Nuclear War Warriors
by Leopardstorm
Summary: AU after Sunrise. After a strange incident no-one understands, it is up to the Power of Three to find out, and ultimately protect the cat-turned-human race from certain destruction. Book 1 of 2
1. Prologue

**This is a new story from Leopardstorm (me). It is about what would happen to the warrior cats if we humans stage nuclear war. **

**The outcome is that God and Heaven punish the humans by reincarnating them as animals, and cats become humans. I have seen many 'Warriors Turn To Twolegs' fics, but they all seem to be humourous and parodies. I want to make one that was quite serious while still having elements of humour in it. **

**This will be fun…*rubs hands together in anticipation***

**This is from the POV of the UK Prime Minister**

**From Leopardstorm (don't forget to read and review!)**

**Prologue – UN Meeting**

It was a blustery day in Geneva, as I stepped out of my private car and headed for the UN HQ. Today had a feel of something bad about to happen, but I ignored it as my iPhone bleeped again to announce that I was late for the UN summit. This was important, as we would be discussing the tragic events of the Afghan War, the ever-going war on climate-change and the current economic situation that had bogged down my government ever since we got into power at the last election.

The heating was blaring out warmth as I stepped into the large building. I stepped up to the reception and rang the bell. The clock on the side of the wall was ticking away out of sync, showing completely the wrong time and date. I looked down at my watch: 15:32, 14th December 2012.

"Können Ich hilfe, Herr?" the receptionist asked, sucking a strawberry lollipop in annoying fashion.

"Ja, bin ich der Kanzler von Großbrittanien, hier für der Besprechen," I spoke in a 'foreign' voice, using the little German I knew.

„Ein Augenblinken..."the receptionist looked down presumably a list as she looked back and forth at my pass and her clipboard.

"Danke," she went back to sucking her lollipop. I shrugged and moved forward with my briefcase swinging in my hand. I made my way to the conference hall where each leader was being checked for any security-breaching objects. Something we really couldn't afford now, since at the last meeting, the major world leaders were threatening all out war.

After the checks, I took my place at the seat saying: _Großbrittanien/Great Britain_. The leather seats felt cold and uncomfortable as I settled down to boot up my laptop to take notes. More leaders were filling the huge room as the time was nearing 16:00. I noticed with a pang of worry that the Japanese, American and French leaders were staring at each other coldly. _No more threats, please!_ I begged silently.

My translator had sat down next to me. I merely nodded and continued to type up the forms I had to fill in for the government reports on the 20th. Too much work…

Before I knew it, the meeting had begun. I looked down the minutes: first up for discussion was…nuclear war programmes…_oh no…_

"We need to convince the countries against us that nuclear weaponry is not the way forward," the US President started as he stood up to address the rest of us. "But, if necessary, America will force them to see-"

"What do you mean, America?" the French President spat. "We arre zery capable of tackling ze antagonistess…"

"そして、私たち、私たちを忘れないでください。以上の皆さんが私たちは彼らをよりよく整理されます！" chanted the Japanese leader, his translator sweating buckets as he told everybody what he said: "And us, don't forget us. We will sort them out better than you ever will!"

The three leaders were standing up looking at each other in howling rage.

"We zhall zhow you what ze French is capab-le of!" the French President bellowed as he stormed out of the room.

The Japanese leader used just simple sign language to get his point across as he left through the other door.

"Now, on to our next part of the agenda…" the American President continued calmly, as though nothing had happened and we were having Christmas dinner.

Christmas….Christmas…if that was what I thought it was, we won't see Christmas. As hard as I tried, I couldn't tune in to the rest of the meeting, the Japanese and French's threats running round my head. It was war.

**So that's the prologue. I will continue this if you like it. Please tell me if you do, because I love what's gonna happen in this fic.**

**Don't forget to review, because every single one counts. **

**Thank you!**

**From Leopardstorm**

**(PS – don't forget to read my other fic, Destroyed Fate!)**


	2. The Attack of The Exploding Birds

**Hello again. This is a very different story to what I am used to, but I am really looking forward to it!**

**Review responses!**

**-Warrior Dude- : I hope you will enjoy it!**

**SkaterKatie246: Yes, I am keeping the same characters as of Sunrise! :P**

**Laughing Rain: Unfortunately, it has Warriors in it, so I can't. I hope you like the story though -_-**

**Silverfur: I hope it is!**

**Nianque: Why the question mark?**

**This is from Brambleclaw's POV**

**Chapter 1 – The Attack of Exploding Birds**

The sun was steadily rising behind the clouds as another leaf-bare day had started. The cloudy weather felt like it was in tune with my feelings. How could have Squirrelflight done that? Didn't she trust me? It wasn't like I was going to shout it out to everyone. Now all she does is sit in the corner, feeling sorry for herself. She doesn't even come close to me anymore. She never goes to Clan meetings, she never goes to the fresh-kill pile and she avoids everyone by staying in the warrior's den all day, and staying outside the camp at night.

Everybody had gotten used to the fact that our medicine cat and warrior were half-Clan medicine cat's kits. No-one seemed to avoid the medicine den anymore and Lionblaze was just as popular as he had always been. So why Squirrelflight couldn't come out of hiding and just admit she was wrong is beyond me. I still have strong feelings for her, those will never leave. It just makes me so sad that it's all wasting away.

We had so much before all of this: a great life, great friends, and a great relationship, now all she does is hide. I wanted to apologise, but I knew I had done nothing wrong.

It was the Gathering that night, exactly a moon since Crowfeather and Leafpool were exposed and fled to different place, this time for good. What would happen, and would the other Clans still bear grudges against ThunderClan?

"Are you alright?" Firestar walked over to me, concerned. He had obviously noticed Squirrelflight's absence, and was still shaken after Leafpool's sudden departure.

"How could she?" I whispered weakly. "We had everything…"

"I am just as shocked as you…" Firestar trailed off in sadness. "I know I am not the one who should say this, Brambleclaw, but I think you should give her another chance. You were great together, and I know you miss her as much she misses you."

I merely grunted as my leader trotted away to Sandstorm who was waiting at the thorn barrier for him to join the next hunting patrol.

Why was love so fickle? So many couples had it; Brackenfur and Sorreltail, Dustpelt and Ferncloud, Greystripe and Millie, Firestar and Sandstorm, and it had to go and dump me and Squirrelflight in the doldrums.

This day needed to be over…

-x-

The sky was dark and cloudy as we trundled through the rain on the WindClan moors. Squirrelflight tagged along at the back. ShadowClan and RiverClan were already there, waiting for us and WindClan to arrive. As we neared the tree-bridge, I noticed that the Clans already on the island were clearly divided between Clans. _They must really not trust each other…_

Following behind us, WindClan made their entrance, their eyes blazing like fire as they looked over ThunderClan. Onestar spat mutinously at the ground before Firestar's feet before he jumped onto the branch opposite my leader.

"ShadowClan survive this leaf-bare. Tigerheart, Dawnfrost have achieved their warrior names and Flamestone has received his medicine cat name. We have no more to report." Blackstar backed away curtly as Leopardstar hobbled to the forefront.

Leopardstar's age was certainly showing through, "RiverClan is doing well for leaf-bare. We have plentiful prey and no Twolegs are reported being in the area."

Firestar proudly walked out to address the cats before him, some spitting and hissing at the Clan as he spoke, "we have had good prey this moon, and we are as _strong_ as ever. Don't presume just because four cats have floundered with the warrior code doesn't mean we can't rip fur easily in a battle!" his voice echoed in the silence as he backed away.

Finally, Onestar walked forward, "we have had good prey and our apprentices are progressing through their training well. They'll be great to sharpen their claws against ThunderClan bone!" he hissed, obviously goading Firestar into a fight.

"Is that a threat, Onestar?" Firestar was icily calm, but was not afraid to rise to WindClan's challenge.

"I do believe it is!" the brown leader shot back, their faces whiskers apart. What had happened to the two inter-Clan friends who could always rely on each other in times of hardship?

ThunderClan warriors were squaring up opponents in WindClan, I was cornering Ashfoot.

Suddenly, Leopardstar rasped, "StarClan are angry with us, something has covered the moon…" she looked like she was going to faint.

We all looked up at the moon. Sure enough, something was covering the moon, but they weren't clouds. They looked like…birds? They had funny looking wings, and didn't have beaks. And they were heading straight for us!

Chaos ensued on the island as everyone scrambled for cover. There were at least seventy 'birds' heading straight for us!

The last thing I could remember was me shouting, "Squirrelflight!!!!!" as I felt intense heat rip through me. I fell unconscious. No one survived…as cats!!

**What do you think? Please, please review! It really makes my day!**

**Peace out**

**Leopardstorm!**


	3. Judgement Day

**This is Chapter Three of Nuclear War: Warriors (as if you hadn't guessed…). How are people enjoying The Fourth Apprentice (It doesn't come out in the UK… D: )? Dovepaw's power is pretty cool isn't it (I just had to find out!).**

**Review Response time!**

**Avatar: You'll find out! :)**

**Fluff: CALM DOWN!! :)**

**Nianque: Your questions will not penetrate my wall of story secrecy! :D**

**Thundercat29r: :}**

**Okay, here comes Chapter 3, split between the British Prime Minister's and Crowfeather's POV!**

**Happy reading, and don't forget to review! :} (There are mentions of suicide and death in this chapter – so if it offends you, don't read it…)**

**Chapter 2 – Epiphany**

There was chaos in the City, people evacuating their cars and frantically running in circles after hearing the news that the Japanese and the French had nuked America, and were now heading for the UK. This was it, the apocalypse, the end of the world. All over a silly argument. Is that what the lives of the human race had come to?

There was a timer on the big television screen in Trafalgar Square till the end, which was supposed to count in the last days of 2012, now counting the last minutes of life. It read in hours, minutes, and seconds: 00.14.24 the last time I looked at it. People were looting governmental buildings searching for a last minute profit if we survived this impending doom; others were jumping off buildings to save themselves from the intense burning of a nuclear bomb.

America got the huge attack in our morning, their night time. Cameras that had miraculously survived the blast showed pictures of roads being ripped off the ground, the Empire State Building crumbling to the floor in the dark and entire cities falling to their knees. The radiation from the blast gradually moved towards the Americas, and by lunchtime in London, the whole landmass had been blown to shreds.

The holocaust, however, had only just begun. The people that had survived this horrible end would have several mutations and/or would die of hunger or poisoning. At least it would be a quick ending for the UK, a tiny country to the might of China, Japan and France.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting sound came from the sky. It was 'the Bomb'. It was going rather slowly, antagonising us with its power. Everyone had gathered on the streets of London, families gathering around each other on the ground. The ear-splitting whine was getter louder, but all of a sudden a massive chorus burst out from the innocent lives that I had failed in protecting.

They were singing 'God Save The Queen', the British national anthem. Despite of the certain death that we were all facing, the Londoners around me spat in the face of death. They sung with their heads held high, knowing that they would die any moment of a noble death. Suddenly, everything went into dead-slow motion.

The bomb had hit further upstream (around the Thames Barrier) and a roaring, bellowing beast was unleashed on the country. Water splashed up in incredible heights and the ground shook tremendously beneath our feet, propelling us into the air.

Then the buildings around started to break apart with such force that the foundations were being ripped out of the ground. Bricks flew everywhere, hitting cars, hitting people and other buildings. Bridges were collapsing, only adding to the tsunami-like waves that were coming to engulf us.

Finally, the feeling of intense heat shook through me, then picking me and throwing me around mercilessly. My final thought was about my family before my brain fried and fell to the ground.

-x- (Still PM's POV)

I woke up with a ringing headache. I got up and looked down at the ground. It was smooth grass in what looked like a big forest with a large lake. I then looked at myself. It took a while to register that I was completely naked, from head to foot. Acutely embarrassed, I went to find something to cover up with.

After that, I decided I should go look for somebody. My resting place was completely deserted, so I thought there might have been other sleeping places. Suddenly, a damning thought entered my brain: _'Am I actually dead?'_ Was this Heaven or Hell or something in between?

In the distance, I saw an ominous glow in the distance, behind the trees. _Maybe I should go there,_ I mused logically. It took me a while to get there, but finally I got to the glow. They were big golden gates on what looked like to be floating on a fluffy, white cloud. _This _is_ Heaven!_

But then I looked around. There was a massive group of people waiting in docks to the left of me. _I better follow them_…

"You're late!" boomed a winged creature sitting in a regal-looking judge's chair. There were smaller creatures of the same species standing in a jury seating area. I hurried down to my seat in a dock on the far right of the court. There were millions of people around me, all naked. _Will I regret that manoeuvre…?_

"Hearing 28356968, Mass-Judgement Day III, His Worship Angel Q. T. Forcellius residing," called out a creature at the centre of the court. "This hearing will now begin."

"Today," the bellowed the judge at all of us "you came here to find out your fate. Your sins will determine where you shall go, but you can never change your destiny." He looked out to the docks. "Today's gonna be a long day…" I heard him mutter.

Each person was called up one at a time to decide their fate. The first few were the presidents of the countries that had started the war. They were immediately pushed into the fiery pit of Hell, where red smoke and blood billowed out of the frightening crack in the ground.

Finally, it came to my turn. I walked up to the judge like everybody else, but completely forgetting that I was still where the reeds and leaves I had used to cover up with. The jury gasped and the judge was seething with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE CHRISTIAN CHURCH WITH YOUR EMBARRASSMENT!" roared the judge. "SEND HIM TO HEL-" he stopped when he saw a glowing figure walk into the court.

"Sorry I'm late, your worship," the man said. He did not have wings. He looked like a normal man.

"Oh…um…yes…well, we are doing another Mass-Judgement Day, so why don't you sit down and watch," the judge straightened himself up after looking rather embarrassed.

"I won't until you tell me what you are going to do with that innocent man," he said squarely.

"He's wearing clothes," he pointed out stoutly.

"And why is that a problem?" the man asked.

"He is insulting the will of God!" he boomed.

"The will of God," the man said. "is not for innocent people to suffer at the hands of the Devil, but for them to ask for forgiveness for the sins and start over."

"You are the son of God, no-one doubts your decisions, but these humans have committed some serious crimes and must pay!"

So he was _Jesus?!_ This is Him. In the flesh (sort of…).

"I have a plan," he jumped up onto the judge's desk. "Why not give them another chance at life? But not as humans, as cats. If they help and support each other, then they deserve another chance at human life. But if they stage battles and war, then I will concede to you. Deal?"

The judge was thinking hard about this proposition. Finally, he looked as though he had come to a decision.

"Fine," he boomed. "But don't blame me when you plan comes crumbling to it's knees." He got up and floated away.

Jesus faced us and said, "I have faith in you."

Then he snapped his fingers and we all started to slide into a weird bottomless pit. The last thing I knew was being sucked in and succumbing to unconsciousness.

(A/N – only Christians and non-religious people from Christian countries came here – other cultures had their own 'Judgement Day' but, being in a Christian country, I only know about Christianity in depth.)

-x-

**Crowfeather's POV**

Last night was terrible, not to mention mind-scarring. All that fire and rage at the Gathering place, it felt like a massive hawk coming to scoop us all up. I hadn't even opened my eyes yet, I was just too weak to do anything. Finally, I summoned enough strength to get up.

_That was strange,_ I thought. _I feel taller than before and I'm only walking on two legs._ I looked down at my body. I screamed as loud as a mountain lion. _I'M A TWOLEG!_

It took me a while to recover from the shock, but when I had finally recovered, I knew I had to survive, and find the others. _Were they humans? Were they still cats?_

I was standing in a very big Twolegplace, with big structures all around me. However, they seemed to have been destroyed by something, maybe the same thing that came to get us.

It was raining, the big thick drops falling to the ground as I walked on the hard, manmade floor, alone. Not even a bird was singing as I trundled round corners and alleys, passing deserted monsters and broken lightsticks. I found a puddle, with ripples bouncing off peacefully as the rain beat down on the broken ground. It was the first time I had a good look at myself.

I had bluey-black fur on the top of my head, the same colour as my fur colour as a cat. I was wearing a dark blue thing on the top half of me, and a light dark thing on my legs that went all the way down to my feet, which I was wearing big bulky things that stopped the rain coming in (Twolegs are at least a little bit practical, I thought to myself).

I had been wandering for a while now, getting nowhere. I needed to find somebody, anyone. Suddenly, I heard steps behind me. I turned around abruptly. _Who's there?_ I thought, worry starting to prick me. _For goodness sake, Crowfeather, _my conscience was telling me _are you a cat or a mouse?_ I wasn't quite sure, my answer was, but it was right. I needed to be brave.

"Who's there?" I called out. No answer. "Hello?" I called out, starting to get a little impatient. "OI!" I yowled, my old ways pushing through.

The being turned round, it's head fur looking familiar…who was it?

"Crowfeather?" the cat whispered.

"Squirrelflight!"

**What did you think? That was the longest chapter I have written in ages! I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think, and if there is anything that is good or bad.**

**Happy reading!**

**Leopardstorm.**


	4. Pointless and Finding A Shelter

**Hello one and hello all. This is Chapter 3 of Nuke: Warriors… :) I hope you liked the last chapter and I know left you on a little bit of a cliffe (sarcasm much…). Well, this is it!**

**Reviews:**

**Eclipsemoon: Suspense is something you will have to get used to with my stories! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Laughing Rain: Brambleclaw will be around, but I like to think that Crowfeather and Jayfeather would be main characters and Brambleclaw is a semi-main character…but he will be on the forefront!**

**Natureboy3: Thank you!**

**Tanglestalker: Well, my inspiration for this story was the Mayan Calendar prophecy (what the movie 2012 is loosely based on) and the amount of parody Warriors/Twolegs fics around here. I wanted to have a more serious transformation story which has a proper plot line (but I still want it to be funny!). I also now have butterflies about 2012…better not wish our lives away…**

**I think it is time for a totally Warriors POV…Crowfeather's spilling his thoughts for you…!**

**Happy reading and Merry Christmas**

**Chapter 3 – Twolegs Ways Are Pointless…**

"You're alive!" I cried as we hurtled towards each other, arms outstretched. She seemed like she had had a rougher time, though. While I had immaculately clean pelts, hers seemed to be slightly torn and rumpled. She was wearing something similar to me, except she had a white top-pelt on, with some smaller, white foot-pelts.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her.

"I would ask you the same question! And where did you go, and how do you know about the Gathering?" her flurry of questions came faster than a hyped up fox. "Where's Leafpool?"

"I thought you would have known. She is in the same Clan as you," I told her rationally.

"She left; I thought she was with you. You know…the kits…"

I went to lick my chest self-consciously out of habit, but then I realised I had nothing to lick and my tongue wasn't exactly long anymore…

"Yeah, well…I think that chapter has well and truly finished. She hates me now that she thinks I love Nightcloud and hate her." That was my life. Shoved aside, ignored. StarClan have dumped me after they used me to bring the Clans to the lake.

It was getting dark now, and some of the lightsticks that had survived started to randomly light up. _Another Twoleg invention… _I thought. We were getting nowhere and we really needed a place to sleep, like some shelter. We were also getting quite hungry, but we didn't exactly know what humans eat (did I just say humans?).

Subconsciously, I put my hands into the holes of leg-pelts. Suddenly, I felt something metallic in my hands (I meant paws…Twoleg nonsense is scrambling my brain). I pulled it out and examined it.

It was quite small, with one smooth side and one that had points jutting out of the side. This was held together with a big circular metal bit at the top.

"Squirrelflight!" I called back to my ginger-haired accomplice who was also trying to find a shelter. "What do you think this is?"

She held it and looked over it. "I think it some sort of entrance unlocker."

We had stopped outside a row of houses (what are houses?) on what looked like a small human residential place.

"Let's try and unlock these things!" we walked up to the nearest house and stopped outside its bright green entrance.

"One problem," Squirrelflight pointed out in frustration. "How do actually unlock it?"

Problem. "Let's try pushing it," I suggested.

"But what's that got to do with the unlocky thing?" Squirrelflight always managed to find a snag when she was in this mood.

"Let's try putting it in the hole under the handle," I suggested. "Then we can push."

"Worth a shot".

We slotted the unlocker in to the hole. This felt right. Then we twisted the unlocker. This was close… We pushed down the handle. Nothing. Maybe we hadn't got it right…

"I think we have the right idea," Squirrelflight started to perk up at the thought of shelter. "Let's just try other holes."

So, a thankless job ensued. We tried the same thing at each door (_door?!_) but the same thing happened. It didn't want to open.

Finally, we got to a big house on the end of the street, with lots of storeys and nests for people to live. We slotted the key in and twisted. We waited with baited breath. We pushed down the handle…SUCCESS!!! It opened to reveal the entrance to the house.

It was lots warmer than outside, but I was still nervous to enter (so I hadn't left all my cat instincts behind).

"There is lots of mud on our foot-pelts," Squirrelflight commented. "Maybe we should take these off."

"They come off?" I asked, puzzled. Twoleg ways are so pointless…

"I think so," the ginger-haired woman replied. "Let me try," as she tried to pull the foot-pelt off when finally, BANG! It flopped onto the floor. She was still wearing something on her feet – some sort of warmer thing that looked really cosy to wear. I continued to take my foot-pelts off, finding out in annoyance that I hadn't got anything on my feet, and they were just horrible masses of ugly muscle that I walk on. _Oh well, just something to get used to…_

We carried on further into the house, finding lots of different rooms on the ground storey. Finally, we found a place where we could sit down. All that walking really tired us out. It was warmer here than in other rooms of the house. Almost as warm as…FIRE!!!

"Squirrelflight!" I yelled. "FIRE!!"

"Where?!" she rushed in with water in a water carrier. She ran towards the fireplace and then stopped. "Do you really think that's gonna harm us?" she said, jokingly trying to make me look silly.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt. Let's just remember to blow it out when we sleep though." I reassured myself.

"Talking about sleep," she yawned "where are we going to sleep?"

"Maybe there is somewhere upstairs?" I suggested. We walked up these rickety wooden planks called stairs apparently towards the middle storey. There were more rooms, four with big nests with some really comfy human moss, there was one where lots of random human objects were being piled together, and one where there was some plastic stuff that looked like some sort of dirt-place and wash-place.

We walked on to where two big beds were waiting for us. They had purple moss over the top (how strange) and something for our heads to rest on (I don't think humans can curl into a ball).

Just then, I had an urge, an urge that was so familiar but I just couldn't place it…then it hit me. I needed to pee. Really badly. But where do you do it. You don't see humans randomly cocking their legs up to pee, but what in the name of StarClan was I supposed to do? _Maybe there is some sort of hole I can do it in…_

There was another wash-place with a weird looking contraption directly going into me and Squirrelflight's temporary den. I entered it and looked at the contraption. It was quite bulky and had some sort of lid. I lifted the lid to find a hole with some water at the bottom. _Maybe I can pee here…_ Before I went to do…that, a button on the top of the pee-hole caught my eye. I pressed it, preparing for the worst. Suddenly, this whooshing sound came from the pee-hole and all the water that was in the pee-hole flushed away and some cleaner water took its place. _Clever._

After I had done…my business…the sky was dark and the moon, something I never thought I would see again, was out. It was a near full moon, and its light was shining proudly in the sky. We needed some sleep, but I wasn't sure if I could sleep with this entire pelt on.

"Squirrelflight," I called while she was trying to explore the den. "Do you think this stuff comes off like the foot-pelts?"

"Maybe, do you want to try?" Squirrelflight looked a bit weary. _Why? _I wondered _what could go wrong?_

I got the bottom of my top-pelt and tried to pull it down. All it did was cover all of me. Time for Plan B. Lift it up. It worked, and suddenly I felt more fresher, albeit a tad colder. _So their pelts aren't like fur…interesting but weird…_

Next came the leg-pelts. Pulling them off was a little bit simpler, but took some time because they were so long. Finally, I just had some under-leg-pelts left on. _Should I take these off? _I asked myself anxiously. _I don't exactly know what's under there…unless it was…oh…maybe that should be saved for Leafpool_…

It was time for sleep, I needed it. Forgetting to say goodnight to Squirrelflight, I went out like a dead fox. I needed to sleep for tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**So that was a maybe a little too descriptive. For those wondering about the pee thing and the under-leg-pelts, I don't think Crowfeather linked pee to…yeah. Let me know what you think, and hopefully chapter 4 will be out on Saturday.**

**Peace out!**

**Leopardstorm**


	5. Adjusting

**It's Chapter 4 of Nuke: Warriors! :D I only got two reviews last time… :( please tell me how you feel about how the story is going!!**

**Laughing Rain: Don't worry, he'll get used to it soon. Crow/Squirrel: EUGH!**

**LoOkLeFt: Thank you, I can't wait either!**

**This is, yet again Crowfeather's POV (but I promise another main character is going to be talking to us soon!).**

**Happy reading, and happy holidays!**

**Leopardstorm!**

**PS – please make sure to look at my poll on my profile page, it could change how the story is written!**

**Chapter 4 – Adjusting**

I dared to think that I wasn't in this crazy new world that I had fallen in, I tried to believe I was in the WindClan camp, the _she-cat_ snoring next to me (have mercy on me!) and the wind blowing proudly on the moors. I opened my eyes. Just as I thought – still in the den with Squirrelflight snoring even louder than Nightcloud on the bed opposite.

I sighed. _Oh well, it's going to be a big day today._ I got out of my strangely comfortable bed and walked over to the pee-hole place and another big plastic thing. It had two big knobs on the extreme right of the tub-shaped thing – one blue, one red. Tentatively, I put my hand out to the blue knob and started to twist it. _What was going to happen…?_

Suddenly, water flowed into the tub below. I put my hand under the rush of water but immediately drew it back. My hand felt freezing and was starting to hurt a little. I turned the knob the other way and the water stopped. Next I went to turn the red knob, not really knowing why the humans needed two for the same thing.

The same thing happened, water flowed into the tub and the water was still cold when I put my hand out. That was when I realised why there were two. Searing hot water fell in to my outstretched hand.

"" It burnt.

Squirrelflight burst into the room, still wearing night-pelts and fuzzy foot-pelts in the shape of a rabbit (that's just sick!), "What happened!?" thinking I had seriously hurt myself.

"I burnt my hand on the hot water…" I answered sheepishly.

"Honestly, if we are going to survive as humans, then you should at least act more like an adult and not like a mischievous kit!" Squirrelflight scolded me.

"Okay, let's go downstairs…" I was mildly ashamed as we went down the rickety wooden stairs towards the downstairs area. When we arrived we noticed the fire was still burning brightly.

"Told you it wasn't dangerous," Squirrelflight said smugly.

We walked out towards the entrance, where we found a room that was filled with fancy looking utensils and cocko-meeny machines lived. Next to this part of the room were another small human fire and a…tree?! It was a pine tree with lots of shiny things hanging off the edge. Squirrelflight gave me the same incredulous look.

We walked back to the machine part of the room, with buttons and switches enticing me to press them. Then I thought of the hot water incident, and thought better of it.

"Crowfeather," Squirrelflight called from where the fake tree was, "I just had a thought; what are we going to eat?"

She had a good point. We were both starving and I was pretty sure that humans didn't eat rabbit or mice.

"Maybe there is something in these holding-things," I suggesting whilst pointing to rows of smaller doors on a higher platform. I opened the one nearest to me; nothing. Then the next; nothing. It took at least four doors to find something. It was a weird thing that was long, but seemed to be split into sections. It was coated with a blue plastic thing. By this time, Squirrelflight had joined me as I undone the plastic wrapping. Inside were circular things that had dark-brown on one side and a lighter brown on the other.

"Is that edible?" I asked as Squirrelflight sniffed the circle thing.

"Only one way to find out," Before I could stop her, Squirrelflight took a bite. For a few seconds, she kept herself emotionless. Then…she smiled.

"That was fantastic!" _So it must be edible._ "It was really sweet on the dark-brown side, but quite…oatey on the other."

I remembered when we were at the old forest, when Barkface brought back oats for the kits to suck on (even if the silliest kit always choked…). I took a bite; Squirrelflight was right! I looked on the packaging for any clue on what they were called but all I saw were confusing scribbles and inscriptions.

"MILK!" Squirrelflight had opened a white door with cold stuff inside – a white bottle in her hand. She was looking pretty happy.

"You keep on with that…" I dismissed lightly. "I'm going out."

"Out?" Squirrelflight looked worried. "Where?"

"I'm going out to see if I can find anyone else who is around, and what we should do next." I explained. "Just as soon as I put something on, I don't think that humans wear just this in December (what's December…?)

I quickly got changed, putting things that most looked like they would keep me warm.

"Well, I suppose I can't stop you," she looked solemn. "Just be careful." Then she did something I didn't expect – she hugged me.

"I promise," I hugged her back. "Just stay inside and be careful, and if anyone comes and attacks you, fight back!"

I went for the door, not knowing what to expect, but it was going to be some adventure whatever it was.

**That's it. Sorry it's much shorter than the last couple of chapters, but make sure you stick around so you can see another main characters' POV (I won't spoil the surprise…)**

**Don't forget to read and review, and don't forget also to look at my poll on the profile page!**

**Peace out people!**

**Leopardstorm!**


	6. Unidentified Foreign Human

**Good morning one and all! This is chapter 5 of Nuke: Warriors! I got four reviews which makes me a happy bean!**

**SkaterKatie: You don't have long to wait…**

**Mysticbreeze: You'll have to wait and see**

**Laughing Rain: Um…no one does my editing (unless you count me). Why do you ask? And yes, this is confusing and the sooner they are comfortable with human language the better for me!**

**LoOkLeFt: I don't like writing short chapters, but I try my best. Yes, sometimes I really wish I could meet these cats in person (literally).**

**Okay this chapter is from Crowfeather's and a mystery cat/person's POV…can you guess?**

**happy reading from Leopardstorm**

**PS – if you are wondering what the date is, it is currently the 16****th**** December 2012!**

**Chapter 5 – Unidentified Foreign Human**

I closed the door behind me, not knowing what to expect from this seemingly broken world. The bird things must have not destroyed all of the land around us as lush green grass grew from the gardens around me, and snowdrops were lining the side of the pathway.

The December air was chilling against my face, promising snow later this evening. I walked in towards the big city (huh?) where buildings were either completely obliterated or partly destroyed. They looked like they could topple over like an old tree or a rock-fall – destructive and painful if caught in it.

I felt rather insecure walking around the city on my own (not something I normally felt), but somehow I felt like I was not alone, that someone was watching my every step. I ignored this ever-increasing feeling of insecurity and walked on for more signs of life.

After what seemed like a never-ending journey I finally made into a big square of land with Thunderpaths circling the outside. Above me was a relatively large building that was normal until near the top where it had a big metal face with huge metal hands that looked remarkably like the thing that was attached to my wrist. They were pointing the same way too – right to the top. Suddenly: BONG!!!! The ground sounded like it was going to engulf me as the building went BONG!!!! It made a deafening sound that would have made me deaf if I was still a cat. BONG!!! BONG!!! BONG!!! It went on for a total of 12 times. Then…silence.

I walked up to the fence that protected the building, looking on at it in partial wonder, partial fear. I noticed that there were pictures on the floor of the building, surrounded by crazy and colourful people smiling and pointing. Once I had had an eyeful of the thing, I moved on.

As I walked on, I started to hear a rush of water from somewhere. I looked behind me. Nothing. It seemed that nothing was normal in this Twoleg-world. I walked on further, but it took me a while to notice that I wasn't on normal land anymore, but on a humongous bridge, spanning across a massive river. _That's where the water came from…_

I walked on, taking in the views of the cityscape, seeing big buildings, square buildings, and a big building with a dome on top. I was so busy looking at the wonderful scenery that I noticed that the bridge was broken in the middle and just lead to the swirling nightmares of the dirty river. Luckily, I had looked just in time and had saved myself from a horrible death.

I ran back across the bridge near to the ringing-building and towards the embankment of the river. I looked out back towards all the destroyed buildings; there were things littered everywhere like they had been chucked around in hellish like confusion.

However, even though I had been wandering the city for at least five hours I had found anybody. It was getting dark, and I didn't want to get lost in the dark (I could only just remember how to get back in the daylight).

I headed back towards the outskirts, my mission of finding someone failing miserably. _At least I can look for more people tomorrow with the knowledge of the city streets _I tried to think positive but I couldn't shrug off the feeling of failure. I continued to walk through the now quite dark streets with only the lightsticks above me providing light on this treacherously chilly evening.

Above me the first flakes of snow fell from the sky, ominously settling on the disturbed and broken ground. I inwardly groaned; I really didn't need snow now. I knew I was getting quite close to home now, the skyscrapers thinning out and the suburban houses growing in number. Suddenly, I heard something. Something like…shivering. I knew I was shivering; even the warm clothes that I picked out hadn't kept me that warm. But that sound wasn't coming from me. It was laced with desperation and remorse. I turned around and decided to face whatever was behind me.

The shivering was coming from a small alleyway created by a fallen office block and the suburban street behind me. I dug around my leg-pelt pocket hoping for something useful…I pulled out something from the bottom. It had a big bulb-like thing and a button. I pushed the button. A huge ray of light beamed from the bulb. Suddenly I could see everything in my way. A startled grunt came from ahead of me, and I pursued the grunt further down the alley.

"Stop!" I shouted. "I just want to see if you are okay!"

"Crowfeather?" the person said.

-x-

It had been at least a day since I woken up since I fell into this soul-destroying and world-changing coma. Surely that's all it was, just a long and irritatingly despairing dream. Ever since I 'woke', I have been on the streets, scavenging and living rougher than when we had to move from our old forest.

I tried to make a shelter, but the wind and the snow blew it away, and the rest of it wouldn't keep a flea warm. I couldn't find a way out of this; surely it was only a matter of time until I woke from this stomach-wrenching reverie.

I had given up on trying to 'wake' myself. I was pinching myself for some two hours and I tried to jump into the freezing cold pond, but nothing worked.

I was settling down for the night, shivering openly, not knowing if this was going to be my last. I tried to settle down on the cold and unforgiving ground, but a shout from further up the alleyway startled me, and I got and started to run. I was certainly in no state to fight.

"Stop!" the person shouted. "I just wanted to see if you were okay!"

My jaw dropped; it was Crowfeather. The impatient but mildly caring voice was unmistakable.

"Crowfeather?" I said in disbelief.

"Er…yes…who are you?" he replied, slightly unsure of what to do next. _He didn't recognise me!? _My mind was quite angry that he didn't recognise the person that he travelled miles with to save the Clans. But then common sense took over; _he might not know what you look like in human form…_ they said fairly. I follow the second notion.

"I'm Brambleclaw, the cat you travelled with to go find Midnight," I replied, my voice shaking slightly.

"Heavens above…" his voice trailed off in disbelief. "How on earth did you get like this…?" it was like he couldn't believe the whole situation.

"I woke up like this…and I haven't been anywhere since," he just kept looking at me. "Please tell me this is all a dream and I will wake up in the medicine den!" I found myself pleading, something I never expected from me.

Crowfeather woke up from his realisation and said, "I think you better come with me."

"Why?" I asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Look at you, you need to get patched up and fed," he paused slightly, thinking intensely even if it was only in those small seconds. "Then I will tell you everything that I know about the situation and…there is someone I think you should see." he didn't look back at me but just beckoned for me to follow. It felt quite strange; I was a lot older than him, and apparently I was the natural leader, so it felt very different.

I limped after him, feeling helpless and puny as he sped ahead. I wheezed in exhaustion which caught the blue-grey hair's attention.

"Do you need help moving?" he asked, exhaustion dripping from his own voice.

I nodded weakly as he suddenly grabbed my waist and pulled me over his shoulder. _Blimey, he's not the cantankerous apprentice I travelled with…_

"Can you stop making strange noises, they are _really _creeping me out!" he asked sharply but strained with tiredness. _Perhaps not then…_

Finally he stopped at a huge house with loads of storeys.

"Can I put you down for a second?" he asked.

"y-y-Yes" I wheezed as he flipped me back onto my feet, nearly knocking the precious wind I had out of my lungs.

He got out some metal thing and put it into the door. He then grabbed the protruding metal thing and twisted it. The door opened.

"Squirrelflight, I'm home!" he called to the seemingly empty house.

_Squirrelflight's here?!_ my mind went giddy with excitement, but a sudden thought brought me back down to earth: _What if she doesn't want me…what if she's found someone else…Crowfeather and Squirrelflight aren't…together…?_

"I'm in your bedroom…you really should have kept it tidy, not having those sheets thrown everywhere!" she called from my bedroom on the top floor. "Did you find anybody out there?"

Crowfeather looked at me with uncharacteristic sympathy, "I found someone who I think you should see…"

Silence. "I'll be down in a sec, I'm just gonna bring down the firewood for the fire you're scared of," she chuckled lightly as the stairs started to creak, giving away the fact that the ginger-haired she-human (was that a word?) was walking down towards us.

"Why don't you go sit down," he gestured to me the place where the living room was. I took the offer and sat down on the floor, the fire burning away brightly, giving the room much needed warmth.

"Don't be too shocked when you see who it is…" Crowfeather gave me a shifty look as he let my mate through.

She turned to face me, her face twisting into absolute shock, the firewood dropped to floor with an almighty whack.

"…Br-br-br-ambleclaw…" she gulped. I was slightly confused at how she could recognise me straight away but Crowfeather didn't. Maybe it was the light…

"Yes, it's me…" I smiled slightly, but her face dropped seven levels.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING HIM IN THIS HOUSE?" Squirrelflight yelled furiously.

"Squirrelflight, he was on the street, alone, hungry, and I travelled far with the person. You could at least give me that, this has nothing to do with how you feel," he was starting to get quite angry.

"He ignored me, hurt me and dumped me into the mud," she was shrieking with rage. "I told him that I couldn't fail my sister, that it was so hard to look him in the eye when I said that they were his kits, but he just laughed and walked off. And you have the cheek to say that this has nothing to do with how I feel!" she was seething.

"It's okay," I said to Crowfeather. "I'll get going…thanks anyway…"

"You are not going anywhere!" the grey-blue-haired tom shouted. "Sit back down!"

I obliged, my mind in frenzy. I was still sane enough to listen to their argument.

"His life had turned upside-down in those precious moments when everything he thought to have been true transformed into the terrible truth." Crowfeather sent spit flying across the room, every word he uttered felt with so much force I was surprised that the house didn't collapse.

Squirrelflight sunk back into the chair, looking a little more defeated, but still defiant.

"If you want to blame anybody, blame me and Leafpool," Crowfeather continued rather sorrowfully. "We should have been better parents and should have been truthful."

Crowfeather sat down in the armchair opposite, looking a little ill. I looked up to the ceiling, almost falling asleep. Something kept me awake, a little push in the side as something hit my hand. It was Squirrelflight's hand. We held hands in those silent moments when nobody really had the strength to say anything. Then Squirrelflight spoke.

"I'm sorry," she looked down to her feet. "I'm just confused that's all…"

"It's okay," I said back. "I haven't exactly been nice to you recently…"

"None of that matters now…" she said sexily as she led over my body until…our lips met. In that glorious moment of euphoria, I felt all the passion and love that our relationship had promised but had not fulfilled.

"I love you," Squirrelflight looked into my eyes, expecting, loving.

"I love you too," I replied as we kissed once more…she was right. Nothing else mattered now…

"AHEM!" Crowfeather caught our attention. "Are we going to eat or not?"

"Oh yes!" Squirrelflight remembered. "I found three pieces of cow's meat in the white thing in the other. I was going to split the third between us, Crowfeather, but since we now have a third diner," she looked warmly at me "Brambleclaw can have the third piece." She turned round back in to the kitchen fiddling expertly with the knobs and buttons that I had no clue about.

"First you need to freshen up!" Crowfeather looked at me. "Squirrelflight, do you know how to properly do the cleaning thing?"

"Just twist the red knob on the bathtub and put the plug in." Squirrelflight called. "Just remember to only fill the red-knobbed water a third of the way, then put more cold water in so Brambleclaw doesn't burn himself…."

It took a few minutes, but finally it was ready. I went to get in, Crowfeather shutting the door behind me. Strangely, he gave a sorrowful look before he shut the door.

**Ladies and gentlemen, you have just witnessed the longest chapter I have ever written. As ever, please review and I will introduce you to another familiar character next chapter.**

**Peace out**

**Leopardstorm!**


	7. Disowned

**Chapter 6 of Nuke Warriors!! :P**

**Only three reviews… :(**

**Gazingmoon: Awww thank you so much!**

**Mystik Shadows: Thanks, it worked quite well with my plans…**

**LoOkLeFt: Thanks…no, Brambleclaw is not going to die in the bath tub…yet (jokes, or am I?).**

**This chapter is from the perspective of the newest main character…Jayfeather!! !**

***SPOILER* - do not read if you haven't read Sunrise and you want to find out by yourself.**

**Happy Reading**

**Leopardstorm**

**(The date is the 17****th**** December 2012)**

**Chapter 6 – Disowned**

I woke up. I felt sticky, like I am in a massive mud puddle. _What in the name of StarClan was going on?_ Then I remembered. That night, when hell broke loose in the sight of our ancestors. I had no clue what actually happened that night, I only heard screams, unnatural explosions and the stench of fire that eventually engulfed everyone. _Am I still alive? _

I felt…different to what I was. My fur felt strangely like I was hairless, and I felt like I was much larger. I tried getting up, the mud clinging onto my strange floppy pelt. _Was this me? A bald, tall weirdo with his fur hanging off? _Whatever I was, I was still blind and, now that I was half way to getting up, I didn't know where to go, or rather, where I was.

I flopped back onto the floor, my head fur splattering the mud all over my body. I gave up. I couldn't. I fell asleep, wondering if I could seek answers from Yellowfang or Bluestar.

I opened my eyes to the familiar StarClan hunting grounds, but they were uncharacteristically quiet and tense, as though the whole of the Place of No Stars were about to engulf these tranquil sacred grounds.

I looked around. I saw everything from a different angle, like I was watching from the top of a moderately large tree. No-one was here. I looked down, but suddenly jumped to find what was there, or rather who was there.

It was an old female Twoleg, who had grey hair and rather disgusting teeth. _How did a Twoleg enter StarClan?_

"Come down, Jayfeather!" the Twoleg commanded. _I recognise that voice…could it be…_

"Yellowfang?" I looked at her incredulously.

"Yes, it's me," the ex-ThunderClan medicine cat said to me. "You might want to look at yourself…"

Fearing what I might find, I tentatively looked down. I jumped as I found I no longer had paws, fur and a tail. I had clumsy hands which in no way could catch a mouse (my paws couldn't do that either), feet that were fleshy and extended and pelts that was floppy and unstable.

"How is this supposed to keep me warm?" I mewed- no shouted indignantly.

"Twolegs stay in their nests which have small fires for warmth," Yellowfang replied distastefully. "And you can change those pelts and clean yourself; otherwise you'll smell worse than a yarrow patient eating mouse-bile."

"How will I know where to go?" I had found probably the biggest problem. "I can't keep warm if I don't know where!"

"We thought of that too, impatient one," Yellowfang twitched her wrinkling nose with annoyance. "When you wake up, you will have a sight-aid on your chest. Put them on the bridge of your nose and all will become clear…" she was starting to fade away…

"NOOO!" I wailed. "Don't leave, I need to know more!"

"The answers will come in due course…" the voice of Yellowfang drifted on the wind and through my ears.

I didn't want to wait. I wanted them now! What is the point of knowing the answers if you didn't want to give them to me? _Sometimes…_ I sneered. My own vision was starting to fade away as I felt like I was falling backwards, my head spinning like a whirlpool. Round and round until…

SPLAT! I was in the mud, the gooey substance oozing through my pelts. I opened my eyes. I just saw swirling colours of nothing that formed into confusing vortexes. Then I remembered: the sight-aids! They were indeed, on my chest. They felt clunky and metallic, but strangely light to pick up. _Opposable thumbs did have its advantages…_

I did as Yellowfang said…they felt slightly uncomfortable, but hell was it worth it. I could see everything: the burnt forest, the city behind me, and that huge tree that was about to fall on me…what!?

I jumped out the way just in time, getting me muddier. But if I hadn't had those glasses on… (huh?)

I walked on towards the city, the rain that was lightly drizzling washing the mud off from my sodden clothes. The city was, from my imagination, everything I thought it would be: high-rise buildings, manmade lights that shone unnaturally on the massive Thunderpaths and had the smell of pollution reeking its way through the empty streets (my senses seemed…duller than when I was a cat). Night was beginning to fall on the city, my body felt tired and I longed for this all to be a horrid nightmare, and that I would wake up in the medicine den with Berrynose being a stuck-up snob, Firestar being a woos and Squirrelflight sniffling in the corner like normal.

I knew that this was not even a dream, this was very real and there was no way back as far as I could tell. I needed to find a shelter, like the ones that Yellowfang was talking about. There wasn't anything that even resembled a nest here. I sighed and carried on. I noticed that my sight was beginning to fail. _Were these things broken? Trust Twolegs…_

Then I realised. A human's sense of sight was duller than a cat's (I couldn't compare them to my sight as this was still a lot better than what I had). I needed to find somewhere, and quick. All I needed to do was- OUCH!

I had bumped into something, or rather someone.

"Hello?" I called tentatively, hoping it was someone I knew…_what if it's a rouge?_

"Jayfeather?" the she-human called out. It was Cinderheart. What luck…

"Cinderheart!" I greeted. "What are you doing walking around?"

"Probably the same thing as you," she sneered sarcastically. I physically jumped: she wasn't normally that hostile. "I'm sorry," she sounded defeated. "But I've been walking around for two days now, and I haven't found anyone."

"Better you than me," I replied. "I woke up earlier, but it's been much the same…at least I can look where I'm going in the daytime…"

"You can see?!" Cinderheart said in awe.

"These metal things that have glass frames in them," I pointed to them…then remembering she couldn't see it very well, being night-time.

"Well, I have a place that is sheltered," Cinderheart was bursting to tell me this as far as I could tell. "It's not exactly warm, but it will keep us dry," she grabbed my hand and walked off towards her shelter.

_She's grabbing my hand…_I sighed contentedly, but then straightened up. Why would I care if she's grabbing my hand? But it had felt great, like the time when Half Moon said that she believed in me to take the Tribe to the Mountains…was it…? _No!_ It couldn't be that…

After what seemed like a moon, we got to the shelter. It felt really dry, but I still found myself shivering from the cold.

"There's a seat over there," the she-woman grabbed two seats and sat down. Suddenly, I heard a low growl. My dulled senses were on full alert.

"Cinderheart," my voice shook slightly as I caught her attention. "Did you hear something?"

The thing growled again.

"That?" Cinderheart asked.

"Uh huh…" I was really starting to get scared. Was it a dog? A fox? A badger…?

"It's your tummy, mouse-brain!" Cinderheart laughed in affection. Then she came over all serious. "I'm hungry too…" she slumped back in her chair, the lightstick above us giving the only feasibly sensible light in the whole street.

"I'm tired," I yawned loudly. "Do you mind if I get some sleep?"

"Of course not!" she chuckled as she brought over two big mossy sheets (that didn't feel like moss). "Put one underneath you and one on top; it keeps you warmer." Then she went to grab a big pillow of human moss. "Stick this under your head, it keeps your head from hurting."

"Thanks," I mumbled indistinctly as I lay down on the first sheet. "Do you think this would all be just a dream tomorrow morning and we were back by the lake?"

"Somehow, I think there is more surprise to come…" she replied as she got another pillow and laid down next to me. "Goodnight…" she said as she held my hand. I felt another tingle. _Stop it, Jayfeather…you're a medicine cat…_were the last thoughts before I too entered the land of nod…

-x-

I woke up. Again. _Maybe this time I will be back in the forest, _I dared to think. I opened my eyes: nope, still in the deserted alleyway with Cinderheart snoozing next to me. My tummy grumbled again; I needed to eat. I smelled myself, also realising that I needed a wash, badly.

I got up, flexing my muscles, trying to get life back into my aching limbs and sore hands. _If only I had some horsetail…_ but then I realised that it wouldn't work with Twolegs. They probably had some different medicine techniques.

"Jayfeather?" Cinderheart yawned giving the impression that she too, had just woken up.

"I'm here," I shouted back. "I'm just looking for food."

"Don't waste your energy," she shouted back. "There isn't any that I could find…"

I sighed. I guess we just had to keep moving. Shaking some of the earth that was on my shirt, we got ready for another day as humans.

"Will we come back tonight?" I asked my grey-brown haired companion.

"Only if we haven't found another place to stay that's warmer and drier," she gritted her teeth as she fought against a massive gust of wind that swept through the alley. "Come on."

We must have slept quite late, because the sun was already at its highest point. We trundled along the suburban streets, wandering past buildings that looked much more like houses than the ones that I had seen when I first entered the city.

Suddenly, I heard voices. This time I was convinced it wasn't my stomach.

"Cinderheart?" I called back to her as she looked at a rather battered old monster near to us. "I heard something like voices!"

"Well, don't just stand there, mouse-brain," she replied lightly as she touched my shoulder. "Go find out who it is…." _she touched me…STOP it, Jayfeather, you have codes to stick to!_

I forgot the quarrel with myself and tentatively walked towards the other humans that were just walking out of the Twoleg nest. One of them went towards the centre of the city, while another came towards me. _Hide!!_

"I saw you," the brown-haired human walked towards me. "Come out, who are you?"

Not hearing the male human, I ran as fast as I could, not caring if it was anyone I knew. I hid behind a carrion-can, hoping he wouldn't see me. _Are you a man or a mouse? _my conscience was almost mocking me, _face him, it might be Firestar or someone… _It was right. I needed to find out who it was.

I ran back up the alleyway, and back into the open road.

"Hello!" I shouted back to the other human. "Hello?" he was walking the other way, his head turning back to face me. "Sorry, I ran away. My name is Jayfeather." I held out a hand to greet the stranger "_a wise decision?"_

He startled me as he held out both hands to embrace me, "Great StarClan you're alive!" He was clearly happy.

"That's great…but who are you?" I asked a little confusedly.

"Sorry, it's Brambleclaw…" he trailed off, remembering the Gathering and everything that had happened since.

"It's great to see you," I hugged him back in a strangle bout of affection. He raised me up, even if he wasn't my real father. I heard him heave a sigh of relief.

"How could you run that well with out bumping into anything?" the former deputy asked me, curiosity filling his amber/hazel eyes.

"These metal things on my nose help me see," I explained lightly. I examined Brambleclaw a little more. He was still well-built and his hair was the same shade of brown as it was in his cat life.

"That's a miracle!" he exclaimed heartily. "And I see you have brought someone with you!"

"Oh yeah" I laughed. "Cinderheart, I have found Brambleclaw!"

The grey/brown haired woman turned around and leapt with surprise.

"Brambleclaw!" she yowled as she ran to embrace him, nearly knocking him over with such force.

"It's great to see you too, Cinderheart!" my foster father muffled through Cinderheart's thick coat. As she let go, Brambleclaw said, "you better get inside the house, you look so cold."

We walked back to his house, feeling a lot better than I had when I originally woke up as a human. Eventually, we were there. Brambleclaw took out a funny metal thing and put it through the door. Then he twisted the knob and the door open. Suddenly, warmth hit me flat in the face, almost like a stranger to me. It felt awesome.

"Squirrelflight!" Brambleclaw shouted. "You'll never guess who I found outside!"

They had obviously made up with each other, judging from the warmth of his voice. The floor above us creaked as we heard her come down the stairs.

"I don't know, just see for yourself!" Brambleclaw took our coats and hung them on the walls.

"We already found Crowfeather!" my foster mother looked at me curiously as she entered the room. "Where did you find those things on your eyes?"

_So they have found my fox-hearted father, then?_ I wanted to yowl that out to the highest heavens, but I kept that inside me.

"No," I stood forward. "I'm his son, Jayfeather."

Squirrelflight looked stunned for a few moments, but then embraced me like Brambleclaw had earlier. "I'm so glad you are safe," she mumbled. "I'm surprised you still want me near you," she sniffled as she let go of me.

"'Course, I do!" I said back. "You raised me up…"

"Sit down," she gestured to a seat by a warm fire, not like the ones that burn down the forest, but a human one, spreading warmth through the house.

"Who is your friend?" Squirrelflight called from another room.

"It's Cinderheart," I called back to her.

"Hi!" she greeted while coming back into the room with two mugs, the tops steaming with warmth. She placed them down on the table in front of us.

"It's hot chocolate," she said lightly before we could ask what it was. "It's really warm and tasty, and it makes you feel good inside."

I sipped it, its warmth seeping into my dry mouth. As I went to swallow it, I felt a wonderful sweet sensation hitting my taste-buds. I swallowed it, the warmth reaching down my throat, warming my whole body.

"That's fantastic, Squirrelflight!" I called as she made Brambleclaw some more, Cinderheart nodded her approval as the mates sat down.

"So, what's your story?" Brambleclaw asked as he sat down with us.

We explained everything that we went through, all the trials and tribulations that had gotten us to here. Then Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw told us what had been going on.

It had all been going swimmingly; four friends talking around a warm fire. Then it all went pear shaped.

The door started to click as we turned around.

"Ah, Crowfeather must have brought more firewood!" Brambleclaw said as he got up to greet my father at the door. My muscles tensed. I didn't like it; it was great until he had to intervene. Cinderheart had put a hand on my knee, knowing that he felt uncomfortable. Even her touch didn't settle me. I wanted to kill that man, the man who had disowned his own mate and children. He didn't deserve this.

"Hey, Brambleclaw!" the blue/black haired man walked in with arms full of wood, presumably for the fire. "Who is there?" he put the wood down and walked towards me, my muscles ready to spring at the first chance.

"It's your son," I replied, ice cool.

"Breezepelt…" he said with contempt. My hands were shaking with hatred, I was so close to snapping.

"No! You mouse-brained fool, can you not recognise your own flesh and blood?" I growled.

"Jayfeather…" he trailed with amazement. He gulped. He knew why I was tensing up. "You've got to understand…"

"No! You have!" I yowled, surprising myself with the strength of my voice. "You disowned me and my siblings, you fox-hearted coward! You couldn't face up to your mistakes and support us, and your crumbling mate!" I got up, toe-to-toe with my traitor father, he was the reason why Leafpool had left, and he was the reason why my life was thrown into confusion.

"I had no other choice!" he shouted back. "I would have had no place to go if I had admitted it to my Clan. I was planning to sort it out when I could!"

"You weren't planning that at all, were you?" I screeched, my anger levels rising through the roof. "You embarrassed all of us in front of everyone at the Gathering, you could have supported us, and Leafpool, but you disowned us again, in front of every Clan! How can you call yourself our father?!"

"I wish things hadn't turned out this way…" he looked down to his feet. "I wish I could have been there for you, help you sort this mess out…"

"You didn't give two mousetails," I roared, and then did something I never thought I would ever do to another person. I punched him in the jaw, my own father. I calmed down; shocked to the bone that I had done such a thing. Crowfeather lay on the floor, unconscious, but still breathing.

Cinderheart put her arms round me, I was grateful for her hug. I knelt on the floor next to my father's head.

"I'm sorry…" I said, noticing that my foster parents' mouth were agape, in total shock.

Crowfeather regained consciousness, and looked me in the eye. I was half expecting him to leap at me in revenge, but his eyes just looked despairing and regretful.

"You shouldn't be apologising," he said dejectedly. "It's all my fault. I was a coward, you're right. If only I could find Leafpool and tell her how I really feel…"

"I'll help you look for her tomorrow…" I helped him get up as he brushed his nose, blood dripping where I landed the blow. I got a bit of cloth and wiped it for him.

"Just keep holding where the blood is so no more comes out," I advised as we sat back down.

"Thanks," he sighed as he sat opposite the fire.

"I'd better go…" I said as I went for the door. _I could meet him here tomorrow from the alley Cinderheart showed me._

"No you aren't!" he called in a non-argumentative. "You can stay here as long as you want; I need to make it up to you…"

I gave in. "Can Cinderheart stay?" I called to him.

"Yes of course!" he looked at me with a strangely knowing smile. _What is he smiling about? I just punched him in the face!_ "There is a bedroom on the first floor; I think the clothes in there fit you…"

_It was like he was planning this…_ I shrugged. I wanted to get to know my father better anyway. We walked up the stairs towards our bedroom. I opened the door to see a big bed with covers like the ones Cinderheart had found. It would be able to take at least two people.

Cinderheart insisted in trying the new bed, she said she was tired. I decided to back down. I walked down the stairs, suddenly hearing sniffling.

"…come on, Crowfeather, you will find her!" I heard Brambleclaw say encouragingly.

"No, I won't!" he said between sniffs. "You two have it, Jayfeather and Cinderheart have it, but I don't deserve it."

_Have what?_ I felt like bursting in there and asking, but I held station. Then it hit me: Love! How could I not have guessed sooner!? _Do I love Cinderheart?_ I thought, trying to be honest with myself. I felt great whenever she held my hand, and when she hugged me, it made me feel comforted even if I was angry.

"My own son can do it!" he yowled in despair. "Why can't I?"

"Jayfeather said he will help you look tomorrow!" Squirrelflight said soothingly.

I walked back upstairs, thinking about what Crowfeather had said. _Was it that obvious that I love her?_

**Phew! How long was that!? 3,500 words!! My longest ever chapter! **

**Don't forget to read and review! **

**Question – can you guess which city this is set (it is the same city that Crowfeather was exploring last chapter!)**

**Please review! IT MAKES MY DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks for reading and Happy New Year!!**

**With warm regards,**

**Leopardstorm**


	8. An Accident

**Chapter 7 of Nuclear War Warriors!! :P**

**This is the first time in a loooooooonnnnggggg time that I have updated consecutive nights, but I hope you will all enjoy this chapter too!**

**Tanglestalker: Thank you! I am afraid it is not Washington DC or indeed in America…**

**lolcatsrule: Are you a JayxCinder fan? I wrote a fic about them…a long time ago… (Willowshine is icky!)**

**SympohniaFreak: I wanted to make an interesting story! Thanks for reviewing. I can tell you are…………………………………….CORRECT!! Well done, SymphoniaFreak? How did you guess?**

**Rubyblaze: Thank you!**

**For all peeps wondering why it was London:**

**a) ****I am British and so are the Erins (except Tui)**

**b) ****The Warriors series was originally based in the New Forest, in the South of England.**

**c) ****I like London!**

**This chapter is from Jayfeather again!**

**Date: 19th December 2012**

**Happy New Year!**

Leopardstorm

**PS – If you don't like strong romance, please go be sick somewhere else! (Including me…but in a strange way I like it…)**

**PPS - Sorry, the paragraphing is a bit weird - it uploaded funny...**

**Chapter 7 – An Accident**

I woke up, this time, not on mud or uncomfortable roads, but in a nice soft bed, with the sheets pulled up. The winter sun was just beginning to peek through the linen curtains, making it known that the cold ground was covered in thick frost. This time I opened my eyes, I was almost relieved that I wasn't going to wake in the medicine den.

The night before, after I had hit my father in the face, we had a wonderful dinner that quenched the fire of hunger in my stomach. Cinderheart was absent for the rest of the evening because she claimed she was tired and wanted to try out the bed. I left her alone, but she didn't look that tired when she bade us goodnight. Besides, it gave me a chance to figure out if my feelings for her were true or not.

I went to bed a while after Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw had gone up, and Crowfeather was on the top floor, exploring what we had. Before I went up, I was left alone in the sitting room, staring into the flickering flames, wondering if bumping into the excitable grey/black woman was a good idea or not.

I went upstairs, the floorboards creaking as I wound up the spiral stairs on to the first floor. The light in Crowfeather's bedroom was still on, telling me I wasn't the only person still awake. I silently tiptoed back to my room, where a small fire was crackling rhythmically, and radiating warmth. I wondered whether I should put it out, but I decided I needed the warmth. Cinderheart looked as though she had been tired, and was sound asleep on the right hand side of the bed. I gently pulled the sheet back so I could get in. She just turned over facing my side of the bed. I got in, but felt quite uncomfortable in all these clothes. They needed to go. I undressed to my underwear (going completely would probably have been even more uncomfortable) but as I got in, I felt very sub-conscious with Cinderheart next to me. I tried to shut it off, but I couldn't as I lay staring at the ceiling.

I don't know how long I was laid there, but I knew that it had been a while. Finally, I drifted off to sleep. It was quite an uncomfortable sleep, having a succession of strange dreams that didn't seem to make much sense. That was when I woke up with the sun almost blinding me (oh well, it was fun while it lasted…). My sight cleared as I put my glasses on. I went to get up but as I did, I looked down to see that I had been sleeping on Cinderheart's chest. Acutely embarrassed, I got up and decided to get dressed while she was still sleeping. I put on some jeans, a T-Shirt and a woolly jumper (it felt like a sheep!).

Just as I went to go downstairs, I heard Cinderheart groan behind me. I looked around as she woke up.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" I laughed.

"Good morning," she yawned as she got up to get dressed. I was still standing there, accidently zoning out.

"Ahem!" she caught my attention. "Will you let me get dressed now?" she scolded lightly.

"Okay, okay!" I backed away onto the landing. "I'm leaving!"

For the first time since the Hollyleaf Gathering, I felt tranquil and peaceful inside. I sighed contentedly and walked downstairs. Squirrelflight was already up, making hot chocolate and making bacon sandwiches.

"Morning, Jayfeather!" the ginger-haired woman called as she rested the plates onto the table. "Did you have a better sleep now you were in a proper bed?"

I obviously did if I was sleeping with Cinderheart, I wanted to say, but instead I just said, "Fine thanks!"

"Tuck in," Squirrelflight said as she sat down at the table. "The rest will have to have it cold, when it's not so nice…"

I nodded as I took a bite. It was delicious, reminding me of the luscious tastes of the forest. I was about to take my final bite as Cinderheart entered the room. I looked on at her as her hair swayed symmetrically like a pendulum. I was so zoned out that I had dropped the rest of my sandwich on my plate was a muted boom.

"Jayfeather?" she asked as she went to sit down. "Are you okay, you were just staring into nothingness?"

At least she didn't think that I was staring at her. "Yes, I'm okay. I slept funnily last night, that's all."

"Okay…" she didn't look convinced, but that ended the conversation. We ate in silence, the only sounds were the crunching of the bacon sandwiches and the clock (I still didn't know what it was used for) ticking annoyingly away at the side of the kitchen.

Finally, Crowfeather and Brambleclaw joined us, their eyes tired and their movement sluggish as they sat down.

"I left you sleeping," Squirrelflight looked down on her two travelling companions "but next time, I think I'll wake you up extra early!"

The two humans just groaned their acknowledgement as they took a bite of their breakfast.

"Can I get up, please?" I asked Squirrelflight. "I feel a little sick…"

"Okay," Squirrelflight looked at me worriedly. "You aren't going to be sick or anything?"

"No, I just have a bellyache," I nodded my thanks, ran up the stairs, entered my bedroom and flopped on to the bed. It was true; I was sick, more lovesick than anything else. I wanted to sleep, I wanted to see StarClan and ask if it was okay to love Cinderheart. Sleep came quickly enough, and I woke to the StarClan hunting grounds.

This time there were more humans, wandering in confusion. I quickly found Yellowfang, who was the easiest to pick out because of her frail stature while most others were still in their youth.

"Jayfeather," Yellowfang approached me. "It does not surprise me that you have come to find me, but I still won't reveal those answers until it's time."

I clenched my fist in frustration; she was as bad as Rock when I wanted to find out about the ancient cats.

"Can I just ask you one thing?" I called to her as she turned to walk away.

"Depends what it is…" Yellowfang twitched her nose emotionlessly.

"It's about one part of the medicine cat code," I began but I was caught short at the end with grey-haired woman's laughter.

"I've been watching you," she recovered her composure and straightened up. "I know what you feel about Cinderheart…all I can say is that you are not a cat anymore…" her voice disappeared on the breeze as my mind went back to the physically possible. I woke up, still clenching my fists and grabbing the bed covers.

_You are not a cat anymore… does that mean that the code doesn't apply?_ I paced around the room, thinking hard. _If that means that I am not a cat anymore, does that mean I will ever return to being a cat?_

I sat back on the bed, trying to clear my mind and relax, but suddenly the handle clicked. I shot back up at the sound, but I relaxed momentarily when I noticed that it was Cinderheart. That was then I panicked again? _Had I shouted in my sleep?_

"Squirrelflight sent me up to see if you were okay," she walked over to the bed where I was sat, and sat down next to me.

"I'm fine," I lied, feeling like I was doing the biggest crime in the world.

"No you're not, tell me what's wrong," she pressed a little sharper.

"Promise you won't tell?" I asked her worriedly.

She shook her head sincerely and scooted a little closer, my heart beating even faster than before.

"Well, ever since I woke up after the Gathering…" I began.

"Yeah."

"I found happiness since…"

"Yeah!" she was getting either really eager to find out or really impatient that I was being vague.

"I feel…I more than – "I was cut off by another person at the door. _Blast it!_

"Are you ready, Jayfeather?" Crowfeather was waiting at the door. "It's nearly midday already!"

I sighed. I guess it wasn't the right time to tell her. I got a coat from my wardrobe, and followed my father out of the room.

"I'll tell you later," I promised Cinderheart who was looking equally as frustrated.

"What were you going to tell her?" Crowfeather asked with the same knowing smile he gave me last night.

"Er…why I felt sick," another lie. Wasn't my life already plagued with the web enough?

"We both know that's not what you were talking about," his stern voice didn't help his almost smug smile. "I won't pester you until we get outside," he promised. _Great! _I thought _that buys me like…zero time! Grrr…_

"Be safe, both of you!" Squirrelflight called from the kitchen. "And if you find someone, bring them back!"

"Will do," Crowfeather called. "Bye!"

I just waved as we walked out of the door, Brambleclaw closing the door behind us. We didn't get further than the garden gate when Crowfeather looked at me, "You like Cinderheart, don't you?"

_That's it. Dead end. No way out from here. Maybe I better tell him the truth…_

His eyes bore into me as I sighed in defeat, "Yes".

"I knew it!" he smiled as walked through the frosty streets. The birds above that didn't fly to warmer air were chirping loudly like this was the biggest revelation in the world. "Have you asked her yet?"

"No," I replied dejectedly. "How did you do it?"

Crowfeather looked slightly taken aback, but her didn't look surprised. Then he sighed.

"When I met Feathertail, you remember her, right?" I nodded as I remembered stories about how she saved the questing cats from Sharptooth, the mountain lion. "Well, she came up to me. It was going well until she –"he stopped, but then he regained composure as he looked at me. "But then I wouldn't have had you three.

"Then I told Leafpool when I saved her from falling off a cliff into the paws of ShadowClan warriors," his eyes were diluted as he recalled the event. "But before, I tried to ignore the feeling by pretending to hate her. I guess it didn't work."

"But how should I talk to her?" I felt like the conversation was going round inn circles.

"Do you have any proof?" he asked as we turned a corner.

"Well, she held my hand when we had to sleep in the alleyway," I recalled. "Then she hugged me before she went to sleep."

"Pretty conclusive, then," Crowfeather concluded.

"I hope so," I wished fervently.

"Just tell her, women don't like suspense or waiting," Crowfeather advised. "If she doesn't feel the same," _Great StarClan, I hope not! _"just nod and walk away. Then you can sulk all you want."

"…thanks," I thanked him slightly confusedly.

"Well, let's look for people!" Crowfeather started to run further on, challenging me for a race.

We ran for a long time, winding through main roads and small under-passages. Finally, we both got tired by a big building with funny metal hands that looked like the clock in the kitchen that had an annoying tick.

"I wouldn't hang around here at midday," he warned. "It bongs 12 times! It's enough to swallow the Earth!"

I strained my ears to listen for any noises in the tangle of roads. Nothing. But on the horizon, I heard voices, lots of voices.

"Dad, did you hear that?" I called to my father who was looking at a big bridge spanning a humongous river.

"Hear what?" I ran back over, trying to listen to the same sound, which, at least in my eardrums, was getting louder and louder.

"Us?" the main voice called. I turned around. The voice came from a ginger-haired middle-aged man who was leading at least forty cats behind him.

We were both quite shocked. Four days of finding very little and know we find two Clans worth of people.

"I don't think they will all fit back in the house, Dad," I told him as he chuckled at my remark.

"Who are you?" he called.

"I'm Firestar," the man called proudly. _How could I not have noticed sooner!? Look at his hair!_

"How did you find all these people?" I asked, looking on in wonder.

"By doing non-stop exploring, that's what!" he laughed heartily. "But who are you?" he asked curiously.

"My name is Crowfeather, and this is my son, Jayfeather," he introduced lightly.

"Jayfeather!" called a golden orange haired woman from the middle of the crowd who ran up to me. It could only be Leafpool.

"Hi Mum," I mumbled, slightly embarrassed in front of everyone.

"Are you well? Are you sleeping okay? Are you eating?" her flurry of questions was coming faster than a rabbit on catnip.

"Yes!" I chuckled softly. "I'm living with Dad, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw and Cinderheart. It's great!"

"Well as long as you're okay with that…" she gave Crowfeather a menacing look before returning to the front of the crowd, Crowfeather looking on in confusion.

"Where are you all living?" I asked curiously; surely not all of them were living in one house!

"Several of us own houses on the streets," Firestar explained. "We are all bunking together there. We can take you there if you like?"

Crowfeather was just looking on in shock and despair, so I answered, "We'd love to!"

Kicking my father so he would move with the crowd, we walked back to our house. The crowd was very excited; kits were playing 'It' in between the older children. The older children (apprentice age) were talking about what it would be like to live on your own, and the adults were busy gossiping about who did what yesterday.

Many times on the journey I had bumped into my father who was clearing upset about the look Leafpool gave him. I could sympathise with Crowfeather that his former mate just embarrassed him in front of everyone, but Leafpool did have a big point: he embarrassed his whole family in front everyone by disowning them all to favour his WindClan family that he hated.

Finally we got to Firestar's street. I looked behind us, and saw that our house was right behind us. _We hadn't even needed to go into the next street!_

"Do you have a house to go to?" Firestar asked.

"Yes, that's our one, right at the end of the row," I pointed while the other people turned to look, their heads nodding in approval.

"We better get going," I told Firestar. "I guess we'll see you around,"

"Before you go," Firestar ran back. "We are all meeting in that big building with the clock on it to discuss our future as humans. I bid you goodnight!"

The crowd turned and started to leave for their houses. Only Leafpool was left standing in the street.

"How could you expect me to love you again, Crowfeather?" she was crying, but more out of anger than of despair. "You disowned you whole ThunderClan family in front of everyone! I thought you were better than that…" she turned to walk away, but Crowfeather ran back.

"You're right, I should have supported you, but I guess I was just too mousebrained to listen. Please give me another chance…I won't stop bugging you otherwise."

"Oh look, there's Firestar!" Leafpool pointed but as soon as he looked she slapped him round the face. "That's what you'll get every time you ask me. It's just a small insight to the pain you made me feel inside. Goodbye Jayfeather." And with that, she walked away back to Firestar and Sandstorm's house – which was even bigger than ours.

Crowfeather was left knelt in the street, I could feel the horror radiate off him.

"She'll come round someday," I picked him back up. "Come on, let's get something to eat. And don't forget that I have something to say to a certain someone too."

"Yes," he said blankly. "Let's go."

He walked miserably back to the house, the last of the sun's rays disappearing under the covert of night. I took the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw and Cinderheart were all gathered round the fire with mugs in their hand. I walked briskly in and went to sit down but Crowfeather just ran upstairs, his day over.

"What happened?" Squirrelflight asked.

"We met Leafpool and a load of other cats," I explained. "Leafpool turned him down right in front of everyone."

Everyone was worried.

"Should I go up and talk to him?" Brambleclaw asked.

"He won't come out," I said. "He's too upset."

We sat in silence, thinking out our dramatic entrance. Then Cinderheart jumped with something to say.

"What were you going to tell me earlier?" she asked rather pointedly.

"I'll tell you upstairs…" I beckoned for her to follow me upstairs.

We got into our bedroom and shut the door.

"Now, what was it?" she asked.

Remembering Crowfeather's advice, I said, "Lately, since I have been with you, I have felt happy, happier than when I got my full name. I felt peaceful for the first time since our secret was revealed. I think I…I think…um…" I was silenced by the most blissful things that could ever happen to me – she kissed me, on the lips. It lasted for about five seconds, but they seemed like a moon. Not that I could have cared. Then our lips parted.

"Like that?" Cinderheart whispered softly.

"Like that," I grinned. Then we did it again, and again, until it becomes too descriptive…

-x-

After that amazing half-hour, we walked back down the stairs, holding hands. Crowfeather was still not down there, but Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were looking just as nervous as we were.

"Where have you been?" Squirrelflight asked. "You've been ages!"

"Um…" I didn't know how to start, but then my foster mother noticed that we were holding hands.

"That's wonderful!" she hugged us both tightly but then sat down. "We have news, too…"

Hadn't there been enough drama, what could be any worse?

"I'm pregnant."

**Da-da-daaaaaaaaaaaa!!! CLIFFE!!!! I am happy about JayxCinder, not so happy about Crowie! Poor thing. He'll get his happiness soon (hopefully…).**

**Keep Reviewing and Happy New Year,**

**Leopardstorm**


	9. Confused

**Welcome to Chapter 8! What a hearing I got last chapter! 8 reviews since I last updated! Thank you soooooooo much! You don't know how much it means to me for people to review my work!!! Please review this chapter just as much as last chapter!  
**

**Reviews**

**Laughing Rain (x2): Sorry I didn't respond to your C7 review! What does gah-ahh-ack mean? As for the child, the characters will decide themselves.**

**Tanglestalker: London's a wonderful place…**

**SymphoniaFreak: This chapter was just from Jayfeather's POV, more will be explained about his knowledge of Twolegs later in the chapter…**

**Well done for being correct!**

**ANOMONOUS: YES I WILL!!! (Are you sure you weren't trying to write ANONYMOUS?)**

**Nianque: You're dream is getting closer to reality… The two Clans worth of cats were from all four Warrior Clans.**

**.lolcatsrule. : I feel just as bad for him…cheer up Crowfeather…at least your jaw doesn't hurt as much now…**

**This chapter is, again, from Jayfeather's POV but to start with it is from no-one's POV (you'll get what I mean…). The date is the 19****th****, then the 20****th**** December 2012.**

**Happy Reading and a Happy New Year!**

**Leopardstorm**

**Chapter 8 – Confusion**

"Is it right that he should have such knowledge, especially how people would start getting suspicious," a woman with long dappled-like hair asked another woman with blue-grey hair uncertainly.

"He could help the Twolegs lead a better life, not an uncertain one that they live now," the blue-grey haired woman replied confidently. "Don't forget Spottedleaf, knowledge is power."

"But that power can be used wrongly too, Bluestar!" Spottedleaf distressed, shaking her graceful head. "Hollyleaf nearly destroyed the Clans with her revelation!"

"But this isn't a terrible secret, nor is it a dangerous weapon," Bluestar retorted lightly. "This is a way of life – it's only basic things to help them survive."

Spottedleaf twitched her nose uncertainly, but out of respect, she nodded in agreement. Bluestar looked at her one last time before she delved into the communication pool and out of site.

-x-

"You're pregnant?!" I exclaimed incredulously.

"Yep," she put one hand on her tummy, trying to use it as proof that this time she wasn't lying.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Cinderheart exclaimed and went to hug Squirrelflight and then Brambleclaw. But they failed to see the dangerous side of this pregnancy.

"Have you thought how dangerous this could be?" I asked them worriedly.

"How could it be dangerous?" she asked. "It can't be any different from a cat's pregnancy, it might even be easier!"

"We don't know that," the words rushed out of my mouth but I knew it was too late. "For all we know, it could be worse, and no cat's ever done a human birth before, neither medicine cat nor queen!"

"Well, all we have to do is wait two and a quarter moons to find out," Squirrelflight retorted, pulling Brambleclaw closer to her, who was beginning to look as equally as frightened. "I'll be fine!" she whispered to Brambleclaw, which was just about audible.

Don't get me wrong, I was really happy that Brambleclaw's trust had been renewed that much that they were going to have a child. It was just so dangerous.

………………………

Crowfeather didn't come down for dinner, which, as always, was delectable. It was beginning to annoy me that my father would not move on, and was too upset even to make a small appearance for dinner, or to even let us know if he was alive or not.

The fire seemed warmer than it did before, now that the four of us were much closer than what is was like before. It was just chatting, laughing, drinking and entertaining. It felt much more comfortable now that Cinderheart and I were together, and Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were definitely much closer.

Suddenly, the stairs started to creak above us. _He's actually going to join us. _He arrived on the ground floor looking terrible: his eyes were bulging, his hair was a mess and his clothes were curled up at the edges, looking really untidy.

"Crowfeather!" Squirrelflight gasped. "What did you do?"

"I have been thinking about…what happened…" he began, looking to the floor. "I think I need to get away, from everything, at least for a while…"

"But where will you go?" Brambleclaw asked. "This is your house."

"I don't know," he confessed. "But I just need some time to think things through."

"But you can't go!" Squirrelflight shouted. "You'll have no chance with Leafpool if you leave."

"Leafpool deserves someone better," he looked down at his feet again. "I'm gonna get going…"

But Squirrelflight leaped and took a hold of him, "I won't let you!" she looked on at him with pleading eyes. "And who's gonna be an uncle to mine and Brambleclaw's child?"

He looked on in surprise, "You're pregnant?" he rasped softly.

Squirrelflight nodded, Brambleclaw holding her hand on the sofa. Crowfeather looked on sadly. Then a thought struck me: _Am I still part of the prophecy? Does the prophecy still exist?_ I shut my eyes tightly and tried to reach Crowfeather's thoughts. Suddenly I felt a jolt of happiness as I saw a golden tabby she-cat in the night leap over to me. But then I felt the ultimate low when the she-cat's human form slapped me round the face and walked away. _Thank StarClan Cinderheart and I are on good terms…_

This proved that the prophecy was still alive, because my power worked. But where were the rest of the Three? The prophecy still needed Lionblaze and either Dovekit or Ivykit. Were they in the crowd of cats that Firestar was leading? If Lionblaze was in there, then wouldn't he have come to see me?

"Are you okay, Jayfeather?" Squirrelflight asked. "You closed your eyes and went very pale…"

Alarmed that I was noticed using my power, I sat back upright.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied stupidly. "Just trying to gather my thoughts…" _And everybody else's as well by the looks of it…_

Squirrelflight just nodded and turned back to Crowfeather, and was obviously waiting for an answer.

My father sighed gently, "Okay, I'll stay…" Everybody cheered lightly. "Let me just get changed and I'll be back down."

After that, the evening seemed a little less tense, and as the hours wore on it was time for us to go to bed. This time, everybody went upstairs at the same time, so we blew the fire out and headed up the familiar, rickety stairs.

As we bade goodnight, I had a thought-provoking thought: _This is our first night together, but what does she expect me to do?_

I walked in the bedroom, which was suddenly much more of a home than before. I lit a fire to keep us warm over the night, as Cinderheart walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Good thinking," she nodded at me as I tried to strike a light. "It was freezing in here when I went to sleep!"

Suddenly sparks flew from the wood and flames started to light. I went to shut the curtains, but ended up staring at the moon. It was still as beautiful as it was as a cat, and it still looked as big. Footsteps behind me indicated that Cinderheart was walking towards me, and sure enough, I felt an arm around my waist.

"It looks pretty," Cinderheart sighed.

"Like you," I said, feeling slightly awkward.

Cinderheart laughed as she let go and walked back to the bed. I shut the curtains behind me, the only light now coming from the fire, which was now burning brilliantly.

Silence filled the room. Even though we told each other how we felt, it was still new and we didn't have a clue what to do. I wasn't particularly sleepy, even after the long journey today. I was still fully clothed and so was Cinderheart, who was looking intently into the flames.

"Are you tired?" I ventured.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she looked at me with a small smirk.

"No it's just- NO! It didn't mean that!" My eyes stretched wide. Cinderheart laughed again. _I don't have much of a way with words…_

"Well, no, I'm not if that answers your question," she regained control of herself and straightened up.

"Maybe we should try to get some sleep anyway…" I suggested, trying to steer away from the subject I accidently stirred up.

"Okay." She was still grinning, as she got up. "I'm gonna get undressed; sleeping in all of these things is really uncomfortable."

I looked away, not wanted to get caught. Once I felt the covers move around again, I looked up. It was safe. I needed to get undressed too, though.

"Should I go to the bathroom?" I asked sheepishly as Cinderheart burst into another fit of laughter.

"If you must, but I really don't care!" she said between laughs.

I walked across the landing towards the bathroom. I shut the door. I wasn't sure if I should have got undressed there or not, but I thought it was certainly too early in a relationship to do that.

I came back just wearing underwear, still not going for the all over option. She was hiding under the covers, exaggerating what I was doing earlier.

"Okay, okay!" I said as I jumped into bed. I rested my head against the pillow and waited for sleep to come. The last thing I heard was Cinderheart snorting with laughter, while saying, "I saw you get dressed this morning…" I sighed in defeat and went to sleep.

-x-

Dreams were even more confusing over the night, I felt like my brain was full to bursting, with even more information to learn than when I was a medicine cat. But strangely, as it all calmed down, it felt like it all made perfect sense and I had understood it for moons. Then I managed to have, for once, an undisturbed slumber.

-x-

The birds woke me up as the fire started to burn out in the fireplace. I heard movement downstairs with the usual Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight bickering and the Crowfeather sighing. I turned over in bed to find that Cinderheart wasn't there! I sprinted out of bed, but just as I did so, I heard the front door click shut as the four people walked out of the house, presumably to Firestar's meeting.

I quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs, picking up the keys as I entered the kitchen to find any evidence of food being eaten. I then looked at the annoying ticking clock.

"Half past two!!" I yelped as I ran towards the door, then forgetting the keys on the side. After frantically locking the door, I ran towards the car, unlocking it and getting inside.

"Ignite, you stupid thing!" I growled as the engine burst into life. I reversed the car slightly erratically and drove down the road. People were going past looking at me in horror as I sped down the street towards the Houses of Parliament. _I need to get there on time…!_

I almost rolled the car as I skidded out of the suburban area of London and into the City Centre. There were people everywhere, looking on in either disgust or in horror.

It was then that I realised that I was driving a Twoleg monster when I didn't have any lessons in whatsoever. I braked heavily as the monster's back end flew into the air. I took a few moments to catch my breath. _What did 'half past two' mean? What on Earth were the Houses of Parliament? And what the hell was I doing driving a Twoleg Monster in a place called London?!_

I jumped out of the monster's belly and onto the soft grounds of the grass. Above was that big ticking thing that made a huge noise. _Well I'm here now…but what are people going to think?_ I closed the door quietly so as not to attract anymore attention. I noticed Crowfeather, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw and Cinderheart looking at me in total confusion. I ran up to my companions, trying to shrug off the feeling of bewilderment.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked, frustrated.

"You wouldn't let us," Cinderheart explained. "You were rolling around in your sleep and saying nonsensical words such as car, and Parliament and clock."

"What possessed you to get in the belly of…_that_ thing?!" Crowfeather's eyes were blank with astonishment.

"I don't know," I said briskly. "Let's just get in shall we?"

We walked inside the building that I had called the Houses of Parliament; huge walls spanning great heights (even higher than the Sky Oak) were all around us.

A man with grey-black hair was standing in the way of the corridor, directing people to seats inside a big auditorium.

"Hi Jayfeather!" greeted the man.

"Who are you?" I asked, not impolitely, but confusedly. _The sooner I know everyone, the better…_

"It's Greystripe!" he said cheerfully. I shook his hand politely, not knowing that I you had to, but it felt right, like I had done it countless times before. It was the same feeling, I realised, that I felt when I was driving that Twoleg monster. _What was happening with me?_

I slipped back to be with Cinderheart, who was wearing a beautiful blue dress, I mean leg-pelt-thing.

"Was I really that restless?" I asked Cinderheart softly.

"I didn't want to wake you, for all I know, it could have been a dream from StarClan," she replied as we sat down on padded green seats. People were still filing in behind us.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Squirrelflight asked us.

"Firestar will probably tell us some things to protect ourselves, and things to keep us surviving," Brambleclaw answered.

"Do you think he's had any dreams from StarClan about Twoleg life?" Cinderheart asked.

"I don't know," Brambleclaw replied. "But he'll think of something."

Still more people were sitting down, even though were in the middle of the queue to get in. I noticed that Crowfeather had noticed Leafpool sitting at the front of the auditorium. However, when Leafpool turned to face him, he looked straight ahead, but making a very big show of how hard he was trying not to look at her.

Finally, Firestar entered the room when everybody had sat down. He banged a wooden thing on the table and said, "All humans that can understand what I am saying please shut up!" Everybody quickly settled down.

"Okay, we are meeting to discuss what we should do now that we are going to live as Twolegs. How many of you currently are living in a nest or house?"

About 90% of the congregation put their hands up, as Firestar nodded thoughtfully. "Okay," he continued. "How many of you are beginning to run out of things to eat or drink?"

This time, only a quarter of all people had their hands up. _Twolegs must store their food in winter…_ I thought, trying to push all knowledge of Twoleg behaviour out of the way, knowing full well that they didn't. _They couldn't hibernate though…_

"I had a dream from StarClan the night before last," Firestar had begun again even though there was some excitement further back. The ginger-haired man waited for them to settle down before he continued. "They said-"

He was interrupted by Cinderheart who was standing up. "You weren't the only person that had a dream, Firestar," she looked at me. "Jayfeather has too!"

_Oh StarClan, what am I supposed to say?_

**I think this is too much like a filler, so if you found it a tad boring, I'm sorry. I promise it will get better the further Squirrelflight gets through her pregnancy.**

**Remember to read and review!**

**Leopardstorm**

**PS – where do Americans celebrate New Year? (Britons do it in London, around Big Ben and the London Eye, I just want to know where Americans go…)**


	10. Understanding

**Chapter 9 of Nuke Warriors!! Hope you are all enjoying the holidays, but tomorrow it's back to the old grind… :( so expect not so quick updates from me (but I'll try with the amount of reviews I have received since a few days ago – half of the backlog of Nuke reviews have been from the last two chappies, thanks to:**

**Aerial4Jesus**

**Anomonous**

**Gazingmoon**

**Laughing Rain**

**lolcatsrule**

**Nianque**

**SympohniaFreak**

**tanglestalker**

**Wildheart**

**Thanks to everyone else I have accidently missed (I most probably have somewhere…)**

**Nianque: I did indeed know that we are prophesised to 'kop it' on the 21****st**** December, but I needed to have a certain big holiday to come at a good moment…**

**Aerial4Jesus: Cool name! :)**

**tanglestalker: The rear end lifted off the ground, it didn't roll over (but I would have lots to write about if it did…). And thank you for telling me about New Year's. I just wondered because you Americans don't have a world famous clock to gather round… (hehe – but I've always wanted to go to New York…)**

**Gazingmoon: My lips (and eagerness to tell you) are sealed.**

**Wildheart: Leafpool was down the front of the Auditorium with Sandstorm.**

**lolcatsrule: I have several, but I may use some familiar ones (that my old readers might guess)**

**Laughing Rain: The horror indeed!! XD**

**The date is the 20****th**** December still….and it is (still) from Jayfeather's POV!  
**

**TTFN**

**Leopardstorm!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own, in part or in whole, the Coca-Cola Company™**

**Chapter 9 – Teaching**

"Um…" I stammered. Cinderheart just dropped me in the most awkward situation; now every person was gazing at me uncomfortably, waiting for me to speak.

"What did you dream about?" Firestar asked gently, but was as eager as the rest of them to find out. I looked to Cinderheart in frustration, but all she did was gesture to the lectern beside where Firestar was sitting. I took an agonisingly silent walk to the stand, hundreds of pairs watching my every step. After what seemed like fifty centuries, I got up to the lectern.

"I don't why I have been dreaming these dreams," I begun, my voice shaking with amplified nervousness. "I seem to have these dreams where all this information that starts out really confusing, but when I wake up, it all makes perfect sense," the pairs of eyes that had followed me to the lectern were now looking at me sceptically, like I was talking utter nonsense. I didn't want to make an utter fool of myself, so I sought to find a way to prove it.

"This," I pointed to the pencil on Firestar's desk "is a pencil." I showed it around to everybody. "With the pointy end, you can write things down on paper," I picked up a piece of paper in the paper rack. "Things that you might forget or you want to remember."

"But what things do we want to remember?" a middle aged male, who sounded remarkably like Dustpelt, asked loudly from the back of the auditorium.

"Anything," I pressed, feeling like I was losing a lost battle. I frantically searched around for something to explain. I found a 'Coca-Cola' glass on a desk nearby. "This is a glass; you can put a drink in here, and then drink it without licking it off the floor." Desperation was beginning to show,_ I had made an utter fool of myself…hang on, _I thought, _it wasn't me, it was Cinderheart! How could she drop me in like that?_

People were jeering as I walked out of the door, my head hanging low in embarrassment and shame. I walked out to the car, which was sitting idly in the middle of the square. I unlocked the car with a click and got inside. I turned the ignition, and with a burst of energy, the engine roared under the bonnet. I turned the car swiftly around, and drove back home.

"Whoever came up with the phrase, "Knowledge is power" is an idiot!" I cursed the imaginary person as I drove up the deserted streets back home. Finally, I was back home, regretting that I even woke up this afternoon. I unlocked the door and stormed in, forgetting to take my shoes off as I stomped upstairs and flopped on my bed.

"StarClan, why did you give me this knowledge?" I asked my warrior ancestors angrily. "All it did was make me look stupid in front of every cat – I mean person I have ever known!"

"Because you are the Second," said a calm, but ice cold voice from behind. I turned around to see Yellowfang in spirit sitting on the fireplace mantelpiece. "You are one of the Three prophesised to bring peace to the Clans."

"What do you mean, the Second?" I asked the familiar spectre in front of me. "And the Clans are no more, they have dispersed!"

"The Clans will always be with us, even though they have mixed a little," Yellowfang looked at me with an unreadable expression (unusual for me…). "I'm not asking you to reunite the Clans, but to warn that a past power is back for revenge. You, and the One and the Third, must be ready to protect your cats…" she started fading away, but there were so many questions left!

"I will say one thing," she was almost just a voice now, and only her feet were still visible. "You can redeem yourself when the clock strikes twelve…" and with that, she was gone.

"Why do you have to be so cryptic all the time?!" I yowled to the heavens, hoping they would hear me. No answer. I just flopped back down on the bed, feeling utterly dejected. Suddenly, the door clicked downstairs, signalling that the others were back from the meeting. They all seemed chatty, which was normal for them anyway, but it had the feel that this was especially controversial.

The stairs gave away the fact that someone was coming up them, most probably the person who I really didn't want to see. But as I thought more about that, the more I got confused. I really didn't want to see her because I felt like she had betrayed me by embarrassing me in front of everyone, but I still wanted to see her because…I just knew I wanted to.

I heard the door creak as Cinderheart came in, as light as a feather. I couldn't tell you what her facial expressions were showing me, because I couldn't bare to see her face. I knew I would lose all control of the argument if I looked into her eyes.

"Jayfeather," she called softly "are you okay?"

"What does it look like?" I growled quietly. I felt bad underneath, but my mind told me otherwise.

"Jayfeather…I'm sorry for dropping you in like that…I knew it was really awkward for you…" I really wanted to hug her, but my conscience told me not to, and to ignore her.

"Hmph!" I mumbled from underneath the covers. I heard her gasp in dismay as she left the room. I wanted to apologise to her, but I knew I had nothing to apologise for. I rolled over to face the ceiling, inhaling used air slowly and almost painfully.

Suddenly, the door clicked open again. I rolled over to face the newcomer, praying to StarClan that it wasn't Cinderheart. It wasn't, it was Squirrelflight.

"Jayfeather, I know you are upset, but please come down and eat with us," Squirrelflight was being a motherly figure again, like when we were kits in the nursery, me, Lionkit and Hollykit. _Where are you now, Hollyleaf?_

"I don't want to be anywhere near her for the time being…." I mumbled into the bed sheets.

"You know how much you were moaning about how Crowfeather was moping in his room," Squirrelflight warned me.

"Okay," I groaned. "But do I have to sit next to her?"

Squirrelflight didn't answer but she just led down the stairs where everybody was waiting for dinner. Squirrelflight sat down next to Brambleclaw at one end of the table, leaving a spare seat along the side next to Cinderheart. _Of course…_

We sat in silence as we tucked in to a roast dinner. Cinderheart was making small sniffles beside me, but this did nothing to make me feel any different. The meal was fantastic, as always, but the mood was so subdued, that even the fantastic flavours of the meal didn't pick my mood up.

I nodded my curt thanks to Squirrelflight, and then walked into the living room. I began to think back to Yellowfang's visit, she said something about _when the clock strikes twelve…_But what did that have anything to do with proving what I knew? I walked up onto the balcony, a new feature we had found that lead to the back of the house, overlooking the City Centre.

I looked at Big Ben, the big clock in the centre of London; it was standing poignantly, as though it was important to me. Suddenly, it started to chime. I looked closer, trying to pick out the time on the clock from such a distance. It read eleven o'clock. _Of course it will be chiming, you moron._ But then, my brain went crazy with an idea.

If I could 'predict' when that clock goes off, and when it will stop, then surely they will recognise that I got this knowledge from somewhere. I needed to get everybody there, though. I ran back down to the bottom floor of the house, where the others were sat drinking hot chocolate by the fire.

"Jayfeather, you're back!" Brambleclaw welcomed me, but I brushed past him.

"No time, I need to call Firestar, now!" I flicked through the phone directory, finding 'F' and dialling the number quickly. The apparently familiar dialling tone rung through the receiver, seemingly taken forever and a day to ring the ex-ThunderClan leader. I looked behind me to see my companions looking on in confused shock.

"H-h-h-hello?" a voice shook on the other end of the line.

"This is Jayfeather," the words spewed out quickly. "Can you tell all the other cats- I mean people to meet in front of the big clock where we met today?"

"Sure…but how will I get the message across?" he was still shocked to be talking into plastic.

"Just knock on everybody's door, if it comes from you, it means it's important," _should I have said the last bit?_

For a few seconds, there was silence on the other end until a quiet, "Yes," came from Firestar. "When do you want to meet?"

"As soon as possible!" I was getting a little excited.

"Okay," he responded. "Do I put the thing down now?"

"Yes," I chuckled lightly. "Goodbye."

I put the phone down, and looked at my companions.

"What was that all about?" Crowfeather asked in shock.

"I talked to Firestar into the telephone," I explained. "It takes the radio waves and transmits them to whoever you want to call.

"So I can talk to anyone I want to with this thing, even if I can't see them?" Squirrelflight asked in wonder.

"Yes," I replied. "Now, let's get going, I need to be early, otherwise it won't work."

We rushed out of the room, grabbing coats and shoes and going out the door. I was the last one out, grabbing the car keys before locking the door. I pointed the ignition button at the car which unlocked in a bleep.

"I'm not getting in that thing!" my father sniffed at the sight of the car.

"I'm not sure I like it, but if we have to be there early I'll come with you," Squirrelflight hesitantly got in the back of the car.

"I'm coming with you!" Brambleclaw rushed into the back in the wake of his pregnant mate.

"I trust you to keep me safe," Cinderheart mumbled. "I will come too." She got in the front seat next to the driver's seat on the right.

"Well, if you don't come with us, you'll be walking alone," I pressed my father to join us, there were still two seats behind Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw.

"If I must," he growled, but it didn't mask his fear in getting into a cat-killer.

I shut the door behind them all; making sure everything was okay for the journey. I got in the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition.

"Make sure you have the black thing beside you wrapped and buckled in beside you," I told them. "If we crash, it will be better protection for you." Everybody did so, even if they were a little reluctant. I turned the ignition, the engine bursting into life. Everybody jumped and seemed even more scared than just looking at it. Ignoring it I pressed the throttle a little and moved onto the road.

With all the lights on, London looked even more picturesque than before; it's bright lights and beautiful scenery going better together than RiverClan and water. Before we knew it, we were outside Big Ben, the big majestic clock towering over us making us feel like tiny ants. The time read ten-to-twelve. I hadn't realised that it had taken that long to read Westminster, it seemed all to fly by.

Suddenly, nose behind me told me that the people from the meeting earlier had arrived in the clearing. They were all talking, mostly about why they were called to meet at such a late hour.

"We are gathered here tonight because Jayfeather says that he can prove his knowledge," Firestar dipped his head for me to talk.

"I can prove my knowledge by predicting when this clock," I pointed to the massive structure "will chime." I looked back at the clock, the time reading two minutes to midnight. It was time.

"I can predict that the clock will also chime a total of twelve times, but not before a small tune." The time: one minute to midnight. "I predict that it will start chiming…" the crowd was in total silence. "…now!"

As soon as I had uttered the word, it started it's poignantly regal tune to anyone that would listen. It was a glorious tune, one that sums up a British way of life. People everywhere in the square were oohing and aahing, but others were hearing for twelve chimes. After the tune, they came: Bong! Bong! Bong! People were clapping as the bongs kept coming, louder than one hundred thousand snarling badgers.

Even though most were impressed, there were some that were still sceptical.

"He could have found that out by coming here last night!" Dustpelt yowled from the back but then got drowned out by his mate, Ferncloud's cheering.

Firestar walked back to me, "I think you convinced them," he chuckled. "Would you like to suggest a time to meet tomorrow?"

"Of course," I dipped my head to the leader. "We should all meet in the auditorium tomorrow at sunhigh." It was hard going back to Cat tongue for a second.

"That's fine," Firestar nodded. "I'll the word out. Thank you for proving yourself here," he added. "I believe you can help us live a better life as Twolegs." That was something I never thought he would say. I waved my hand in farewell as I walked back to my friends by the car.

"Let's get back home," I said to the others, who were yawning widely. "I feel as sleepy as a hedgehog."

We all got back in the car with out a hiccup and drove home. The drive was pretty uneventful as everyone was tired. As we got home, the back three rushed out quickly and unlocked the door to get some sleep. It was just Cinderheart and I left. _Typical…_ but I didn't feel anything against her anymore. I just wanted to make up.

"Cinderheart…" I began, trying to find a way to say that I was sorry for being obnoxious earlier, but my mind was pulling out all the stops to stop me.

"I'm sorry," she began. "I shouldn't have volunteered you…I love you, Jayfeather…" she looked at the floor.

"I love you too, Cinderheart," I replied quietly as we leaned in for kiss that only meant one thing: we were back on. I grinned as we walked out of the car, locking it in the process. Tonight was going to be a better night…

**That's that – it is a little shorter than the others, but still over 2,700 words! :P**

**Please tell me what you think about the chappie, and it would be great if I could get 7 reviews again!**

**Don't be afraid to review, every opinion matters, unless it's a flame, then don't bother…**

**Read and Review**

**Leopardstorm! :P**


	11. A Diminished Power Returns

**Chapter 10 of Nuke Warriors has arrived! I am really looking forward to hearing the reviews that I have had in abundance recently. 33% of all my reviews have come in the last three chapters, which makes me a happy bean!**

**New reviewers since C9 (I think):**

**Hawkfire111**

**Aerial4Jesus**

**Wildheart231**

**Fenix Firebird**

**Hawkfire: Thanks, I will.**

**SymphoniaFreak: Well done (again!). The reason why I called C9 'C8' was because C1 was the Prologue. Isn't it supposed to confuse you (in a small way, at least)?**

**Gazingmoon: :P**

**Aerial4Jesus: I will only say that they are humans, and human life is parallel to the cats-turned-humans' life too!**

**Wildheart: Lionblaze is around…**

**LoOkLeFt: :P**

**Tanglestalker: * sniffs happily * I'd like to thank my Nan, my dog, my keyboard… XD**

**Fenix Firebird:I felt the buzz earlier, but it was because I was holding on to my brother's drums, and the vibrations buzzed up my arm…We aren't a doughnut eating country…we like biscuits…**

**I am a half-Christian. I like all the morals, but I very rarely pray and I don't go to church.**

**.lolcatsrule. : Thanks!**

**Laughing Rain: Like the Josef Goebbels of the Clans (but in a good way… - if you have done anything on Nazi Germany, you have to know who Josef Goebbels is…if you haven't then he was the 'behind the scenes' publicity man in the Nazi operation…). Jayfeather, I agree, just wants a quiet life, with Cinderheart and his friends, but the prophecy, I'm afraid, isn't gonna let him much…**

**This is…yet again…Jayfeather telling you about his boring lectures about human behaviour…**

**PS – the date is the 21st of December 2012!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Converse or Land Rover, or anything that they brand. This disclaimer disclaims any ownership, in part or in whole.**

**With regards,**

**Leopardstorm**

**Chapter 10 – A Diminished Power Returns…**

* * *

I rolled onto my side, my eyes starting to open to the blurry array of light that was coming from the outside world. Strangely, at least to me, this place, these high-rise buildings, the acrid smell of pollution, and the smoggy haze that engulfed the city of London felt much more like home.

Scrabbling on the side of the bedside cabinet, my hand tried to grab my glasses that were only just out of my reach. Finally my hand caught the fragile metal frame of one side, and I slotted them on the bridge of my nose. The swirling vortexes began to form into objects, making me feel much more secure. _In the first few days I have had my sight, _I realised _I have become so much more reliant…I'm not sure I can return to being blind again…_

I got up, beside me the angelic face of Cinderheart twisting and turning in time with the loud, reverberating snores coming from inside. I shrugged and got dressed, putting on some jeans, a grey-blue T-Shirt and some blue socks. Then, I opened the door quietly, as though not to wake Cinderheart, who looked completely zonked out. I smiled, and then quietly shut the door with a tiny click.

I walked up the next set of stairs, leading up to the second floor of bedrooms and other places. There was a games room, a study with a brand new computer and an attic-type room. I walked in, knowing exactly what I was looking for. I walked round a path of the piles of supposedly old stuff, and eventually found what I was looking for: a pair of new (or hardly used) green Converses, the laces still pearly white, the green greener than grass or oak leaves. They even felt new when you touched them.

I felt attached to them, almost like 'the Stick'. I put them on, fitting perfectly. It just felt great to wear them, like they suited me. I had found them when I was on the way to bed the night before, when I was looking for an alarm clock to wake me up earlier than the day previously. I had stopped looking when I had found the shoes, and I woke up okay…there was no harm in trying them on, I had thought. It was too dark to see with little light (as a cat it would have made no difference whatsoever…but when had a cat worn shoes?), so I had vowed to go this morning.

I felt new hope, now that the event at midnight last night had been a success. I was even skipping as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where Squirrelflight was serving up bacon sandwiches.

"Morning, Jayfeather!" Squirrelflight chirped brightly as the chair scraped along the wood-panelled floor. "You've decided to join us this morning!"

"Ha Ha" I said sarcastically, but still humorously as I took a bite of the sandwich that Squirrelflight had just put in front of me. "Are you always down here first?" I asked curiously. She was always down first, I realised.

"I seem to be," she admitted. "I think it's baby," she patted her tummy, which was starting to enlarge. I was surprised she wasn't bigger, being now six out of nine weeks through her pregnancy. "He seems to like kicking a lot, it feels like there are more than one in there sometimes…"

"He?" I raised an eyebrow quizzically. _Do women know what their baby's gender will be before they have it? _I thought, but shook immediately after it entered my mind. It was impossible. "How do you know?" I asked, pretending to be highly sceptical.

"It's what we both want," I presumed Squirrelflight meant she and Brambleclaw. "Brambleclaw says that he would feel more connected to it if it was a boy and I'm not exactly the girly type." She laughed as she set down cheese toasties. They were equally as scrumptious.

"How do you know how to make so much good food?" I asked with my mouth full. I hadn't told her anything and she was already making mouth-watering food at the first sign of mealtime.

"Experimenting," she shrugged as she sat down, taking a bacon sandwich from the pile in the middle. Suddenly, a burly, well-built man strolled into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Squirrelflight!" he called as his mate kissed him on the cheek. "'Morning, Jayfeather," he called as I raised a waved hand in welcome.

"How's baby?" Brambleclaw asked as he sat down, taking a cheese toastie in the process.

"He's fine," Squirrelflight placed her hand onto her tummy once more. "It was kicking earlier, it felt like a stampede!"

Brambleclaw laughed as he put an arm round Squirrelflight's shoulder.

"What are you thinking of naming it?" I asked.

"Er…" Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw looked at each other awkwardly. "We weren't sure what to," Brambleclaw looked at me, his head tilted at one side. "What do humans call their children?"

I tried to recollect unknown thoughts from the knowledge I had received from StarClan. Suddenly, I found it.

"Human's naming system is a first name, a middle name and a last name. Also, they have their own names, not like Grass, Tree or Oak, like we do. They have names like Charles, Emily and James that often have meanings in other human languages. Their middle name is often the same type of name as their first, but their last name is determined by their family name. For instance, if someone's parents' last name were Jones, their last name would also be Jones. Did you get any of that?" I asked hopefully.

The two mates just shook their heads blankly. I sighed, feeling slightly irritable. "But if everyone else's name was a Clan name, would your child feel out-of-place?" I asked.

"I suppose…" Squirrelflight mused. "But we can't call them things like 'Bedkit' or 'Clockkit' can we? It just doesn't sound nice…" she trailed off, ending the conversation.

"I'm going to go out for a walk," I said. "Do you mind telling Cinderheart that I have gone out?"

"You can tell me now!" the object of my request laughed as the grey-black-haired woman trudged down the stairs in sleepiness.

"I'm just going for a walk," I explained with a smile. "I won't be long."

"I'll come with you!" she yelped excitedly and ran back up the stairs to get changed. I shrugged, still smiling as she came back down wearing some rather fetching winter gear.

"Just make sure you take a sandwich and a toastie from the pile," Squirrelflight said to Cinderheart as she skipped slightly towards the kitchen.

"See you later," Squirrelflight called, Brambleclaw just waved as he had food in his mouth. "Don't forget," the ginger-haired woman said to us. "Be back before lunch so we can all go to the meeting together."

I nodded farewell and walked outside, the bitter air nipping at my face as I reached out for the coat I forgot to take. Cinderheart followed me out, taking a blue coat from the hanger and shut the door behind her.

"Nice foot-things," she complimented, looking down at the green Converses.

"Do you think so?" I asked rather quietly, feeling a little self-conscious. I noticed that a little scrap of hair was out of place. I quickly tucked it away before she noticed anything was wrong…hopefully.

"Yeah, they make you look…interesting to be with," I hoped her pause was a good one.

"Thanks," I replied. "So what made you come out with me?"

"We don't have much time together when we are back at the house," she pointed out. "And I like being with you," she added a little shyly.

"I…I like being with you too," I told her as she grabbed my hand softly. "Where shall we go?"

"I want to explore the city!" she sounded like a six-moon old apprentice who wanted to explore the territory. "Can we?"

"Well, I suppose so," Cinderheart did a victory leap at my words, "but we better take the car so it won't take long to get back."

We walked back to the house, and walked towards the car. It was a good thing that I had put the ignition key ring on the house keys. Looking at the car, I realised it was a very new car, a new Land Rover in fact. I thought that it was bulky when I first drove it, but it stuck to the tarmac well. The car unlocked with a robotic 'bleep' and we hopped in.

"Remember to do up your seatbelt," I cautioned Cinderheart as she reached for the black belt at her side. I turned the ignition: the car sprung into life as the engine rumbled monotonically. Feeling like I have been driving for decades, I smoothly drove out of the drive and towards the city.

The further we got towards London's City Centre, the more buildings I began to recognise. I decided to drive to Big Ben first, because that is the place that Cinderheart would probably recognise the most. On the way, we flashed through a deserted Piccadilly Circus and Trafalgar Square to get there, the pigeons cawing noisily as they searched for food around the famous square.

Finally, we were there. I stopped by the side of the river to have a look at the magnificent sights.

"I recognise this place," Cinderheart ran up to the fence around the Clock Tower. "This is where you did that thing at midnight."

"That's right," I replied. I looked up at the clock, its hands sparkly with frost. It read twenty-five to eleven, the square that the tower overlooked silent, except for the birds that were flying around, hooting loudly.

"It's not going to go off again?" she ran up to me. "It was really loud last night, it almost hurt."

"No, not for a little while anyway," I said, putting an arm around her. "Come on, let's get back in the car!"

We ran over to the car, and quickly got back in. The car revved and we set off. As I drove, I looked at the landscape: there were tables upside-down with chairs all over the place, windows were smashed and broken, with the glass littered across the pavement. _The humans must have been just as confused as us…were they to blame?_

I shook that thought and concentrated on driving again, driving towards a massive cathedral with a huge white dome on the top.

"That's St. Paul's Cathedral," I pointed out to Cinderheart who was looking eagerly out of the car window. "It's a bit like a Moonpool for humans, but anyone can come and speak to the spirits that they believe in."

We drove further into the City, the sun behind us creeping into the winter blue sky. I tried to keep to the river-edge, so I knew how to get back to the place we started. We came to a rest by a old, large fort-like building. It had four towers at each corner and it had a British flag waving proudly at the top of each tower.

"This is the Tower of London," I told Cinderheart who was looking at the towers inquisitively. "Centuries ago, the king or queen of England took traitors here to execute them. They often did cutting off the traitor's head, but sometimes they stoned them or they hung them."

Cinderheart was looking a little sick, but still managed to ask, "What do kings and Queens do?"

"They are like the leader of the country, and their son or daughter or next relative is their deputy that succeeds them as King or Queen." Cinderheart nodded as we hopped back in the car. We could look round the building another day. We got back in the car and reversed on the road to go back down the river and toward home. Going back into Parliament Square, I looked for the time. It read a quarter to one.

"Blimey, we have been gone ages!" I exclaimed as we sped out of the square and drove for home.

"That was fun!" Cinderheart said as we zoomed past buildings and offices. "I still think Twolegs do the strangest things…"

"Not if you think about it," I replied. "Having the time like that keeps everything on time, and driving cars everywhere makes getting to places easier."

"I suppose," she conceded.

"And don't forget," I added, "If we hadn't been turned into humans, we never would have got together."

"Thank StarClan," Cinderheart murmured as she put an arm around my waist; I let myself fall back into her hold, contented that we were, again, alone in the car. I pulled into our now familiar street. I steered the car up onto the drive and turned the ignition off, the engine dying almost instantaneously. We were just sitting there, in total silence. It seemed like everything was waiting for me or Cinderheart to do something.

"So shall we get…?" Cinderheart leaning over for a big kiss that almost turned into a snog stopped me, but we controlled ourselves enough to finish it early and get out. We walked hand in hand towards the front door, but we had to part so I could unlock the door. The keys jangled in the midday sun as it fit into the hole. I twisted the key and the door made a small click telling us that it was now open. I opened the door to an empty room.

"Hello?" I called into the deserted ground floor. "Anybody around?"

The floorboards creaked loudly above me, signalling that someone was coming down the stairs. It was Crowfeather, who was looking a little flustered.

"Squirrelflight is feeling really sick," he explained. "Brambleclaw is with her, and he's pretty worried."

"Shall I go up?" I asked. Crowfeather nodded weakly as he went to sit down in the living room, Cinderheart following.

I ran up the stairs quickly, I could hear the weak groans from the ginger-haired woman, even from the bottom of the staircase. I burst into the room; Squirrelflight was on her bed looking completely opposite to what she was like when I had left earlier this morning. Brambleclaw was shaking in fear, holding her hand, trying to reassure himself more than her. He got up and moved a little so I could get in.

"Squirrelflight," I said. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel really faint, and I get really dizzy if I stand up," she replied weakly. "Is this expected?"

"Yes," I confirmed. "But I think you should stay home today, to keep baby safe,"

"Are you sure I can't come?" she looked a little desperate. I went to open my mouth but Brambleclaw got there first.

"No," he pressed. "You must stay – you don't want to harm him, both of you," he raised his eyebrows sternly. I think he was just sounding forceful because he was scared for his mate. "I'll stay with you, if you want?"

"Don't you want to go to the meeting?" Squirrelflight asked softly.

"Yes, but I'd rather stay here with you and make sure you are all right," he whispered.

"I won't argue with you," she chuckled as she moved over to let Brambleclaw lay next to her.

"I'll leave you now," I said as I walked over to the door. "Make sure you drink plenty of water and try and eat something light if you can."

"Will do," she rasped as I shut the door quietly. I walked down the stairs, Cinderheart and Crowfeather were talking quietly in the sitting room.

"Is she okay?" my father asked, getting up.

"Yes," I replied. "She is going to stay home though, Brambleclaw is staying too."

The two of them nodded as we headed over to the door, getting ready for the meeting. The car journey was uneventful: Crowfeather was still wary about car journeys and Cinderheart was humming a little tune over and over on our way to the Houses of Parliament.

We arrived, but crowds of people were all gathering outside in masses. The closer I looked, the more I could guess at what they were gathering for. They were all looking in shock at the entrance, pointing and exclaiming, I drove up to the entrance, people moving out the way to let us get close. When I saw who it was, I nearly crashed the car into the Clock Tower.

"Hello, brother…"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!! :P This is going to make the story a little more exciting (I hope). Please review, I'd love 13 reviews again. Don't be afraid, I reply to every review (in someway or another).**

**PS – Nianque, what I will do is do this whole story from a Warriors POV, but then I will do a parallel story from the Twolegs POV. That will give me more scope for story lines.**

**Read and Review!!!**

**Leopardstorm! :P**


	12. Impurity

Chapter 11 has arrived (finally!)…another 10 reviews make me a happy bean! Here is the newest reviewer:

** Shadow that Covers Moon!**

**Thanks so much for your support, old reviewers as well as the new!**

**Wildheart: WHYY? WHY DID YOU NOT LOG IN FOR ME!!?? XD Yes, LionxHeather is very nice…**

**Laughing Rain: I like them all… :P**

**Lolcatsrule: I didn't see any Lionblaze…or Hollyleaf…or anybody else for that matter…Jayfeather did.**

**SymphoniaFreak: Thank you…**

**Hawkfire: That's okay! Remember…9 weeks of cat pregnancy has translated to 9 months of human pregnancy; Squirrelflight got pregnant on the night before the Revelation Gathering (I love this name I gave the LeafxCrow Gathering!) …So she is about 6 and ½ weeks in…which means 6 ½ months in human terms…she's getting closer.**

**LoOkLeFt: No, this is London, UK (it has been mentioned many times… :P). Jayfeather didn't crash, he nearly crashed…**

**Gazingmoon: LOL!  
**

Tanglestalker: I am a half Christian…religion is a complicated thing.

**Wolfgaze: Wait and find out.**

**Shadow that Covers Moon: No comment.**

**The date is still the 21****st**** December 2012 and the POV is from our favourite grumpy Jayfeather, but we do have a little bit of our brown-haired deputy friend!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Leopardstorm**

Chapter 11 – The Fog of Evil

"Hollyleaf…" I trailed off. How could she be here? She died in the tunnels after the roof collapsed in on her. She would have suffocated, surely. But there was no mistaking that was her, all right. She had that air about her, her black untidy with neglect, her face narrow and her voice dripping with certainty that what she was doing was right.

"What in the name of StarClan's name are you doing here?" came a voice from behind me, I looked back to see a burly young man with the same hair colour as my mother, Leafpool.

"Completing what was prophesised before the secret got out, my dear brother," she said calmly, but dark threats laced underneath. My eyes opened a little more in surprise, not so much as when I saw Hollyleaf, but nonetheless unexpected. _So this is Lionblaze…_ I started to wonder why he didn't come up to me when I first saw Hollyleaf. _Has something happened?_

"Jayfeather," Lionblaze nodded at me when he walked up to our sister and I. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I've had some personal issues to sort out." I nodded my acknowledgement, but no sooner had I done this Hollyleaf cleared her throat to talk.

"The webs of treachery and treason must be cleared, once and for all," she spoke icily, it creeped me out a little; she never was like this in her life, where had she become so unnerving? "This means that all those that have tainted the pureness of Warrior code must be disposed of, at all costs. That means every single cat that has brought the stench of outsiders into the noble Clans that were once so clean."

"How can you say that?" Lionblaze replied incredulously. "You are as impure as the rest of them – you are the kit of a kittypet-related medicine cat and a WindClan warrior. You can't talk!"

"My parents are Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight!" she growled, her eyes staring in unconscious madness. "Even though we are now humans, we must dispose of the people that have brought us into disrepute."

"That's enough," came a commanding voice from behind me, I turned around to see Firestar pushing his way to the front of the crowd. "Let us through, Hollyleaf, otherwise we will have to do it by force."

"Not until you leave us," she would not move away from the door. "Leave now, and all shall be unharmed." As she said these words, she pulled out a black shaped thing from behind her. I was the only one who gasped. It was a pistol.

Firestar was unfazed, understandably, considering he probably didn't know what it was. "And what is that supposed to do?"

"This!" she was still calm as she aimed the gun at a bird roosting on the bare branch nearby. BANG! The congregation looked on in horror as the bird dropped lifeless at the feet of the ThunderClan leader. "Now do you know what will happen if you cross the line? Get out of my sight, or meet the bird in the heavens!"

I heard footsteps behind me as Cinderheart walked up to me, her face contortioned in horror and disgust. "If she could do that to a bird, then she could do it to a human being…"

"I won't let you get shot by Hollyleaf," I whispered, but, unfortunately, loud enough for Hollyleaf to hear.

"Jayfeather!" she exclaimed. "You have taken a mate, even though you know full well it's against the warrior code!?"

"We are no longer cats!" I shot back. "Human healers, called doctors, are allowed to take mates, but cannot treat on them."

"We were originally," she was seething with rage. "And if we change back to cat form, what is to say that you won't become traitors to the code too?"

"The code, the code, the code," Lionblaze mocked. "That was the only thing that meant anything to you in your later days. Just drop it and become the Hollyleaf I knew before we became warriors."

"Time can't turn back, and as time changes, so do our purposes. The prophecy will be destroyed, and the One will die. You will suffer the way I did in the tunnels, thinking about the treachery of weakened blood."

"I've had enough of this!" Firestar began. "Get –" he stopped abruptly. "Wait, how…how do you know of the prophecy?"

"Because we have the power of the stars in our paws!" Hollyleaf cried. Firestar walked powerfully towards the majestic doors of the Houses of Parliament, but Hollyleaf just grabbed him by the throat and pressed him against the wall. She took the gun, and pointed it to Firestar's chest.

"Any further, and your noble leader gets downgraded!" Hollyleaf was getting delirious. I took my mobile phone out of my pocket, glad that I had remembered to charge it. I was going to call Brambleclaw, to tell him not to come out and stay home with Squirrelflight. I just hoped Brambleclaw remembered what I told him about the phone.

I quickly flicked through the numbers to 'Home'. I pressed dial and hoped for the best.

-X-

I was sat in our bed with Squirrelflight ever since the other three had gone out the door to the meeting. Squirrelflight beside me was not feeling any better than what she had felt like before, and was paler than snow.

"Let's go downstairs," I suggested softly. "We can take the covers down with us, I can make us some hot chocolate and I put on some nice soothing music."

"What's that?" Squirrelflight asked hoarsely.

"It's a song," I replied. "Jayfeather showed me how to use the music player and he picked out an album that had really soothing music on it."

"I feel really weak," Squirrelflight moaned quietly. "I don't know if I can make it downstairs by myself…"

"Then I'll carry you!" I finished the conversation by picking her up off the bed and carrying her by her waist, so that her head was hanging over my shoulders. Squirrelflight yelped weakly as I slowly trudged down the stairs, the creeks even louder than normal, trying to make her head ache more than it already was.

"Here we are," I dropped her gently onto the settee and ran back up the stairs to get the covers. "Do feel a bit better?" I asked softly as I went into the kitchen to make the hot chocolate.

"Not much, but the drink should go down well," she replied as I put the water in the pan to boil. I walked back in the lounge, grabbing the circle shaped metal thing that Jayfeather said plays the music. I walked over to the music player, and turned it on at the back. Suddenly, it burst into life. Lifting the lid, I put the disc carefully on the rack. I pressed the play button, and almost immediately some soothing tunes played quietly in the background of the sitting room.

"It's lovely and quiet," Squirrelflight whispered as I went to check the water in the pan.

"I like the hustle and bustle when everyone is in, it feels like a Clan camp," I answered back. I looked to see Squirrelflight give me a half-hurt, half-annoyed. "But I like being alone with you!" I added hastily as I went to sit back down with her, two steaming mugs in my hand.

"Be careful," I warned. The last thing I wanted was the two of them to get scolded, so close to the birth. It was bound to be in a couple of weeks…

"Stop overprotecting me!" she shot back hoarsely. "Even if I am pregnant, I can look after myself!"

"You are weak, the baby is close now and we really don't want anything to happen now," I realised I was starting to get desperate. I guessed that after the Revelation Gathering, I was finally starting my own family. I added softly, "This means a lot to me, you know."

She kissed me on the cheek, replying with "I know."

We just sat there for a good part of thirty minutes (Jayfeather had started to tell us about human time, even if it was so confusing…), listening to the disc play through the relaxing songs. It made me release all the worries I had before, and just look forward to after the birth.

Suddenly, a monotonic bleep came from behind me, which made both of us jump with fright.

"What is that noise?" Squirrelflight suddenly lost all the braveness she put on before and hid behind me. I recognised it, because it was something that Jayfeather had experimented with a couple of nights ago, but I couldn't place what it was.

"I'm going to search for it," I hoped I didn't sound as scared as I felt as I slowly got up from our 'hiding' place and ventured into the rest of the room. The music had stopped, suddenly making the atmosphere much more tense. Finally, I had found the source of the bleeping – the plastic talking thing that Jayfeather had used to talk to Firestar.

"Do you think I should pick it up?" I asked Squirrelflight who just shrugged. I went to pick it up, but as soon as I had, I heard massive shouting, like a crowd in uproar.

"Brambleclaw? Squirrelflight? Can you hear me?" came a worried voice from the other end of the plastic thing. It could only be Jayfeather.

"Yes, I can hear you!" I called back.

"Thank StarClan," he sounded relieved. _What is going on…?_

"What's happening?"

"Hollyleaf's back," he spurted his sentence in a endless string of words. "And she is threatening to kill anyone who gets in her way of power. She's got Firestar pinned against the wall right now!"

_Firestar!_ I needed to get there, but what about Squirrelflight? She would have to look after herself, like she said.

"I'm on my way!" I promised but Jayfeather gasped.

"Do not go!" he warned quickly, as though he was running out of time. "Stay with Squirrelflight, if we die today, Squirrelflight still has you!"

"I must!"

"Stay there….AHHH!" the plastic thing just sounded an ominous drone. I needed to be there. But I needed to stay with Squirrelflight. I began to walk towards Squirrelflight, making the decision that I needed to stay home, but my mate stopped me.

"I heard Jayfeather enough to hear what was going on," she rasped. "Go, if we lose you our little boy will know how heroic his father was." She was almost in tears, something very unlike the usually fiery woman. I embraced her gently, and made sure she had everything she needed to feel better and looked at her one last time.

"I love you," Squirrelflight sobbed.

"I love you too," I replied quietly.

I decided I needed to be there quickly, so I was going to brave it in the monster. Jayfeather said there was another one to the one he drove in the garage-thingy, telling me if we ever needed to go anywhere, just get the green button on the red ignition-thing and the monster will unlock and the door of the garage will open. Hoping for the best, and refusing to look back at Squirrelflight, I pressed the button. Almost immediately, the monster bleeped noting us that it had been unlocked.

I hopped inside, hoping that human intuition wouldn't fail me. Pressing knobs I had a gut feeling about, I got the car to work. Now it was just the matter of getting there.

-BACK TO JAYFEATHER POV-

I ended the phone call, me and Cinderheart running for our lives around the grounds of Parliament, the deathly river lapping away at the embankment near to us. Behind us, Crowfeather was picking up the rear, his head frantically looking around for any sign of Hollyleaf or any supporters she may have. When he nodded his head to signal the coast was clear, I relaxed a little, but still had the adrenaline rush pumping through me like pumped oil, gathering pressure within me, something I hardly felt as a blind medicine cat. Cinderheart had relaxed too, panting beside me, almost out of puff.

Crowfeather ran up to join us. "This is insane," he panted. "Before long, we will all be mice for slaughter!"

I nodded my agreement, but in the meantime, looking for a place to escape and fight back. Most of the fighting was taking place around the front of the building, so I was looking for any opportunity around the back. Then BANG! BANG! BANG! After followed screams of horror and grief. _Surely Firestar wasn't dead?_

That was when I found the answer: a hand-dug tunnel that went under the fence in front of Big Ben and out towards the broken bridge.

"Guys, quickly, follow me!" I hissed as we ran towards the tunnel. I grabbed the torch out of my pocket so that I could see; the pitch-black tunnel suddenly lit up slightly, even though the torch only lit up a small section of the tunnel. We could see the light at the end; surely we could find something that we can stop Hollyleaf with, even if it was temporarily?

The light in front of us grew bigger and bigger until we were chucked out of the tunnel by an Underground Subway Sign. We caught our breath quickly, the deafening pumping in my ears almost succumbing me to unconsciousness. Once we were ready, we ran back towards our house, in hope of looking for something that we could use to stop what could turn into a tragic, meaningless massacre.

Suddenly, a roar from the distance came, sounding like a car engine.

"That can't be our monster!" Crowfeather exclaimed from behind me. "We left ours outside the front of the building!"

"That is most definitely a car," I mused but as soon as this thought had passed through my head, the car in question came speeding down Whitehall at tremendous pace.

"Brambleclaw!" I shouted in horror. I put out a hand to signal him to stop, Brambleclaw looking annoyed.

"Innocent lives could be lost if I don't get there now!" Brambleclaw yowled impatiently.

"Why didn't you stay home, Squirrelflight needs you!" I was just as angry.

"Squirrelflight said was needed here!" he shot back. "Now get in, before I force you to!"

We hastily got in, Crowfeather forgetting any doubts about the car and buckled up quickly. Brambleclaw pushed on the throttle like there was no tomorrow and the car gained ever-increasing pace as we rocketed into Parliament Square. The dispersed crowd ran as we skidded through the gates, where Hollyleaf stood, her gun smoking lightly, giving away she had used it more than after she shot the bird.

"Hollyleaf, stop that right now!" Brambleclaw walked over to my delirious sister. "What has become of you?!"

"Ah," she spoke with icy confidence. "You should be able to see sense.

"I am exterminating all cats that have severely transgressed against the warrior code. That includes all kittypets, rouges, half-Clans, forbidden relationships etc. You aren't in that list. Now the Clans shall be pure again!" She cackled, twitching slightly. Never before had I been so scared of my sister. Not before today.

"You have tried to kill your own leader!" the brown-haired man shot back in horror. "Doesn't that mean that you should go before it gets too out of control?"

Hollyleaf looked acutely surprised. "Of all people, I thought that you would be the one to support me."

"You thought wrong. Leave!" Brambleclaw growled and pointed to the exit.

"No. You leave." And with that she shot at Brambleclaw, hitting him in the thigh. Everything happened in slow motion: Hollyleaf cackling while stepping over the bloody mass of ground; Brambleclaw falling tragically to the ground and the onlooking crowd staring in sheer terror.

_Brambleclaw can't die!_

I HEART THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!! :P Please review, this is a great chapter in my opinion, and I would love to hear your reaction!

**I have had the last few days of school off because of the snow, but I think it's melting! :{**

**Read and Review!**

**Leopardstorm**


	13. A Waiting Game

**Chapter 12! 16 reviews!! I am crying tears of joy! I am loved! :P**

**Laughing Rain: Brambleclaw has a big storyline wherever he goes!**

**Dawn: YES YES**

**Wildheart231: Well done for logging in! **

**Rubyblze****: :P**

**Wildwaters: Wow, that's a long review! Thanks for the awesome start! I liked the Yellowfang thing. The last few parts…you'll have to find out! And I will be writing a spin off story from the humans PoV after I have finished this story (which won't be in a while…but you'll see why I am going to do it like that later in the story).**

**Tanglestalker: The snow has gone! :( I think it is the uploading, because I definitely check through the story for errors…Sorry, Erin Hunter, I don't think I can return Firestar to you…!**

**SymphoniaFreak: Cuckoo in the head XD**

**Aerial4Jesus: Please don't die (how will you find out what happens in the story!?)**

**Hawkfire: If I kill Hollyleaf now, where would the plotline be? (Evil laughs abound!)**

**Gazingmoon: NOOOOOO! I WON'T TELL YOU!**

**Icestar of ForestClan: Thank you! Keep reading!**

**Avatar2016: You are back!! *hugs* **

**LoOkLeFt: It was 2,800 words…it's not 3,000 but it is still lots by my standards…**

**Lolcatsrule: It's not the apocalypse yet!**

**Hala2Jala: Thanks!**

**This is yet again from Jayfeather's PoV! (Are you bored of him yet?). However, we are going to have some Firestar PoV and some Crowfeather PoV too (not in any order…)! (Why on earth would we have that?... find out soon!)**

**Over the past few days, I have been re-reading what I have written…do you think Crowfeather is too patient and nice in this story?**

**PS – I am having my jabs on Friday! AHHH! :(**

* * *

Chapter 12 – A Waiting Game

Everyone stood wide-eyed at the terrible scene in front of them. The birds were silent, the wind was non-existent, and nothing was stirring. The horrified crowd had just witnessed a needless massacre, Hollyleaf coming back from the death and seeing Brambleclaw and Firestar both get shot, Firestar in the head, Brambleclaw in the leg.

Movement stirred from within the crowd as Sandstorm rushed over to Firestar, his body as still as a mountain. We ran over to the body of Brambleclaw, stepping through the spilt blood that had gushed from the innocent people around us. I knelt down beside the old ThunderClan deputy, his thick brown hair sticky with blood. I picked up his wrist, desperately trying to find a pulse. At first, nothing. But then, just as I was about to give up, I found something, a feeble but consistent pulse meaning that Brambleclaw was fighting it, but we didn't have much time.

Beside us, movement broke as Firestar coughed up some saliva beside us. Sandstorm gave a huge, relieved sigh as Firestar sat up weakly.

"I lost a life," he rasped. "I saw StarClan. They were all humans too…they looked so confused…" he got exhausted after giving such a big effort to talk and led back down.

"We need to get Brambleclaw to a hospital immediately!" I told my companions quickly. "Cinderheart, help me get Brambleclaw into the back of the car. Dad, you drive back to the house and collect Squirrelflight."

"I can't drive," my father looked horrified at the idea, but at my stern gaze he sighed and got back into the other car, an Aston Martin DB7._ Boy, the human family must have been rich…_I snapped back to the real world as Dad replied, "If I crash and die, I blame you!" He stepped on the throttle and sped away, his face contortioned in exhilarated terror.

After Crowfeather had gone, I motioned for Cinderheart to pick up Brambleclaw's shoulders. I picked up his legs and with a great heave, we picked him up off the ground.

"Be gentle," I told Cinderheart was heaving with exhaustion after running across part of London and picking up a rather heavy Brambleclaw. "We don't want the bullet to get any further into his body."

Carefully we placed his body into the back of our Land Rover, his feet just fitting into the side pocket of the boot's walls. I looked back to face the crowd; they hadn't moved since Hollyleaf had walked away and still looked like they had completely zoned out. Then I noticed Firestar, who was sat up, Sandstorm was supporting him on the sides.

"Firestar, come with us," I ran lightly towards the leader.

"No," he replied firmly. "See to my deputy first."

"You can still come with us," I shot back. "You can wait in the waiting room with Sandstorm. Squirrelflight will need your support too."

He sighed, his eyes clouding slightly as though he was reminiscing all the terrible images that had lay before him before he got shot. He got up, Sandstorm letting him lean on her shoulder. After what seemed like a million centuries, he was in the back of the car and all buckled up.

I knew that on the other side of the river, there was a hospital, St. Thomas' in Southwark (A/N Southwark is a borough of London – like Manhattan is a borough/section of New York). It was about 10 minutes away, could Brambleclaw hold out that long?

Tension crackled through the winter's air as we drove over the river and towards the hospital. Finally we got there, the doors already open as we wheeled Brambleclaw in on a stretcher we had found outside the hospital entrance. Firestar was being wheeled to the waiting room by Sandstorm. I looked at the massive sign; it seemed like forever until I could find 'Operating Room' on the site map. Finally I located it: West Wing, 5th Floor. I inwardly groaned as we entered the staff lift. Cinderheart was looking motion-sick as the lift pulled us up at a painfully slow pace. _Don't leave us Brambleclaw!_ I checked his pulse: still going.

The lift doors finally opened as we rushed out at a tremendous pace. Following the signs, we rushed down towards the operating room, which was the fourth room on the right. We opened the door, which slammed against the wall. There it was. The operating table. I heard about it in the dreams StarClan sent to me, but until now I never fully knew what it would look like.

"Cinderheart," I gestured at the stretcher Brambleclaw was led on, "can you slide the stretcher on to the table, but do it gently!" I added in haste.

Following my command, Cinderheart pushed the stretcher on to the metal table as I put on the latex gloves that were in the sterilisation bowl.

"You will need to put these on too," I picked up the gloves and passed them to my mate. "Just in case I need you to help." She nodded as I braced myself for the operation. _The fate of Brambleclaw's life is firmly in your hands…only you can save him…_ the voice in my head just making me even more nervous.

I hooked him up to the heart-rate monitoring system, which started to beep at a slow, but consistent pace. With a minute shudder inside, I looked at Cinderheart and said, "Scalpel."

When she shrugged in confusion, I sighed and pointed to the metal instrument that looked vaguely like a knife. She picked it up, luckily at the blunt end, and passed it to me. Taking it, I started the most nerve-racking four hours of my life…

-x-

"I can't do anymore!" I declared as I burst out of the swinging doors of the operation room. Behind me, Cinderheart walked out, looking even sicker than when she was riding the lift.

"I don't like blood…" she said as she walked past me to sit in the seat by the door, holding her head as she tried to get air back inside her. _She must have lost her sense of medicine cat in the transformation _I mused, since she was the reincarnation of Cinderpelt. As I rested my hand on her shoulder, I looked to see if anyone else had come up to wait. There was Firestar and Sandstorm, Firestar still looking tired but much better now he had time to recover. Leafpool had come to sit with Squirrelflight, who had obviously been brought here okay (Crowfeather did have it in him to drive it…), but was breaking down in uncharacteristic sobs on Leafpool's shoulder, and Crowfeather was sitting at the end of the row, making a massive effort not to look at his ex-mate. Whenever she even looked in his direction, he picked up a magazine and pretended to read it. I shook my head; _if he wants to get back with Leafpool, he needs to actually talk to her…_

Walking over to Squirrelflight I saw that she had been crying for quite a while, suggesting it didn't take long for Crowfeather to drive her here, even if he didn't actually know where it was.

"He's in StarClan's hands now," I told her who was looking at me with almost pleading eyes. "But I'm 90% sure he will pull through." I hoped that my voice masked the doubt that was rooted inside me. Squirrelflight just led back on Leafpool's arm.

I walked back towards my father who was forcedly flicking through a gaming magazine.

"So you got here okay, then?" I asked him as I sat in the chair next to him.

"Yeah," he sighed. "The crowd were the biggest help, they pointed the way we went. It was lucky that some of them followed you and are now crowded outside the hospital. They didn't want to come in, just in case something ate them…"

We both laughed for a few seconds as I quickly looked at the magazine Dad was reading. It was upside-down.

"You haven't got a clue about what that magazine is about, do you?" I said flatly as he put the magazine down on the table on the side.

"Nope," he replied. "It just has really weird pictures in it."

I kept looking round the room, realising I was rather hungry. Suddenly, I found something that could satisfy that hunger: the vending machine that had chocolate, crisps and coke inside. I walked up to it, almost running to satisfy my hunger. There it was, it looked even more appetizing up close. Behind me, Dad had put down the fishing magazine he was so blatantly confused about and joined me by the black machine.

"What are trying to do now?" he asked curiously but in a highly confused manner.

"In here," I gestured to the food. "Is food. We can buy something with money, which is like trading materials or food with each other."

"Okay…" he just stopped asking and pointed to a Mars Bar inside. "What does that taste like?"

"That's chocolate," I replied. "It tastes it bit like the hot chocolate that Squirrelflight makes, but more solid and even tastier."

"And that?" Dad pointed to a packet of cheese and onion crisps near the bottom of the machine.

"They are crisps," I told him while fumbling for change in my pocket. "They are made of potatoes, and are often flavoured to taste like certain things – the ones you are pointing to are supposed to taste like cheese and onion."

"What do they taste like?"

"I buy a packet for you, if you want," I was still trying to find money; so far I had found 82p in my pocket.

"No, you're alright, I'll just have one of yours if that's okay," he went to sit back down, leaving me by the machine.

Inserting the money, I pressed the buttons I needed for the crisps. With a thud, they fell into the collection booth, and I collected them with a swoop of my hand. I walked back, my father eying the packet hungrily. As I opened them, he immediately dipped his hand in a got one – the biggest one. _Typical._

Tentatively, he put it in his mouth. I waited for the signal to if he liked it or not. The look on his face suggested that he very much liked it.

As I went to have one, he asked, "Can I have another one?"

"Sure," I sighed and moved the packet towards him. Excitedly, he grabbed another one and munched happily. _I guess I'm not going to eat these…_

"You eat these, I am going to check on Brambleclaw," I put the crisp packet on his stomach and moved towards the operating room where I had kept him. I stopped next to Squirrelflight, who had stopped crying, but still looked like she had just witnessed the most horrible thing (which most of us did).

"Would you like to come in with me?" I asked quietly. "I'll leave you alone with him after he's been checked on by me." She nodded and we both went to walk towards the operating room. I was about to open the door when Leafpool called my name.

"Can I come in?" she asked. I hadn't spoken to her much, so this would be a good opportunity. "At least until you've finished checking him up?"

"Yes, of course" I beckoned her to follow, the waiting room now deathly silent. I opened the doors; Brambleclaw's body the first thing I saw as we filed in. Squirrelflight ran towards her gravely injured mate, as Leafpool and I went to check him over.

"The thing that is bleeping is the heart rate monitor," I pointed to the machine beside the bed. "It monitors the patient's heart rate. If it continuously bleeps, that means that the heart has stopped pumping and we have to do it manually." My mother nodded and walked over to the bed.

"Looks like he is pulling through at the moment," I commented, hoping that I hadn't just jinxed my foster father. "Squirrelflight, we'll leave you alone with him."

She stifled a sob and nodded bleakly, Mum and I walked out of the door silently. Everybody looked expectantly at us, hungry for information.

"He's okay at the moment," I told them. "Squirrelflight is in with him now. Firestar, I haven't checked you over yet. Come into the appointment room and we'll check you out."

-x-

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours seemingly turned into days. Looking at my watch, I noticed that it was twenty-to-nine. _We have been gone nine hours!?_

"It's getting late," I said to the people left. Sandstorm had left to see Dustpelt who was coming down with a cold, and Cinderheart had gone to cook the dinner in Squirrelflight's place (it was going to be very interesting what was going to be produced…). Bottles and packets of crisps and chocolate were littered across the floor, but still failing to keep our hunger down.

"We should get home," I said to everyone. "But someone needs to stay with Brambleclaw. I'll do it if you want to go home…"

"No, I'll stay," Firestar raised his hand to draw my attention. "I want some time with my deputy anyway."

I nodded and everybody else began to stand up to leave. I walked towards Firestar and the two of us walked back to the operating room. I picked up the phone that was by the doors.

"If anything happens, pick up the phone and press the button in the middle. It will go through to my house and I will answer it. We'll back early morning if nothing happens."

Firestar nodded and walked in, holding the door open for Squirrelflight.

"Why do I have to come?" Squirrelflight asked incredulously. "My mate is dying in there! What on earth made you think you want me to come with you?!"

"You need to look after the child, and late nights will do it no good," I replied sternly. "We'll make you a nice warm brew when we get back," I added softly.

She sighed but nodded and got up. Kissing Brambleclaw on the head, she left and walked out with us. Leafpool put her arm round her sister as we walked back into the lift, the rumbling of the lift's cables the only sound that could be heard.

As we walked out of the lift, I had a thought. _Leafpool can't get home unless she walks…_

"Would you like a lift, Mum?" I asked her, who had turned herself to face me.

"I'll be okay…" she told me.

"It's dangerous in the dark, I insist you have a lift," I pressed her to join us. I had an idea involving her…

"Always the insistent one, weren't you," she commented dryly signalling she was joining us. _Time to put the plan into action…_

"Great!" I walked off and through the automatic doors. There was evidence that a crowd was definitely here, but they all must have gone after a while. The two cars, the Aston Martin and the Land Rover, stood silently in the car park. I unlocked both cars with a bleep, my plan beginning to unfold.

"Er, Leafpool, I need to speak to Squirrelflight in private. Do you mind getting in the other car?" I asked innocently.

"Sure, who's driving?"

"A friend of mine…"

She shrugged and got in the Aston Martin, leaving me and Squirrelflight to get in the Land Rover. I hoped my plan was going to work….

-CROWFEATHER PoV-

I walked out of the hospital; I was the last one out. Firestar told me to keep the head lights on at all times. _I knew that…why did I need reminding. _The spare keys in my hand, I unlocked the driver's door on the right of the car. Getting in, I shut the door behind me and ignited the car-monster-thing, which roared into life.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here!" came a voice from beside me. _I'm not alone!_ I slowly looked beside me to see the person I least expected to see anywhere need me. "You set this up, didn't you, Crowfeather!"

"Leafpool, I didn't do anything," I replied quietly, not my usual style of conversation. "It must have been Jayfeather…" maybe that's why he sent me to Firestar, as a distraction.

"Well I'm not going anywhere with you!" she shouted stoutly and tried to unlock the door, only in vain.

"You are not going to go home on your own, it's extremely dangerous!" I shot back and with that I drove out of the hospital car park.

"Stop this car!" she shrieked in uncharacteristic hysteria. "I'm not putting my life in your hands!"

I felt extremely hurt by that comment. I unlocked her door and opened it from the remote controls on the side of my door.

"Good bye," she said forcefully and slammed the door. She didn't trust me anymore. It wasn't going to happen. She hated me. I blew it. I blew my chance at happiness. Again. I drove on slowly, watching her walk off back to the Parliament place-thing. _Wait a minute…the bridge is broken!_ I dashed off after her, the engine sounding perfectly in tune with my every move. I neared the bridge; I could see her silhouette across the lights on the broken bridge.

I opened the window (I was amazed the first time I did this!).

"Leafpool, mind out! The bridge is broken at the middle!" I shouted, even louder than the engine.

"Leave me alone!" she called back and ran further onto the bridge, the lights from the clock-doohicky still not enough to warn my love of the impending doom below. I revved the engine more, and sped towards the bridge itself. _She's nearly at the middle!_ I thought desperately as I sped up even more. Suddenly, I heard a shriek, which was definitely Leafpool's. _I'm too late!_ I wanted to wail in horror. I was on the bridge, I could still see her, but she was losing her balance. I opened my door and held out my hand. She was about to fall. Another shriek. I was there and then…

We were in the air, my hand in hers as the car flew over the void in the middle. Everything was in slow-mo. She was still screaming but I managed to pull her in the car. Then another bang, we were back on the bridge, on the other side, panting after such a terrible ordeal.

I pressed the brakes hard, the car spinning on the other side, by the scene of the earlier massacre attempt. The car stopped, the engines stopped at a small murmur. We were both in complete shock at what had just happened. Then she didn't something totally unexpected: she hugged me, really hard.

"Thank you," she sobbed. "I should have listened to you, but I guess I was too stubborn to be sensible."

"It's all in the past…let's get you home," I smiled a little as I drove back to our familiar street. It didn't take that long, but the tension was too great to think that. When we finally got there, it was a welcome relief, this day seemed like a moon. I stopped outside Firestar's huge house, where Leafpool was staying.

"Crowfeather," she began. "I'm sorry for rejecting you in front of everyone. I felt really bad, but I was so angry at the time I was-"

I cut her off. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have been a coward at the Gathering, and I should have been there for my family. I'm so proud of all of you."

We hugged again, this time closer than before. We looked at each other for a brief moment, stuck for options of what to do next. But then –

"I love you, Crowfeather," Leafpool looked at me with longing in her eyes.

"I love you too, Leafpool," I replied. I couldn't believe it. We were back on! I felt over the moon. "Do you wanna…um…you know…"

"I'd like that," she replied, knowing that I meant 'do you want to come over my house?' "I'll tell Sandstorm."

I sat in the car, grinning broadly. Then, Leafpool and Sandstorm came out together, Leafpool ecstatic, Sandstorm a little wary.

"Be careful with my daughter," the sandy-haired woman looked at me sternly, but then her gaze softened up when she added, "You make her so happy."

"She makes me so happy," I added as I closed the door behind my ex-ex-mate.

Sandstorm waved goodbye as I turned the car around towards my house. The garage was open, and Jayfeather and Cinderheart were looking out of the door with faint amusement in their faces. They started to clap and cheer as I drove into the garage. I cut the engine off and opened the door for Leafpool, who held my free hand. Locking it, I opened the door back into the house.

"When did this happen?" came an amused voice from the door. Jayfeather had walked back to the other side of the house and had been watching us since we entered the street.

"It's a long story," Leafpool told him.

"Well, I'm just glad my plan worked," he chuckled as he gestured to us to walk in. _So it was him! Oh well, tonight my life just restarted…_

-BACK TO JAYFEATHER'S PoV-

My parents were back together again, it felt just right. They were currently sat together on the sofa, talking to each other while watching the snowy picture on the TV that I was trying to fix. Squirrelflight, on the other hand, was inconsolable. She was upstairs, having an early night. Cinderheart was also watching the TV, but was also clearing away the dinner, which turned out to be…interesting (pizza and steak and kidney pie…).

Crowfeather said that the story behind them making up is a secret. I think it's just him behind too embarrassed to talk about his love life to his children. I didn't question him; I just got back to the TV. I started fiddling with the controls at the back…I needed to find the right setting…suddenly the picture switched into life. It was a BBC One title card. It read

'The world is coming to end. Thanks for showing your support to the BBC over the years…'

and it was playing mournful music. BBC Two was the same, but with a yellow background and even sadder music. ITV 1's title card read:

'The Russians are coming. We have no time left.'

_The Russians are coming…? Was it the humans that caused this?_

I flicked onto Channel 4 that had a white card simply saying:

'We told you so."

(A/N – Channel 4 is famous in the UK for being a highly controversial and modern TV channel – all of the TV channels mentioned are real!)

The messages displayed were rather disturbing, so I put a video into the VCR. I had managed to get that working too, even if my hands were covered in dust. Suddenly, the Grease theme started up. _This is a good film…_ I thought _Especially for the two lovebirds over there_… then I realised that Cinderheart and I were still here too. I shrugged and just sat on the couch with Cinderheart beside me. Mum and Dad had stopped talking and started watching the tele with us. It felt perfect…

-FIRESTAR PoV-

It had been quite a while, I had taken to eating much of the food in the waiting room, and nothing had happened. It must have been quite late, because I was getting very tired. I was in the world of StarClan, although nobody was there. _Where was everybody?_ I wondered around until I felt a sharp poke. And again. And again.

I woke up and was amazed at what I saw. Brambleclaw was sat up in bed, looking at me with confused eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked in terror.

Woah!! 4,300 words! Such a long long long chapter! :P

**Please review, lets break the record of 16. Lets get to 20!! Help me get to 100 reviews…its like my all time dream…**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…I ALWAYS REPLY TO THEM! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO SEE PEOPLE LIKING MY STORIES!**

**Peace out from a snowless UK**

**Leopardstorm.**


	14. Something to Celebrate

Chapter 13 of Nuke Warriors!! I didn't get 16 reviews, but 11 still makes me happy as Larry!

**Congratulations to Tanglestalker for being my 90****th**** review! The 100****th**** Reviewer will get a special mention and maybe a virtual/hypothetical prize!**

**Avatar2016: They were supposed to be weird…and with Firestar having only 2 lives left, I'm feeling an exciting sub-plot coming on…**

**Wolfgaze: I was thinking that too…but will Firestar have enough time left (joking…maybe)?**

**Laughing Rain: Nothing's ever right in the world of Leopardstorm fanfiction (unless you've read my SpongeBob fanfic…)**

**Adderfang: It's supposed to be a little confusing, but if you are having a little trouble following, I suggest you read through it again and look through it quite carefully. If you are still confused, just tell me in a review and I'll do my best to bring you up to speed.**

**Rubyblaze: I'm pretty sure that it's not the same Channel 4…but it did make me LOL because it was something that C4 would definitely say…**

**Wildwaters: I thought people liked long chappies?**

**Lolcatsrule: It won't be the end of the world for a while, but in the meantime, I'll make it exciting…I was hoping the different PoVs were not too confusing…**

Hawkfire: The humans are cats, but we won't hear their story until I've finished this, but I promise you that their story is just as action packed as the Warriors!

**Wildheart: Twitch all you like…its coming now!**

**Silverstarfan: I have PMed you about your review….**

**Tanglestalker: The cliffhanger was supposed to be a little hard-hitting…and you will be hearing about those messages pretty soon…**

**Jayfeather, I have found, is a very good main character, I like writing from his PoV. So I'll use him again…but be prepared for more PoVs somewhere in the chapter!**

**Happy reading, from Leopardstorm.**

**(PS – the date is the 22****nd**** December 2012 – I have forgotten to tell you about that…)**

Chapter 13 – Something to Celebrate…

Everybody went to sleep pretty late that night after watching Grease, making everybody feel better after the previous day's events. When Cinderheart and I had walked up to our now familiar bedroom, the clock on my bedside saying twenty-to-one in the morning. The last thing I remembered was turning the light off, as I must have fall asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

The morning drew in as I woke up, but when I opened the curtains, instead of the bright sunshine that had woke us up every morning, I saw heavy rain beat against the window, making loud splashes against the glass. I sighed and turned back to the fireplace that had burnt out completely and left the room cold. Cinderheart was still asleep, so I got dressed and walked casually down the stairs.

I walked out towards the kitchen, expecting to see Squirrelflight working her culinary magic, but instead saw my mother trying to open the packet of sausages in vain.

"Oh, hello Mum," I walked over to the brown-haired woman who was desperately tugging at the top of the packet.

"Good morning, Jayfeather," she replied while her gaze was fixed on the plastic packet.

"Would you like some help?" I asked, trying not to laugh at how hard she was tugging.

"Yes," she said in defeat as she handed me the packet. "Twolegs do everything complicated!"

"Not really," I said under my breath as I effortlessly opened the packet. "There you go," I said a little loudly. "Are you cooking instead of Squirrelflight?"

"Yes, but how on earth can she do all that cooking everyone says she does with all these machines?" she looked at me in confusion.

"What you do is set the cooker to Gas Mark 7," I read off the packet. "Then leave them to cook for 20 minutes." I looked over to the annoying clock by the sink. It read twenty five-past nine. "That's when the big hand is on this number." I pointed to the nine.

"I'll try, but don't expect much," I mumbled as I walked into the living room. Sitting down on the settee, I took in some air. _All that walking up and down takes the breath out of you…_ Suddenly, something beeped behind me. It was the telephone, which was making a racket on its cradle behind me.

I looked down on the display, showing me how many messages we had. The red bars formed a twelve. _TWELVE MESSAGES?!_ But then I remembered Firestar was at the hospital with Brambleclaw. _What if Brambleclaw needed our attention! What if he needed resuscitation? Oh StarClan, pray he is safe…_

I hesitantly picked up the white plastic phone and dialled 1571 (A/N – the BT messages number in Britain). The strangely familiar pre-recorded voice on the other end of the line guided me through an agonisingly slow process of dialling. Finally, we got to the first message. It was from the 13th of December, before we got transformed. I kept it, because it may have had valuable information, but didn't listen to it.

The second one was about getting dentures, something I wasn't sure I needed at the moment. But the third was Firestar: "Jayfeather, come quick! Something's happening!" The fourth: "Jayfeather, please come! I'm not a medicine cat – er Human!" That was enough for me to run back upstairs towards Squirrelflight's room.

I controlled myself as I knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a strangled voice on the other side of the door.

I gently opened the door seeing Squirrelflight with a bag of ice on her head and the windows open. _She _must_ be hot…and Brambleclaw can't have helped._

"Is there any news about Brambleclaw?" she asked, her green eyes looking at me in a dimmed hope.

"Firestar called last night," I began, not wanting to say that I hadn't realised that he had called at all. "I am going to go over to the hospital." She opened her mouth to say that she was coming too, but I silenced her. "No, you aren't coming. You need to sleep, and if Brambleclaw is better, then you don't want to give him your germs!"

I nodded farewell and wandered onto the landing. _Should I bring Cinderheart?_ I decided against it, because of her fear of blood. I kissed her on the head while she was sleeping, and quietly shut the door. I thought of writing her a note, but then I realised she couldn't read._ Mum has managed to cook something edible_, I thought as I walked by.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked, her head tilted quizzically as she placed down a plate of sausage sandwiches in the middle of the table. "Your advice worked!"

_Of course it did! _I wanted to say scathingly."I'll take one with me," I said in a rush. "Firestar called with news about Brambleclaw!"

Mum gasped. "Is Squirrelflight coming?"

"I told her to stay here," I replied whilst picking up a sandwich. "She doesn't want to endanger the baby."

My mother nodded as I picked up a briefcase full of things I may need at the hospital. My father was trudging down the stairs, yawning widely as he walked into the kitchen.

"Jayfeather, where are you going?" she mumbled as he sat down.

" Firestar has news about Brambleclaw, and I'm going to the hospital to see him. I don't know if he is okay or not, so it is paramount that I get there as soon as possible."

"I'll come with you," Dad got up from the table. "Just in case you needed somebody there."

I hesitated, but then nodded as I went to grab coats from the coat-rack. I handed Dad his big brown waterproof, and I took a blue coat with a hood on. Dad kissed Mum on the lips, an embrace they held for a few seconds until my father rushed back towards the garage door.

"If Cinderheart wonders why I didn't take her, just tell her that it may be a bloody picture…" I told Mum as the end of the sentence trailed off in silent hope that it didn't come to that.

I closed the door behind me, unlocking the Aston Martin and the garage door with one click. We quickly got in the car, buckling up and igniting the engine. I revved the powerful machine in the bonnet, and speeding out of the street. I was desperate to get there, not to lose a brave and noble person, and more importantly, my foster father.

-x-

I stopped the car out side the St Thomas Hospital, where the moment of truth would come. My father trailed behind me as I run up the stairs to get to the 5th Floor, not trusting the lift to get me there quicker.

Bursting through the door towards the West Wing, I ran down the corridor, briefcase swinging wildly in hand. Dad was struggling to keep up, his breath cutting short in tired puffs. I didn't wait for him to catch up; I just kept running until I finally reached the operating room. This was it: there was no turning back from the sight I was about to see.

I tentatively opened the door, preparing for the worst. What I saw made me breathe the biggest sigh of relief in my life. Brambleclaw was sat up in bed, talking to Firestar until he noticed that I was at the door. He tried to get out of bed, but Firestar pushed him back into the raised pillow. He smiled weakly as I grabbed a chair and sat next to the operating table.

"Thank StarClan you are alive!" I exclaimed as I felt his head for a temperature. Everything was normal. "You've had such a lucky escape!"

"I know," he replied. "I guess I got lucky."

"Well it took four hours to patch you up!" I told him.

"You…did all that?" I asked in awe.

"I wasn't going to leave you like that with the bullet in your leg!" I was a little hurt that he thought it was impossible. It was then when I realised I had understood him wrong. "Yes I did it."

"I owe you my life…" he trailed off, but then straightened up when he asked, "When can I come home?"

I wasn't expecting that, I guess I should have been.

"It depends how you are," I answered. "I need to have a good look at your thigh is patching up before I can even think of getting you out of here."

I had a good look at the area where I had extracted the bullet. It was bruised and had stitches up the side where I had cut him up. I thought heavily for a while: _we live in the same house, so if there is anything wrong then I can be there straight away._ I had come to a decision.

"Yes you can come home," I told the brown-haired deputy.

"Brilliant," he grinned quietly. He then turned solemn and asked, "How is Squirrelflight?"

"She is upset, to say the least," I sighed. "But seeing you should make her much better."

He nodded as he tried to get up out of the bed. He was still fully clothed because of the urgency of the operation. I went to stand up but wobbled unsteadily. Firestar caught him just before he fell onto the cold, tiled floor.

"Use this for support," I passed him a crutch that he could use to lean on instead of his leg when he was walking. Brambleclaw took the crutch and placed it under his arm. He was much steadier.

"Great!" I said just as the doors burst open.

"Is he alive!?" it was my father who had recovered enough to get here.

"I'm fine!" Brambleclaw laughed as he walked over to Dad. They shook hands briefly but then embraced each other.

"Let's get home," I said as everyone got up to leave. Firestar also got up. "You can hitch a lift with us." My leader nodded as we headed out of the hospital.

"It's raining," I told Firestar and Brambleclaw as I handed them an umbrella that I had taken with me just in case they didn't have coats.

It was raining even heavier than before, the falling water lashing down on the car and the sodden ground. We got in the car, the warmth of the interior making it a good place to come back to after spending time in the cold hospital. The drive home was uneventful; the crutch that Brambleclaw was holding kept poking Dad in the side, my father repeatedly having to move to avoid it.

When we finally got out of the car on our familiar street, Firestar bade us farewell and left us to walk back up the garden path. Brambleclaw looked bursting to go in and say hello to everybody. I put the key in the lock, and twisted it. Everybody else was about to get a surprise.

-BRAMBLECLAW PoV-

We walked in, shutting the door quickly as so to any of the rain come in. Taking my shoes off was a challenge, but I didn't take long.

"We're back!" Jayfeather called as I walked along with the black-haired young man and his father.

"So here comes the man who left in bed late in the morning," Cinderheart scolded Jayfeather lightly as she walked out of the living room and kissed him on the cheek.

"You looked so peaceful, so I left you to sleep. Anyway, what happened to not liking blood?" he teased.

She slapped him playfully as they laughed. "So, how did go?"

"Look for yourself," he smiled as she walked up towards me. She gasped when she saw me and ran towards me. I was nearly knocked off my feet as she ran to hug me.

"How did you survive?" she asked, still hugging me.

"You should be asking that to your brilliant mate of yours," I nodded to Jayfeather who was looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"You're amazing," I heard Cinderheart whisper to her mate as she hugged him lightly. "I'll go tell Leafpool that you are back," she said to everyone. She disappeared into the kitchen, a few seconds later I heard a gasp and footsteps as Leafpool ran into the hallway where we had all gathered.

"Thank StarClan!" she breathed as she hugged me, a little softer than Cinderheart had. "You must want to see Squirrelflight," she let go of me as she got out of my way. "She's still bed, so be gentle. She's be crying for you since we left the hospital."

Touched, I limped slowly towards the steps. Suddenly, a thought struck me: _What was Leafpool doing here at all?_ _Maybe she's looking after her sister._ I carefully walked up the stairs, the floorboards creaking as I did so. Eventually, I got to the top, walking quietly over to our bedroom. I stopped just outside the bedroom. _Was that…sniffling?_ I listened closer.

"Please StarClan," my pregnant mate sobbed on the other side of the wall. "We only just made up. He needs to see his child…please? I just want to hear his voice one more time…"

I opened the door quietly, and whispered, "Squirrelflight…"

"Like that…"she broke off.

"Squirrelflight," my voice hardened slightly.

"Okay, now it's getting weird," she sat up and faced the pillow.

"Look behind you," I said, as she slowly turned round.

"Brambleclaw," she whispered. "Are you in StarClan?"

_She must feel even worse because of what happened yesterday…_ "Touch me," I said simply.

She leant forward, her hand outstretched. Then I felt my hand mingle in with hers. She gasped. Then leapt towards me.

"You are alive!" she rasped in astonishment. "How did you survive getting shot by Hollyleaf?" she asked me, mouth agape.

"Ask Jayfeather, he did all the work…" I trailed off as she kissed me on the lips. It lasted for a few moments until she noticed the crutch I was leaning on for support.

"What's that?" she pointed to the big metal support as I straightened up.

"It's called a crutch, it helps support me, as my leg isn't up to full strength yet," I explained, silently hoping it would heal soon. I sat down in bed next to Squirrelflight who still looked ill, but much better than when I last saw her.

She hugged me, her hands holding onto me as though she didn't want me to leave her again. I sunk her into her embrace, just letting the feelings overcome me.

-JAYFEATHER PoV-

I sat in the kitchen-diner, in the armchair behind the fire. No one else was in there; I just sat there watching the fire. I had decided to look through all the post that this house had received before the…incident. I picked up the first one, and was very surprised when I saw what the first piece of post said on the envelope:

Mr C. Feather

_213 Westbourne Grove_

_Shepherd's Bush_

_Greater London_

_W12 3EE_

_Did the transformation change more than just our bodies? What happened in the old human world to cause all of this? Did it have anything to do with the cards on the TV last night?_

Opening the letter, I quickly skimmed through it, then discarding it on the other side of the chair. Somehow I don't think Dad would want cat insurance – unless we needed to insure ourselves… _If we are humans…what are the old humans now?_

I picked up another letter, the same details on it, this time an advert for dentures. Sighing, I tossed it on the pile with the insurance letter and opened another. Letter after letter, just junk mail, nothing was actually worth knowing, unless you wanted to go into marketing and advertising.

Finally, I picked up a long, rectangular envelope and looked at the address:

Ms L. Pool

_213 Westbourne Grove_

_Shepherd's Bush_

_Greater London_

_W12 3EE_

It was something for Mum. _But Mum wasn't here when we transformed. Was it prophesised that this would happen?_ I opened the envelope carefully along the top. It was a calendar for the year 2013. _What was the date today, if this is a calendar for 2013?_

I walked over to the kitchen area of the room and spotted a calendar hooked on the wall by the sink. I looked closer to see what the date was: December 2012. Doing some maths in my head (how many days I had been a human and looking at the dates of the post by the armchair), I learnt that the day was the 23rd. _That would be why we would be getting a calendar…_

I flicked onto the inside front cover, noticing that it had friends' and family's birthday:

_January 23__rd__: Firestar (59)_

_November 30__th__: Sandstorm (60)_

_August 16__th__: Lionblaze, Jayfeather (19)_

_June 7__th__: Crowfeather (36)_

_July 21__st__: Leafpool, Squirrelflight (36)_

_October 22__nd__: Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt (41)_

_February 14__th__: Cinderheart (20)_

_December 13__th__: Stormfur (41)_

_April 29__th__: Brook (Where Small Fish Swim) (40)_

_January 3__rd__: Mothwing (36)_

_December 2__nd__: Littlecloud (62)_

_March 31__st__: Barkface (91)_

_Sandstorms already 60? I knew she was pretty old, but she doesn't look that old! Barkface is mega-ancient; he must be around in a wheelchair!_

I put the 2013 calendar behind the 2012 calendar on the wall and sat back down in the chair, thinking about us as a family. _Mum and Dad must have been 17 when they had Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and I. I always thought that I would be older than 19, but then Lionblaze and I haven't had our full names for very long._

Thinking about this made all of us seem much more like humans than cats, at least to me. The post had our names on it, the calendar had our all our birthdays on it, the warrior code had started to sink into nothingness (even though some of the principles were still important) and the fact that we were humans allowed Mum and I to have relationships with the people that mattered the most to us without being restricted.

I got up, finally realising that I had been gone for quite a while. I walked into the living room, Leafpool, Crowfeather and Cinderheart playing cards on the floor (it was the first thing everybody agreed was a good Twoleg idea).

"Where have you been?" Cinderheart put her cards face down on the floor and got up. "You've been gone most of the afternoon!"

"Just looking through the post, finding out how we got here," I explained. Then I remembered the calendar, "And I have something that might make you smile."

I walked back into the kitchen, getting the calendar off the hook by the sink. Cinderheart met me halfway and we sat down on the sofa.

"What's that?" she asked as she flicked through the months of the calendar. I noticed for the first time that the pictures at the top of the calendar were not just anything, they were pictures of all of us, having fun in what looked like Hyde Park, further down the road from the house. _This is just getting stranger…_

"It's a calendar," I told her as she pointed to all of our laughing faces. _I don't remember any of that…_ "It tracks time – it tracks every day. At the front, it has our birthday, the day we were born. See, your birthday is in two moons time." I made a mental note to remember that day. _It shouldn't be hard – it's Valentine's Day…two lots of presents…_

"I'll make sure that I teach you more about time," I wasn't in a teaching mood, besides it was Christmas soon, a time for family and relaxing. I had started to tell them about Christmas, even though we couldn't give gifts because no one knew what people liked.

Sitting down to play with the others, I looked forward to a time of festive cheer. However, even through the transformation, the prophecy was still looming over our heads like a massive thunderstorm. Forgetting this responsibility, I squeezed Cinderheart's hand and got playing.

**I am afraid that this was going to be a little boring because of the info in it, but I hope you found the ages and the address and stuff a little interesting. The next chapter will move things along a lot.**

**Peace out**

**Leopardstorm**


	15. Valentine's Day

Chapter 14 of Nuke Warriors as arrived! I have only had 7 reviews, which makes me kind of sad how I got 16 reviews a few Chappies ago, but now it is dropped. Just because it isn't every day, doesn't mean I haven't given up. Please review, and old reviewers, keep reviewing.

I would like to thank the readers that have stuck by me through the story:

Laughing Rain (you have followed me through everything I have written, so I feel you deserve a special thank you!)

**Hawkfire**

**Wildheart**

**Wildwaters**

**Rubyblaze**

**And**

**Lolcatsrule**

**Also hi to my newest reviewers:**

**LegendaryHero!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**LadyCat!!!!!!!!!**

Laughing Rain: No, it will still be full names…Jay and Jude are cool names…I have a different thing in mind about names (something that will crop up very soon, I promise).

**Hawkfire: Humans and cats have not switched brains…I suppose you could say they switched lives…but not directly (they didn't inherit their job, their appearance etc.). **

**LegendaryHero: Thanks for finally getting around to reviewing! I had spent a lot of time thinking about ages…I thought that Littlecloud was a young warrior when he asked for help along with Whitethroat…I'll get back to you on that…Actually, I did Armageddon on the 14****th**** December, because I wanted Christmas to come after they had settled in for a while. **

**Rubyblaze: So did I! :P**

**Wildwaters: He's an ancient cat…I mean human. GAHHH!**

**Wildheart: Medicine human = doctor. :) **

**Lolcatsrule: Ahhhh, that's really nice!**

**Ladycat: I did think of that, but then this happened… **

**This chapter is again a Jay PoV, but is set on the 13****th**** February 2013! Happy Reading!**

**PS – does anyone actually read the Author's Comments I write, and the responses I give back to my reviewers? Please tell me if I should continue writing responses, because if people are skipping the A/N, I wont' write one. I really would like people to say yes they do read it, because it's fun writing them.**

**PPS – I don't own McDonald's, the BBC, Aston Martin, mopeds, London, London Transport (including Buses and the Underground), Warriors, Erin Hunter or anything that have anything to do with the preceding corporations/companies/names/excuses for names (not Erin Hunter or Warriors…they have good names…) – unfortunately. **

**Warm regards,**

Leopardstorm!

Chapter 14 – Valentine's Day

**I couldn't believe how quickly we had gotten into** a regular human civilization. After Christmas, we had got straight on with teaching and learning human ways of life. I taught leaders and deputies, the leaders and deputies taught senior warriors, and senior warriors taught young warriors. We started to think about jobs, a subject everyone was very excited about.

I had been offered a special job by Firestar as his personal advisor, but I politely refused, preferring my job as a doctor (I love the quiet life – even if I'll never get it). I was always ready to offer advice to him, however. The leaders stayed as leaders, and deputies stayed on as deputies, although they each still had a job. Brambleclaw was the headmaster of the new school that had been opened for apprentices to attend like regular school children. Ashfoot was now in charge in rebuilding London back to its former majestic manner. Russetfur was in charge of the police force, and Mistyfoot was becoming a journalist, although she was expecting to be leader soon (as Leopardstar was in a terrible state).

Cinderheart had opted for a quiet job, taking up the management of a café on the riverside. Mum decided to retake her position of a doctor, even though she was hesitant in front of the other doctors. However, when she walked into the hospital on her first day, she received a standing ovation. Littlecloud had commented that it was a very brave thing to do. Dad was going into television, saying he always wanted to be recognised by people for being on the television, not for just going on a long journey and having three mates. Squirrelflight, now heavily pregnant, said that she wanted a job that would enable her to see people everyday, so she took up a corner shop in Belgravia (a very expensive one at that). Luckily, most of the food there was still usable; it was only the fruit and veg that had gone off. Luckily, Thornclaw had gone into farming, and had found lots of fresh fruit and vegetables that Squirrelflight could use. Money hadn't quite gone into proper circulation, but people were given £2000 each that they could use, the money being used to buy things, therefore making the economy stronger.

School had only just started, since teachers had to learn about the subject they were teaching before they could teach it to children. They also had to learn to read and write. The scheme for all people to read and write went much better and quicker than expected. Everything seemed to be operating perfectly. A team of builders led by Toadfoot and Oakfur had gone to repair Westminster Bridge, making it safe to use again; it was in the construction stages.

People were generally just adapting to human life – be it cooking, writing, or whatever. Some people had learnt how to drive; however most didn't feel safe at the hands of the wheel. Brackenfur had started up a bus service, with Dustpelt, Sorreltail and Owlwhisker also driving buses.

Teaching the other doctors about human healing was a little more difficult, but most caught on as they went. Barkface was notably not there, understandably considering his age. He did pop in once, but after seeing all of the machines we were using, he got terribly confused and went home for lunch with Tornear.

On this particular day, I was going shopping. Not just any regular shopping, this was for Cinderheart. _Typical, _I thought _why did her birthday and Valentine's Day have to fall on the same day?_ I shrugged and kept walking down Oxford Street, where some of the shops down the long road were beginning to reopen. I wasn't quite sure what to get her. I wasn't sure about a ring because I didn't feel marriage at my young age was good for me (a concept that the 'Warriors' didn't really know about…). Then I thought about something else, but my mind went blank. Giving up for a while, I held my hand out for the bus heading back for Shepherd's Bush and boarded. I gave my money to Owlwhisker in the kiosk and sat down with Heathertail on a seat at the back.

"Hi Heathertail," I greeted casually. "Are you heading back home for lunch too?"

Heathertail and Lionblaze had moved in with us on New Year's Day, much to the delight of Mum and Dad, who finally felt like a complete family. Lionblaze asked Heathertail to live with us, but made a complete mess of it when he told her about his feelings for the heather-eyed young woman. Luckily, she saw the funny side and accepted, my brother in a happy mood ever since. Lionblaze had decided to join the police force, saying that it would put his skills to the test, and the fact that there weren't many jobs where you can take people down.

"Yeah," she said back. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be down the hospital."

"It's Wednesday, my day off," I replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a present for Lionblaze…I hope he hasn't forgotten…" she trailed off, looking quite worried at the fact that her beloved boyfriend (We had started to lose the word 'mate', since it didn't make sense in Human English) would forget the biggest 'love-filled' day of the year.

"I'm sure he hasn't," I reassured her as the bus turned round onto the Embankment past the Thames. "I'm looking for a present for Cinderheart. It's her birthday on the same day, I wanted to make it a special present." I finished as we were passing my girlfriend's café. I smiled as she waved at me while clearing the plates left on the outside tables.

The rest of the bus journey was pretty quiet until Berrynose and Poppyfrost got on in Kensington, Berrynose constantly fretting over the calico-haired young woman. Walking into a lamppost or something like that…

Finally we got off. I told Heathertail I was going to go to Squirrelflight's corner shop and that I would meet everybody there for lunch. The days had started to feel a little warmer now that spring was coming, and the sun often shone above our heads as I walked past the elegant museums in Kensington and Hammersmith. Finally I got there, it was a moderately large shop, with small windows on the outside.

Walking in, I found Squirrelflight bending over to pick up a bunch of flowers that had fallen on the floor, but her 'bump' was restricting her. With a swoop I picked them up and handed them to my foster mother, who had only just realised I was here.

"Thanks Jayfeather," she panted, whilst walking back to the counter. "What can I get you?"

"Nothing, I was just asking if you were coming to lunch. Mum said she has experimented on a lasagne recipe, and wants us all to try it," I gestured eating with my hands (I wasn't sure why).

"Well…customers have been few and far between today…I'll close for lunch," she decided, locking the cash register and all of the safes. Finally we locked the door as we walked out into the fresh air.

"You shouldn't be bending over like that when you are so close to having a baby," I scolded lightly as we cut through Hyde Park.

"It was nothing much," she replied confidently. "I was stacking flowers until I dropped a bouquet on the floor…I hope they weren't damaged."

"Still, just be careful," I put my hands in my pockets and admired the Serpentine Lake, which looked crystal clear in the late winter's sky. Before we knew it, we were back on good old Westbourne Grove, our familiar house standing out from the others. Ringing the doorbell, we waited restlessly to get in, the wind picking up and nipping at us like a dog biting.

"There you are, I was starting to get worried!" Mum opened the door and hurried us in like children. She was obviously eager to start lunch. Everybody apart from Brambleclaw (who was getting his crutch fixed – again) and Lionblaze were present at the table. Plates of lasagne were at every chair. Sitting down, I eyed the meal. It looked all right. I picked up a forkful, Mum looking at everyone eagerly to see their reactions. I put the lasagne in my mouth, and then resisted the urge to spit it all back out again. She had put sugar instead of salt in the mix. Being polite, I swallowed it, inwardly shuddering at the horrible mix of tastes. Everyone else had noticed the sugar incident too, but were all being polite and eating it, even if it was with deep reluctance.

Eventually there was nothing left on my plate. Feeling rather sick, I pulled my chair out a little.

"There's some left over if anyone wants it," Mum offered.

"No thanks," we replied in a strange unison voice, and we all got down from the table.

Cinderheart caught up with me as I walked into the living room.

"So, how was your morning?" she asked eagerly, in a strangely pressing tone.

"It was okay," I told her idly. "Just wandering round the city, going in shops, riding buses…"

"I was going to go back to work on the bus, I think it leaves now," she seemed a little dejected as she got up for the door. I followed her and walked outside. I was going on the bus too, back down Regent Street to see if there was anything down there I could get her for her birthday and Valentine's Day, but somehow, even before I was even on the bus, I knew it was going to be hard job.

We waited for the bus in pretty much silence, coming just a little late while dropping off Birchfall and Whitewing at the stop just outside of Belgravia Road. She still seemed unhappy when we sat down on the top deck.

"So…how's the café?" I made a feeble attempt at conversation.

"Fine, thanks," she answered curtly as we turned into Piccadilly Circus. I could have gotten off there, but I wanted to see if I could figure out why Cinderheart was feeling bad. _Why is she being so short with me? Can't she trust me with her problems?_

Before I knew it, we were at the Embankment. I said goodbye to my girlfriend as she got to the door. She looked back at me in sadness and then turned back to unlock the door.

_What has she got to be upset about? _I was terribly confused. _I haven't hurt her, have I?_

The bus snaked through Northumberland Avenue and Trafalgar Square, driving deeper into the city. I looked out the window to see people all around, looking, pointing, and just living like a human. _Have they totally forgotten their cat background?_

Finally, the bus came to a stop outside Piccadilly Circus again, this time heading back towards Shepherd's Bush. Saying thanks to Brackenfur who was manning the bus, I strolled down Regent Street, looking at all of the elegant and fancy shops. There was a jewellery shop, a massive clothes store and a milkshake outlet, just to name a few.

I spent a lot of time looking for the right present, but I couldn't find anything that was good enough for her. I did spot a nice looking watch, but it cost too much since we needed to buy essentials.

By the time I had looked in what seemed like every shop that had opened (which was a considerable number), it was half-past-four, and the daylight had only just started to dim. Calling up Brambleclaw who was on his way home from getting his crutch fixed, I asked him if he could give me a lift home.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, I just have to finish buying Squirrelflight's present," he said over the phone. I sighed. It seemed like everybody else had the perfect present for their partner, everyone except me. Finally, the Aston Martin came from the distance and stopped by the Underground Sign I was standing next to.

Getting in, Brambleclaw asked, "What have you got for Cinderheart?"

_Did he have to ask me that?! _"I haven't got her anything, there was nothing there that was good for her…" I trailed off. It seemed like I had already given up.

"Just remember, a gift doesn't have to be something materialistic…" he drove round into our street.

"Thanks for the lift, I'm going to go see Dad down in the Television Studios," I waved to him and headed off on my motor-scooter (I had found it in the back of the garage, amazingly it was still working) down towards BBC TV Studios, which were just down the road.

Parking the scooter, I walked into the reception area.

"It's Jayfeather, I've just come to see my Dad, Crowfeather. Is that possible?" I asked the receptionist who looked like Dawnflower of RiverClan.

"Not at the moment, Jayfeather. He's doing his first live news broadcast at the moment. He'll be in his dressing room in ten minutes, you can go and see him then." She nodded over to a row of seats by a TV screen. Sure enough, a big picture of my father was on the TV, talking about the reconstruction of Westminster Bridge and the sighting of a giraffe in London Zoo. _Was that the best news they could find? A giraffe sighting? In a zoo?!_

Finally I was allowed to go up to the dressing rooms, walking past white doors with names on. I found Dad's, which was the third one till the end. Knocking lightly, I opened the door to see my father scoffing a pile of Rich Tea Biscuits at a table.

"Ug, hig!" he greeted with his mouth open. He swallowed with a big gulp and added, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come for some advice," I answered him.

"Fire away," he prompted.

"Well…have you got a Valentine's Day present for Mum?"

"Your mother's gift is a little bit out of the ordinary, but I have an idea I hope she'll really like…" he trailed off as he sighed contentedly.

"Even you have found the perfect present…" I groaned miserably as I sat down by the door, my head in my hands.

"You couldn't find anything for Cinderheart, huh?" he guessed.

"And it's her birthday tomorrow…" I moaned.

"I have an idea…"

-x-

I walked into the house, the smell of pizza coming from the kitchen. Sending prayers to StarClan that it wasn't Mum doing the cooking, I walked into the kitchen to see the familiar figure of Squirrelflight opening a pepperoni pizza packet.

"Hi Squirrelflight!" I greeted as I sat down in the armchair by the fire.

"Hey," she replied, slotting the second pizza in the oven. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Not great," I answered. I told her all about my predicament, and then told her about the idea Dad came up with.

"That's a good idea," the ginger-haired woman said, turning back to face me as she put the placemats out on the table. "She'll love it."

"I hope so," I replied fervently. I walked out of the kitchen, but before I left, I asked her, "Please don't put any sugar in it!" Squirrelflight laughed and left me to walk into the living room, where Brambleclaw and Lionblaze were watching a rerun of _The Bill _(A/N – this is a British drama about a police force in London).

"Is this on tape or on the tele?" I asked the two men sat on the floor as I sat down on the settee.

"On the tele," Brambleclaw replied, placing his crutch beside him as though he was going to get up. "Human TV programmes are actually really good." Brambleclaw got up slowly and hobbled over to the kitchen, even though his leg was getting better every day since the 'Hollyleaf Incident Mark II' as it was known on the news.

Lionblaze got up and joined me on the settee; I reached for the remote and switched it over to a repeat of _Who Wants To Be A Millionaire_.

"Hey, I was watching that!" my brother shouted indignantly.

"Now you aren't," I replied smugly as I held the remote just out of Lionblaze's reach.

"Give it back!" Lionblaze retaliated and leapt onto my chest, grabbing out for the remote. We tumbled onto the floor, play fighting over a remote. I felt like a child again, nothing better to do than play-fight.

Finally Lionblaze grasped it and turned it back over.

"Haha, I win!" he lifted his head up proudly as I got up off the floor. It was then when both us had noticed that Squirrelflight was watching us at the door, her expression reproving.

"For the sixth time," she growled. "Tea's ready. Or will I have to tell you two children a seventh time?"

Hastily, we got up and walked into the kitchen where four pizzas were placed across the table. Everyone (bar Dad, who was still at the TV studios to do the 10 O'Clock News) scrambled to sit down, looking hungrily at the pizzas. Before anybody knew it, they were all gone and everybody felt much bigger. At least she took my advice of not putting any sugar on it…

We got down rather sluggishly from the table and walked off in different directions. Life in this house wasn't scheduled or repeated; people pretty much did as they pleased (within reason, of course). Still, even though we were a family in this house, it felt like a community of people, since the four family members had all got their partners with them.

The time was twenty-to-eight. I was bored. There's only so much you can do when everybody else is fighting over the TV. I decided to go outside and ride my motor scooter around the city at night.

The engine rumbled and I set of down out of my street. I wanted to go down to Westminster Bridge to see how the construction was doing. Riding past Marble Arch, I looked at all of the neon lights. Brackenfur's bus drove past so I peeped my feeble horn as he beeped his almighty racket of a horn. Laughing slightly, I headed down past Westminster Abbey where the bells were ringing (for most likely no reason at all…it wasn't the half moon).

The doctors had agreed that a connection with StarClan was important, so we had agreed to meet in either St. Paul's Cathedral or Westminster Abbey to meet with StarClan. It was more in St. Paul's than at the Abbey. Even Barkface joined us every half-moon, even though he couldn't do the healing side of the job.

Finally, I got there, the bridge. The lights were now working across the bridge, but there was still a small gap near the end of the bridge, so I decided not to cross it on a moped. I turned back and instead of heading home, I turned to go down the Embankment. Going through to Leicester Square and Piccadilly, I looked at all the places that had opened: the radio station (but wasn't yet operational), the ODEON cinema, many cafés and shops. Some of the shops were owned by former kittypets that we had met before. For example, Firestar was delighted to find out that Princess and Smudge, the ThunderClan leader's sister and ex-neighbour owned the coffee shop down Oxford Street. Then, when I went to get a milkshake from the outlet on Regent Street, I found out that the owner was Jingo, a cat-turned-human that Lionblaze met on the Sol Patrol. Turns out that the kittypets and loners had come into the teaching sessions I set up. I didn't care that they snuck in really. They help with business and are good people.

Despite the pizza, I felt a little peckish, so I rode down to Piccadilly Circus, where all the neon advertisements were on full blast. Feeling a little naughty, I drove into the McDonald's drive-thru. I was only going to get a McFlurry, but I still felt a small tug. After ordering, I had a bit of a job at eating and riding at the same time, but I managed it. It was starting to get quite late, so I headed home back through lit-up streets and squares.

It was ten o'clock when I got inside. I only had to open the front door to know that they were playing on the Wii because of the amount of competitive racket coming out of the games room on the top floor. I hung my coat and my helmet on the rack and took my shoes off, and then I walked into the living room, Mum was reading the newspaper. It wasn't big, the biggest story on the front being about Thornclaw's farming techniques and 14 ways to charm your partner on Valentine's Day, as written by Ferncloud.

"Oh, there you are!" Mum turned around to see me sat in the armchair by the fireplace.

"Yeah, I went for a ride around the city, I needed some air…" I half-lied, knowing full well that I needed some time to think about Cinderheart.

Mum shrugged and turned another page of her newspaper.

"Where's everybody?" I changed the subject to something else, also knowing that the noise from upstairs said everyone was in the games room.

"Lionblaze and Heathertail went to sit on the balcony, your father, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt and her kids are upstairs on the Wii or whatever it's called…"

"Tawnypelt? When did she get here?"

"Not long after you left. Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt had a bit of an argument about life in general now that we are all humans not cats, so she brought the kids and herself over here. I think they're staying the night…"

"Oh. Where's Cinderheart?" I asked a little apprehensively.

"She's been a little strange ever since she came home from work…she went upstairs to go to bed…although I don't think she went to bed to sleep…I don't know why…her birthday's tomorrow, I'd thought she'd be excited…"

"Yeah…" I mumbled absently. The more I thought about it, the more I was convinced I'd upset her…although I wasn't sure why. "I'm gonna go upstairs to see how the others are doing…see you."

I trudged up the stairs, not wanting to go and see if Cinderheart was okay yet. The noise from the games room was getting louder as I walked up the different floors, finally reaching the top. I opened the door, a massive wave of noise coming out as I entered.

"Jayfeather!" Flametail exclaimed as I walked in on them having a go on the football table.

"Hi Flametail," I greeted him a little weakly. "When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago," Tawnypelt had walked past her ginger-haired son. "I needed some space…"

"You don't need to explain," I stopped her before she went into a deep heart-to-heart conversation; because I knew I would say something hopelessly offensive that I didn't actually mean.

"Thank you," she sighed gratefully. "The kids seem so much more relaxed here than at home…"

Tawnypelt worked at her own bank, called Tawny & Co. She looked quite stressed out, she seemed rather nervous and a little twitchy, and if she had had an argument with the feisty Rowanclaw, she was surely going to know about it.

I decided to leave them, and walked back down the stairs. I opened the door that led into my bedroom. Cinderheart was indeed in bed, whether she was asleep or not remained to be seen. It was probably time to go to sleep anyway, so I undressed and got into bed. Kissing Cinderheart on the head I got in bed and fell asleep.

-x-

"Happy Birthday, love," I yawned as I woke up. Scrabbling for my glasses on the side of my cabinet, I placed them carefully on the bridge of my nose. Looking beside me to hug my girlfriend, I instead just looked at a note next to me. I picked it up to read:

Gone to work

_Cinderheart_

_Yep, she's definitely angry with me…_ I sighed as I got showered and dressed and got ready to go to work. I slowly walked down the stairs to find that the whole house had been decked with Happy Valentine's Day and Happy Birthday Cinderheart banners. Tigerheart and Dawnpelt were getting ready for sixth-form school while fighting over the remote. Mum was watching the TV admiringly, Dad giving his 'gift' over the air.

Squirrelflight was talking to the Greystripe, who had taken up being a postman, outside the house and Brambleclaw was chomping on a sausage roll. No sign of Cinderheart. Not feeling hungry, I went straight for my motor-scooter. The ride to work wasn't particularly eventful, but there was a small crash down Tower Hill (I had to go all the way round because the bridge still wasn't finished), Ivytail gesticulating wildly at Voletooth who had fallen off his bike.

I got into work, waving absently to Mothwing who was at reception. Donning my uniform in the locker room, I entered my office. I sat down at my desk, looking at a picture of me and Cinderheart on the London Eye. Sighing, I pressed the button that alerted the next patient that they could come in.

First off was none other than Voletooth, had a gash up his arm from where he had fallen off his bike. That was treated pretty quickly, but the minutes just seemed to drag like someone dragging a sixteen tonne weight with their leg. I dealt with Mistyfoot who was complaining with a banging headache, a kittypet-turned human called Snowdrop, who had developed a bad cold, and Snowbird, who was asking how far she was along her pregnancy. At last, it was lunch. Making sure Littlecloud and Flametail could cover for me, I changed out of my work overalls and rode my scooter out towards my girlfriend's café, hoping she'd still be there.

Crossing Waterloo Bridge, I rumbled down the Embankment, finally stopping at Cinderheart's café. Parking my scooter in the parking bays she had built for me, I clambered off and towards the door. She was busy cleaning up tables when she saw me. She opened the door and said flatly, "We're closing for lunch."

_How can a café close for lunch? _I decided I wasn't going to take no for an answer anymore.

"Just tell me what I have done wrong!" I called back, my nose pressed against the window. "You didn't even give me a chance to wish you a happy birthday!"

Her face visibly changed from anger to uncertainty.

"You mean…you didn't forget?"

"Is that what you've been upset about?" I was relieved I hadn't done something truly bad, or it would have been a lot worse.

Cinderheart opened the door and lifted the shutters.

"Happy birthday," I whispered softly in her ear as she embraced me. _Thank StarClan I hadn't done anything terrible…_

"Did you get me a present?" she asked me a little sheepishly.

"My present isn't an object – nothing in the shops was good enough for a double occasion," I sat on the table next to me. "What ever you want or anything, your wish is my command." I sounded a bit cliché, but I don't think it mattered that much.

"Well, I want you to take the rest of the day off…" she took a tighter hold of me and grabbed my hand. "And I want to go home…with you."

"Okay…get on the back of my bike," I gestured to the scooter. "Then you can tell me what you want to do."

We rode home, thanking my lucky stars that I had chosen the tactful, romantic approach. When we pulled up at the front of our house, Cinderheart immediately jumped off the scooter and ran into the house, the key amazingly going in first time.

No one was in, as everybody was at work. Cinderheart had run up the stairs, as the floorboards made a massive bang. Putting down my work things (thankfully I taken them with me when I had left for lunch), I followed her up the stairs and into our bedroom.

Closing the door behind me, I asked her, "So, what is it that you want?"

She looked nervous, but said, "…a child."

I really had not expected that. I was only eighteen and she only nineteen, we had our whole lives ahead of us.

"You know I said _anything_ you want…I'm not sure I can give you that…" I felt really bad, but I wanted the best for both of us.

"Your parents were only seventeen when they had you," she countered.

"Yes, but they were cats." I thought that was a fair point, but just in case she didn't buy it, I added. "And what if we break up, heaven forbid. That won't be fair on the child."

"But we won't," she was really eager to do it, no matter how we would get there. "I love you, don't you want to start a family?"

"…yes…but I'm no good with kids, you know that!"

"This will be your own…"

"My parents will be grandparents at 36! That's mega young!"

"Please…" she was doing the puppy-eyes thing that always seemed to win me over.

I sighed.

"Okay."

You can guess what happens next….so I ain't writing it. :0

**Please review…lets get to 100!**

**Happy reading!**

**Leopardstorm**

**PS – 5,301 words!!! :O**


	16. PUSH!

**Chapter 15 is here!!! I am so glad the reviews are picking up again, and we have finally reached the big 100!!!! And the winner is…**

**RUBYBLAZE!!!!!!!!**

**You get the totally hypothetical prize of…a tour of the StarClan camp. You will stay in a 4-star-den with all-inclusive meals, drinks on tap (literally) and your own personal StarClan guide…with $2000 spending money (completely useless as cats don't take money in their souvenir shop…)**

**Enough of the Price is Right ranting, on with the responses:**

**Lolcatsrules: OOH so close to winning the prize – LASAGNE…mmm…except when Leafpool is cooking…**

**Rubyblaze: Well done for being the 100****th**** reviewer! Slave…lol…**

**LegendaryHero: I stand corrected…the age will be changed in due course. I'm not into the citric stuff…I feel sick just writing the fluffy stuff, I would be projectile vomiting if I wrote that sort of stuff! Ooh…there's lots left in store…this story isn't even half way through yet (probably just a quarter way through…).**

**Laughing Rain: I love reading back my A/Ns…they're so random. It really is not finished. I have recently thought of the endings to kill all endings…so you can probably guess that I know this will end…it will probably finish well after the OOTS series (as in timeline, not as in when the sixth book is released…just thought I should clear that up…)**

**Hawkfire: I know exactly the name I want for Squirrelflight's child, but I would like some suggestions for future births!**

**Gazingmoon: Will do…**

**Tanglestalker: Aww…I've inspired people…I feel so loved! The double review has boosted the number! THANK YOU!!! Make sure to advertise your story in a review when you get round to posting it on here!**

**Wildwaters: That is pretty young…Firestar will be a great-grandparent at 60…gah!**

**Darkness of the Eclipse: You'll find out about the leaders in due course.**

**Wildheart: Tawny and Co: can I take out a million pounds please? Pwetty please? With a sugar cube on top?**

**This is set on the same day…but in the morning. That means we have a new PoV…TIGERHEART!!! We're going to school with the Warriors!**

**Keep Reading (and breathing!)**

**Leopardstorm**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Push!!!!!!!!!**

Last night was pretty weird, considering Mum had had a fight with Dad over the bank and had moved us to our uncle's house. Mum had made sure she had brought everything over for us so Dad didn't touch anything; it was almost like she didn't want anything to do him anymore. We had practically moved in, at least Brambleclaw felt good about us being there.

I woke up in my 'bedroom', my suitcase and the pile of stuff from our house by the bedside. _Why do I have to go to school? _I moaned. _We had a rough night last night, I don't want to!_ Nevertheless, I got up, brushed my teeth, got dressed in the Westminster School Uniform (blue jumper, claret polo shirt and black trousers) and headed downstairs.

Leafpool was watching the TV admiringly, whilst Aunt Squirrelflight was talking to the postman, Greystripe outside. I walked over to Dawnpelt. I wanted to talk to her about last night, but she was too busy watching the TV to notice me calling her.

I leapt onto her, making the beginnings of a playfight.

"Why do have to be so obsessed with that programme?" I asked while I tried to grab the remote.

"I'm not obsessed," she fought back "I just really like it." We tussled around like little children, scrabbling for the remote that had fallen under the sofa, until a loud stomping sound came from behind us. It was Jayfeather, stomping over like a giant and slammed the door. _Why does he always have to be so moody? That's all he ever seems to be. _

We finished our playfight as Mum and Squirrelflight called us all into the dining room. I yawned loudly.

"You should cover your mouth when you yawn," Mum scolded me sharply as she sat down next to Brambleclaw at the top of the table.

"We never did when we were cats," I complained.

Mum hesitated. "We aren't cats now," she said back.

The sausage rolls were very nice, but I wasn't in the mood. I just wanted to go back to bed. I don't want to be taught Business Studies by Hattie, and I most certainly didn't want Geography from Blackclaw.

"Come on, time for school," Mum ushered us out of the door. _She definitely needs time to herself…the bus isn't going to be here for another half-hour._

"Do you wanna get some chocolate from Pierre's down Oxford Circus?" Dawnpelt asked me as she offered me a piece of spearmint chewing gum. "School doesn't start for another hour."

"Go on then," We ran to get our bikes from the garage (Mum had brought literally everything of ours' with us) and cycled down the road. The wind pressed against our faces, freezing against our skin like water freezing to ice.

We finally got to the chocolate shop, the spine-tingling smelling sensations wafting out the door. Inside, there were stacks and stacks of different chocolates, ranging from luscious pralines to mouth-watering toffees. Suddenly, the staff door opened to reveal Pierre, the Belgian owner of the shop. He was formerly a kittypet, whose owner was also the owner of a chocolate shop. He used to live in Belgium, but he and his owner moved to Britain not long before the 'incident'.

"Aah, my two favoerrrute coostemerrrs!" he greeted with a heavy Flemish accent as he shook our hands. "What can Pierre doo furrr yuu?"

"Two packets of the normal please, Pierre," Dawnpelt told him while eying the toffee creams stacked in a triangular prism in the display cabinets.

"Therrre, wee arrre, two All in One's fur my twoo favoerrrute coostemerrs," we handed over the money and he gave us the chocolate. Waving goodbye to the jovial chocolatier, we sat down on a bench outside Piccadily Circus.

"Ummm…these are delicious…" both my sister and I were mesmerized by the sweet wonders of Pierre's chocolate. We just sat there, watching three pigeons have a fight over a worm. One got so violent it almost ripped another's legs off. Before we knew it, the chocolate was gone.

"It's time we got to school," I said dejectedly as we gathered our things. "What's the time?"

Dawnpelt looked down at her watch, but immediately did a double take in horror.

"It's twenty-past-nine!" she exclaimed. "We're half-an-hour late! What are we going to do?"

Westminster School was on the other side of all of the buildings in our path. It was a good job we took our bikes.

"Let's try and sneak in the back way and hope they've marked us in. If we've done work, then they can't sanction us because we would have been in class," I was quickly formulating plans in my head, but I still knew there were dozens of things that could go wrong.

"Good idea, let's get going!" We hurried onto our bikes and rushed down towards the Embankment, the quickest route back to school. Then I stopped abruptly.

"What if Cinderheart sees us?" I asked worriedly.

"Let's go down Pall Mall, it won't take much longer!"

Quickly turning round, we rushed past government buildings, looming over us making us shrink in guilt. Finally, we were at Parliament Square. I looked up at Big Ben for the time. It read half-past-nine. _Good! _I thought _That only took ten minutes. I just hope we have an understanding teacher…_

"Dawnpelt," I called my sister who was getting back on her bike. "Who do we have first?"

"Um…" she brushed her finger across her timetable. Then she groaned. _Not a good sign…_ "We have Life Skills with Kinkfur…she'll give us a month full of detentions if she caught us."

"We'll have to be discrete," I replied. Looking around, I started to move. We weren't far from school now. Just a right, then a left, and a double right and we were there. We had reached the back way. We chained up our bikes quietly by the Technology Block and silently walked to the back entrance of the school.

"We made it," I whispered to my sister. "Now we just need to get upstairs…"

I opened the door to go up to the staircase, but what I saw wanted to make me shut it again. It was Brambleclaw. It wasn't our playful, happy uncle; it was the strict and frankly annoying head teacher.

"Not again," he sighed frustratedly. "That's the second time in the last two weeks this has happened. Where have you been? Your tutor, Hazeltail, has marked you absent in registration!"

"We got…delayed…" I hoped it would wash, but somehow I knew it wouldn't.

"We sent you out of the house an hour early, and everybody else caught the bus…" Then he realised we didn't catch the bus. "Why didn't you catch the bus?"

"Because we were too early, so we decided to cycle," Dawnpelt piped up quietly.

"Well, at least you're here now," he sighed. "But you're in a lunchtime detention with me, no excuses."

We groaned like a six-year-old child, but our uncle silenced us with a hiss.

"You got what you deserved," he told us angrily. Suddenly, the three of us heard Kinkfur's voice come down the corridor.

"If they're truanting, they'll get a month full of detention!" she yowled as she ran down the corridor. She spotted us.

"You snivelling skivers!" she spat, looking at us with deep contempt. "You can't even begin to imagine the amount of punishment you'll ge-" she was stopped a prominent cough from Brambleclaw.

"I was talking to them about arranging dates for their upcoming exams. There isn't any problem with that, is there Kinkfur?"

The woman looked a little nervous, "Of-of-of course not," she stammered turning around to face the corridor. "I will be going back to class now…" she turned us round and beckoned for us to follow. Today was going to be a long day…

-x-

Kinkfur had given us evil looks all the way through the rest of her lesson, but said nothing more as the bell rang to signal the end of Lesson 1. Bidding my sister farewell, I trudged down the corridor towards Business Studies, where Hattie would give us another boring lecture about money. Making sure I had my doodle pad, I opened the door to BS.

The room was grey, and the wall displays were of boring posters about the FTSE and VAT. I just sat at the desk at the back, got out my pencil case and started to rearrange my stationary into a city, the bigger rubbers being skyscrapers and the pencil sharpener being the town hall. I was so absorbed with my new city, I lost all senses of the real world.

"…blah blah blah, Tigerheart?" Hattie's voice broke into my imaginary world.

"Huh?" I mumbled absently.

"Would you like to tell me what I had just said to the class?" she asked me quietly, her brown hair frazzled in unknown exasperation. I was lost for an answer; I shrugged sheepishly.

"Well, for that mishap, I'll just have to take forty house points from Westminster. Please turn to page four hundred and twenty seven and read on." Everybody groaned and gave me bad looks.

The students were split into houses, which were further split into South, West, East and North. Dawnpelt and I were in Westminster, and then there were Southwark, Soho, Kensington and Lambeth. I was in Westminster-South, and Dawnpelt was in Westminster-West.

Eventually, the bell rang for break. Taking my wallet out, I stood in the queue in the cafeteria, which was completely decked with Valentine's Day decorations. Massive three-dimensioned hearts hung from the ceiling, and Cupid paper chains lined the walls. Sat at the tables was couples kissing, hugging, caressing, one boy was serenading (albeit rather badly). Then at the sides, there were singles, some looking longingly at the people in the middle, most just getting on with life.

_Valentine's Day is only a big deal if you're in love – I can't imagine _that _ever happening! _Getting a heart-shaped shortbread biscuit, I walked outside and met my sister who was talking to her friends Sedgepaw and Swallowpaw. She turned around when she saw me, a stern gaze emitted from her eyes.

"Here comes the boy that has docked us even more points!" she said pointedly. "Why did you do that for?"

"You know how boring Hattie's lessons are…" I looked away and saw my friends coming round the corner.

"Sneezepaw, Redpaw!" I greeted as they ran up. We did our 'handshake', Dawnpelt and her friends looked on in incredulous amusement. Sneezepaw had noticed and had turned bright red. Swallowpaw burst into laughter.

"So, I heard you got late into school!" Sedgepaw asked. "Did you get caught?" Sedgepaw was a gossiper. Anything that you said to her would go right through the rest of the school. Sneezepaw said she's like a human photocopier.

Feeling a little mischevious, I replied "We scaled the back wall when we got to the rear of the site, our bikes on our backs. Then, we B.A.S.E jumped across the car park to get into the Life Skills block. Suddenly, Brambleclaw swung out of the window on a piece of rope and grabbed to get us in his office. I sent a piece of the chocolate we bought flying into his path and he fell. Then we flung into Life Skills while Kinkfur was out of the classroom and straight into Brambleclaw, was setting at our desk. We got away from it with a warning." I looked up proudly, mocking a super hero.

"Yeah right, what he really means his that we snuck in the back and got a lunchtime detention." Dawnpelt burst my bubble mock crushingly.

"Oooh, Tigerheart's a bad boy…" Redpaw said reprovingly. "What's gonna happen to our rugby match at lunch?"

"I'll just sweeten up our old headmaster and I'll be out like a shot!" I replied confidently, but I knew Brambleclaw wasn't as stupid as that. _It's worth a try…_

The bell rang to signal the end of break. Saying goodbye to Dawnpelt and her friends, Redpaw, Sneezepaw and I walked on over to Geography, shooting silent prayers that Blackclaw wasn't in and that we had a supply teacher. Turning round, I noticed that Swallowpaw was still looking at me until Sedgepaw's hand came from the corner and dragged her away. Shrugging, we walked tentatively into Geography. I groaned from the inside.

Blackclaw, the elderly Humanities teacher, was sat at his desk groggily as we filed in the classroom. Taking up a desk by the window, I took out my graffiti-ed textbook. Blackclaw took out his register.

"Bella?"

"Yes, sir."

"Blackpaw?"

"Yes sir."

I flitted out of real-world consciousness like in Business Studies, but soon got a sharp jab in the ribs from Sneezepaw.

"We don't want to lose any more house points!" he hissed quietly.

"Tigerheart?"

"Yes sir." _Thank StarClan Sneezepaw was there…evil looks is just what I don't need…_

The lesson went by pretty quickly, even though it was just an hour of listening to Blackclaw ramble on about how rivers form over millions of years. Before I knew it, the bell rang and it was time for lunch. I ran out of the classroom, ready to get first in line in the lunch queue, but a shout from behind me stopped me in my tracks.

"Weren't trying to dodge my detention, were you Tigerheart?" Brambleclaw walked up to me calmly, but his eyes were filled with exasperated anger. _I had forgotten about my detention…there goes my lunchtime!_

"Follow me," he beckoned me to follow him to the headmaster's office. When I got in there, Dawnpelt was already sat down, looking relieved that I had arrived. In front of me were big piles of files.

"These are the files of every student that has walked these halls since the school reopened. I need you to order them in alphabetical order. I will keep you here for half an hour. You can start now."

I grabbed the first file. Ironically, it was a file of Dawnpelt. It said our house, our date of birth, our telephone number and address (which was already old, since we moved in with Leafpool and Crowfeather) and our full name. _They must have some sort of graduation ceremony at the end of the year…that's when we get our full name. _A thought came to me. _My sister and I have our full names, it won't be so special!_

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Brambleclaw looked on at me with a long gaze. _That's ironic, isn't it sir! _I wanted to rebuke, but kept silent. Brambleclaw had been edgy ever since we had arrived. He was currently pacing round the room with sincerity in his steps. Suddenly, the phone rang behind us, Brambleclaw racing across the room to pick it up.

"Hello? Hello, Flametail. What's the news…? Really? Oh goodness…! I'll be there right away!" he put the phone back on the receiver. "Right, gather your things. You're coming home with me."

"Why?" Dawnpelt sounded amazed. "We are in the middle of a detention!"

"You've been kept long enough. We need to get home." He gestured to walk out of his office.

"Why do we need to go?" I asked curiously.

"…Squirrelflight's gone into labour at home."

-x-

After hurtling down London's streets on our bikes, the three of us parked up in the garage and rushed into the room. Squirrelflight was led on the sofa, Leafpool, Jayfeather and Flametail crowded around her, trying to control her breathing.

"I'm here!" Brambleclaw ran into the living room and ran to his partner's side. My sister and I put our stuff down and joined our family around the sofa.

"Where's Dad?" Squirrelflight choked as she controlled her breathing to adjust her talking.

"He couldn't pick up!" Leafpool replied in distress while applying another ice pack to her sister's head.

"I'll get him!" I volunteered as I walked up to face my aunt.

"Go!" she yowled as she clenched in pain. _Anything to get away from this scene! _I ran to get my bike again and I set off towards Parliament. The streets were starting to fill up with traffic as I passed Marble Arch. I heard the adrenaline rush through my eardrums. The buses that were parked in the bays on the side of Park Lane just became a blur as I focussed on my target. I could see the 80 ft. Clock Tower from Trafalgar Square as I turned the bike over the pedestrian area, causing two elderly ladies to shake the umbrellas in disgust. Eventually, I was there. Bursting through the massive doors I sprinted up to reception.

"I need to see Firestar! It's an emergency!" I shouted to the receptionist who was looking at me in shock.

"He's in an important meeting with the other leaders, I –"

"Well, it will have to wait!" I took the clipboard she was using that had all the rooms on it and ran up the corridors. Along the walls were paintings and sculptures, but I had no time to admire the beautiful artwork now. Running along the corridors, I quickly ran my finger down the list to find the room where Firestar was having his meeting: Conference Room 3. I was facing it. With a deep breath I opened the doors to the four leaders looking at us in dumbfounded astonishment.

"Tigerheart! What are you doing out of school?" Firestar asked me, his voice still quite quiet in shock.

"No time, you must come back home to Squirrelflight's house. She's gone into labour on the sofa!" I opened the door as Firestar got up. However just as Firestar went to stand up, Blackstar tugged him back down again.

"This is an important meeting, we can't just abandon it!" he growled in frustration.

"My daughter is much more important!" the orange-haired man pulled free and strode to the door. "This meeting is adjourned until tomorrow."

We ran back down the corridors, other people looking at us in confusion.

"How is she?" the ThunderClan leader asked me worriedly.

"She's contracting, but I'm no medicine cat!" I answered him. "I rode here on my bike. Have you got a way of getting back here?"

"I've got my car, I can drop you off." We jogged out of the massive doors and into the car park. "You can put your bike into the boot." Firestar's car sped out of the car park and away back up to our familiar street. All of the way, I hoped that Squirrelflight was okay, and that her father hadn't missed the birth.

By the time we were there, Squirrelflight was definitely about to give birth. Brambleclaw was squeezing his partner's hand so tightly it looked as though it was about to explode. Leafpool and Jayfeather were both helping Squirrelflight through the contractions, and Dawnpelt and Cinderheart were both reading pregnancy magazines to find information about positions and breathing patterns. Sandstorm was pacing round the room, her cheeks wet with tears of joy.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting scream filled the room as Leafpool exclaimed, "I can see the head!" Brambleclaw gasped as Squirrelflight got paler and paler. "Right when I say push, you push like you've never pushed before! Three, two, one, PUSH!"

Squirrelflight's screams filled the room, making everyone look at her in total silence. We were all waiting tensely for a baby to pop out.

"It's nearly there!" Jayfeather cried. "Just one more push!"

Squirrelflight pushed again, looking as though she was summoning all of her strength to give this child life.

"It's out Squirrelflight!! Brambleclaw," Leafpool beckoned my uncle so that he could cut the umbilical cord. He looked so proud and happy, much different to the angry version of him this morning. The baby cried loudly as Brambleclaw held it for the first time. Suddenly, Jayfeather gasped.

"There's another one!" he cried.

"Oh no…" Sandstorm looked at her daughter in shock.

"Don't worry, it's not unusual to give birth to twins," Jayfeather pushed his way back in as everybody else moved back hastily. _Looks as though the doctors are still a little wary with stuff…_

I peered over everybody's shoulders to see Squirrelflight, who looked as though she was about to either puke, or faint in a quick spasm of pain.

"Right, you're going to have to push again…just keep calm…" Jayfeather looked quite stressed but was managing to keep his cool in front of his foster mother.

"For StarClan's sake, I only thought I was gonna have one!" Squirrelflight yelled as she pushed.

"Well you're going to have it whether you like it or not!" the young black-haired doctor replied gruffly. "Just PUSH!"

With a massive effort, Squirrelflight heaved and pushed and squirmed. Her face was turning a shade of cherry red; the effort was clearly showing as she yowled loudly.

"It's coming!" Leafpool exclaimed. "Just a couple more heaves!"

Although the effort was clearly showing, her pushing had become more erratic, and the light was fading from her determined eyes. Suddenly, another cry filled the room as the second child. Everybody breathed a sigh of relief as we got a good look at the second child. Squirrelflight however, had her eyes closed. No one noticed until Flametail inhaled deeply.

"Squirrelflight?" Brambleclaw whispered quietly.

Silence.

"Scorchkit. Scorchkit and Pricklekit." She breathed. Everybody clapped.

-x-

"So you've moved, and now just witnessed your aunt give birth. Twice." Sneezepaw was leant against my garden gate. "You've had a long day…"

"Certainly." I agreed. "How was that rugby match?"

"Ugh," Sneezepaw groaned. "A complete farce. Nettlepaw's team cheated so much, we lost count of the score…"

"How was Assembly? How did it go with Brambleclaw not doing it?"

"No one knew what to say…so it didn't last…Oh! You forgot the most funniest thing!"

"…ok…" The trouble with Sneezepaw was that he always found the silliest thing funny.

"Foxpaw fell off his chair in his radio show this lunch time!"

"Then what happened?" I asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"He got up."

_I knew it…Sneezepaw's so predictable…_ The school had its own radio station, which Foxpaw and the media team manned each lunchtime. It was also part of the PA system, and the headlines were read out at the top of every hour (in lunch).

"I'm gonna head back inside now, mate. Are you still going to the London Eye with Redpaw on Saturday?" I asked as I walked towards the garden gate.

"Dunno. Depends if I want to spend £30 on a big wheel that goes round in half an hour," he shrugged. "I'll see you tomorrow, mate."

"Bye." I walked back in the house with a brief look back at the deserted street. Everybody was much more calmer than they were before. Squirrelflight was led on the sofa with Scorchpaw in one arm and a bottle in the other. Brambleclaw was holding Pricklekit tightly, while letting him play with his finger. Leafpool and Crowfeather were sat in the window-side seat, hand in hand whilst flicking through a magazine. Cinderheart and Jayfeather were kissing each other in the kitchen, but immediately closed the door when they saw that I was watching (in disgust). Looking up the stairs, I saw Lionblaze and Heathertail kissing on the landing.

_Valentine's Day is a waste of time_ I thought ruefully. _I'll never be in love. _Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I shouted the lovebirds who had were completely oblivious to the doorbell. I walked up to the door, unlocked it, and pulled the door open. It surprised me when I found out who was on the other side of the door. It was Swallowpaw.

"H-h-hello, Tigerheart," she smiled weakly. Her hands were fidgeting involuntarily. She looked nervous.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"I was asking…whether you wanted to…go take a ride on one of the hire-boats on the Thames? Purely for platonic reasons…." She added weakly, but she didn't seem happy with it.

"Of course, if you want to…I'll go check with the folks," I headed back inside to ask. "Mum? I'm going out!"

"Okay, be back before half eight!" I heard her call back from the balcony.

"Cool, let's go!" I reached for my coat and gestured for her to walk down the street. Maybe Valentine's Day had its reasons after all…

**

* * *

**

How was that? Too much information? Please review, lets get the reviews up from 110!!!

**Question of the chapter: Do you feel a bit of Tiger/Swallow coming along??**

**And what do you think of when someone says England? Just curious…**

**Please review, and keep reading (and living!)**

**Leopardstorm.**


	17. On Our Travels

Chapter 16 has arrived onto your computer-me-bob! The reviews have definitely gone up since my tiny moan a few Chappies ago! Now, I told you a tiny little white lie at the end of the chapter. IT'S NOT ANYTHING BAD!!! When I said I was just curious about your thoughts on England, I wasn't being completely honest. IT SERVES A PURPOSE IN THIS STORY!! Watch this space!

**Briarpaw: You haven't read up to the latest chapter, have you?**

**LegendaryHero: I'm glad you thought Tigerheart was interesting! Um…as much as I like Tiger/Dove, it ain't gonna happen…Tigerheart is 15, Dovepaw is 2!**

**Hay It's ME!: Never mind! Thanks for the compliment! AND KEEP READING!**

**Rubyblaze: Don't blame me! Blame my ancestors!!!!!**

**Gazingmoon: I know – the names took ages took ages to think up!**

**Ash: Thank you!**

**Wildwaters: It's recently been snow, snow, snow, snow! ATM, it's cloudy (and dark – since it's night time).**

**Tanglestalker: I've been called awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU! I must come to America sometime in my life!**

**Wildheart: CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Darkness of the Eclipse: I love my (our) home! **

**Laughing Rain: Sedgepaw became Sedgewhisker, one of the travelling cats to free the water to the lake. Vicky Holmes admits she's hopeless with useless cats' genders! Never mind, it comes up with hilarious parodies. I like to think that the ending to this story has the most unexpected ending in canon and fanon Warriors since The Darkest Hour! I would like to estimate this story would have about 70 chapters…**

**Lolcatsrule: I wanted to vent my randomness into the pigeon fight!! TAKE HIS HEAD OFF!!!!!!!!!! :-0**

**Hawkfire: Have a great holiday (or vacation, if you are American!)…make sure you keep up with the plot!**

**This story starts from Tigerheart's POV and then we switch to Jayfeather's. **

**Happy reading and keep reviewing, it makes me smile like a Chesire cat (ba-dum tsish!)**

**Signed, **

**Leopardstorm**

Chapter 16 – On Our Travels

Swallowpaw and I walked down through the city's streets, the twilight rays of the sun casting long shadows across the road. Our silhouettes stretched out across the road, we talked school, the London Eye thing on Saturday, and our friends. Before she knocked for me, we weren't bosom friends, even though I knew her reasonably well. But after that talk, I felt like we had been buddies for life, everything just clicked around her like a completed jigsaw puzzle.

When we got there, the renter, a grouchy old man called Diesel, was about to close. Luckily, we got there just in time (to his annoyance). After a few minutes, we had our life jackets on and we were ready to sail down the Thames. Starting up the motor, I grabbed the steering wheel like in an action movie.

"Buckle up!" I said in one of those stereotypical hero voices. I revved the engine and we were away. Spray was sent everywhere, and even covered part of Millie's tour group in water. As we went under Westminster Bridge (which was nearly completed), I softened the engine and sat back down with Swallowpaw. Eventually, I cut the engine out completely so that we just coasted along the Thames.

"So," I attempted to start conversation "have you heard they are going to restart the underground train system in a few weeks?"

"Yes," she replied while sipping a bottle of water that she had brought. "My father is going to try and get a job as a driver. I wouldn't mind going on one if I could, they look fun!" She giggled subconsciously, which made me laugh with her. _What's going on…?_

"Have you ever wondered what's beyond London?" I asked, the laughter starting to ebb away as I thought about the question more. _Why haven't we explored the outside world? Unless…this is all that's left of the world!_

"It'd be nice to see if there are other people in other cities around the country," she answered thoughtfully. "I…I've liked this boat trip. With you." She added shyly as we floated past a river café.

"So have I," I added. "Want a coffee?"

"Yes please," she answered. "I'll pay."

"No don't worry abou-" I cut off and gasped silently. In the melee we had found each other holding hands. Quickly, we pulled back and looked away in a terrible silence. I'd rather had been pushed in the river than for that to happen.

"We'll both pay."

-JAYFEATHER PoV-

Valentine's Day had been a complete success. The air was filled with love, Cinderheart's cake had been heart-shaped which she adored, and now everybody was just chilling after a hectic day of pregnancy and work.

Brambleclaw was on nappy duty (again), while Squirrelflight got some well-deserved sleep. Mum and Dad were playing chess (badly) on the floor of the living room, while Lionblaze and Heathertail were watching something on the tele whilst hugging each other. I was sat in the window seat, reflecting on our lives as humans so far.

"Ah, the love…" Cinderheart sighed as she joined me at the window seat. "What are you thinking about?"

"How we are coping as humans, love…" I trailed off as I thought more about this new world. "What do you think is happening on the outside of London?"

"Is there more than just London?" Cinderheart asked me curiously.

"Of course, there's much more!" I replied. I was a little surprised she didn't think there was. "I was wondering if I should go out there, see how others are coping…"

"What about your job?" Cinderheart looked a little worried, like she didn't want me to go.

"There are plenty of doctors, it's not just me. We'll be fine." _Was I being presumptuous that Cinderheart would come with me?_

"We could make a trip out of it!" I was glad Cinderheart was including herself in my – no, _our _plans. "Travel the country, visit new people, have amazing experiences. It will be fantastic!"

"I know," it was going to be some trip. "Maybe we should take some people – why keep it all for ourselves? It will be good for Granddad to see how other leaders or whatever they have there are coping."

"How will they all fit in one car?" Cinderheart asked, slightly concerned.

"Well, I'll ring my granddad and see what he says," I walked towards the telephone and flicked through the address book. Dialling the number, I waited for him to pick up the phone. Suddenly, a deep voice entered my ear drums.

"Hello?"

"Hi Granddad, it's Jayfeather." I answered. "I have an idea I want to propose to you."

A hesitation. "Go ahead."

"I want to find what is out there. I know there's more than London. We need to find out more information. We'll never be true humans if we don't travel. Humans go on holiday, sometimes in different countries. What do you say?"

"I have just the thing. Come over, I'll show you."

"It's eight at night!"

"Just come over!"

I put the phone down, and walked back to the window seat.

"Does Firestar like the idea?" Cinderheart asked as she readjusted in her seat.

"I'm going over his, I won't be long," I made a point at the door and I walked to get my coat.

"Wait for me!" my girlfriend squeaked as I walked out of the house.

The walk to my grandparent's house was a quiet one, but nonetheless exciting. _We're going exploring!!_ I knocked on the brass knocker of the biggest house on the street. The door opened and my grandmother appeared.

"Jayfeather! Your grandfather is expecting you!" Nan pointed casually to the garage door on the left of the corridor.

"Thanks Nan," I replied as Cinderheart and I opened the garage door to see Granddad buffing out some smudges of the paintwork of an old VW Campervan.

"Hi Firestar, nice Campervan," Cinderheart greeted, peering into the windows. She looked back, confused. "Why can't I see inside?"

"Because they're tinted windows," Granddad replied. "You can only see out of the windows from the inside. But that's not the best bit…" He beckoned us to get in with an excited jig. Cinderheart got in, and then I followed. The sight inside was truly incredible. The main hub looked like the inside of a limousine, except it was meant to look like a living room. Then, as I walked along the middle of the living room area, I noticed corridors branch off at the end of the living room. Peering into each corridor, I saw that there were bedrooms, a games room, a dining room, a kitchen and a bathroom. _How is this possible?!_

"This is amazing, Firestar!" Cinderheart breathed. "How did you do it?"

"It's this thing called Molecular Invisibility. Basically the atoms that are used to make these are structurally invisible, and they fit neatly into place. They cannot be felt by anyone, and only takes up the space of the Campervan itself. I read a book about it, and the person who lived here before the transformation started this project. I finished for him. Do you like it?"

" 'Like it?' isn't gonna cover it!" I told him happily. "That means we can take more people. How many does it hold, Granddad?"

"Last time I checked, twelve," he replied. "There are three rooms with double beds, and there are three rooms with two single beds in."

"I'll see if anybody else wants to come with us," I told him as I started to walk away. "I'll ring you later."

"Bye, Jayfeather!" Granddad called.

Nan was at the door, waiting. "I'll see you later, Nan," I bid farewell as she waved us off.

"We're going on an adventure!" Cinderheart waltzed around the deserted street like a six-year-old child. "Everybody's going on an adventure!"

"We don't know that," I tried to calm her down gently, but her excitement just made me laugh. "But I hope so." I opened the door to see everyone exactly as they were when we left. However, they all looked up when we had walked into the room.

"Where did you go?" Brambleclaw asked over the noise of his two sons crying.

"We've been to see Firestar," Cinderheart answered cheerfully. "And we have an idea. We are going on a trip around the country, to see how other people are getting on."

"We need to speak to their leaders too," I added. "In a parliament, a representative from each area, called a constituency, comes to parliament meetings to discuss how the country is run. This is a good opportunity to get leaders to do this. Also, as far as I know, the media only broadcasts in the London area. It would be good to see if they have any sources of media, and if they don't, we can send signals on a national scale. Firestar has transport that we can live in while we travel, and there is space for twelve of us. Does anybody want to join us?"

Immediately, Lionblaze's hand shot up. "I'll go! We haven't talked in ages, not since the transformation. Another adventure for the Pow-" he stopped. _Don't you dare spoil our secret! _I shot at him telepathically. He seemed to understand. "Heathertail, are you coming?"

"An adventure? There's no way I'm missing that!" she grasped her boyfriend's hand and nodded to me.

"Great! Anybody else?" I waited patiently for others to decide. We were going to be away for quite a while. Tentatively, Mum and Dad put their hands up.

"It's been a long time since we went to the sun-drown-place…journeys are an experience that people shouldn't miss out. I want to go."

"Nice. Anybody else?"

Brambleclaw was whispering to Squirrelflight who had just come down from her nap.

"Go. I'll get my mother over here to help me look after these two." Squirrelflight smiled as she whispered to her partner.

"I'm coming." Brambleclaw raised his hand. "I can't miss out on this." He looked slightly wistfully at Squirrelflight, but he looked certain he wanted to go. As soon as Brambleclaw had put his hand down, Tawnypelt put her's up.

"I need to get away from London for a while, I'll come." She stood and started to walk out the door. "I'll start packing."

"Anybody else? No? Okay. We're leaving tomorrow morning. We're gonna need to get packing." I walked out of the room and ran up the stairs. An eruption of conversation started downstairs. Dragging out my suitcase that I had found in the loft a couple of weeks ago, I started to fill it up with the clothes I would most likely need. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" I picked up the phone.

"Hi Jayfeather, it's Granddad. Just ringing to see if you've got anybody else to come."

"Loads, Granddad. I haven't written a list, but everybody who's coming is packing now."

"Great. When we're on the move, we'll go shopping then. We'll also sort out rooms."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I put the phone down. _Looks like I'm not the only excited person._

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I shouted. It was Tigerheart. "Is there anything you want?"

"Um…when me and Swallowpaw went outside, we were talking about travelling around. Then I was told about this…and…"

"It depends what Tawnypelt says," I told him. "You'll be missing school, since we'll be travelling for a while. And what will Brambleclaw say about you missing school?"

"I don't know…but if I can go…can Sparrowpaw come too?" he asked me with puppy eyes.

"Puppy eyes only work when Cinderheart does them, so don't ask me _or _ask her to ask me. It's not my call. You'll have to ask Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw. I'm sorry."

Tigerheart's head physically drooped as he gave me one last look before he shut my door. I got back to sorting clothes, good ones from okay ones and winter clothes from summer clothes. After a while, Cinderheart came to pack her stuff and as time went on, it turned into a clothes fight.

Today had been so exhausting, I craved to lie down in bed and fall asleep. However, there was still so much to organise. I needed the time, but I also needed the sleep.

"Go and sleep, I finish packing stuff," Cinderheart pulled back the covers on the bed. Without changing, I flopped down into bed straight away and fell asleep…

-x-

"Good morning, London! It's four minutes past the hour and here is some Florence + The Machine to brighten your Friday morning!" The alarm/radio woke me up at eight o'clock, as per normal. The rays of sun beat down on my bed; Cinderheart must have opened the curtains. I remembered what we were doing that day, and immediately I jumped out of bed.

It only took me twenty minutes to shower, brush teeth and get changed because of the rush I was in to get downstairs. Activity was in abundance as I entered the living room. Tigerheart was talking excitedly on the phone while clutching a suitcase and rucksack. I tuned into his conversation.

"I'm going on the trip!! And I'm allowed to take one person…! Do you…um? Really? You want to? Great! We'll pick you up on the way so we can get packing now! Bye, Sparrowpaw," Tigerheart put the phone down and bounced up and down like a happy child. "I can go! And Sparrowpaw's coming!" He bounced off down towards the kitchen. _He is going to be a terror on this trip…but this will be a great experience for him!_

I dragged my suitcase out into the hallway, where Granddad was talking to Greystripe by the front door.

"You're going on a journey?" Greystripe asked incredulously. "Aren't you going to miss loads of meetings?"

"This is going to enhance the meetings, mate!" Granddad laughed. "This is going to be the trip of a lifetime!"

I snorted silently. _If he thinks this is amazing, he will blow up in awe when we go to another country!_

I dropped my suitcase lightly and addressed the postman.

"Hi Greystripe, how's it going?" I asked.

"Fine thanks, the post runs well," he rustled in his postbag. Greystripe had developed a bit of a Cockney accent, which always made me laugh inwardly whenever he spoke. "Well, I won't keep you adventurers any longer. See you, have a safe trip!"

Greystripe walked down the steps and down Westbourne Grove, Granddad and I waving him off.

"Right Jayfeather, is that your suitcase?" Granddad asked as he went to pick up the suitcase. I nodded and he picked up the suitcase with a lot of effort and headed towards the converted Campervan.

"You can choose your room when we get in," Granddad opened the door and entered down the living area. "There are plaques on each bedroom, so everyone knows whose is whose."

"When were you interested in Science?" I asked. To have done all of this, he must have at least a little bit of interest.

"When I read the book about Molecular Invisibility," he replied. "It was a challenge waiting to be conquered, and I conquered it. Now, which room do you want?"

I looked down the corridor. There was a room right at the end. I walked down into the room, and I immediately liked it. The bed was a double one, with purple pillowcases and a white duvet. There was a big wardrobe and a desk where I could write, or type health reports up on my laptop. And to top it off, above the fireplace was a television.

"This one," I told my grandfather quickly. "Is there Wi-Fi in here?"

"Yes, it was in here when I found it," I grabbed the suitcase and set down by the desk. "I'm going to get some food we can have before we go shopping properly."

I followed Granddad out of the Campervan and back onto the street, the sun starting to get warmer as we edged towards spring. Coming out of no. 213, was Dad, struggling with two suitcases, two rucksacks and another bag.

"Just like your mother to leave me with everything while she helps Squirrelflight feed Scorchkit!" he grumbled as he limped slightly under the weight of everything. As I went through the door, I heard a massive bang on the floor, and then a, "for StarClan's sake!" Snickering slightly, I walked through the hallway to see Mum looking out the window.

"Crowfeather's fallen over again!" she laughed. "Anybody would think we were carrying sixteen tonne weights in those things!"

"Well, at least he's actually doing something, not like at Christmas. He had me and Cinderheart carry the Christmas table down from the loft!" Squirrelflight laughed while Pricklekit shimmied up to his bottle.

"Hey, have you seen Cinderheart this morning?" I asked Brambleclaw who was readjusting his crutch.

"Yes, she went up into the loft about ten minutes ago," he replied. I walked up the stairs, leaving behind all of the hubbub of downstairs. I kept walking until I was in the loft. I saw Cinderheart sat on the floor, an array of photo albums around her.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

"Thinking about which photo albums to take," she picked up one that was labelled Christmas 2012 and tossed on a pile that was labelled 'Take'. "I'm looking for the one where we all went on that picnic and then it all blew away. There it is!" She picked up the album labelled 'Blown, but not forgotten.' She flicked through the photos. As she looked at each one it took me back to that day.

We were going to have a picnic in Hyde Park on a blustery January afternoon, everything had been put out neatly and everyone was tucking in. Suddenly, a massive gust of wind blew everything everywhere and we went on a massive chase to get everything back. So many memories were forged that day.

Snapping back to the present, I helped Cinderheart put all of the albums in a small bag. She looked so happy; the rays of the sun coming through the window gave a new shade to my girlfriend. She smiled as she picked the bag up and headed for the stairs.

Downstairs was even more hectic than before, with bags, people, and belongings everywhere. Tawnypelt was ferrying suitcases across to the Campervan, Squirrelflight had given Mum the kids and was making breakfast for us, Dad was watching his temporary replacement, a former kittypet named Seville read the BBC Morning News.

"Is everybody ready, yet?" I asked as we set the bag down on the table.

"Nearly, we're gonna have breakfast first," Dad said nonchalantly, as though he didn't quite approve his replacement's skills.

"You're going to need your strength, so make sure you eat up!" Squirrelflight placed Full English Breakfasts in front of everyone. They were eaten as quickly as they were assembled, and in ten minutes, everybody was ready to go. Bags on backs, there were goodbyes and yelps of excitement, and Lionblaze was saying goodbye to all of the plants he had watered (_show off…_).

"Is everybody ready?" Granddad had come out of the Campervan to the door. There was a general mumble of 'yes'. "Good. Let's go!"

"Bye, love. Look after the kids," Brambleclaw hugged Squirrelflight one more time before heading down towards the Campervan. Cinderheart picked up the photo album bag and walked with me to our home for the next few weeks. Giving one last wave to the people we were leaving behind, I stepped into the Campervan with Cinderheart trailing.

Behind me, gasps of astonishment came from the people that hadn't seen the inside of this brilliant invention.

"Okay, there are two double bedrooms left and three bedrooms that have two single beds. I don't know if the two couples want a double bedroom, but I'll leave you to sort that out," Granddad left the room to leave us with rooms.

"We've got a room," I poked Cinderheart on the shoulder. "Follow me."

We walked silently to our room along the hall.

"It's brilliant," she whispered. "Let's go see if we're moving yet."

Walking back down the corridor, everybody except Mum and Dad and Lionblaze and Heathertail were still sat in the living area, fighting over the rest of the bedrooms. Shrugging, we walked towards the driver's seat, which was through a door near the entrance.

"Hi!" Granddad greeted as he turned into the Embankment. "I'm just going to pick up Swallowpaw and we'll be on our way. Have you sorted out the GPS yet?"

"I sorted it out last night, I thought we'd start out by going to Windsor, not far from London." I got out the GPS and stuck it on it's perch. It burst into life as I entered the location. This was going to be some trip.

I hope this chapter wasn't boring, but I know this journey won't be! First stop: Windsor.

**I have decided to tell you that in the future of this story, our explorers will be going abroad. I have an idea of where I want them to go, but I'd like your opinion! Please tell me where you would like them to in the world (not England, otherwise it wouldn't be abroad!)**

**Question of the chapter: Who is your favourite character in this story and why? E.g.**

**Do you like Greystripe because he's a postman? Do you like Pierre because of his accent? TELL ME WHO'S YOUR FAVOURITE!!!!!!!!**

**Warm Regards,**

**Leopardstorm!**


	18. NeuroAtomic Blast

**Chapter 17 of Nuke Warriors!**

**Place author's note here**

**Well, 10 reviews bring us up to a third of the way to 200!!!!!! I am so looking forward to it, and I hope you will join me in the excitement of exciting chapters! Before I start, I would like to dedicate this chapter to LegendaryHero because this chapter will hopefully prove that Jayfeather is far from dull!**

**Loststream: I'm sorry, but I am not accepting beta requests at the moment (I really should change my beta profile…note to self: change beta profile).**

**Wildwaters: G'day! That's one on my list!**

**Rubyblaze insert symbols here: I love the word 'squatters'. Oui, J'aime la France et l'ideaa (probably lots of grammar mistakes, since I am only taking German at the mo). **

**Lolcatsrule: Iiii lurrrrve Pierrrrrrrrrree!**

**LegendaryHero: We do enter the next arc. Think of Arc 1 as 'The Initiation'. Arc 2 is 'The Adventure'. And I am afraid Dovepaw is 2, not 12…I am trying to be as close to canon as I possibly can…and I did start writing this before The Fourth Apprentice came out. **

**Darkness of the Eclipse: *Slaps head in shame* you are right, fellow countryman! Princess is the owner of a coffee shop down Piccadilly, and she is in a relationship with…? I won't spoil the surprise! Mmmm…perhaps…France, España, Italia, Deutschland, Hellas (brownie point for telling me which country calls themselves Hellas!)**

**Laughing Rain: I like the fact that everybody seems to think I have enhanced Crowfeather's character…there isn't enough mention of him in the books!!! Yes, Florence + The Machine are awesome! **_**Happiness hit her, like a bullet in the he-e-e-e-e-a-a-a-ddd!! Struck from, a great height, by someone who should've known better than that! **_**(you get the picture!). Do you think I should change the genre of this to Romance/Sci-Fi or Spiritual/Sci-Fi or just leave it? I need your opinion (since you are the only reviewer that has reviewed since the 20****th**** August – my inauguration!). **

**Tanglestalker: A Cockney accent is a strong London accent. Type it into YouTube or type in 'EastEnders', a soap set in East London (our Warriors are set in the West). I was considering the US, but now I am considering Oz and the land of baguettes as well…**

**Rainsong of SkyClan – England. England. England. England. Thinking of elephants yet?**

**Wildheart – **

**Yes**

**It is**

**Danke**

**Hello**

**Fa?**

**Jay again! Sorry, but he is my main character. **

**It's my 6-month fanfiction anniversary! Keep your eyes peeled for a fic called 'The Boardroom'! It's about story that didn't quite make the production stage (please be careful, it is supposed to be funny…).**

**Happy reading!**

**Leopardstorm**

**PS – Make sure you read You Know You've Read Too Much Warriors When… you never know when you might need it…**

**Chapter 17 – Neuro-Atomic Blasts**

We were on the open road, after picking up Swallowpaw who was raring to go. Granddad had put the car into autopilot, which freed him to concentrate on other things, like playing Solitaire on his iPad.

"40 minutes until arrival," the GPS said monotonically. Leaving Cinderheart to listen to the newly aired London FM and Granddad to fiddle with gadgets, I re-entered the main living area. Finally there was peace, and I was presuming that everyone had settled on bedrooms. Sitting down on a leather seat, I picked up the remote and started flicking back and forth through the two channels that were currently up and running, BBC One and Channel 4. Keeping it on _Deal or No Deal _(A/N – In the UK, DoND has 22 red boxes, not 26 cases, and the top prize is £250,000, not $1,000,000), I pressed a button and the chair reclined luxuriously. _This journey can't be hard! I mean, all we have to do is visit towns and talk to them…_

"There you are, I thought you'd left already!" Cinderheart came in and switched the television off. "Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away…" I replied slightly warily.

"Why have you been so happy recently? When you were a cat, you were a miserable sob story…" she looked confused, like she hadn't meant to say the last part. I dismissed it with a wave of my hand.

"I haven't had anything to be miserable about, that's why I suppose. I have you, I have my family, we're leading better lives as humans than what we ever did as cats, and I believe this is our destiny." I spilled my mind, not something I liked doing. I preferred to not keep all my eggs in one basket, if you know what I mean.

"That's nice, just keep it up. I don't want a misery guts for a boyfriend." She held my hand for a brief moment before walking off to the kitchen.

"Hey, wait for me!" I called, but in my rush to join her, I tripped and hit my jaw awkwardly on the floor. "Awwww…f…lipping hell, that hurt!" I yelled as pain flashed through my chin.

"Oh…what have you done?" Cinderheart gasped as she looked back. I struggled to get up, but when I managed to, my jaw felt numb and out of place.

"Just help me get to a mirror!" I growled in pain, a slight lisp forming because of the displacement. Cinderheart grabbed me by the hand and dragged me into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. Blood was trickling down from where a gash had formed as a result of the displacement, and my jaw was limp at the side of my cheek. It was a dislocation; all I had to do was pop it back in.

"Do you need help?" Cinderheart asked gently.

"No, just leave me be!" I told her gruffly while grabbing my jaw firmly.

"But-"

"Just leave!"

I heard a small whimper as the door closed behind me. _Surely she wasn't that affected? She was getting a little annoying…_

After hearing that sickening crunch, I mopped up the wound and headed back to the bedroom to put some disinfectant on the gash I had made. Mum had made sure we had a massive first aid kit; it had everything we needed but it took ages to find the disinfectant. Spraying on the stinging liquid, I packed the kit away and flopped onto my bed. I reviewed the conversation with Cinderheart. _I was a little short with her…maybe I should make a better effort to be more patient._

"I'm not going to be miserable and unsociable!" I vowed out loud. Getting out of the bedroom, I walked back into the living room to apologise to Cinderheart. When I arrived, she wasn't there. It was Dad and Brambleclaw watching the Breakfast Show.

"It's so strange to see our familiar studio on the TV," Dad commented before he saw my 'wound'. "What did you do?" he asked. He didn't look really worried, just that fatherly sort of care that sounds rather nonchalant.

"Just tripped, knocked my chin out of place," I shrugged it off, even though it hurt. "Have you seen Cinderheart?"

"She came out of the bathroom, then went into the kitchen to sort out drinks," he mumbled, too absorbed in the TV to engage in the conversation. Sure enough, she was in there, but she looked harassed and stressed, much different to five minutes ago.

"Do you need help with the mugs?" I offered the help, but she brushed past me with an air of disapproval and despair. I strode briskly to catch her up. "Cinderheart. I'm sorry, I was just in pain, and I didn't mean to snap. I love you, it's not like I wanted to break up with you!"

"I know," she breathed in defeat. "I'll still have to get used to living with you."

"Do you still need help with those mugs?" I asked, Cinderheart was making them drip on the carpet. She gasped and tipped the mugs up again. The tea and coffee flew into the air and straight into my face.

Cinderheart shuddered in horror, but to both our surprise, I just said calmly, "Thank StarClan it was cold."

-x-

The weather was blustery when we parked the Campervan outside Windsor Castle. The streets were pretty dead. _Is there anybody living here?_ The buildings were damaged in all places, like nobody could or cared about their town. The castle itself was damaged; a whole wing of the castle had been decimated to rubble and dust.

There was street debris everywhere: tables, parasols, restaurant gazeboes, McDonald's bags, money to name only a few.

"It seems so desolate here," Mum commented darkly. "How could anyone live here?"

"We might be about to find out," Granddad replied gruffly, pointing to a light from a torch down a back-alley. "Who goes there?"

More scuffling, but it got louder. Everyone was on guard (even Brambleclaw, who had clenched his crutch so he could knock the attacker out with the end), the light beginning to fade away to the daylight. Then out came a build man, who must have been a Warrior or a trained cat. He had mud covered all over him, and his clothes were literally rags hanging off his bony body. He hadn't a great two months…

"Intruders!" he growled, but Brambleclaw immediately jumped in amazement.

"Stormfur!" he exclaimed.

"Brambleclaw?" he breathed. "Is that really you?"

"Hi Stormfur!" Tawnypelt chimed at the back.

"Tawnypelt! Guys…I can't believe it's you! Who else is with you?" He looked behind the two at the front.

"Good morning, Stormfur," Dad uttered at the back. According to many stories about the Great Journeys, Stormfur and my father rarely saw eye to eye.

"That's Crowfeather, all right," Stormfur commented dryly. "That has to be Jaypaw," he pointed to me. I wasn't sure how he knew that was me, but he had made a connection between my and father's identical appearance (expect for the glasses).

"Do you honestly think I've been a 'paw' for that long?" I asked impatiently, while Cinderheart butted me in the side.

"Of course, sorry. You are…?"

"Jayfeather, PhD in Medicine and First Honours Degree in Anatomy at Oxford University, Jayfeather PhD, 1st HAD for short." _Apparently, _I added silently.

"Woah. Hang on a heartbeat, stand next to Crowfeather for a moment…" he looked slightly confused. Dad rolled his eyes and sighed as we stood next to each other. I quickly delved into my father's mind. I heard echoes of 'What's he playing at now?!' until the echoes became overbearing and I ducked out again.

"That's funny, he looks like you…"

"Well, he _is_ my son," Dad pointed out sarcastically, but then Stormfur wouldn't have known. He would still think that I was Brambleclaw's son.

"What? Have I missed something?" the grey-haired man looked incredibly confused.

"Let's talk and walk," Brambleclaw stretched his hand gently but uneasily.

-x-

"So, Leafpool's your mother and Crowfeather's your father?!" Stormfur asked from the seventeenth time as he took us to see the Tribe.

"Yes," I said through gritted teeth. This promise I made was very hard to keep.

"And Hollyleaf's now a terrorist hiding in an unknown location?" Stormfur was incredibly annoying asking the same questions.

"Yes!" I replied stoutly. I calmed down quickly, remembering the vow I had made to be more patient. "How are the children?"

"Little horrors!" he chuckled. "Thunder is always getting into scrapes, and River is always want, want, want. Shadow and Wind are a little less noisy, but Shadow always seems to snore really loudly. Not a wink of sleep for us all night."

"Why did you name them after the Clans?" I probed.

"To honour my home," he replied. "I can't wait to see Dad's face when he finds out he's a grandfather! How is he?"

"He's a postman, and is still as animated as he was in his cat form," I told him, reliving fond memories of the jovial grey-haired mailman. "You should come to London some time, see all of us. Squirrelflight is at home with the kids…"

"You have kids!? Aren't you a little young?" Stormfur was getting a little stupid in his old age. _Patience, Jay…_

"No, they're Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's. Scorchkit and Pricklekit. They were born yesterday."

"I'm surprised he's even here!" Stormfur was wide-eyed. "You know how protective he is over her. Oh look, we're here!"

_Thank StarClan for that!_ We had all stopped outside a massive hall, and even from the outside you could tell that there was a lot of hustle and bustle. We opened the doors on about twenty thousand people, all looking after loved ones and looking for scraps of food.

"What has happened?" I looked on in horror.

"We were settling into the houses around here, Stoneteller had been enlightened with information about humans and everything was going really well. But then…they came. I don't know if it had anything to do with Hollyleaf, but they killed about seven hundred people and destroyed everything we had fixed. They said something about Reading being they're next target. Don't spend too much time here. Get on their tail. You're the only one's who have enough knowledge to track them down."

"Firestar needs to see Stoneteller first," I told the traveller. "Are you sure you don't need help?"

"This town is beautiful in her prime, it'll be better than ever," Stormfur sounded certain, but looked doubtful. "Are you going to go?"

"I don't know, we'll see what the rest say," I bid him farewell, and joined Granddad who was talking to Stoneteller.

"Parliament, huh?" he looked thoughtful. "I'll come to the first meeting, and see how it goes."

"31st March?" Granddad proposed.

"31st March." Stoneteller and Granddad shook hands. "I'll see you then." He dipped his head and moved back towards his townsfolk.

"There's nothing more here to do," I told them. "They're intent on rebuilding themselves on their own, but they said that we can come back any time. But Stormfur did say one thing: the people that destroyed this place are now heading for Reading (A/N: pronounced Red-ing, I'm a poet and I didn't know it!)."

"If they have already set off, is there any point in rushing for them now?" Tawnypelt asked sceptically. "We could stay here for the night. We have a Campervan…"

"But if we go now, we would be closer to getting them!" Lionblaze countered.

"I want to stay here to explore the area!" Tigerheart exclaimed. "That's what this is about, right? Exploring and adventure!"

"Let's stay here," I sighed. "We have plenty of time to get round the place."

"Besides, I have to do my news report for the BBC. I have to go live for the One O'clock News…I have half-an-hour," Dad had already run down the road to grab the camera from his bedroom. Five seconds later, he was back, carrying the boom, the tripod and the camera down the road.

"Jayfeather, could set that up so there is the destroyed side of Windsor Castle in the viewer's eyeline, I need to call the production centre to say I'm ready…" he walked off down the road to get a better signal. Sighing, I put on a filmer's poncho that covered all the equipment. _Just keep your cool; it's better in the long run that you are patient now!_

"Dad, we're ready to roll!" I called to him after half-an-hour of checking the camera and the eyeline, him getting dressed into a suit, and thinking of things to say.

"Great!" he smartened himself as I started the countdown.

"5,4,3,2,1…you're in!" I mouthed as the studio crossed to us live.

"What have you found out about foreign life?" Seville was exaggerating again.

"Well, Seville, there is evidence of a catastrophe behind me. The treasured castle has now partially been reduced to rubble as a result of a plague of rogues destroying the town. These mysterious people have told the Windsor residents that Reading is the next town to be hit. Residents there are getting a warning when available, although it is presently unknown if this warning as come too late."

"Do you know if they will hit London?" Seville was actually starting to look a little scared.

"No, sorry. If news breaks, London will be the first to know," the wind was getting heavier now, and the rain pounding against us intensified. Suddenly, Dad's umbrella let go and started to blow up into the sky.

"We can't take anymore of this, we're breaking up!" I mouthed urgently, as the camera tipped over.

"That's it, I'm done," Dad walked back

I groaned as I struggled to put the equipment away without breaking it. Amazingly, I managed it okay. Watching the TV screen, Seville looked terrified but managed to say, "Crowfeather's a bit blown away today…"

_Will the Breakfast Show lose viewers now Dad isn't on there?_ Sighing deeply, I trudged back to the Campervan. I was soaking from head to toe. _I need a shower…but they won't let me…too many questions…_

I opened the door to a babbling riot of conversation that I really didn't want.

"Hey where have you been?"

"What're you up to?"

"Having a brew?"

I felt a very tempting urge to yell, _'Shut the –censored- up!' _(A/N this fic _is _rated T, you know…not M…I wouldn't get so many viewers if it was M…) but didn't, and just walked straight to the bathroom and ran a nice, hot bath. Locking the door behind me, I got in. I physically relaxed, feeling a hell of a lot better than ten minutes ago (that herbal stuff really works!).

"Duckie!" to amuse myself (because just laying there can be a little tedious), I did rubber duck races around the outside of the bathtub. Why we had brought twelve different ducks in swimsuits was beyond me, but nevertheless it was still fun to watch them go. That was until a cough sounded above me.

"Gaah!" I quickly pulled the shower curtain around me, even though it was Cinderheart. "A little privacy, please?"

My girlfriend just burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Anyway, wasn't the door locked?" I definitely remembered locking the door.

"Didn't Firestar tell you the lock doesn't work, it's just for display purposes," she struggled to say through her giggling, and then went to go sit on the toilet seat.

"You're not…?" I didn't want to see her go to the toilet, even if she did see me in the bath.

"No, I'm just sat here!" she giggled. "Was your _duckie race _fun?!"

"It was fine thank you very much," I replied angrily. _This is so embarrassing! _

"There's nothing there I haven't seen before!" she spluttered as she laughed.

"Still, privacy is appreciated when I'm not feeling great," I said through gritted teeth. _Patience JF, no going over the top_, my conscience was doing a bad job of making me go through the roof. "You do realise that your attempts to turn me on aren't working?"

"What attempts?" she answered sheepishly. "I'll just be going now…" As she did so, she pulled back the shower curtain. "Whoops…" and she shut the door. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is there a problem with a little bit of privacy once in a while?" I wondered aloud. "All I wanted was a good day, is that too much to ask?"

The bathwater was getting cold, so I got out and pulled the plug. I got dressed quickly to avoid any more breaches of privacy and walked out of the bathroom, heading straight for the bedroom. The clock on the wall read a quarter-to-six. _Four hours in the bath!?_

"Tea's ready!" Mum called to me but I kept on walking.

"Not hungry," I mumbled as I got into my bedroom and slammed the door. I flopped down on my bed and immediately went to sleep. My last thoughts were: _Who thought this journey would be so hard?_

-x-

Nighttime had fallen when I woke back up. Cinderheart was not next to me however, as I checked the time: ten-to-eleven. Suddenly the door clicked.

"You weren't at dinner," Cinderheart mumbled.

"I wonder why?" I responded snidely.

"Look, if it meant that much to you, then why didn't you say so?" she looked confused. I thought it was clear.

"I did!" I exclaimed. "And you ignored me!"

"I didn't know!" she shot back. She attempted a hug, but I moved away.

"I don't want to sleep next to someone who doesn't see when her boyfriend is hurt!" I burst out, letting all the anger from today's events burst out like an atomic bomb. "It's not hard, did you see how annoyed I was in the bathroom. We can still be a couple, but every couple still needs their privacy. Good night!" I slammed the door, but oddly I regretted it. Sighing, I got the spare duvet and pillow out of the closet and led down on the limo-style sofa. I was going to have a rough night, but Cinderheart needed to be taught a lesson about me. I am not boring.

That's it. A little shorter than I had hoped, but nevertheless I am happy with it! Keep a check on my other stories…and there is a poll on my profile!!!!!!! Please take it!!

Happy living

Leopardstorm


	19. Hanging on for Dear Life

Chapter 18 of Nuke Warriors. Just before I start I think I should plug something:

**Vicky Holmes (the editor of the four Erins) is going on her US Spring Tour! It is along the West Coast and visits places such as Oregon, California, Texas and Washington State! She starts in Atlanta, Georgia (I think…) on April 6****th**** and finishes in San Francisco on April 23****rd**** (St. George's Day!). Unfortunately, being British, I don't think I can go, but if any of your readers do get the chance to meet Vicky, please tell me about it in a review!**

**On with responses!  
**

**Wildheart: It's pronounced Red-ing! Just because it sounds like it, does mean it's the capital city of books… :P**

**LegendaryHero: Justified Rage! What does better than making a character hate everyone? It's so much fun! Yes, no Tiger/Dove here, I'm afraid…even if I do like it, it ain't feasible.**

**Rubyblaze: Danke für dein Eis. Es war…sehr lecker, aber ich hasse Bier, weil es eklig ist und ich liebe Häuse. :P**

**Laughing Rain: Cinderheart will never be anyone other than herself…but she does (and will) have to change if she ever wants to live with Jay. Thank you for your opinion, and I have listened. For a short while, I changed it to Sci-Fi, but after brainstorming I realised I will be going down the spiritual route…you'll see why when we get about half way around our journey.**

**Darkness of the Eclipse: My mixing pot of ingredients is as important as my rice pudding after dinner!**

**Lolcatsrule: "Duckie. Duckie." Says the lamppost man!**

**Silent-Heart13: Welcome to the story! It makes me happy to know that I'm loved. I have about 50 chapters to go…**

**????: WHO ARE YOU?!!**

We are once again with our shortsighted moody doctor, but I hope he won't go back to Gary Stu-ness again…(ugh, I hate Mary Sues, that's why I don't like Create-A-Cats…)

Please review, I only got 8 last time. However, I got 14 for YKWYRTMWW!! : P Success!! The more you review, the better I write. I have to say ever since I started to get at least 7 reviews my writing has been much better, and longer. Surely that's good?

Sincerely,

Leopardstorm

Chapter 18 –Argumentative Palm Trees

I woke up with a stiff back and my glasses still on my nose. Opening my eyes, I remembered that I went to sleep on the settee, and left my oblivious girlfriend to sleep alone, the first time since we got together. Groaning mildly, I got up and switched the radio on.

"Good morning, London!" It was a former kittypet called Tammay that hosted the Breakfast Show on London FM along with another kittypet called Hussar. "It's Saturday morning, time to kick back and relax with some David Bowie at half-past-eight!" The radio burst into _Starman_ but I wasn't in the mood to listen about an imaginary man who wants to meet us but is too wise to. Turning the radio back off, I headed for the kitchen, which had been cleaned after the last time I was in there. I was going to make toast for everybody else when Dad entered the room with the _Saturday Standard_ in his hands.

"How do you still get London's newspaper here?" I asked curiously as I put four pieces of bread in the toaster.

"I get the email, and then I print it off. I had to pay a lump sum before I left so I might as well read every one I get," he sat down and looked at the front page. "News has gotten out about Windsor. Hey, I'm in there!"

"Where?" I rushed over to look over my father's shoulder.

"There, and you are!" The photograph was of Dad reporting while I was holding the camera. Whoever took this was behind us.

"Who took the picture?" I wondered. It was only us there at the time.

"I don't know, but hey, we're in the paper!" Dad opened up the paper and scanned through the rest of the articles. _Westminster Bridge re-opened for public use. Breakfast Show ratings drop as anchorman leaves for countrywide trip. Car usage doubled in the last week. _Nothing in particular worth reading.

The toast pinged up in the toaster as I walked back to the counter.

"What do you want on yer toast?" I asked, preoccupied with pouring a glass of orange juice.

"Marmalade, please?" Dad mumbled behind the paper while looking at the weather. Buttering the toast, I thought more and more about last night. _Was I too harsh? She always has been a bundle of excitement. But then I shouldn't have to bend for her will! She has to get used to me, as much as I have to get used to her… I can't give in. She needs to get the message. _

"There you go," I placed a stack of plates in the middle with a toast rack for anyone else who wanted toast. Suddenly, Cinderheart trudged through the kitchen door. _She looks terrible!_I just dropped a plate in front of her and walked away, apparently oblivious to her troubles.

"Good morning," she rasped. My gaze was fixed on the toaster as I heard her slump in her chair. Putting the radio back on using the remote control, I tried to clear the incredibly tense atmosphere. I sat down and flicked through the apps on my iPad to go to the BBC Website. I tuned into the breakfast show through my headphones, and it wasn't Seville on the set.

"Hey, Squirrelflight's on BBC Breakfast!" I exclaimed as Dad and the _other _person gathered round to watch. Listening closer, it sounded as though she was presenting it herself.

"Shouldn't she be at home?" Cinderheart asked.

"She can't stand still for five minutes, she has to do something. And she's rescued my television programme!" Dad looked happy as he sat back down to finish the paper. Mum entered the kitchen as he sat down.

"Have you seen Squirrelflight on the tele?" Mum squeaked. "She's rescuing your show, Crowfeather!"

"Thank StarClan, no one would be bothered if Seville was on there 24/7!" he chuckled and took another bite of his toast. "Good morning, anyway. You were in the shower so I left to have some peace."

"That's thoughtful," Mum kissed him on the lips. _Eugh. I hope when I kiss I don't look like that…_

"Good morning, everyone!" Granddad headed into the room. "Is everyone ready for the next leg of the trip?"

A general murmur of consent rumbled through the travellers present.

"Good," he nodded. "Jayfeather, where do you intend to take us next?"

"I think we should stick to the motorway," I replied. "We might catch them on our way, they're going to Reading."

"Okay, we'll head there." Granddad walked out the room to program the GPS.

"I think I'll follow you," I called quickly. _Anything to not sit next to _her! We walked down the corridor, and into the driver's area.

"Don't let this spat with Cinderheart ruin the trip for us, and you," Granddad looked at me with piercing green eyes. "You love each other, why are you avoiding each other?"

"She doesn't understand me, and if she doesn't, than how will she know how I feel? How I live? How I am? If she doesn't, then what future do we have?" I got up and walked away, leaving Granddad looking back at the windscreen expressionlessly.

"Good morning, Brambleclaw," I greeted as he moved up on the sofa.

"Hello," he rumbled. "You've been…distant recently."

"Just some turbulence…" No-one had any proper advice or sympathy for my position. _Gah! Can't anyone see that I'm hurt?!_ I got up and went to the bedroom. Luckily, it was empty. I looked out the window, rows and rows of buildings, trees and other scenery flew past the window. Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time, I knew I wasn't totally in the clear with Cinderheart. I was a little bit short with her. But she couldn't tell when I was down, and when I wanted to be alone, and that's what hurt me the most. Before I knew it, I heard a call from Granddad.

"We're here, everybody out!" he chimed enthusiastically. A big rumble of movement from the main areas told me that everybody was going out. I followed them, feeling like I had a weight on my shoulders, the weight being the grudge I bore against my girlfriend.

The town had definitely seen the destruction that has been foretold. Office buildings had chunks missing out of them, windows smashed and trees cut down. The iconic wind turbine that greeted travellers had the wings bent in odd positions. The view could rival that of a bombsite.

"We need to find some people to tell us about what's been going on here," Dad said gruffly. "People are going to want to hear about this…"

"I wonder if it's anyone we'll know…" Tigerheart piped up excitably, Swallowpaw nodding in anticipation.

"Well, it will be better if it is," Granddad commented. The weather was a little clearer and not so windy. _Hopefully the weather will stay like this for filming…_

"Let's look in these houses…" Mum ran off to knock on doors, leaving us to trail in her wake. Suddenly, Tigerheart called to us at the back.

"Do you hear something? Like a crowd of people or something like that?" Tigerheart used exaggerated gestures to get the point across. He was right, there was sound coming from an alley to the left of us. We silently ran down the alley, mould and ivy climbing across the crumbling walls. The alley widened and gave us a view of hundreds of people shouting, complaining and fighting. However, as soon as they saw us, they fell silent.

But not for long.

"Intruders!" snarled a sandy-haired man from the outside.

"We're not intruders, Sharpclaw!" Granddad insisted. "Don't you remember me?"

"No! Now get out before I force you, old man!" he strode forward in a menacing fashion. Even Brambleclaw looked tense.

"I'm Firestar!" Granddad wasn't fazed by Sharpclaw's words and stood his ground.

"Firestar? What are you doing here?" All trace of menace had gone and had been replaced with astonishment.

"Doing what you remember me for!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Being a pain in the tail?" Sharpclaw replied gruffly. Granddad just grimaced and walked on.

"Where's Leafstar?" he asked.

"With Echosong in the centre of this mob. We've been trying to fight them back ever since _they_ came last night," Sharpclaw looked solemn as he took us to meet Leafstar and Echosong.

"The destroyers?" Tigerheart echoed quietly.

"No, the ice-cream man, who do you think?!" Sharpclaw growled. "They posted a massive sign on the town hall saying that they were going to hit Bristol."

"Bristol? They must be heading west after every town…" I mused to myself. Bristol was quite a long way from here. _They are missing towns out along the way…_ Finally, we were at the place where Leafstar was sat, worried and distraught on a park bench by the town hall.

"Oh, Firestar!" she exclaimed and embraced my grandfather. "Thank goodness you have come! Look what has happened to our beautiful town!"

"I know, and we will help!" Granddad vowed. "Let us know where to start!"

"Well, the turbine powers all of Reading's electricity, thanks to Shortwhisker," Leafstar was still lost in memories of the destroyers.

"Hutch came back?" Granddad asked.

"Yes, he couldn't bare it when he saw us losing a battle against the rogues, and came back to the Clan. That was the night when the exploders came…" Leafstar slumped into the bench.

"We'll help fix the turbine!" Brambleclaw told the leader of those cats. _That's funny. They all have Clan names, yet I don't recognise them…_

"This is Leafstar, leader of SkyClan. This is the cat that I helped rebuild the Clan when I left for a while. You remember that, don't you Brambleclaw?"

"Of course," Brambleclaw nodded. "I was just a warrior then…those were the days, back in the old forest…"

We introduced ourselves, Leafstar looking a little better after noticing how many people were adventurers or related to Granddad.

"We'll head off to the turbine," Granddad beckoned us to follow.

"Use the window cleaner ledges to get to the control panels. Two people can enter through the stairs and watch the operation from the TV screens there. And be careful," Leafstar warned as she waved us off. The turbine towered above our heads as we travelled to the windmill shaped structure.

"This is gonna be so exciting!" Tigerheart leaped up and down.

"You're not going up there," Tawnypelt told him sternly. "It's too dangerous!" Tigerheart visibly shrank after that. Eventually we were there, the tall structure bent at a weird angle above our small, in comparison, bodies.

"We'll come up on one!" Mum and Dad ran to one of the ledges at the bottom and started pulling upwards.

"I've got one too!" I ran onto the nearest ledge with Brambleclaw ditching his crutch and coming on with me. Cinderheart and Tawnypelt ran into the watch area inside. We pulled and pulled, getting higher and higher. I could see the crowd from half way up the turbine, and the motorway looked like a Skalextric set. The control buttons were in a box at the top of the turbine. I could reach it, and so could Mum and Dad.

"Right," I shouted above the roar of the wind. "Blue and Red are usually the electric cables. Green is the earth, so if the thing gets hit by lightning, it won't power surge itself and kill people. We need to reattach the red and the blue. Dad, can you hold the two wires while I get some duct tape from the window cleaner's box?" I reached down and looked through the box. Finally, I managed to find the thing I was looking for. Gently, I reattached the wires together. It took a while, but it worked as Tawnypelt came through on the radio saying all was clear.

Suddenly, the rope gave way on Mum and Dad's ledge and Dad fell backwards.

"Crowfeather!" Mum yowled in horror. Dad managed to grab onto the edge of the wooden ledge but it was a precarious position considering the wind. "Grab my hand!" Mum shouted as she outstretched her shaking hand. Dad stretched his, but his left hand was losing grip. He was going to fall. He let go of the ledge, his face showing sorrow as he fell back. There was nothing else anyone could do. I shut my eyes; I never wanted to see a death (and when I was a cat, I never did).

Then, a large spring noise came from down at the bottom of the turbine, the sound echoing through the silent air. I opened my eyes; Dad was sat dazed and confused on an old bed someone had left.

Lionblaze appeared behind the bushes, "Who said fly tipping was a bad thing?" Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. It was too early on our journey to lose someone, especially someone who was close to me. Mum, Brambleclaw and I winched our way down to the bottom and ran to the old bed, Mum jumping on and embracing her partner.

They just sat there for a few moments, catching their breath. Brambleclaw beside me had also resorted to sitting down, probably because of the strain put on his injured leg. All of a sudden, Dad got up and fumbled around in his pockets, as though he had just remembered something.

"Love, I hoped that there would be a more glamorous place for me to do this but…You make me so happy, Leafpool. We are finally allowed to be a family without being given cold looks. I don't want to have to give you up again. You are my life…" he had another dig in his pockets, and then lit up when he got the thing he was looking for. I knew exactly what was going to happen…

"Leafpool, will you marry me?" Mum gasped, and Brambleclaw looked on with a big smile. Mum looked too emotional for words, and just collapsed on my father's shoulder. I could just make out her nod of acceptance from the side of the building. Everybody cheered and clapped. Cinderheart and Tawnypelt also cheered through the walkie-talkie. Mum tried on the ring, fitting her perfectly.

"You're gonna make history," I told them over the applause. "You'll be the first couple to get married under the eyes of StarClan, and the first souls from the Warrior Clans to get married." Eventually, the clapping stopped, and we walked back to the top of the hill. Granddad embraced Mum tightly, and then congratulated Dad with a hearty pat on the back. _If only my relationships could be this simple…_

-x-

"Are you able to receive any television from here?" I asked as we sat in Leafstar's massive house.

"Yes," she replied. "I wake up every morning and watch Crowfeather and Ebony, that kittypet person on the Breakfast Show. You really should widen your audience to further away, not just London. I heard the warning you gave on the One O'clock News, but I didn't think anything of it."

"That's why I asked," I told her. "So that we can broaden the audience to everyone that watches the show."

"Where are you staying the night?" Leafstar asked as she went for another sandwich. "There's space here for the night."

"That's okay, we have our own travelling accommodation. Leafstar?"

"Yes?" she leant forward.

"Do you have a church here?" I enquired. I needed to talk with StarClan with the other doctors, and any church was as good as any.

"Yes, it's by the town hall. A beautiful building. I'm guessing it's for the half-moon," she looked at her medicine human, Echosong play cards with Tigerheart.

"Yes, we need to see StarClan. I'm going to get going now. Mum, I'm going to see StarClan. You coming?"

"Yes," she beamed. Ever since the turbine incident, she hadn't stopped smiling. Dad couldn't stop grinning either, and almost messed up his news report because he was so happy. The trip to the church was quiet. Echosong had accompanied us to the church, but she wasn't talkative, and looked shy. I headed inside, waiting for the mysteries of my ancestors. Today had been a good day…

That's that, I'm so happy for Crow and Leaf, they finally get their happiness. But will it last…?

Remember to review! The more reviews, the better I write!

Lots of good wishes!

Leopardstorm!


	20. Time, but with the Throttle Stuck

Chapter 19 has come forth to your monitor on whatever day you are reading this (to people who read this when it comes out, Sunday). Now, I have made some amendments to the previous chapter, after some reviewers voiced some things that could be improved. The outcome is the same, but I suggest you read it again for some (hopefully) comic value.

**Avatar2016 – Aah, you've decided to pop up! :P Ravenpaw and Barley are coming, but it also comes with another shocking revelation (kinda).**

**LegendaryHero – You are the one of the only reviewers that I could tolerate the bluntness of their tongue. I'm sorry that it didn't live up to your expectations, I know I can write much better than that, which is why I am going to rewrite parts of it. As for Willowshine, I absolutely abhor her…so don't expect her to be getting a nice part…unless we are in the hospital, don't expect to see her much at all…**

**LittleSpark: Parodic is a wonderful word, but I also like parodistic. Alas, neither word exists in the British or American dictionary. Thanks for the praise!**

**Wildheart: I love the word 'favourite' (the British/Canadian/Australian way is my favourite way of spelling it!).**

**Rubyblaze: Eis is not ice in German, it is ice-cream. I said: I like ice cream, because it is tasty, but I hate beer and I prefer houses! :) And I know what you're thinking: Cinderheart wouldn't know if she's pregnant yet because its now only three days after her birthday. Georgia isn't there? That shows you how much I know about American Geography, then! I could recite every county of England…**

**Tanglestalker: Tell me about meeting her!!!! :P Do you really think that it's going to be that easy for our protagonists?**

**Darkness of the Eclipse: Did you go to Worcester? That's the only place she's been… :( I like to think Firestar told everyone about SkyClan and didn't keep them a secret…just that they don't talk about them much…**

**Laughing Rain: That line wasn't supposed to be funny! :D What is so wrong about my A/N? Me is confused…**

**Gazingmoon: read Tanglestalker's for my response…**

**Rainsong of SkyClan: You're still a chapter behind everyone else!**

**Hawkfire: I thought you were going on holiday or something! Oh well…glad you're back…just don't get into trouble again!**

**This is actually from Leafpool's POV, although it will carry Crowfeather's thoughts…anyone guessing what this chapter is about? I hope this chapter will accelerate time rapidly, so we can get to the bit that I'm looking forward to!**

**Lots of hugs and well wishes,**

**Leopardstorm**

Chapter 19 – Time, but with the Throttle Pedal Stuck to the Floor

The time was a quarter-to-seven at night, and everyone was idly lazing about after a long day of meeting, greeting and messing. Well, not _everyone_, for I was still doing the washing and sticking it in the washing machine. Last but not least, it was our room. Thank StarClan I had decided to bring the laundry bin for the bedroom, for it was almost certain that the room would be a lot less tidier (thanks to our black-haired, short-tempered friend). I picked up the bin and sorted through its contents (mixing whites and colours are never a good thing). Nearing the end, my hand hit a hard object. Picking it up, I saw it was a green leather-bound book, in perfect condition. Turning it over to the front side, I saw it had 'Morris' inscribed in gold gel pen. The handwriting was slanted, scrawled and had an edge of speed with it. It had to be Crowfeather's, for he is the only person I know who can write that fast and still make it legible. I opened it up, and immediately came a bombardment of hand-written anecdotes. This was definitely a diary. I flicked through and found February 17th:

_February 17__th__ 2013:_

_Dear Morris, _

_Today has been…interesting to say the least. Who knew Firestar could be such a laze sometimes!? It is the day after I did it (BOOYAH!) and the happy vibes were still going as everyone got ready fixing up the place. Squirrelflight really has talent in presenting! Why did she become a boring shopkeeper, and not a TV Presenter? Oh well, at least I still get the family discount…_

_Reading has so many different looks…and a Costco. I've never seen so many boxes of wine and bread in the same aisle together! I'll stick to Squirrelflight's corner shop…_

_Jayfeather and Cinderheart are still fighting, and it is starting to get on my nerves…I don't see his problem? If he's hurt, why doesn't he tell her? I have had experience fighting with my partner, and it wasn't one I'd like to go through again…_

_We started brainstorming marriage venues…we did think the New Forest, but it's a bit too soon for my liking. Then Firestar said Land's End. It seems such a wonderful place, so we went for it…right on the coast of the UK, all that sea. I wonder if it will be anything like what I saw in the sun-drown-place? I wonder what that even is in the human world?_

_Those questions won't be answered if I don't go to sleep, so I think I will._

_Good night,_

_The person who's written in this journal ever since the start…ok, *sigh* Crowfeather._

It choked me up, so I just carried on flicking through more diary entries.

_February 28__th__ 2013:_

_Dear Morris,_

_Welcome to Cymru! Wales, Wales, I have never seen so many dragons! How strange…at least the people in Newport were nice. It was great to be in a place that hasn't been savaged by the mysterious peeps that savage stuff. It was an industrial mess, but at least it was all in one piece. There was a weird group of people called the Band of Dragons (I told you they were obsessed), and they named themselves after places in Wales (while they were still cats). I wouldn't mind being called Tenby or Cardiff, but not Aberystwyth (too many 'y's for my liking…) or Llanelli (too many 'l's… - A/N – it is pronounced HlanHeli, with the Hs, pretend to breathe and say an 'l' syllable at the same time)._

_Jinder (my new name for Jay and Cinder) have still not made up. It is starting to become a little tiresome and quite annoying, because all it does is create awkward silences which means I have to fill them with terrible jokes that I got off of a Christmas cracker (when I still couldn't read…). I also made up names for other relationships I can refer to here (for your pleasure, Morris):_

_Bramble Squirrel become: Squamble_

_Myself and Leafpool become: Creaf_

_Lion and Heather become: Leather_

_Tiger and Swallow become: Swiger (everyone knows that they want to snog the life out of each other!) _

_And that's just to name a few. It's off to Tewksbury tomorrow…the land of churches and pointy things…_

_Good night,_

_Me_

_PS – Don't let this diary to be found by Leafpool. It's a surprise for her when we get back home to London!_

I felt touched that he'd write a memory book for me. I flicked closer through into the present, but in the middle of the book was a four-page spread of pictures. There was a bigger picture of all of us having sandwiches in a Brighton café, and then around it were pictures of everyone doing random things, and then signatures of all the people we had met. Turning the page, I read 14th March:

_March 14__th__ 2013:_

_Dear Morris,_

_Such a long day! We have been building since the morning to repair the wall that nearly flattened so many houses. This is almost cheating since I am writing this on the 15__th__ because it took so long! Jinder is getting a bit better, and they were starting to talk a little more than they had done. _

_Leafpool hurt her ankle today; I don't think building suits her very much. It doesn't matter, I still love her no matter if she can or can't build. It's like I couldn't do all the stuff she does with nursing. It's all cocker-meeney machines to me. _

_News ratings have taken a nosedive now Seville is back on…in that aspect, I can't wait to get back to London! But I love meeting new people, and I don't want that to stop. Hopefully people will be travelling around more soon, because the motorways still look so empty!_

_I am shattered, so I'm going to bed._

_Night._

_Crow_

Finally, I flicked through to today's entry:

_March 31__st__ 2013:_

_Dear Morris,_

_Boring day, today. Nothing much to say._

_Night,_

_Crow_

Suddenly the door clicked.

"What are you doing, you've been gone for ages!" Crowfeather sat down in the swing seat by the desk. I felt bad so I stuffed the diary behind my back. My fiancé was not stupid, however.

"What's that behind your back?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing!" I replied quickly, maybe too quickly. "Why don't you make us some coffee?"

"No, there's definitely something there," he looked wary, as though I'd done something wrong. "Are you sure there's nothing there?" he asked, an edge of seriousness in his tone. When I didn't respond, he jumped on the bed playfully and started play fighting on the mattress. Eventually, he got the diary, and although he was disappointed, he didn't look surprised.

"The surprise is over…I guess the laundry basket wasn't the best place to hide it," he sighed. "Oh well, it's still your present for when we get back. Just don't look in it again until we are at home." He tucked the diary in his bedside drawer and led down on the bed. _Soon, Leafpool, soon…_I thought as I led down with him and had a nap.

-CROWFEATHER PoV!-

Now that Leafpool knew about the diary, it wasn't a secret that I was writing in it at the point I'm telling you about. I still wouldn't let her look in it; it was still a secret about what was written in it.

The sun woke me up rather than the alarm clock, the rays beating down on our bed through the curtains. The clock ticked on to 7:45 (British Summer Time is a bit weird), and the radio turned on.

"Good morning, London on this wonderful Monday morning, and Hussar, I can't think of a better way to start the week than to listen to Take That!" And with Tammay's words, _Up All Night _blared through the DAB. Deciding that I should get ready now, I put my chequered dressing gown that we all got from Gloucester for visiting. April 1st. Now what happens normally on April 1st…?

WHAM! I had opened the door to flour falling to my head faster than a marathon runner of steroid overdose. I wheezed out of the cloud of flour that had formed a massive pile on the floor. While I was trying to get all of the flour out of my nice, new dressing gown, Brambleclaw came down the lounge corridor. He was soaking from head to foot and his normally neat and tidy brown hair hung down like someone nuked him from behind.

"Who did this!?" Brambleclaw was seething. He took great pride in his hair, and was never seen with it out of sorts. I didn't find it so bad, but it was annoying nonetheless. Suddenly, there was another exclamation from further down the corridor. It was Jayfeather, and he was covered from top to toe in ice cream. His glasses were filled with the creamy stuff, and the fact that he was only wearing underwear made the whole thing even worse.

"Whoever did this will pay later!" he growled as he shut the door to currently his bedroom. He and Cinderheart alternated use of the bedroom every night, which was how far it had got between the two.

"I'm not sure this April Fool's thing's such a good idea…" I commented as Brambleclaw tried to wring himself out. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom first? It's just that I'm covered in flour, and you are only covered in water…"

"Go. Ahead." Brambleclaw turned around and slammed the door, probably waking Tawnypelt in the process. I had just gotten around the corner when Leafpool appeared wearing her dressing gown and a wet towel. _At least the water will still be nice and hot when I get there…_

"What happened to you?" my fiancée spluttered, struggling not laugh.

"It's pretty self-explanatory," I replied dryly. "Can I go in the bathroom now?"

"Yes," she giggled. "Just remember to turn the sign to 'Occupied' so no-one can get in."

-x-

The breakfast table was rowdy and restless as everyone tried to figure out who the mass-prankster was. Lionblaze had been covered in cold spaghetti, whilst Firestar had by far the worst: baked beans. He still seemed lighthearted about it, and said, "Well, I'll just find a better way to get them back."

The congregation decided that it was Cinderheart who had done it, and no-one disagreed; Jayfeather just sat there looking intently at a fly buzzing around outside. When Cinderheart found out, she insisted heavily that it wasn't her, and stormed off to the bathroom.

Finally, after half-an-hour, Tigerheart and Swallowpaw came into the kitchen, clutching small Polaroid™ pictures and laughing. It had to be them. They came in and saw everyone's faces, stern as a teacher.

"It was us…" Tigerheart said dejectedly. "We're not going to have to clean the toilets for a week are we?"

Everyone else laughed and looked at all the pictures. Firestar's was hilarious, and Lionblaze's face was a picture (quite literally!). We pinned them up on the cork notice board as Jayfeather decided where we would be going today.

"Today, we're going to Beaulieu (pronounced Byoo-lee, what a weird way of spelling it). It has a wonderful forest and moor land area, and it has the National Motor Museum, with lots and lots of cars to see. Firestar, is that possible?"

"Definitely, I'll just the engine running now." Firestar exited the room and walked down the corridor. Overnight, we had parked in a camping site, and it was quite creepy to look outside whilst in the forest on your own (I never liked them as a cat anyway!). The terrain was muddy as a result of the overnight rain, but because of the science stuff involved with the car, we couldn't feel it. The journey took us past lots of moors that reminded me of my original home. I could even see rabbits, chewing on grass and hopping down the hills. My appetite had changed since then…

"We're here!" Firestar called back down the corridor, where everyone was watching _Who Wants To Be a Millionaire _reruns. Mostly everyone was disappointed, but I felt like I needed the energy and the air, and sprang out of the Campervan like a hare. Beaulieu was a little town, and it had little stone cottages dotted around the countryside. Down a road was the National Motor Museum, which we spent quite a while.

Jayfeather kept saying that all of the fast Formula One cars were far to precious to sit in, but that didn't stop Tigerheart and even Lionblaze getting in and driving like maniacs. There were cars everywhere, I couldn't believe the world could have this many. Ferraris, Aston Martins, McLarens, Minis, everything imaginable. Finally there was a games hall, where there were dozens of Formula One computer games hooked up and ready to go. The amount of times I crashed in game was about the same amount of times Jayfeather tried to ram Cinderheart off the road. _They really have got a grudge going, and it's something someone needs to break apart before it's too late. _Swallowpaw one, and started doing doughnuts on the track, whilst knocking everyone off course at the same time. At the back of the games hall, there was a podium, and Swallowpaw, Lionblaze and Brambleclaw all shook up some Coke™ bottles and sprayed like champagne, getting the rest of us covered in the sticky drink.

Everyone felt as light as a feather as we ran back towards the car. We all bought souvenirs, and Tigerheart tried to bring home an F1 car, until a security guard saw us.

"We haven't met anyone friendly, yet," Cinderheart pondered. "Do you think there will be anyone around here?"

"These areas are normally quite barren, but we might," Jayfeather replied as he hopped in the car. The engine was running and we were away again. More roads and more grass. It was getting quite tiresome now, and we were happy to see some different scenery. We passed a tree-cutting warehouse and a rather empty rubbish tip. Weirdly enough, they all seemed so familiar, but it seemed like it must have been years since I had been there last. Just then, Firestar gasped audibly and stopped the car on the side of the road.

"Crowfeather, Leafpool, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, could you come out here a second?" Firestar sounded astonished. Confused, we hopped out of the car and looked out. "Is it me being weird, or is that…"

"Highstones!" Leafpool yowled. This definitely was not an April Fools joke. She ran up the moors and walked into the sacred chamber. I couldn't remember what it was like to in there, since I only went in there on my apprentice journey. The rest of us followed the brown-haired woman into the chamber, Brambleclaw flicking on a torch to get some light in the tunnel. Finally, we were there, the sacred stone jutting out of the ground like a hand of StarClan.

Leafpool suddenly clambered down and pressed her nose to the stone like a medicine cat would. From an outsider's view, it looked a little strange, but nevertheless it was awe-inspiring. My partner fell into a deep slumber and Firestar quickly joined her. There was silence in the cave for about five minutes, until the father and daughter woke up again.

"It was incredible!" Leafpool mouthed in the temple. I remembered you weren't allowed to talk in Mothermouth until after you were outside. When we were finally outside, she burst into excitement, wonder written across her angelic face.

"I saw them!

!" Leafpool was talking at a million miles an hour, but we got the message. StarClan still watched over us, even away from any churches.

"Do you think Ravenpaw and Barley still live around here?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Can you see any barns?" Leafpool looked around the broken land. "Hey, I see a roof!" she called from further down the moor. Looking around it was definitely the barn, and it was still as prominent as it was when we were cats. We poked our heads around the corner, and looked inside the barn itself. Just a golden retriever and a few puppies.

"Try ringing the doorbell on the house," Tawnypelt suggested. Firestar tentatively pressed the doorbell. Suddenly, the oak door swung open.

"Hello?" An old man opened the door. He had black hair with flecks of white in.

"Barley!" Firestar greeted warmly, the old man looking bewildered to say the least.

"Hi, Firestar," Barley regained his composure and stood straight. "It's wonderful to see you after all this time! I presume you're looking for Ravenpaw, I'll go get him. Why don't you sit in the guest room?"

"Thanks," our leader replied as we sat down in the wonderfully furnished guest room. There were four leather settees around the four walls. The walls themselves were different shades of blue, and really felt homely when you were in there.

Suddenly, Ravenpaw (it must have been, because of his jet black hair) entered the room.

"Hello," he greeted formally. "May I ask who you are?"

"You mean you don't recognise the soul that trained side-by-side with you?" Firestar asked, half-hurt, half-amused.

"No way!" Ravenpaw bounded along to embrace his long lost friend.

"Yes way!" Firestar replied ecstatically. "How have you been? Has it just been you and Barley?"

"Not exactly…" he replied nervously. "When you left…your sister was…let's say lonely. She didn't know why you left, and she felt that she had no life if she didn't know where you were. So, she tried to look for you, but was getting to the point of desperation. We took her in at the barn…and never left since…" he looked down at the floor in shame.

"Are you two…?" Firestar asked expressionlessly.

"Yes," Ravenpaw sighed. "You even have two nephews…Brownfur and Greywhisker…look, Firestar I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? You were always missing love…I'm happy, for both of you," Firestar smiled weakly. "But I thought she worked with Smudge in London?"

"She does…it's a fair old trip, but she loves her coffee shop, and she would do anything for it. Your nephews are all grown up now, they're going to be 27 and 28 in August." Ravenpaw passed a photo of his sons to Firestar; I caught a glimpse as the leader was sat beside me. One had brown hair and one had grey-white, but both had smiling welcoming faces like their father. It's fair to say we spent a while in that room catching up on news.

-x-

"I often walk around here, looking at old warrior landmarks," Ravenpaw told us as we walked out of the house. Everybody else had joined us, and was humbled to meet the famous man. "You can still tell where they are, it's just not a pretty sight…"

"That's okay," Firestar said for us. "I see the WindClan territory hasn't been turned into more houses yet."

"No, the workmen only got up to building on the rest of them, and then the incident happened," Ravenpaw looked darkly in the distance, as though he was reliving terrible memories. We were currently on former ShadowClan territory, walking in the tunnel to get into ThunderClan territory.

"There's Fourtrees," Ravenpaw pointed behind us. "Now it's just a play area…" It was almost like it was mocking our age-old traditions. "There's the Great Sycamore, it's still around, thank StarClan." The younger people were looking around in awe at all of the old landmarks.

"The camp is too dangerous to enter as a human," Ravenpaw told us. "They tried to build a house here, but it fell down the ravine. We can look at Snakerocks and Sunningrocks, though." Snakerocks were still there, but was undermined by a massive townhouse nearby. Sunningrocks was now part of a cycle ramp, but the smooth rock was still warm from the spring sun.

"The river is still here, but just a trickling stream now. It's sad…but it sounds like your new territory more than fits the bill."

-x-

"We're going live to Beaulieu in Hampshire now…Crowfeather, you say it's a big day for Warriors in London?" Seville sneezed as he passed over to us live in the old forest.

"Yes it is," I told the nation. "Remember the old forest? Well, this is what is it now, another addition to an already sprawling town. Fourtrees, now a playground. Sunningrocks, now a cycle ramp. It seems like it has made a mockery of our systems, and it's emotional to see my and other's old home turned into something that has insulted our traditions. If anymore news gets out about this area, you will be the first to know."

We had finished the broadcast for the Six O'clock News, and we packed away our equipment. I felt much more connected to my past than I had since the incident, but I vowed that I would return regularly to visit my home. We were staying in the car park of Ravenpaw's farm, and the cows grazed idly as we had our dinner.

"Do you think we should look for our lake?" Brambleclaw asked quietly.

"I think so," Tawnypelt replied. "It feels as though I have to see it again, now that I have seen the old forest."

"Plus it will make a good story," I added.

"Okay, we'll go tomorrow. However, it may take quite a while to get there so we may not get there in a day…but it'll be great to see it again."

"Do you think there are any cats living there?" Leafpool pondered thoughtfully.

"We'll find out when we get there…" Lionblaze answered, also looking fervently for the answer. Jayfeather whispered something to Lionblaze, his ginger-haired brother just nodding. I was also looking forward to whenever we got there. It was just a matter of how long.

A lovely long chapter to end a wonderful sunny Mother's Day in the UK. Make sure you thank your Mums for being there for you, even if you do let them clear up after you everywhere (even I'm a culprit of that!)

**Please review….thank you…and make sure to read Whodunnit, the next humour story from Leopardstorm**

**Lots of hugs**

**Leopardstorm**

**PS – I am thinking of drawing some fanpictures of this story's many storylines, and uploading them to DeviantArt. Would you be interested in looking at them (they probably aren't very good, but oh well…)?**


	21. Relationship on a KnifeEdge

**First of all, I'd like to apologise about the amount of time it took for me to update. Life at Leopardstorm Towers haven't been easy, on this website and off it, but I am back now, and I hope this more than makes up for it. Time for some responses:**

**LittleSpark: Land's End is a designer label? We've talked about pictures, and I'd love you to draw some Nuke Warriors art! You could be my illustrator, and I'd love to see my interpretations on paper (I can't draw, the closest I get are stick men…)**

**Silent-Heart: I'd also love to see your pics…colour them in and upload them, then give a link in a review and I'll take a look…it will be great to see your versions compared to mine (There's a scene that will come near the end of this story that I would sincerely love to draw, but it's so complicated and it's quite a violent scene…).**

**Lolcatsrule: They're not mine, they're Crowfeather's names, I just wrote it down for him. **

**Tanglestalker: That's a plot for later in the story!**

**LegendaryHero: Take it as a compliment, it means that I really do respect your opinions on things that could be improved, even if it is in a brash and blunt manner. There is a lot that will happen…but I'm saving my most ingenious climax until we get there…you will NOT expect what I have under my sleeve! Snog…that's definitely a British word, and I could see Crow saying that (or hear…?) in my humble opinion. April Fool's was a complete let down, let's face it. Oh well, I'll have more practice for next year…. Jay wasn't at the Moonstone at all, because Firestar only told a few people to get out of the Campervan. I will try and draw humans…but don't expect wonderful things…**

**Rubyblaze: And that had reference to the story how…? :D**

**Wildheart: Do you underestimate my intelligence? :P We use the word 'barbie' even if it is Australian! Everyone loves a barbeque, don't they Wildheart?**

**Darkness of the Eclipse: Daisy is the co-owner of a day-care centre, and went into business with Ferncloud. Sorreltail originally was going to work there, but Brackenfur convinced her to drive buses.**

**Laughing Rain: Ravenpaw is sorely missed…which is why I brought him back! We'll see more of him later in the story.**

**Hawkfire: Please try and redraw it! I promise it won't be as bad as my feeble attempts! 1) Jingo owns a milkshake outlet on Regent Street, London. Hussar is on London FM's Breakfast Show and I have yet to figure out other people's positions. 2) The prophecy hasn't gone away, it's just taken a break… 3) Hawkfire…you are getting my drift (but I never thought to use BloodClan since I thought that they broke up and lost all hostility), but I promise the last…10 chapters of this story will be definitely T rated, some quite sensitive themes will emerge and all hell will break lose!**

**Goldwhisker: Thanks**

**I've decided that Crowfeather's having a natter with us for the moment, so that's who the PoV is!**

**Regards,**

**Leopardstorm**

Chapter 20 – A Well-Timed Boat-Trip

The sun rose above the barn in rural Hampshire, waking up much of the travelling group. Ravenpaw had made us all his pancakes that were so delicious, although we did have toast on the Campervan. He was sad to see us go, and Princess had arrived late last night to see us when we woke up. Cody was also there as an overnight sleeper: the two older men had kept up the tradition of the barn being a place for people to stay the night, and had turned it into a small B&B that people could come to in need.

We were ready to set sail down the road towards the mountains (the Pennines), but Tigerheart was still in the barn. Being the nearest there, I ran over to come and collect him. He was sat on the floor of the barn with the golden retriever puppies playfighting over his legs. He was looking at them longingly and kept stroking the bundles of fur gently on the head.

"Come on, we're leaving!" I huffed impatiently.

"Oh Crowfeather, can't we keep one of the puppies?" the brown-haired boy wailed.

I wasn't sure about my answer. It would have the first time that we had come into contact with animals since the transformation. _Would Jayfeather benefit from this? _But we couldn't keep it on the Campervan. There wasn't enough room.

"'Fraid not, kid," I told him gently. "It wouldn't be fair on the mother of the puppy or the puppy himself. He would be without his family in a sticky Campervan. It's best that way." Tigerheart's face dropped several levels as he said goodbye to the pups. "But when we get home, I'll see what I can do."

Tigerheart looked up, grinning from ear to ear. "Will Mum let me?"

"It's my house," I walked out briskly. "Come on, do you want to go back to our home?" We walked briskly back to the 'Van', the engine already rumbling. Ravenpaw forced a smile as he waved us off. Princess hugged Firestar tightly before letting him get back in the van. Bleeping the horn loudly, we exited our former home and were on our way to the lake.

-x-

We had currently been on the road for two hours, passing through Birmingham, watching trees, cars and buildings fly past the frame of our vision. _The Whitetail Show _had just begun on Channel 4, and today's topic was 'which was better: Chocolate or Pizza?' The group was clearly divided, and Swallowpaw had started a heated debate with Heathertail about how pizza was much better and more nutritious than chocolate and that nothing could ever change that. Brambleclaw turned over before it got violent.

Jayfeather was pretty certain that our lake was somewhere in the Lake District; if that was true, then it would have been a massive journey for us as cats (and it was, while starved of course).

"Do you really think that we are going the right way?" Cinderheart asked Jayfeather tentatively.

"Don't doubt me!" my son replied roughly. "If you do, then we don't know where we will be." Cinderheart just crouched back into the sofa, the wall of friendliness they had been starting to build together been blown to smithereens after that outburst. He trudged into the kitchen, I followed him.

"Come on, she was only asking a question!" I pointed out. "Your little spat is driving us insane! You won't stop giving her the cold shoulder and it's just about one little bathroom incident! If you ask me, you're making a gigantic super-volcano out of a anthill, and you know it!"

"You weren't me that day, I felt terrible, and when Cinderheart didn't see that I was hurting inside, I knew she couldn't care that much about me." Jayfeather chucked the tea towel onto the worktop roughly and sat down in a chair, his head in his hands.

"Do you remember that day when we went to look for more life, just you and me?" I was determined to unpick at the anger underneath. "You admitted you loved her, and you knew you wanted a long lasting relationship with her. And on her birthday, if my sources are correct, you gave her a present she won't forget in a long while."

Jayfeather looked mortified. "How on earth do you know about that? No-one was home when that happened!"

"That's not the point, if Cinderheart was actually pregnant and you were still arguing, imagine the sort of impact that might have on your immediate family. Hollyleaf turned uncontrollably evil because of the mess that used to be your mother's relationship with me. Please, listen to me. You know that this thing is completely worthless and pointless, so why can't you settle your differences and get back together. You were so much more sociable then than you are now."

"Okay, I try," Jayfeather got up and sighed, then he walked out of the room. I watched him talk to Cinderheart as they walked off into the bedroom that they shared (albeit alternately).

"Did Cupid just fly in, or has the Love Doctor just healed another patient?" a familiar voice laughed behind me.

"It's not been done yet, Leafpool," I shunned all of the praise humbly. "But I think he's giving it another try." There was silence in the kitchen for a few seconds, although we couldn't hear anything. Suddenly, a loud SLAP sound came from up the corridor, followed by a bang of the door.

"Have another alternative?" Jayfeather asked furiously. He was clucking his cheek with his left hand, and his face was red with rage. "I told her I wanted to start again, but I wanted her to admit she failed to see my pain. Then I got this and a door in the face."

"You went wrong went you said you wanted her to admit her wrongdoings. Women hate that, because they're always right –" I got a sharp, but playful cuff round the head from Leafpool. "And know it's been made a lot worse. You're not exactly in the right, either. It was February 15th when you argued. It's now April 2nd. Now do you see how long it's been?"

"I suppose," he replied nonchalantly. "But she has a part in this mêlée as well, you know!"

"I never said she didn't," I huffed in impatience. "It's just that you won't accept that you were too short with her!"

"Oh look, we're at the lake!!" Jayfeather ran out of the room, leaving us to watch him knock over a hat stand. I looked out of the window - not even close. Were we ever going to reach the lake? And more importantly, will this pointless feud ever end?

-x-

More trees. More buildings. _Will this journey ever end? _The fan had broken in our bedroom, and I had to open the vent to get some air in, even if it did smell of exhaust fumes. I had begun writing in Morris for today's entry, whilst Leafpool was busy alphabetizing the DVD collection for the fourth time this week. Brambleclaw was playing Solitaire on the floor of the lounge and Jayfeather was led on the sofa with an ice pack on his cheek.

"Please Cinderheart," I could hear Lionblaze almost beg the woman. "Jayfeather does love you, and I'm sure he didn't mean what he said…"

"Yes I did!" Jayfeather called from the sofa. I groaned. This was going to get worse before it got better.

"If he thinks I'll give him another chance after that display, he better wait until the Place of No Stars freezes over!" Cinderheart grabbed Lionblaze by the ear and promptly slammed the door. Then, she opened it again, as though she was going to regret what she said, but instead she shouted, "And I've laid claim to the bedroom! I hope the sofa's comfy enough!" And she promptly shut the door.

"Jayfeather, what have you done?" Lionblaze groaned as he got a Coke from the fridge. "You've created a problem that may never be solved!"

"She's being completely unreasonable!" Jayfeather grumbled and hid under the cushion.

"And so are you!" Heathertail threw a pack of playing cards on his head, exploding into a massive heap of plastic mess on the sofa.

"Brambleclaw, do you remember the time Squirrelflight got stuck in that fence and we had to get her out?" Tawnypelt was looking to the ceiling, reminiscing in old memories.

"Yes, and by my recollection, I got her out!" the brown-haired deputy replied proudly.

"You did nothing of the sort!" Tawnypelt retorted. "You, Stormfur and Crowfeather were arguing about how this was wasting time, while Feathertail and I got her out! It was _my _quick thinking that got us away from the sheep!"

"Okay! You win!" Brambleclaw laughed and went back to reading _Seekers: The Quest Begins. _

"Hey, we're here!" Tigerheart looked happy for the first time since we left the barn. Sure enough, we were at the horseplace.

-x-

"It looks so much smaller as a human," Brambleclaw commented as he got out of the car, crutch under arm. Brambleclaw only used it now for either effect, or if the strain got too much.

"It's the island!" Swallowpaw screeched in delight. "Can I cross the bridge?"

"It might be unstable!" Jayfeather warned. "It would be better to swim over there. Is that okay, Granddad?"

"Fine, we have towels," Firestar smiled. Swallowpaw yowled and dive-bombed into the lake, then immediately started shivering.

"This is almost as cold as The Serpentine in Hyde Park," she shivered. Swallowpaw was an avid swimmer, even though her WindClan background highly contradicted her hobby. I, however, stuck to my moor land principals and sat on the half-bridge by the horseplace.

"I wonder if Smoky and Floss still live here," Brambleclaw mused out loud. "I'll go and see if they live in the farmhouse." Brambleclaw disappeared around the corner and we turned our attention back to the lake. The land looked identical to what it did in our previous life, albeit a little smaller. Tigerheart had changed into a pair of swimming trunks, and had also got in the lake. Watching from the half-bridge, I saw two new people come around the corner.

"Well I never!" the man looked amazed. "I never thought I'd see you again! How did you get here?"

"A result of a lot of travelling!" Firestar smiled. I tuned out of the conversation and watched the lake. Not a ripple. Suddenly, I noticed a boat chained up to the half-bridge. Tentatively, I got in, but I felt my feet sway below me, so I quickly sat down. The boat had two oars, since it was a wooden rowing boat. It had _Wind _inscribed into the wood. I felt safer now that I got to know the boat, and gently, I picked up the oars. They were not that heavy, but quite hard to pull back. I had watched people do it on television, but I had never done it myself.

I found that it was that hard, and after a while I managed to a rhythm going as I headed towards the island.

"Hey, Crowfeather is rowing to the island!" Tigerheart pointed out of the water at me and everyone looked shocked.

"I didn't think you liked water!" Leafpool laughed as she got her camera out.

"I guess not just my looks changed," I replied smugly. I hadn't noticed that I was rowing straight into the island. I landed with a thud, but the boat was fine. I felt much better when I landed on dry land, and I managed to hop out of the boat and onto the soft grass. I was awed, to put it simply. The Great Oak wasn't the biggest but certainly the most majestic thing I had ever seen. The branches were slightly charred as a result of 'The Incident', but it was still a wonderful sight to behold.

I looked at the Treebridge, wondering if it could still take my weight, but I went against the idea, considering I hate swimming and water.

The weird thing was, I felt that this was a home that I had left years ago for a new place. London was my home now. Even though I loved looking at both my homes as a cat, I felt more connected to the tall spires, the high-rise buildings, the river, the eye-catching landmarks, and most importantly, my house and my family. All of the memories that I had gotten since the Transformation: finding friends and family, exploring the city and the land beyond, and all of the laughs we had shared. Squirrelflight had twins and I had a job that I really felt I could live with for the rest of my life.

"Are you going to get to the other side of the lake, or are you just going to stare at the Great Oak all day?" Lionblaze shouted to me from another boat called _Thunder_. It was true, I was staring into space. Getting back into the boat, I rowed over towards ThunderClan territory. The weather couldn't be better as the wind carried the boat gently across the lake. Firestar and Brambleclaw had gone in another boat called _Star_ and Leafpool had got in a boat with Jayfeather, even though she had no clue how to use it. Jayfeather was trying to skim the water to move the boat forward.

"Get in mine," I offered mock-crushingly, and rowed the boat toward them. They quickly got in, and Jayfeather nearly fell in, but both got across fine. After what felt like not long at all, we were on the bank of the lake, looking at the stream between WindClan and ThunderClan territory – to the left, oak trees, to the right, sprawling moorland.

"Okay," Brambleclaw walked off his boat and onto the grass. "Let's stick together. I know this used to be our home, but it's been a while and I can't really remember how to get to my own camp, let alone anyone else's."

Although I was much more eager to explore my own territory, I didn't complain. _You're not as younger as you were when you last travelled…_ my mind stopped me from going to Brambleclaw's throat, although I knew I would have in my apprentice days. The trees thickened as we headed further and further into ThunderClan territory. _We have to be close to the camp now! _

"We have to be at camp! I don't remember it being this far away!" Lionblaze was fidgeting in impatience.

"All in good time," Brambleclaw muttered, but even he was fumbling in his pockets.

"I'm gonna run ahead!" Tigerheart sped off in front, but by the time we shouted for him to stop, he had disappeared into a mass of leaves. A few seconds later, a large shout and a thud.

"Oh no." Brambleclaw was half-running, half-limping towards the site of the shout Tigerheart was led in a heap at a ledge.

"Tigerheart!" Tawnypelt and Swallowpaw shrieked together as they climbed precariously down the quarry's rock-face.

"I should have known that this was exactly the place where Squirrelflight fell…" Brambleclaw looked faint, and sat down on the forest floor. He looked on as though he was reliving a distant memory, probably the one he just described.

"Is he alright?" I asked as I climbed down, gradually and carefully.

"Yeah," Tigerheart choked. "I think I've sprained my ankle."

"You have," Leafpool picked his ankle up gently and examined it. "Brambleclaw, do you still have your crutch?"

"Indeed I do," Brambleclaw threw the crutch down and it landed next to his nephew.

"So this is the ThunderClan camp…" I got up again and I wandered around. I noticed the Highledge jutting out of the cliff-face, the medicine den sheltered by shrubs and bushes.

"I can't believe I used to sleep in here," Lionblaze commented, peeking into what presumably was the warrior's den. "It looks so tiny, how did we all fit inside at night?"

"We were much smaller then," Brambleclaw joined us down inside the camp. "But I must say I doesn't look very comfortable inside."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" boomed Firestar, shouting the very words he must have used to gather the Clan together each meeting. "How does that sound, Brambleclaw?"

"You're not rusty!" he yelled back. The quarry was built into a natural dip that caused the sound to be echoed around the quarry.

"Can we explore WindClan now?" Heathertail asked eagerly.

"I don't see why not," Firestar ran back down the tumble of rocks and back into the centre of camp.

"But weren't we going to see if there were any cats around here?" Jayfeather asked, a strange edge laced in his tone.

"And I think this would be a good time that I started the broadcast for BBC News," I chipped in.

"Okay, okay, I've heard you," Firestar expertly dismissed all comments that came his way. "We'll stay the whole day, we have plenty of time. Don't we?"

**This is Part 1 of Lake Exploration, I think you'll enjoy Part II more.**

**PS – I now have an original story over on Fiction Press, called Friction. My username is the same as it is here, Leopardstorm. Please take the time to look. **

**Regards,**

**Leopardstorm**


	22. The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 21 of Nuke! Once again, support is what I need at the moment to keep my inspirations up and it has been warmly given by all of you!**

**Laughing Rain: …um…so can I… :$**

**Lolcatsrule: Sque~ ?**

**LittleSpark: Exaggeration Win. **

**LegendaryHero: So is that from a male or female PoV? Controversy win. Many shenanigans, many. Maybe not a boat, but maybe something else. I couldn't think of a suitable chapter title…lame, isn't it?**

**Rubyblaze: You'll find out soon enough…probably in three chapters time. **

**Gazingmoon: I think Leaf and Crow are too old to have more children, and it would be a massive age gap between J and L and babies. Besides, they're all too busy looking after Scorchkit and Pricklekit.**

**Hawkfire: It was supposed to make you think…**

**Tanglestalker: Overtime? Pah! I've written more than that in a day (probably not very well, mind you!). But thanks for the greetings! Jay and Cinder…I do love them together…and I will do everything in my power to bring them back. **

**Darkness of the Eclipse: They'll be back… If Daisy became leader…we would be killed by her and Ferncloud's mutant kitty machines…gah!**

**Wildheart: I think we know more Aussie words than you think! But I agree, some parts of the UK have very different accents to others, and some struggle to hear others….gah! **

**Crowfeather again…but we have fast forwarded to the night of April 2****nd**** 2013. **

**Happy breathing**

**Leopardstorm**

**PS – Don't forget to look at my FictionPress story, Friction. I am also known as Leopardstorm over there! Check it out! Please!!!**

**Chapter 21 – The Calm Before the Storm**

"London feels so far away now…" Tigerheart sighed as he watched the fire flicker by the lakeshore. We had pitched up a series of tents along the shore and we were sat on the grassy forest carpet, the stars above us shining like millions of chandeliers.

"Yes…away from politics for a bit, surely does slow life down a bit…" Firestar tossed a rock back and forth.

"Don't those stars look so beautiful?" Leafpool looked on in a content daze as she grabbed my hand.

"I suppose," as much as it was very pretty, sitting and admiring things (apart from Leafpool) wasn't really my thing. Suddenly, there was a massive burst of sound up ahead as we all rushed to our feet. It was a bi-plane. I had almost forgotten about the 'special event' that would take off tonight. That night was to be the first night that something had 'flown' since the 'Incident'. Inside the plane was the new leader of 'RiverClan', Mistystar and the newly appointed deputy, Reedwhisker. They were to fly from Heathrow Airport, around the English Channel and through the heart of England, then back to Heathrow again.

The bi-plane was sending coloured smoke and engine roars across the starlit sky as the gathered watched the spectacle in awe. The next day was going to be the first day of air-travel in the UK for four months, allowing travellers to travel to faraway places from Edinburgh to London and Cardiff to Aberdeen. There were also talks with the French and German presidents to allow flights from Paris and Berlin to London and Manchester.

Firestar checked his watch, I followed. _Twenty-to-eleven. Time for bed, me thinks. _

"I'm bushed," I yawned. "I'm off to bed. Leafpool are you coming?"

"I'm coming," she stretched as we entered the tent together. There was more bustling of activity as everyone else quickly reached for their own tents. I looked out of our little window in our tent. Jayfeather and Cinderheart had been left with just a two-person tent left. _Thank StarClan, _I thought. _Maybe they can finally settle their differences, and make up. It's driving me insane!_

-JAYFEATHER PoV-

"Typical," I spat as the others rushed into their own tents. Cinderheart was sat on the log down by the shore, tossing smooth pebbles as the roar of the plane sounded above us. Tentatively, I grabbed another log and placed it down by the lakefront.

_This argument has to end. I can't take it anymore, I need her too much._

"Cinderheart," I began, but I was lost for words from then on. I shut my mouth to ensure that I didn't say something callous again. I only really had one shot at repairing the rather large bridge between us. I longed for company again, even though I was with a large group of people. I longed for that hug before bed, that warmth, that feeling. It's difficult to describe, but I knew what I meant.

"Jayfeather," she replied, her expression unreadable as she tossed another pebble in the lake, causing ripples to radiate off of the epicentre of the pebble's collision.

"I…you…" I stumbled over my words stupidly, not earning any Brownie points for my apparent inability to speak.

"Just spit it out," Cinderheart interrupted restlessly.

"You…you mean a lot to me. You know that, don't you?" I asked, not daring to see her expression.

"I couldn't see that over the past month and a half," she said, no emotion laced with those words.

"The thing is…I…I need you. Badly. I'm starting to doubt myself about my judgements in anything…and I'm not able to function properly. I feel sick sometimes. I want you back." I felt stone cold, that I had poured my heart out to my number one enemy from the journey. I felt tears well up, but I willed them to be invisible. I needed to be strong.

For the first time, Cinderheart looked at me, and our eyes met. I decided not to delve into her mind; I needed to do this alone. Then she started to talk.

"When you tried earlier…I felt like our relationship was over. I thought I couldn't go on anymore…that you only wanted to make up to please everyone else, that you didn't care, you just wanted to keep everyone else quiet. I cried, I'll admit it, I couldn't hold it back. It was like someone had ripped a bit of my body, a part that was irreplaceable. It really hurt…I would have given anything I owned to get you back."

"It felt like we left our relationship in London, and by the time we got back, it would have evaporated. That our love had been buried along with our relationship." I wiped by eyes, desperately rubbing tears away. Cinderheart, however, let them fall freely and buried her face in her hands. Slowly, my arm ventured around her shoulder, and to my surprise, she didn't shrug away.

Carefully, I put my other arm around her and embraced her tightly. She put her head into my chest. Then she looked up, her eyes steamy with tears and her face wet with the river she was crying.

"I'm sorry I never saw your pain that day, Jayfeather," Cinderheart mumbled.

"And I'm sorry this whole argument got out of control," I replied quietly. "I…I love you." I added, then wondering in horror if that was one step too far.

"I love you too!" Cinderheart replied ecstatically and grabbed me. I breathed a sigh of relief, and the whole lake seemed to breathe a sigh of relief with me. Just then, Cinderheart bowled me over and give me the biggest kiss possible. Finally, we were back together.

-CROWFEATHER PoV-

The sun peeked behind a large blanket of cloud as the group woke up. Leafpool was still half-asleep beside me in the sleeping bag. I waited for her to get up before I went outside.

"Good morning, Leafpool," I poked her affectionately in the side. She turned over to face me.

"Don't poke me!" she replied indignantly, but playfully. Suddenly, she started tickling me, making the tent move around.

"I don't know what you're up to in there, but breakfast's ready!" A voice came from the outside, not one that had been around for the last few weeks.

"Squirrelflight!" Leafpool gasped and quickly poked her head out. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…there's a wedding to attend very soon, isn't there?" Squirrelflight smiled. I had almost forgotten about it after all of the action we had been doing as we travelled the country. We had scheduled for Littlecloud to meet us down on the 8th April in a chapel by the sea. Everything was going to be perfect.

"Come on, have some breakfast!" Squirrelflight poked her head inside the tent. "Get off your backside, Crowfeather, it's a wonderful day…" her voice trailed off as she walked back to the table. For once, I didn't mind her small jibe, as the weather really was lovely and warm. Quickly, I got dressed and entered the great outdoors. Someone had put up a large gazebo and a long camping table.

Sandstorm had also arrived, and was feeding Pricklekit and Scorchkit. Lionblaze and Heathertail were catching fish whilst listening to Peak FM, the local radio station. Tigerheart and Swallowpaw had gone sailing, much to Tawnypelt's anger. Brambleclaw was overjoyed that his family had arrived, and was sat with Squirrelflight on the half-bridge, watching some ducks swim on the surface. The only absentees from the scene were Jayfeather and Cinderheart.

"Where are the two warring sergeant majors?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"Still in bed, I presume," Brambleclaw replied. "I think they made up last night…"

"Really? Yesterday they were at each other's throats!" I remarked.

"I bet £15 that they haven't made up!" Tigerheart shouted as he and Swallowpaw climbed out of their boat.

"You'll do nothing of the sort!" Tawnypelt rebuked tartly.

"I'll bet the same that they have!" Firestar and Swallowpaw said together in strange unison.

Tawnypelt groaned.

"You're on, both of you!" Tigerheart shook their hands.

"You really should know better, Dad!" Squirrelflight laughed as she finished cooking the bacon for the sandwiches. I had started to miss her good cooking each morning, and it was a welcome return to my taste buds.

"What are we going to be doing today?" Heathertail asked.

"We didn't get to do much exploring yesterday, so I think we should do more of that today," Firestar gulped down the rest of his food, took out his hiking stick and placed it on his lap.

"That sounds like a good idea," Brambleclaw replied. "We should head out to all of the camps, even the ThunderClan camp. There may be something we missed in there."

"It seemed pretty deserted to me," Lionblaze argued as he reached for his fourth sandwich.

"Doesn't hurt to look…unless you're Tigerheart," Leafpool laughed through her drink of orange juice.

"Today's going to be a good day," came a voice from the tents behind us. It was Jayfeather and Cinderheart, holding hands.

"Yes!" Firestar and Swallowpaw yowled in delight.

"No…" Tigerheart slumped on the table while everyone laughed. "I meant £5…"

"I want every penny, Tigerheart!" Swallowpaw giggled, and Firestar just rubbed his fingers and looked mock-reprovingly.

"Come on, let's get going!" Jayfeather grabbed the last sandwich and went to back up the tents.

-x-

"I don't how WindClan cats could sleep out in the open like this!" Firestar had to shout over the gusts that were blowing over the unprotected moors.

"That's because we were brave and strong cats!" I replied hotly.

"Oh yeah?" Tawnypelt retorted. "I don't remember you sleeping in the open on our quest! Always the last to get up and the last to go to sleep."

"…I wanted to make sure you were okay…" I struggled for a reply, and Tawnypelt smugly cheered and smiled.

"Everything looks so pretty up here!" Squirrelflight exclaimed as we entered the former WindClan camp. "Do you like the view?" she asked the twins.

Pricklekit was about to fall asleep, but Scorchkit was pointing wildly at Brambleclaw's hair.

"Yes I know Daddy's hair is a complete mess!" she laughed as Brambleclaw playfully slapped her on the wrist.

"I suppose Onestar called the Clan from here?" Firestar pointed to the old Tallrock.

"Yep," I called back as I went to climb it. "Let apprentices, warriors, queens and elders join beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" I boomed, repeating the familiar words that Onestar and Tallstar before him and Gorsestar before him and Windstar before him used to address the Clan.

"Now we just need to go to the ThunderClan camp and we will be ready to go off to Land's End," Firestar headed back out of the camp and towards the forest area. As I left the camp, I wondered if I still considered the rolling hills and grassy moors as my home. I came up with the conclusion that London was most definitely my home. The moors were a home that I lived in, but my life had to move on, and it moved me on to London, to my family, my friends, my job, my new home. I realised that I would be a little disappointed if we switched back to being cats again, and I knew that, although I would never forget my cat heritage, my life and my heart will forever lie with my new home.

"Come on, Crowfeather, don't left behind," Leafpool waited behind for me.

"Leafpool," I began. "Could you ever go back to be a cat?"

Leafpool began slowly. "If we went back to Clan ways, I don't think so. Besides, if this was StarClan's doing, then why would they change us back to being cats?"

"But we don't know why we were turned into humans in the first place," I pointed out.

"Well whatever happens, we'll all have each other," Leafpool pulled me into her.

"It's going to be late if we don't get to the camp soon!" Firestar rushed us along as the sun began to set at the horizon. "Goodness knows what might be there!"

"Granddad, there's probably not going to be much there," Lionblaze pointed out.

"You never know, Lionblaze," Firestar replied wisely. "I think we're here…don't try and go round the hard way, Tigerheart!" he called sternly. "I'll go in first…" Firestar disappeared behind a shrub. Suddenly, there was an audible gasp, and the rest of us entered camp. I saw what he was gasping at.

There were three black tents and a fire blazing in the middle.

"Who could be here? Are they following us?" Cinderheart looked a little scared.

"They can't be," Brambleclaw looked perplexed. "We didn't see or hear anyone last night!"

"Tigerheart!" Tawnypelt shouted. "Don't you dare go down there!"

"I was just going to see if I could see if I recognised anything…" Tigerheart sulked off down towards where we had pitched up earlier.

"Come back here!" Tawnypelt followed him, Swallowpaw just behind.

"Come on, let's start the journey…" Jayfeather yawned and followed the first three.

As we left the camp, we thought we were leaving behind some more travellers. We were wrong. What we didn't know was that there were some others hiding in the trees.

"We need to get down to Land's End before they do, catch 'em out, you know," a young man hissed.

"Patience, you want your revenge, don't you?" a woman replied.

"Of course!" the man retorted gruffly.

"Then the best things come to those who wait. We will win this, and just think what the Grand Master will say when we've successfully poached every one of Firestar's lives and we make Grand Master the Prime Minister!" The woman raised her hands triumphantly. "I will be Chancellor of the Exchequer, you will be the Foreign Secretary. And we then can start on our next plan. First Britain, then Europe!"

"Don't be so confident!" the man spat sceptically. "First of all, we'll have to kill him, and make sure that Brambleclaw doesn't get back to London before we do! And even if Master does manage to get leadership, do you really think it will be that easy to persuade the rest of Europe to follow him?"

"Stop being negative!" the woman shouted back. "Or don't you want to have domination and control over every single being that has done you wrong?"

The man screwed up his nose in fury. "Don't I know it!"

"Right…so you only have a few days to wait until that happens!" The woman looked back and admired an invisible scene in her head. Her facial expressions showed that the sun that had glowed upon us since December was beginning to cloud over again. From this moment on, unbeknown to us at the time, life was going to take a turn for the worse.

**So that is Chapter 21! Hope you liked it; Jay and Cinder have finally got back in the heart-to-heart (I nearly puked everywhere whilst writing that…), and their world is about to turn completely upside-down! :) Muahahahaha!**

**Remember to read and review (and look at my FictionPress story!)!**

**Leopardstorm!**


	23. Journey

**Chapter 22 of Nuke Warriors! That's right, even with school looming down on this stressed writer, I am still churning out Chappies!**

**Lolcatsrule: Thanks for seeing my FictionPress story! I hope you like it!**

**Frostedheart: Welcome! You find out who those two people were very soon.**

**LittleSpark: Crikey, I forgot! I'll add the link at the end of this story, because it is really good and I want everyone to see it!**

**Rubyblaze: The Chancellor of the Exchequer is the Prime Minister's Deputy. Not the Deputy PM, they just act like a deputy to the PM. They also manage the country's budgets for that year and what they can and can't spend. The Foreign Secretary is the person who has connections with other governments from around the world.**

**LegendaryHero: I thought as much! :) I think Cinderheart's reasoning behind the original rejection that day was that he had wanted her to accept the blame for the whole argument. But remember, we only saw this from Jay's PoV.**

**Ok, I'll try and clear this up. They were camping on the shore of the lake by the half-bridge (in RiverClan). Then I skipped time a bit to when they were in the WindClan camp. Then they found tents in the ThunderClan camp. Tigerheart was going to see if he could recognise any belongings or clothes or something, and I chose him because he was inquisitive and rebellious. Hope that helps.**

**Laughing Rain: You'll see if you're right or not! But who is the Master??**

**Lazybones: :)**

**Wildheart: And I'm English. What's your point? Anyway, I don't want to argue, instead I'd rather cherish my sole reviewer from 'Down Under'. Please, let's drop the colloquialisms thing, and get back to the story. :)**

**Darkness of the Eclipse: I was just trying to show the big gap from Windstar to Tallstar. :) If this story was microwave-able popcorn, the next few chapters will explode the microwave!**

**This story will now become a trilogy. I can exclusively reveal that the second book of this series will be called either, "The Struggle for Freedom", or "Democracy's Struggle". Any preferences? The third book will be the human's story, but you'll be waiting at least until this time in 2011 for that!**

**PoV: Crowfeather (again), although we do switch to unknown PoV's from time to time…**

**Remember to check out 'The Chain', my new songfic, and my FictionPress story.**

**Chapter 22 – Journey**

The strange sights behind us, we were now on the road to Land's End, some four hundred miles away. The lampposts around us were just about to start flickering on to welcoming the unseasonably hot evening. A plane took off ahead of us, heading back to London. We were going the other way, down to the tip of Cornwall, the end of the UK.

"Are we going straight there?" Tigerheart was pestering us with questions again. "I would like some fresh air this week thanks very much." Tawnypelt gave him a glare.

"Before you know it, we will be down there," Firestar assured the teenager, who slipped away with Swallowpaw doing something unknown.

"Do you think they'll finally get together?" Brambleclaw asked the group half-absently, whilst flicking through the ever-increasing channel list.

"I think they are completely oblivious to each other," Heathertail replied quietly.

"It would be pretty cute," Squirrelflight added whilst rocking Pricklekit to sleep.

"Are we going home after the wedding reception?" Lionblaze asked Jayfeather. "It's just that Russetfur has probably given me a massive mountain of work, and if I'm gone any longer, I might have to join a year later."

"Trust me, this is experience enough," Jayfeather answered him whilst flicking through hospital emails. "But if it makes you feel better, we will be going home after this. But I thought we should stop off at Reading and Windsor, just to see how our friends are doing."

"Fair enough." Lionblaze went back to shuffling the cards he got from Loch Ness.

"Have you ordered the cake, yet?" Squirrelflight asked Leafpool.

"No," Leafpool looked at me in horror.

"Good, because I've made you one while you were gallivanting around the country," Squirrelflight laughed, but ended up waking up Pricklekit. Everyone groaned, that would be another half-hour until he would be asleep and quiet.

"Why is Scorchkit so easy to put to sleep?" Brambleclaw asked Pricklekit restlessly but affectionately. Pricklekit tried to grab his finger.

"Probably because Scorchkit tires himself out and just drops dead for the night," Leafpool commented dryly. "Just like his mother." Squirrelflight cuffed her sister playfully.

"Time for bed, I think," Firestar yawned. "Night, all." Sandstorm followed him to the driver's quarters.

"Night, Granddad," Lionblaze called as he dropped the cards on the floor.

"I think we should all get a rest…we'll be there in the morning," Jayfeather sighed. "Come on, Cinderheart."

"Coming," Cinderheart slipped into shadows around the corner of the corridor.

"They're so good for each other," Squirrelflight sighed. "I heard that they have been sparring all journey! How could two lovers that close get so angry with each other?"

"You haven't been here for the bulk of it!" I pointed out. "I'm off to bed. Goodnight, everyone."

"Night."

-x-

"Come on," the woman rushed the man who was laden with bags and cases. "If you want to be the one to get him, you'll have to hurry up!"

"Coming!" called the stressed man. "But it isn't my fault if I had to pack everything up on my own, then carry it all the way in the car and through the airport."

"They've started their journey," the woman completely ignored him. "They'll be there in about five hours from now. But if we get this plane to Truro, we'll be there well before they do."

"Well just help me put this in the over-head compartment!" growled the man as they boarded the plane.

"Okay, keep your hair on!" The woman hissed back. "Thank StarClan I wasn't in your Clan!"

"You never would have survived in my Clan!" the man clenched his fist tightly.

"Whatever, you insolent little mouse-brain!" the woman dismissed the boast and sat down in her seat. The plane took off; trees, buildings and people became little play pieces as they gain altitude. "Still…um, well done for getting these flights…so…yeah."

"Is that a compliment?" the man almost looked hopeful.

"Don't push it!" the woman glared at her companion.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking," blared the in-cabin microphone. "The time is twenty-past-ten UK time, and I hope that you will enjoy our flight with Warrior Airlines today. Please let me remind you to keep seatbelts on through take-off and landing, and not to cause any anti-social behaviour on the flight. Thank you again for choosing this airline, and we hope that will only take about an hour and a half to get to Berlin."

"Berlin?" the woman raised her voice. "Surely there is some mistake, this is the flight to Truro."

"No," a stewardess answered. "This is the flight to Berlin. Please stay seated until the seatbelt signs are switched off."

"But I'm on the wrong flight!" the woman bellowed. "You imbecile! You stupid, brainless, good-for-nothing imbecile!"

"The tickets must have gotten…mixed up…" the man shrank back in the seat.

"Get me off of this flight!"

-x-

"We're here!" Tigerheart had woken up and had shouted around the Campervan. Groaning and annoyed mumbles ensued.

"As we are now awake, we might as well get up," Brambleclaw yawned, still half asleep. The driving hotel became a bustle of activity, with people queuing outside the bathroom, and people pushing and shoving tonight. Brambleclaw and Firestar were both in the kitchen when I had entered.

"What are we doing, then?" Firestar looked excited as usual.

"…For what?" I asked in confusion.

"For your stag night, of course!" The leader bounced up and down as he poured another glass of orange juice.

"I didn't think about doing one..." I told them honestly.

"We've got to go out!" Brambleclaw looked over the top of his newspaper. "It's the rules! One more night of freedom, then you're gonna be controlled for the rest of your life!"

I sighed. "If we must," I sat down at the table. "But where are we going to go? I don't know if there's anything worth going to see around here."

"Clubs, bars, discos, casinos, anything to let the pressure drop for a bit!" Brambleclaw put down his newspaper and got up. "I found a few leaflets around, and I found some good hotspots." He passed me a leaflet about a new casino that had opened on the outskirts of St. Ives and a bar in Helston.

"I'll think about it," I tucked them away in my back pocket. "Who would want to come anyway?"

"Well, I know I do! And Brambleclaw does," Brambleclaw nodded as Firestar continued. "And I'm sure that your sons will want to come!"

"Come to what?" Lionblaze asked as he entered the room.

"Your father's stag party," Firestar said. "He doesn't want one, he says."

I rolled my eyes. _I never said I didn't want one, just that I hadn't thought about it. _

"You're having one whether you like it or not!" Lionblaze rebuked. "Your last night of freedom won't be in front of the telly."

"I'll see," I was starting to get a little annoyed. We were getting married. I didn't need all the bells and whistles they were throwing at me. I left the room quietly whilst everyone was talking about the upcoming days. I just needed some space to make sure I was doing the right thing.

-x-

"I hate you!" screeched the woman as they ran down the arrivals corridor in Berlin Airport. "Just when I thought you had redeemed yourself after the incident in Newquay, you go and land us in Germany!"

"I couldn't help it," the man started to quiver. "And keep it down. The German police have been made aware of us. That's why we had to get pseudonyms whilst we're carrying out the operation," he added in a hushed whisper.

"Oh whatever," the woman waved her uncontrollably frizzy hair around. "We're in Germany, you moron, that means they speak German!"

"That doesn't mean the government haven't sent false citizens to watch over us!" the man hissed.

"You accidentally landed us in Germany, so I doubt anyone would have tracked us down," the woman waved her hand to dismiss the thought. "Anyway, we need to get back to England, and you'll be buying us tickets back to Truro, or else!"

"Or else what?" the man provoked the woman to continue.

"I'll tell Grand Master about Newquay!" the woman crossed her arms. The man involuntarily squealed and ran along to the ticket desk.

-x-

I needed to get away from the questions and calls that I had been getting, so I ran into our bedroom and flopped on the bed. _It's too early to write in Morris, but what else can I do to escape?_ Suddenly, the door clicked.

"Need to escape?" Brambleclaw had entered the room, and walked straight onto the fluffy chair by the window.

"Brambleclaw, I'm not sure I'm ready," I came straight out with it; I needed to get an answer as soon as possible.

"Of course you are, anyone could see that the way you've been over the last few months," Brambleclaw pointed out casually.

"But what if I'm not good enough? What if she gets bored? What if the wedding goes wrong?" my mind churned out all of the disasters that could potentially happen.

"First off, you are good enough, you've proved that by redeeming yourself and becoming a big part of your family's life," Brambleclaw nodded in approval. "Trust me, you won't get bored. If Leafpool is your best friend like Squirrelflight is mine, then you won't get bored. And the wedding won't go wrong. Littlecloud knows what he's doing."

"But…what will happen if Nightcloud or Breezepelt turns up?" I almost felt like wailing like a lost child, but I kept it together.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when it comes," Brambleclaw placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't forget, we're all behind you, Crowfeather. We're all behind you."

"Thanks," I muttered. "I'm still really nervous…"

"That's natural, isn't it," Brambleclaw said. "When's your mum coming down?"

"On the 7th," I replied. "She still has business in London that she has to take care of before the wedding."

Brambleclaw had started to get up, "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes thanks," I sat up on the pillow and relaxed a little.

"Good," Brambleclaw went to shut the door behind him, but then remerged again. "And if you don't want to go out on your last night as a free agent, we won't force you. Whatever makes you happy."

I nodded and Brambleclaw shut the door. _Well, now do you feel any better? _my conscience tried to ask me. I still couldn't answer it.

-x-

"Well, here we are, tickets on the earliest flight to Truro I could find," the man panted as he ran back to the woman.

The woman scanned through the ticket details, but suddenly froze, her eyes looking as though they were focussing on something far in the distance.

"Is everything all right?" the man's voice shook a little as he sat down at the table.

"When do you expect us to get to Cornwall?" the woman asked in a strangely sweet voice.

"Well, the flight leaves at half-past-two this afternoon, so we should be there…at four o'clock," the man looked a little more confident with himself and took a bit from the discarded sandwich his companion had left.

"Really? Because if you look closely, you'll see that the plane leaves on the 7th and has to take a stop in Krakow (in Poland), and a stop in Rome," the woman pointed out, her voice eerily gentle and light, despite the crushing words.

"Are you angry?" the man slunk back in his chair as the woman got to her feet.

"No, I'm not angry."

"Oh, good. For a second there I thought you were going to shout at me." The man wiped his brow and sat back up.

"I'm absolutely livid!" the woman screeched as he pulled her companion by the throat, but immediately dropped him again while people were looking at them oddly. She sat back down. "Do you know what effects this might have on us?" she hissed. "We could be sacked, he might send assassins to kill us! We would have to move as far away as possible, to Australia, New Zealand, Easter Island! We'd have to assume false identities, and live the rest of our lives under a shadow! Is that what you want?"

The man shook his head, cowering in fear.

"Is that the best you could get?" she hissed again, ducking her head low so she could say what she wanted without being heard. "You couldn't haggle for toffee! But…if that's the earliest you can get, we'll have to make do."

The man buried his face in his hands and took another miserable bite of the sandwich.

-x-

Three days had passed since we had arrived in Land's End, and already people were starting to get itchy feet, missing the feeling of travelling everyday. I had looked through the leaflets that Brambleclaw had left. I felt I owed it to them, and especially Brambleclaw to throw a party. They had supported me so much, and it just felt right.

"Leafpool?" I asked my wife-to-be. "Are you going out tonight, with Squirrelflight and the rest of the girls?"

"Squirrelflight wants to, and so does Tawnypelt," she replied as she dusted the top shelf above my head. "I never gave it much thought."

"Same," I agreed as I flicked channels. "They just started jumping on me, and at the time I wasn't going to do it, but now I've thought about I feel that I owe them for all the support they've given me."

"Yeah, but you gave them a home, and took them all in," Leafpool countered, still focussing on cleaning the shelves.

"Then we're even. But I still want to throw them a party," I decided. I looked at her and added, "You shouldn't be doing that. You'll have plenty of time to do that after the wedding."

Leafpool threw the duster at me, but then immediately retrieved it. "Well nothing will be done if I don't do. Squirrelflight may be the motherly type, but she isn't the sort that can stay in one place and make everything perfect." Leafpool looked on into empty space, as if she was having a flashback. That moment, however, was gone shortly after it had arrived.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"…Yes. I was just thinking about…before," she looked embarrassed to talk about it, but I invited her to take a seat next to her on the settee. I understood what she meant. She meant when the children believed what was thought to have been true. I didn't know much about this period, but I thought that it would best to forget the past and live for today.

"Squirrelflight still is being a good mother, to her children," I said quietly.

"I know," Leafpool said weakly. "I just feel bad – for everything."

"Well don't," I replied. "They're back together, we are a proper family and everyone is getting on well at the moment. There's no need to feel bad."

"Thanks," she buried her face in my chest. I spent that time relishing that moment that we were alone together, for I knew for the next week that this would not be the case.

-x-

"This is the Warriors Airlines flight to Truro. Please fasten your seatbelts and we will prepare for takeoff to Krakow shortly." The in-cabin microphone squealed as everyone took their seats.

"I can't wait for this trip to be over," the woman growled as she placed her rucksack under the chair in front. "The quicker this is done, the quicker I can get away from you!"

"Hello? I've done most of the work, and paid for most of the tickets. If it weren't for my idea, we would still be stuck in the place." The man put the word 'place' in inverted commas.

"Just shut up and sit down," the woman grabbed the turtleneck of the jumper and pulled him into his seat. The plane was taxiing down the runway, and before they knew it, they were in the air, on the way to Poland.

The woman pressed the 'call' button above her head, frantically asking for assistance.

"What can I get you, ma'am?" a rather agitated stewardess asked.

"I just want to know if this flight is definitely finishing in Truro," the woman sounded almost crazy in her request. "Because if it isn't, expect to be sued."

"…ma'am, is there any medical or mental problems I should be made aware about?" the stewardess looked slightly edgy.

"She's just tired," the man growled. "Just go fetch her a glass of Jack Daniels…that'll shut her up for five minutes." (A/N – Leopardstorm, Warriors, Erin Hunter(s) and FanFiction would like to take the chance to say that they do not endorse drinking whisky…but it does shut up our mystery person…)

-x-

"Are you ready yet?" I had been waiting for ten minutes to get my party started. I had decided that we should head to the seaside attractions over the day, and finally finishing by occupying the top floor of the nightclub nearby.

"You did only tell us that you were having a stag night half an hour ago, and you did say VIP stuff," Brambleclaw growled good-naturedly through the other side of the door. "How are you getting into the places you are saying you are, anyway?"

"I…er…have my contacts," which wasn't totally false, considering that a lot of my colleagues in journalism had contacts with other people, but the reality was that I had to persuade them big time. Luckily, all they had come out with was a trip around BBC Television Centre.

Myself, Brambleclaw, Firestar, Jayfeather and Lionblaze were going to hit the town big time that night, surely the night was going to be a good one? Tigerheart had to stay home along with Swallowpaw, Sandstorm and the twins, since neither he nor Swallowpaw were old enough to consume alcohol.

"Are you ready now?" I was getting impatient. _I guess I just can't wait to get out there!_

"Nearly, I have to look important if it's VIP!" Brambleclaw rebuked, but then swung the door open. I was very impressed; he had taken every little detail into account, wearing a brown dinner jacket with a brown tuxedo to match his hair. His shoes were polished to the point that the shoe almost looked like a house of mirrors.

"Very impressive," I nodded. "But still not as classy as me," I joked.

"Whatever," he sniffed light-heartedly. Brambleclaw always took a lot of pride in his appearance, and was never seen out-of-sorts.

"Anyway, are the rest ready yet?" I asked.

"I am," I turned around to see Firestar wearing almost the same style of dress, except with an orange dinner jacket and tuxedo to match his hair. Then the door clicked to the left of me, Jayfeather and Lionblaze emerging from the covert of their rooms. Everyone looked incredibly stylish, although no one was a complete winner or loser.

"Right, let's get this show on the road," I breathed in, and we were off. We were going to walk, considering that it wasn't far away and there was no other way to get there. Besides, I had something else planned…

-x-

"We have now landed in Krakow," the microphone blared out, and a sudden surge of seat belt unbuckling ensued.

"You'd better hope that we don't stop here for too long!" The woman picked up her handbag, and left her accomplice in her wake. To the woman, the wait was agonising enough, and not even whisky could calm her nerves. _We could get assassinated for what the imbecile as done! _She stormed through the terminal into the Departures lounge, as they would be getting back on the plane soon after.

"Do…do you want some M&M's?" the man offered weakly.

The woman took the bag and threw it on the floor, causing chocolate covered nuts with coloured shells flying across the tiled ground.

"We can't buy anything here!" she was almost in her own little world. "They take zloty, not euro!" she was cackling disturbingly, she felt no control over her emotions.

"Shhh!" the man hissed, asserting some authority for the first time. "Do you want to attract attention to us?"

The woman nodded like she couldn't understand, like she was a toddler just learning to speak. The man facepalm-ed.

"Please try to think! Let's carry out the operation, and do it properly." The man sat back down. To himself he added, "I'm starting to regret the whisky idea…"

-x-

"…3…2…1…open your eyes," I stopped the group outside the harbour.

"How did you get that?!" Firestar was pretty amazed at my find.

"Contacts," became a regular excuse I used for this night. The sight before them was a luxury yacht that I had acquired from a slightly dodgy centre in St. Ives. Still, everything seemed legitimate, and it wouldn't have been my fault if anything happened since there were legal documents that were on the wall.

Everyone stepped on the boat that was bobbing carelessly on the surface of the water. The interior was very stylish, with leather seats and mahogany cabinets and surfaces. In a bucket of ice by the television was three bottles of champagne (A/N – I/we not endorsing the consumption of alcohol) and in the other room was a whole buffet table.

Switching the boat into autopilot and auto-safety, the five of us settled down in the lounge area. The slight drizzle that had taken place over the previous hour had left behind to reveal glorious sunshine. Lionblaze poked his head out of the cabin door.

"How long is this boat ride?" he asked as he ducked back in again.

"Well, we have until 8 o'clock tonight….so about six hours. Besides, we have all night!" I shrugged as I poured a glass of the champagne.

"The sun's come out. Can I spend some time out on the deck? It's an opportunity I can't miss!" he was already slowly climbing the steps of the cabin.

"Why not," I replied, sipping the champagne lightly. I wasn't normally an alcohol drinker, but this night would be special…

"So, only precious few hours left until you're bound forever," Brambleclaw attempted conversation.

"Indeed." I agreed. Then, I paused for thought. "Do you think things will ever be the same again after tomorrow?"

"No…but we all know that it will be for the better!" Jayfeather smiled weakly. He changed the topic quickly. "What do you think Mum has planned for the girls?"

"If Squirrelflight's gotten her way, probably some adventure course…" Brambleclaw joked.

"Fat chance!" I exclaimed. "You'd never get Leafpool on a zip wire!"

"Maybe they're getting pampered…" Firestar suggested.

"Squirrelflight wouldn't be able to sit still that long…" I remarked. "And I'm not sure that it would be Tawnypelt's thing either…"

"We'll ask them when we get back…" Jayfeather accidentally led on a button and the whole chair went backwards. Everyone laughed. Suddenly, Lionblaze poked his head back into the cabin.

"There's a swimming pool on this thing!" he exclaimed and promptly popped his head back. I leant back in my chair and smiled as everyone rushed out of the cabin. _I knew they would like this…_

-x-

The evening party was in full swing by the time it got to eleven o'clock. The nightclub felt quite big, but that may have been because there were only five partiers in there. Lionblaze was gone past the point of no return, Brambleclaw wasn't far away. But there was nothing wrong with. Absolutely nothing wrong whatsoever. There couldn't be, I felt on top of the moon. And then I fell over, and it hurt.

The only one who looked as though they were completely sober was Jayfeather, who was sat on a small settee by the bar, sipping a Wine Spritzer. Firestar wasn't particularly drunk, but he sure looked a bit tipsy. Still everyone was having a good time. I looked down at my watch for time but the clock hands looked as though they were going ten times faster than they should have been, so I gave up.

"What's the time?" I asked out loud.

"It's nearly five to twelve," Jayfeather sighed. "Do you really need to drink to have fun?"

"What? I don't see anything like that," I then saw the beer I had in my hand. "Oh! That? Um…" I threw it on the floor. "…There, all gone!"

Jayfeather groaned. "Come on, let's just go home. You need to get ready. You don't want to have a stinging hangover on your wedding day, do you?"

I shook my head innocently and began to get up. I watched the clock on the wall by the bar flick on to twelve o'clock. Suddenly, there was a smash of glass behind me. Feeling more control of myself, I looked around. Jayfeather had dropped his glass and was staring into space, mouth agape.

"Are you alright?" I asked, letting my brain show the drink who's boss.

Jayfeather ignored me, just continued to stare into seemingly nothing.

"Are we g-g-going?" Lionblaze had just come back from his own little trip into the land of alcohol. "Do we have to?"

I just silenced him with a glare, and got back to Jayfeather. _He only had two Spritzers! Maybe the drink is taking its toll._

His hands were shaking. I was about to budge him until he started to talk.

"_I see…a cliff…_" my son rasped freakily. "_Today, we shall bear witness to an unnecessary death. We must all prepare for the worst!"_ Then he snapped back to the room. "And you're staring at me, why?"

"You…you…went funny," I couldn't explain what I saw.

"Funny? I've only had two drinks and that champagne on the boat. I'm fine! I'm the only one that's sober!"

"Let's just go home…" I nudged him and he followed. If that prophecy was going to come true, any one of us could be marked up for slaughter. Tomorrow may not become the best day of my life, after all.

**Next chapter will be super exciting!! I am so looking forward to writing the next few chapters…soon we will be at the climax of this book, and I will start working on the plot for Book 2. **

**Hope this feeds your appetite, and hope it wasn't too long…nearly 4,800 words!**

**Happy ANZAC Day!**

**Leopardstorm**

**PS – I'm watching the London Marathon. Just thought you should know! :)**

**PPS – LittleSpark has drawn a picture for this story! :D Here is the link! Don't forget to praise them for their work, either in a review on this story's review page, or PMing them: www (dot) youtube (dot) come/watch? v=ZuMTokh5dUE**

**PPPS – To keep everyone occupied while I do other stuff, I am probably going to start a series of oneshots…which may be on this series. Keep your eyes peeled. **


	24. The Prophecy Reveals Itself

**Chapter 23 of Nuke Warriors! Hopefully this chapter will get your pulse racing, because something very exciting is going to happen!**

**Laughing Rain: Well…you'll find out who kicks the bucket at the end of the chapter…no peeking!**

**LittleSpark: I'm personally not a fan of M&Ms…I prefer Malteasers…mmm…Malteasers…**

**Lolcatsrule: Is long a good thing?**

**LegendaryHero: I never should have read this at 6am…but I think I decoded it all. I was actually contemplating whether or not the boys should get hit on by nice looking ladies or not…but by then I was running out of inspiration…**

**Wildheart: The Grand Master is not Tigerstar. You'll find out in about…four chapters time. **

**Darkness of the Eclipse: Do you really think I'll let the wedding out of my clutches unscathed? I don't think so….MUAHAHAH!**

**Rubyblaze: You'll find out soon!**

**Hawkfire: No 4. **

**Wildwaters #1: I love Sprite and Pringles! YummY! ANZAC Day! Yay (even though I have no idea what it is…). It was St. George's Day last week. No one cared. :(**

**Wildwaters #2: You are certainly eager! I love the London Marathon. It makes me feel proud to be British for some reason.**

**Now…I may spontaneously go berserk halfway through this story, since the General Elections are going to happen on Thursday (May 6****th****) and we finally get to see who our Prime Minister is. :P**

**This chapter will have many PoVs…. I'll let you know when it changes…We'll start with a Crowfeather PoV.**

**Happy Reading (and voting if you're British and you're old enough…)**

**Leopardstorm**

**Chapter 23 – The Prophecy Reveals Itself**

I woke up, my head stinging like crazy as I opened my eyes. _Drat…what happened last night?_ Then I remembered the partying, the sailing, the drinking…and the prophecy. Just thinking about the prophecy made me cringe in worry.

"Jayfeather said that we shall witness an unnecessary death…" I whispered my thoughts, so I didn't wake Leafpool who was in a deep slumber. "But who…?"

My mind went through all of the possible people. I froze with dread when I thought of Leafpool's dead body, spread-eagled on a rocky precipice. I shook it away. _That's preposterous! This was meant to happen…StarClan's will…wasn't it?_

Then I imagined Brambleclaw's body in the same place, which filled me with a great sadness. He was a wonderful friend to me, my best friend. Then it changed to Jayfeather's body. My body turned to stone as I saw my son's body on the cliff edge. He couldn't die; I knew he was a special child, along with his brother, he had a destiny I couldn't think of, but I didn't know what.

The bodies kept on changing to different love ones, a different mix of grief and worry hitting me each time. Eventually, I made myself stop imaging these scenarios, and busied myself with other things. For today was the going to be the happiest day of life.

Suddenly, movement broke out beside me, bed-sheets rolling down the side of the mattress.

"Good morning," Leafpool yawned, her head still on the pillow.

"Good morning to you, too," I kissed her briefly before getting up, the open window letting a rather warm breeze drift through the room. I looked outside at the landscape; there was sea as far as the eye could see, and a surfer who was catching some early waves. A man was renting deckchairs along the beachfront, and a hot dog stand was opening its doors for a new day.

For these blissful moments, the horrors of the prophecy were eradicated from my memory. _How can something bad happen on a day like this?_

But it was going to come true. I needed to be prepared for it.

-BRAMBLECLAW PoV-

I woke up to the breeze rolling around the room, Squirrelflight snoozing peacefully beside me. The children were cuddled up in their own cots opposite us. Tawnypelt was sleeping on the sofa; I felt bad, considering that this was our bedroom for a long while. Nevertheless, she insisted, and it felt fantastic to be next to my partner again.

I drew the curtains back, letting the glorious sunshine into the room. I sat back down, letting the warm rays soak into my skin, but instead my head felt like someone had thrown a rather large boulder at it.

"Dear StarClan!" I exclaimed under my breath. "Why do I feel so terrible?" Then I remembered the previous night's events. I remembered having the time of my life, but then we had to go. I wasn't sure why, and I still wasn't sure at that moment. I just knew it wasn't a good reason.

Putting on my tartan dressing gown, I slipped quietly out of the room to a quiet, but bustling Campervan. Tawnypelt had already made breakfast in the kitchen, and Cinderheart and Ashfoot were sat around the table talking.

"Ah, finally the male of the species decide it's time for action," Tawnypelt commented dryly as she pulled a chair out beside Cinderheart.

"Ha ha," I replied sarcastically. "Anyway, what's happening in terms of preparation?"

"Well, we plan on splitting the Van into two for the day," Cinderheart explained. "So one half will be the male side, and the other will be the female side."

"Why do that?" I was slightly confused.

"You know it's unlucky for the groom to see the bride's dress before the actual wedding!" Ashfoot said restlessly. _I now know where Crowfeather's stinging attitudes come from…_

"Anyway," Cinderheart ignored the interruption. "We hope that the male side will be your bedroom and that side of the Van, and the female side will be Leafpool and Crowfeather's bedroom and that side of the Van."

"What about bathrooms and showers and stuff?" I asked.

"You have an _en suite_ don't you?" Cinderheart looked annoyed that she had to answer such apparently silly questions. "You can get ready in there."

I wanted to change the subject as these arrangements were hurting my head even more. "How was your ladies' night out?"

"We went to a spa!" Cinderheart chirped. "It had everything in there! Mud baths, Jacuzzis, and hunky male masseurs!" I raised my eyebrows in mock surprise, and Cinderheart's eyes sparkled with realisation of what she had just said. "Not that they were as handsome as Jayfeather, mind you." She looked down to the floor.

I laughed as I poured the teapot in the middle. Filling the cups up with warm tea, I gestured for Tawnypelt to give her account of the previous night.

"Well, Squirrelflight nearly drowned herself in the mud baths. You should have seen her face!" she chuckled. It would be just like Squirrelflight to do something like that. "We stayed until about eleven…I know you didn't come back till about quarter-past-midnight! You must have had a busy night!"

"Yes…" I looked into memories like they were in front of my eyes, although alcohol had affected these memories so much, I couldn't remember much.

Tawnypelt had picked up the fact that I didn't really have much to say and got up. "You might want to get all the men up! It's 9:30, and the wedding starts at 3:00!"

"You're right," I also got up, sipping the last of the tea I had poured. "I'll see you later then. Goodbye." The rest of the ladies bade me farewell as I got out of the room.

First of all, I entered the left hand corridor, with Jayfeather and Cinderheart's bedroom right down the bottom of the corridor. I knocked gently on the door.

"Come on, lazy-vole," I called. "Time to get up and at 'em".

Jayfeather groaned. "Can't we have five more minutes?"

"No," I grunted. "We need to be ready for today."

Jayfeather sighed. "Yes, and in more ways that one." I didn't understand that.

-x-

By the time it was 11:00, the whole Van was bustling with frantic activity. There was a massive velvet-belt line down the middle of the lounge/corridor area to divide the vehicle in two, one side male, one side female. I let Crowfeather get ready in my room, while most of the other people were able to get ready in their own bedroom.

Most people were bubbly and cheery, but the groom himself was looking slightly forlorn. That confused me – wasn't he supposed to be nervous but happy?

"Let's not go down the 'not good enough' route again," I sighed as I sat in the chair by the window.

"It's not that," he muttered, staring straight into the wall.

"Then what is it? I'm not having my friend miss his own wedding," I said sternly, but I tried to portray some care in my gaze.

"I'm….I'm just worried something's gonna go wrong." Crowfeather looked at the ground. "I mean, it's bound to."

"Why? We've planned everything! Nothing's going to go wrong. Everything will go right, and you know it." _Why would he think that? He knows nothing bad will happen!_

"If you say so," he murmured.

"I know so," I assured him. "Now, why don't you have a nice bath and then you can get ready…" I walked out of the bedroom and into the _en suite_, turning the hot tap as I entered. _Nothing's going to happen, is it?_

-CROWFEATHER PoV-

I laid there in the bath, watching the ceiling absently. _Nothing's going to happen. Nothing's going to happen. _I tried reassuring myself, but it was no use. I knew StarClan would be right; I just didn't want to lose a friend today. But who could it be? Had they angered StarClan? Were StarClan going to kill a future villain for us? Somehow I knew none of my friends would turn evil, not even Brambleclaw and his tyrant of a father and brother.

I let my mind wander to different thoughts, about what was happening in London and in the area. Beside the bath on a stall was today's newspaper which Brambleclaw must have left in here earlier. The headline on the front was: _**Political Unrest Rumbles Downing Street**_**. **Blinking in surprise and curiosity I continued to read the article aloud:

"_Tensions reached breaking point last night as the British Party of Dictatorship (the BPD) rallied in massive numbers outside Downing Street's gates in Whitehall. An incomplete government and the leader of ThunderClan still travelling in Cornwall have also caused ructions from within the walls of the House of Commons. _

_An official release from the three remaining leaders reported, "all was well within Parliament, and the plans for an increase in anti-terrorism and emergency service funds were "well under way". However, when our reporters managed to talk to Leafstar (MP for Reading) and Stoneteller (MP for Windsor), both told us that tensions were high inside the main meeting room, and acts passed were immediately back under scrutiny from the House of Lords and the General Public. _

_The leader of BPD, who is still anonymous, released a statement to the Evening Standard last night, which reported a steady increase in protests and, if there is no compliance with the government and the four leaders, active protests will begin._

_We will follow this story with vigour, and we shall bring the biggest news, when we get them at our website."_

_Things must be really bad back home, _I realised. _Ever the more reason to get home as soon as this is over…_

"Crowfeather, you've been in there for forty minutes! Are you okay?" Brambleclaw knocked on the door.

"I…I'm fine!" I stuttered, chucking the newspaper on the floor and going into a massive mess across the floor. "I coming out now…"

-x-

The time was nearly a quarter-to-three when everyone was ready. Just watching everyone get ready was nerve racking enough. The women were still there as the men filed out of the Van.

"We can't get Leafpool out if you are right in the middle of the hallway!" Tawnypelt had scolded us as we headed out of the Van. There was a wedding car parked outside, with its own chauffer.

"Ooh…fancy…" Tigerheart was dumbfounded at the leather seats and fancy cupholders. Brambleclaw rolled his eyes.

The small church was about a mile from the cliff that marked 'Land's End'. It had a graveyard in the middle of an orchard, its trees blooming over gravestones nearly two hundred years old.

The church itself was rather small, but there was something quite quaint and tranquil about it.

"What's happening about the vows and stuff?" I asked nervously, keeping my eyes focussed on the altar as we sat in a pew.

"Littlecloud asked about that in the half-moon meeting," Jayfeather answered. "He knows what to do."

Minutes seemed to tick by so slowly, a tortoise could have ran the London Marathon. I started to notice little things, such as Lionblaze's shoe was untied, and that there were two hundred and twelve stitches on the praying cushion in front of me.

"Well, it's three o'clock," Littlecloud had arrived and was now talking to me. "Shall we get this show on the road?"

I nodded, and with final thoughts to the prophecy, I got up. The woman had also arrived; Squirrelflight was the maid of honour in a beautiful white gown. It was actually quite strange seeing her dressed like that – her normal choice of attire was a pair of jeans and a V-necked shirt. Nevertheless, it was awe-inspiring.

Finally, there was a burst of the door and Jayfeather rushed off to the organ room. Leafpool was stood at the door in an absolutely wondrous gown with Firestar next to her, wearing an orange flower. A burst of organ music and they start to walk up the aisle. I couldn't keep my eyes off that dress and those eyes, and before I knew it, they were at the top of the aisle by the rest of us.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of life of these two souls. StarClan and family have given their blessing, and it is time for them to wed.

I am here as a witness of this joining, and I am sure that you are all overjoyed that you will witness this happy day with me." _Before the prophecy comes…_

"Now, before we begin, if anyone has a reason why these two people cannot be wed, please speak now or forever hold you peace." There was silence in the room. "No one?" Littlecloud scanned the room, his head having to peer over the lectern to see anyone. "Good. Now we can begin."

Littlecloud flicked through his notes to a small piece of notepad paper. "Now," he addressed me first. "I want you to repeat what I say to Leafpool, but you must mean every word you say - you will be spending the rest of your life with this woman."

"I will," I muttered nervously.

"Okay, repeat after me: 'I, Crowfeather, son of Ashfoot."

"I, Crowfeather, son of Ashfoot," _this is going to be a little long winded. _

"Take this woman, Leafpool, daughter of Sandstorm," Littlecloud read off the notes, beaming as he did so.

"Take this woman, Leafpool, daughter of Sandstorm."

"To be my lawful wedded wife." Littlecloud finished the sentence.

"To be my lawful wedded –" There was a sudden burst of doors from the entrance. Everyone gasped, but I just froze in my spot.

"Stop this wedding now!" barked the young man. I had never met this man in this life, but I was certain I knew who it was.

"Breezepelt!" I whispered, mortified.

"Excuse me!" Littlecloud growled. "I gave people the chance to stop this wedding, and that chance has gone!"

"I don't care!" Breezepelt marched up the aisle knocking books and cushions all over the pews. "I was never one for religion!" By now he was up to my face.

"How dare you!" Brambleclaw shouted. "This is your father's wedding! You could at least wish him well!"

"He _was_ my father!" he looked the floor in resentment. "He never cared! We were just a tool to get him back into WindClan's good books…if I was given a pound for every time he hurt Mother and I, I would be a very bruised man!"

He then addressed Leafpool, "How could you marry such an evil, selfish man such as him? You're just as bad as him! Thinking that you could get back together and everyone would give you a standing ovation and a box of chocolates! Not I! Not Hollyleaf! Not everyone thanks you for your life, and now you're going to pay the biggest price for your actions!" And with that, he pulled out a pistol.

"This is a church!" Littlecloud looked horrified. "It's bad enough you're interrupting a wedding, but attempting to kill the groom?"

"Shut up, preacher, who's the one with the gun?" Breezepelt turned the gun back to me. _So I was the one who was to die. _I never thought that it would be me until this point. What had I done wrong? Was this punishment for breaking the warrior code a thousand times over?

Hollyleaf was now walking up the aisle. "Well, well, well, now where is the Power of Three, huh?" She glanced at Jayfeather, who had ran down from the organ room to the congregation. Jayfeather looked appalled.

"You can't survive without me! The prophecy is incomplete! And now your petty little powers will fall to the might of the Grand Master!" She glanced at Breezepelt. "Load the gun!"

Suddenly, the click of the gun echoes through the hall. Just then, Breezepelt was knocked to the ground, Hollyleaf following.

"You can't kill my friend!" Tigerheart had managed to throw the candle-pole at both of the villains.

"Quick! Get in the cars, all of you!" Brambleclaw gestured for all of us to follow quickly. Rain had started to pour in massive amounts, and a bolt of lightning had struck a nearby lighthouse.

Firestar stepped on the throttle, and the car sped away, three more cars following behind us. Breezepelt and Hollyleaf had also managed to follow us on mopeds as we sped through small, rural roads.

"Shake them off!" Brambleclaw urged Firestar to throw the car all over the place. Left, left, right, left, right…

Then, we reached a dead end. There was nowhere left to go, just a massive cliff edge. _This is just like my dreams…_

"You can't escape our clutches!" Breezepelt growled as he opened the door, pulled me by my neck and threw me to the ground. The suit tore and I grazed my elbow. _I don't want this death to be agonizing…_

"I won't bother with the sentimental stuff that killers go through before they kill their victims…I have nothing to say." The gun clicked as it loaded. I shut my eyes, preparing for the short pain before death. Suddenly, everything slowed down. Breezepelt shot the gun, the bullet flying through the air like in an action movie. Then the car door opened as Firestar jumped out of the car, about to take the wound. The two collided, and Firestar yelled in agony, as he got launched into the air, and over the top of the cliff.

The group watched with horror as the body fell like a waxwork model into the sea with a splash. His two remaining lives had been poached. Firestar, the great leader of ThunderClan, was dead.

"Quick, get on the bike! We must inform Grand Master!" Hollyleaf and Breezepelt rushed to the mopeds and sped away.

Many completely broke down, some just watched the space where he died.

"Go," I approached Brambleclaw. "You must get to London before they do. I'll pick from here."

**So did you expect that, huh? Firestar dies…but will Brambleclaw get back to London in time? And will Leafpool and Crowfeather finally get to marry each other? And will I get an A in my upcoming RS exam? Oh…you're not interested? :L**

**Anyway…to whet your appetite for action, here is a short excerpt for an upcoming chapter:  
**

_**The main government leaders shot out of the Parliamentary Offices as we all headed to the EMC, our base for the upcoming disaster. Suddenly, the phone rang.**_

"_**Bramblestar, I know something's wrong." It was Squirrelflight. "Won't you just tell me what's wrong?"**_

_**I sighed. She was going to find out sooner or later, and I'd rather she didn't hear it when it was going to be all over the television. **_

"_**Do you promise you won't ask questions?" I needed her trust on that. **_

"_**If you don't want me to," she mumbled as the phone started to crackle. **_

_**I braced myself. "London's under threat from being destroyed. I will deploy a state of emergency and a mass-evacuation of the city soon, but I need you to get Pricklepaw and Scorchpaw out of school now and head as far as you can. Before the traffic gets too much."**_

"_**But what's going to hit us?" Squirreflight sounded mortified.**_

"_**I said don't ask questions!" I growled in exasperation, but immediately regretted it. "Try and get the rest of the family out as well, take the Campervan."  
**_

"_**Okay…" Squirrelflight's voice cracked. "Bramblestar, you will be careful, won't you?"**_

"_**I'll be at the Emergency Centre in Slough…I'll be okay. Just head west…try Windsor…or Reading. They know us there." It was then when I received an urgent call from Mistystar. "I need to go."**_

"_**Okay…I love you, Bramblestar." She sounded tearful, which brought my emotions out as well.**_

"_**I love you too," I smiled weakly. "Look after the children, tell them it's an adventure."  
**_

"_**I will…goodbye," she sniffed and the call was cut off. I sighed again as I put the phone down, watching the clock of Big Ben hide behind Westminster Abbey for the final time. **_

**Happy reading!**

**Leopardstorm**


	25. The Race to London

**D'oh! I am so embarrassed with my mistake in Chapter 23, and I have now rectified those errors. Dang…I have completely messed up a very important chapter…and I really have been a moron. *sighs unhappily* Never mind, no point crying over a molehill…or something like that…**

**We have gone over the 200 review mark!!!!! YAY! YAY! YAY! Thank you to LegendaryHero for the review…but I don't have much of a glamorous prize for you (I could sign the gold Big Ben statue I have on my desk and send you that…). Anyway, thank you!**

**LittleSpark: Yes…I know….**

**Lolcatsrule: Firestar will still have a bit of a role in StarClan, I promise.**

**Rubyblaze: Maths…or RS…both…I only said voting because the country is voting tomorrow (I wrote this A/N on Wednesday)…America isn't voting anytime soon, is it?**

**Laughing Rain: I happen to like Bramble-strange…and I have a big part for him in Part 2! And the last chapter was **_**awful**_**! Not how I wanted to be **_**at all**_**!**

**Hawkfire: School doesn't end here in the UK until July 16****th****…but there is a break in June in between…**

**LegendaryHero: Come on, Hollyleaf became pretty mental in her last days in the books…and I don't think Breezepelt has the balls to fight Hollyleaf simply because he is a little bit of a mother's boy (until The Fourth Apprentice….poor Jayfeather!).**

**And I know that that chapter was possibly the worst chapter I have ever written… D: Truly terrible. And I am not a jerk. Just an evil writer.**

**Wildheart: What about Nightcloud? And RS stands for Religious Studies…wish me luck on the 18****th**** May…**

**Darkness of the Eclipse: I'm not going to tell you who the Grand Master is until a few chapters time…and yes…**_**I know!**_

**Well…this chapter is from both Crow and Bramble's PoV. Enjoy (and hopefully this chapter will be much better this time!).**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Leopardstorm**

**Chapter 24 – The Race to London**

-CROWFEATHER PoV-

Everyone was in utter shock. I had just escaped from my own assassination, but we had lost the legendary ThunderClan leader in the process. I had told Brambleclaw to catch the first plane back to London, and that I would take control here, but I honestly thought I couldn't take anymore. I just wanted to curl up in a small room and die. But I couldn't, for Firestar's sake.

I looked back up to the rest of my friends; Leafpool, Squirrelflight and Sandstorm were huddled together by one of the wedding cars, while Jayfeather was watching the spot where his grandfather fell, mouth agape. Lionblaze was helping Littlecloud up, who had collapsed in exhaustion after running from the church to the cliff top.

I sat down on the grassy land, taking in the previous few minute's events. Five minutes ago, I was about to get married. Then, in those five minutes, Firestar was killed and I had found my fourth son, the one I completely regretted having. He was right. He knew, from his apprenticeship onwards, that he was just a tool, a way to get back in Onestar's good books, and he had no place in my life.

Suddenly, there was movement as Squirrelflight got up and walked over to me, her once beautiful dress matted with mud, dirt and grass stains.

"Where's Brambleclaw?" she croaked. I saw her face, gaunt with horror, streaks of tears down the side of her face. I never thought of her as a crier, but tears could quench even the fiery Squirrelflight. That wasn't a bad thing.

"He's caught the first plane back to London," I replied, no expression on my face. "We don't know what's happening back home. For all we know, the BPD could be knocking down the Clock Tower as we speak…"

She nodded bleakly and walked back. Then she turned back and said, "Leafpool doesn't blame you, you know. You need to talk to her, because she loves you, and you love her."

I smiled weakly. "Okay." I followed back to the rest of her family. Leafpool and her mother looked up at me, both with the same distraught face. For a few moments, I thought Leafpool was going to have a massive shouting match with me, but instead she grabbed my legs and pulled me tightly into her.

"Why couldn't everything go to plan for just fifteen minutes?" she wailed.

"We'll do the ceremony again when we get back to London, if that's what you want," I added, sincerely hoping that it was what she wanted. Leafpool nodded and then went back to embracing her now widowed mother.

Jayfeather, although himself shocked to the core, was managing to treat some of the other people, whilst Lionblaze was mumbling addresses and injuries on a mobile phone, most likely to 999 (A/N – Britain's emergency service number, like 911 is America's).

Loud noises sounded from the rainy horizon behind us as sirens blared through the large sheet of falling water. Ambulances filled the setting, the whirring blue and red lights flashing, the only lights in a gloomy horizon. Paramedics stormed out of the ambulances, one leading Ashfoot to her feet with a tumble, another putting an arm around a thrashing Sandstorm.

"Are you with these people?" A man in a HV Paramedic jacket approached me.

"Yes," I answered bleakly.

"Do you know what happened here?" the paramedic enquired.

I choked up, not knowing how to put the horrible events that occurred into words.

"…Firestar…is dead," I looked to the floor.

"The ThunderClan leader?" he looked back at me with unbelieving eyes. I was

surprised that people so far west from Westminster knew who he was, but I guessed that that was the power of modern day media.

"Indeed," I replied.

"What exactly happened to him?"

"He's been shot," this replayed the scene in my head, which made my head hurt. "He fell over the cliff edge." For the first time, I looked over the edge where the leader fell. There was no trace of any tragedy there at all except for a rag of fabric that was caught on a jutting rock, a poignant reminder that Firestar's spirit and legacy will always be there.

"We'll try and locate his body as soon as we know everyone here is okay," the paramedic assured and turned to Leafpool and Squirrelflight. Jayfeather appeared behind a sheet and walked towards me.

"I've just received a call from Brambleclaw," he told me quickly. "I need to accompany him to Westminster Abbey for his nine lives and acceptance ceremony."

"He still gets nine lives?" I asked incredulously. _I thought it was only cats who were fabled to have nine lives…_

"Of course, it's a StarClan ceremony," he replied with an edge of impatience. "I need to meet him at Truro Airport, when will you come home?"

"I think I've got quite a few news reports to do, so probably not for a while…" I dreaded being in front of the camera when I should've been at the reception giving wedding speeches. "Probably not until late tonight. I'll drive back to London as soon as I can get away from here. There's nowhere I'd rather not be right now…"

"Good luck," my son nodded and rushed off into another wedding car. I watched the car speed away as plumes of dust kicked up into the air.

Suddenly, my phone bleeped, from none other than the Chief News Manager at the BBC, my boss.

I didn't even get a chance to greet him as he burst into conversation, "I've heard that you are at the scene of the accident."

"I was at my own wedding," I answered bleakly.

"Never mind that, son, BBC One and BBC Two have gone to a breaking news TV card, and they are waiting for you to be ready to give an eye-witness report!"

"Well, I'll try, how far away is the camera crew?" I asked.

"They are about five minutes away from Land's End. Just make sure you are preventable! You're representing the BBC!" My boss was very strict on nearly everything. But it was a good challenge, because when something was done well, he would be a very happy person. But I wasn't in the mood for any news stories, I had just witnessed my own assassination attempt.

"Okay…" I succumbed to his wishes. He quickly hung up the phone, leaving a constant tone on the other side of my mobile. I sighed again. This was going to be a long and arduous day.

-BRAMBLECLAW PoV-

My car was acting as though it didn't want me to come back to London at all, like it was acting twitchy on purpose. It felt like it wanted to make a second fatality on this most blackest of days.

Eventually, I managed to tame the car enough for me to drive to the airport. I had managed to secure a private flight on my way to the airport, but I was still nervous about how far Breezepelt and Hollyleaf had gotten in the meleé that ensued at the murder scene. I went to open my door, but it seemed to open by itself. I looked in surprise to see a man in a very lavish black suit. He had small moustache, but looked in his early thirties. He had a very short and well-cut haircut, and he looked like he would fit in better at Buckingham Palace than as someone who just opened my car door.

"Good afternoon, sir," the man greeted, a posh and very smart voice came from his mouth. "Allow me to introduce myself, sir. I am Farthing, Firestar's Aide and personal assistant."

"You seem to be very professional for someone who just lost their client," I remarked.

"I grieve for him inside, sir, but I must put you before my feelings," he told me.

"Okay…can I just get to my plane?" I asked nervously. "I need to get there before they do."

"Ah yes, I saw those two try to catch a plane when I arrived here," Farthing said. "The police are currently holding them, but they could get out at any moment."

"Then time is of the essence," I grunted. I got out of the car, not knowing what was going to happen. But I was the ThunderClan leader now, I didn't have time for things like that.

"Is there anything you need, sir?" Farthing walked at the same brisk pace as I was.

"An aspirin," I said. "My head is thumping."

"Right away, sir."

The check-in and security procedures were agonizingly slow, even though I knew I'd rather this than any old person come in and out so they can bomb all of us out of house and home.

Truro Airport was a small airport, not like Heathrow or Gatwick, it just had a small departures lounge and one runway. Even though it was small, I felt like I was cutting my through a jungle of chairs and people bustling around. Farthing was struggling to keep with me, but he wasn't essential. I just needed to get here and for Jayfeather to catch me up.

Suddenly, there was a huge shout from the other side of the departure's lounge; I turned my head to see an exhausted Jayfeather rush over chairs and people to reach me.

"There you are," Jayfeather choked. "I've been running around looking for you!"

"Well you're here, so we really need to board the flight now before it's too late!" I just about restrained from grabbing my foster son towards the exit gate, Farthing joining us.

"I have your Aspirin, sir," Farthing chucked a packet of Anadins towards me.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Who's that?" Jayfeather asked, eyebrows raised.

"That's Farthing, Firestar's Aide and PA. He has now been passed to me." Farthing shook Jayfeather's hand quickly as we entered the plane's door.

"Good afternoon, Minister," the cabin crew greeted as I shook their hands.

"Good afternoon, ladies," I replied, and a few of them giggled. "Where am I sat?"

"You are sat in the executive lounge with your friends," the head stewardess said pointing towards a door. I opened it, and my jaw dropped at the sight.

There were eight leather chairs put around the room, with marble tables and desks. There was a television mounted in a Royal Oak cabinet, and a snack and drinks bar down by the window.

"Well, I think I may be able to get used to this," I remarked.

"You need to get to London, first," Jayfeather said darkly.

"A drink, sir?" Farthing crossed over to the drinks bar.

"I'll have a Coke," I replied.

"Jayfeather?" Farthing asked my accomplice.

"A water, please Farthing," he told my new Aide.

"Can you turn the Television on?" I asked Farthing.

"But of course." He turned the television, but as soon as it turned on an image of the scene I had left filled the screen.

"…he was just shot in the chest, and that was enough to launch him over the edge," Crowfeather said solemnly.

"So what is happening now?" Seville asked my friend.

"Well, Brambleclaw is now heading back to London as we speak," Crowfeather looked as though he was looking towards me. "But it is rumoured that the people that shot Firestar were people from the BDP, working for their anonymous leader, but this is still yet to be confirmed. The worry is that the protests and riots that have taken place outside Downing Street over the last few days will escalate into anarchy, and Brambleclaw won't be able to take his nine lives this evening."

"What are the other leaders discussing?" Seville leant on his hand.

"Many are saying that they are going to call an election, where only one Clan or party will have a majority rule over the country. Any party can stand for this election, but it will be decided by the public across the country." Crowfeather looked strong, even though his emotions were probably pouring inside him, longing for a release.

"Okay, we'll come back to you soon," Seville moved the programme back to the studio.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked Farthing.

"Currently over Reading, sir," the man replied. _We are nearly there!_

"Where are we landing?" Jayfeather asked.

"London City Airport near the Docklands, young sir."

"We can do this," Jayfeather looked ahead in determined earnest.

-x-

We entered our escort car as we heard the chimes of Big Ben in the distance. It was seven o'clock, and it was nearly time for me to take my nine lives at Westminster Abbey.

"It will probably take an hour to get from here to Westminster, Brambleclaw. Just remember that we may see some riots…just look the other way," Farthing certainly knew a lot about this city.

I decided to change the subject to a slightly lighter topic, "So what is your history?"

"When I was a cat, I lived with my master in Kensington," Farthing looked back into his memories. "My master was an Aide himself, to a certain Prime Minister before the whole bomb thing. I was compelled to become an Aide, and here I am." He finished, as though there wasn't much more to talk about. "Look we're at the Canada Square Tower!"

I got the message. He didn't want to really talk about his past.

"What's your history?" Farthing asked, he looked as though his professional front was about to crumble.

"We were Warriors," I told him.

"Well, I was a medicine cat," Jayfeather cut in.

"…yes, you were. Firestar was the leader at the time, and we hunted, fought and looked after each other. Our neighbours were Blackstar, Onestar and Leopardstar, and that's why we formed the first government." Farthing nodded. "And that's how we got to this point."

"There might be a new party in the foray now the BDP is gaining popularity…not that I approve, of course," my Aide looked blankly into the side of the car door. I looked outside of the escort car, and I noticed the protestors had thickened as I headed down Tower Hill. There were picket signs, riot police everywhere, and some people were throwing cans, bottles, stones and litter at my car. _There is something really wrong here…_however, when I turned onto Victoria Embankment, there were a massive standing ovation, roses and people cheering. They had lined the roads from Blackfriar's Bridge all the way down to Parliament Square. They had lined the roads by Parliament and I could still see people cheering by Westminster Abbey itself. However they were not all rooting for me.

There were at least five hundred people who had managed to climb over the gates of the Houses of Parliament and were climbing the building itself. There was one person who had managed to climb up Big Ben's many steps to the Clock room. Suddenly, there was a massive bang behind me. I looked behind to see people on the floor, and a blazing inferno erupting from a canister on the floor. People were throwing petrol bombs, and police were quickly trying to round up people inside the Parliament buildings. There was a massive smash behind me as someone jumped out of one of the clocks themselves, causing glass to shatter everywhere. _Why would one person jump to their deaths for something like this?_

The car managed to break through the crowds of people lining the streets and headed into a designated area where at least twelve bodyguards had stationed themselves outside of the Abbey. Farthing got out of the car to a massive flash of cameras and questions from press worldwide. Ignoring them, he opened my car door and Jayfeather's in one go. The body-guards leaped into action, but I waved with my hands that I didn't need all of this protection – after all, I was the deputy of ThunderClan, right?

I entered the chamber itself; the amazing amount of space inside shocked me. I could only just make out the altar at the far end of the Abbey. Jayfeather entered behind me.

"Sit down at the front," Jayfeather told me. I obeyed, even though he was over twenty years my junior. "I need to tell you this quickly, because when on the first chime of eight o'clock, no one can speak until the ceremony is over. When eight o'clock comes, you need to go up to the altar and press your nose into one of the praying cushions. StarClan will take over from there. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I looked straight ahead. The crowds were still cheering and jeering in equal numbers, and I could hear police try to round some activists up outside of the Abbey.

"Good luck, Brambleclaw," Jayfeather nodded and sat down in the front pew.

"Maybe that's the last time any living creature will call me that," I wondered aloud. A different name would be very odd…

Suddenly, Big Ben played its tune before striking eight times. I had literally seconds to go before I would succeed Firestar as leader of ThunderClan. I had butterflies whizzing all the way around me, and so many nervous questions. _What if I'm not good enough? What if I let everyone down? Will I pass any tests they give me? _

The crowds silenced outside, waiting for the first chime to sound. A silence that felt like thousands of years…

"Bong!" Ben chimed, and Jayfeather gestured for me to walk up to the altar. I felt like I was walking a tightrope suspended across the walkways of Tower Bridge, and my footsteps echoed all around, the only sound that accompanied to my future and my destiny. I did as Jayfeather said, and pressed my nose against a pillow. That was all I remembered of the waking world before that moment.

I woke up in exactly the same position as I fell asleep in, pressed against a pillow in Westminster Abbey. Jayfeather was behind me, and he waved before pointing to something, or rather some_one_ behind me. My eyes grew wide in shock.

It was Firestar, and seven other people sat in the front pews. _This must be what it's like…_ I was completely speechless.

"Are you ready to receive your nine lives, Brambleclaw?" Firestar asked with an air of confidence.

"Y-Y-yes, of course, Firestar," I stammered, feeling stupid.

The first figure stood up. I didn't recognise her, however.

"Hello, Brambleclaw," she greeted. I knew who it was immediately.

"Mother," I smiled. "How's StarClan?"

"It's good, but I'd rather be watching you become a leader I'm proud of." She outstretched a finger. "This life is for fierceness, and the recognition of a mother's love for her children." Then, without warning, she pressed her finger against my head, feeling energy sear into my mind. It hurt, but suddenly I saw cats' and humans' memories alike of mothers looking after their young from the dark side of human nature, and how I could implement this into the welfare of my country.

Finally the energy subsided and Goldenflower sat back down. I missed my mother, but at least I knew she was still there, looking over me.

Then, another person came up to me, a man this time.

"I'm so glad that I can meet my grandson in person!" the man greeted me heartily.

"Pinestar?" I was unsure, but I vaguely remembered my mother telling me about him. Didn't he desert his Clan for the soft life of a kittypet?

"That's me," he grimaced as he guessed what I was thinking. "I know what I did. I regret it, I really do. But I can't get that time back, and now I am devoted to watching over my descendants, and you." Again, he outstretched his finger. "With this life, I give you bravery and farsightedness. Use it well as you plan Britain's moves both home and abroad." He pressed his finger against my forehead, and I watched cats and humans plan ahead, watching battles and treaties being formed, and watching countries get along with others.

Again, I snapped out as the agony went away, and I returned to the other seven spirits yet to give me a life.

The third life I got came from a woman that I thought I should recognise. Only until did she speak was I sure. It was Feathertail, the person who gave up her life to save Crowfeather and the rest of us (and the Tribe) from certain death.

"Feathertail!" I exclaimed. Calming down, I said, "Thank you so much for saving us. I wouldn't be here today, if I hadn't…"

"Yes…indeed," Feathertail looked uncomfortable, but I dismissed this as nerves. "With this life, I give you love and care for all. Care about the highest lord and the lowest tramp; give everyone a chance for your care and love. And especially use this life for your love for Squirrelflight, and your children. They deserve it most." This life felt much better than the previous two, I felt like someone had thrown me a massive surprise party, and all of my friends were there. I didn't want the feeling for end, but eventually it did, making me long for Squirrelflight again.

Feathertail went to sit down, but stopped. Then, she turned back to me and said, "Could you tell Crowfeather I said hi?"

"Of course," I smiled. Then she sat back down. More lives kept coming. I got one from Yellowfang, one from Spottedleaf and one from Tallstar. I then noticed that only eight people had arrived for my lives ceremony.

"Where is my seventh life?" I asked.

"He's right here," everyone turned around to the door of the Abbey. He was a spitting image of me, except he had cold blue eyes, whereas I had warm amber eyes.

"Hawkfrost?!" I spat. "How dare you come here!"

Yellowfang was outraged, Spottedleaf was gesticulating and Feathertail eyed him with scarring eyes.

"StarClan isn't the only place that has the power to give lives, you know," Hawkfrost informed the group snidely. "With this life, Brambleclaw, I give you the ability to recognise both sides of an argument, because the good side doesn't always stay good…" He poked his finger to my head, and absolute agony entered me. My body was having painful spasms, and I felt like I was being electrocuted on a bonfire. He pressed his finger in further, I ignored the message that he was trying to get to me, I just felt like I was in the middle of a supercell inside my head. Eventually, he pulled away.

"That was for ruining the dream," he spat.

"You're not my brother…and you can't do anything to stop democracy shining through," I hoped that was true.

"Don't believe everything you hear. And no matter what happens, you will _always _be my brother," Hawkfrost cackled and disappeared in the shadows, never to be seen again in the ceremony.

The eighth person shook her majestic head in appalled horror, but snapped up to look at me squarely. There was no doubt that that was: Bluestar.

"I hope that never happens again," she muttered darkly, but then he voice became louder as she announced her life.

"This life is for mental strength, something I lacked in my last days," Bluestar raised her voice, and the echoes rippled around the Abbey. "Use it well when you are in the toughest of dilemmas." As she pressed her finger to my head, thoughts of the increasing war on dictatorship, the vengeance of certain individuals, and the increasing power of the Dark Forest filled my mind. I wasn't sure of the answers, I didn't know any of the answers I needed…I felt lonely…what could I do? Finally, everything ebbed away, and I was back at the Abbey. Finally, it was Firestar's turn to give me a life.

However, before Bluestar sat down, she turned to me. "I see I chose well in my choice of traveller to save the Clans," she said, but she didn't look into my eyes…_ Did I do something wrong?_

Firestar stood up and looked at me, a curious look on his face. "I knew I had run out of ideas and energy to lead a country, so I did the most noble thing possible; saved my friend. Now I'm glad that I have you for a deputy, for I now have the pleasure to give your final life.

"This life is certainty and faith, mentoring and care, democracy and diplomacy. Use it well to serve Britain in the best way you can, look after her like a daughter, give her everything she needs to thrive." With that he pressed his finger against me. I felt euphoric, like I had won the lottery, like I knew I could do this. The power starting to take over me, the energy soared through me and felt like it was going to spill out of me like a dam bursting. Just when I thought I was going to explode, everything settled down, and everything was calm, everything was placid and silent.

"StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan and Britain, and we wish you well in your new role as leader of the party. Your old life is no more, and now you will be known no longer as Brambleclaw, but as Bramblestar." Firestar and the others cheered for me, and I got up and faced the crowd. The massive organ started to play a harmonious tune, a tune of glory. Suddenly, the organ went into a very depressing chord and the faces of the eight figures dropped several levels like a lift with its ropes snapping.

"Your task will be one of the biggest that any leader will face. You will have to travel the world in your quest to restore peace. Your journey is yours alone." Firestar nodded one last time and disappeared.

My head snapped up, my breathing reckless. I needed to get out! Gesturing Jayfeather to follow me outside, I burst open the doors. I was breathing heavily, and the air was very welcoming on my lungs. Massive cheers erupted from the crowd in front of me, but jeers from people further back.

"I need to get home!" I hissed. "Collect Farthing and get us out of here, before I go completely insane!"

"Okay, okay, keep your hair on!" rebuked the doctor. "I presume you are Bramblestar now?"

"Of course!" I replied indignantly. Despite my searing headache, I shook people's hands, or anything they outstretched. I signed autographs, magazines, hands and more. _I need to…get…home…_

"Your car, sir," Farthing ushered me into the car, but I managed to wave to the crowd before I sat in the car. "Congrats, sir for your nine lives."

"Thank you, Farthing," I replied. "Would you take me back to our home, 213 Westbourne Grove in Shepherd's Bush?"

"Certainly, sir," he pressed the throttle and we drove away, ticker tape and bottles being thrown at me in equal measure. "Do you plan to declare an election, sir?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I'll consult the others tomorrow when I go in. And then I'll have to consult the other party leaders and see if they want an election, but I can't see that they won't want to."

"It would certainly be exciting, sir," Farthing pulled into our familiar street. It took much quicker than I had anticipated getting home, but I didn't complain. Getting my keys out and in the door, I clicked the door open. I sighed, feeling good that I was back home. Turning the lights on, I saw all of the things I remembered, but it felt like years since I had been here.

"Do you mind if I go to bed?" I asked the two other people.

"Of course not," Jayfeather smiled slightly.

"I shall see you tomorrow, sir." Farthing turned towards the door, but looked back. "What time do you want me tomorrow?"

"How about you meet me here at eight o'clock? You can breakfast with us," I offered.

"That's very tempting, sir. Consider it done," Farthing opened the door. "Goodnight."

I was so tired; my feet carried me to my old bedroom. Squirrelflight had changed the sheets before she came, but that wasn't on my mind's agenda as I crashed on the bed, and fell asleep.

-x-

After a dreamless night, I woke up; most of my tiredness was still there like a burden. It felt like a tonne weight on my back, but I managed to summon the energy to open my eyes. But my eyes widened when I found Squirrelflight was also lying next to me, and that would explain the arm that was draped across my body.

Gently lifting her arm, I got up. Quickly getting dressed and showered, I trudged down the stairs. I looked at the clock in the living room: 7:55am. That meant that Farthing would be here soon. I entered the kitchen, which would ordinarily be bustling at this time of morning, was completely silent. The only sound was the annoying kitchen clock that was ticking away obnoxiously. _They're probably still tired from coming home. _

Just then, the doorbell rang, its loud chime almost certainly going to wake up not only the whole house, but also probably the whole city.

I opened the door, but instead of Farthing, a massive bombardment of cameras and journalists entered my doorstep.

"I'll be releasing an official statement later!" I roared over the massive mess of noise and I promptly shut the door. I sighed; the media did not seem to get the message. The doorbell rang again; I growled.

"Don't you just get the message?" I shouted through the door.

"It's Farthing!" my Aide shouted back through the other side.

"Oh, sorry," I opened the door quickly and shut it again as he rushed in. "Everyone else is in bed, they got back late last night."

Farthing nodded. "Why don't you sit down, sir, I brought some croissants."

"Sounds good," I replied. "Firestar's will gets read today."

"What time, sir?"

"Five o'clock." I buttered the croissant Farthing gave me and then reached for the jam. "Do you think you can ring the other party leaders and get them to meet in Parliament today?"

"Consider it done, sir," Farthing poured the tea he had just boiled. "But you'll have to get to fixing that hole in the Clock Tower today."

"Well, we see what time we get," I told him. "The parties' welfare is what I care about first."

"Brambleclaw?" yawned a voice behind me. It was Lionblaze.

"I'm not Brambleclaw anymore," I told the young man.

"You mean you got your lives last night?" Lionblaze said in surprise.

"I couldn't wait, I needed to do it then." I sipped the tea on the table. "I am Bramblestar now."

"Of course, sir," he dipped his head.

"Don't start that!" I looked at him, half-amused, half-stern. "I will always be Bramblestar to you, nothing else!"

-x-

"So is this everyone?" I called out to the group who had formed in the House of Commons. Everyone nodded. "Right, could all of you declare who you are and what your party name is. I'll start. I'm Bramblestar and I am leader of the ThunderClan Party."

"I am Onestar, and I am leader of the WindClan Party," Onestar stood up. He looked a little strange in glasses, but more intelligent than before.

"I am Blackstar, and I am leader of the ShadowClan Party," grunted Blackstar, who sat down as quickly as he stood up.

"I am Mistystar, and I am leader of the RiverClan Party," Mistystar reminded me starkly of her mother, whom I saw last night.

"I am Stoneteller, and I am leader of the Water Party," Stoneteller was going to go in alone, which seemed to surprise some of the leaders. Stoneteller, however, was always a free thinker.

"I am Leafstar, and I am leader of the SkyClan Party," Leafstar was also going in by herself.

An man in his fifties got up from a bench near the back. He was wearing a shabby old jacket, but his eyes shone bright. "I am Rocky, and I am leader of the British Green Party." _Green Party? Surely an eco-friendly focus isn't enough to get votes!_

Another man, much younger, stood up in a very nice looking jacket. His shoes were shiny and polished, and his stature was tall and proud. "I am Vauxhall, and I am the leader of the Party of the Smart." _Snobby idiot…_

As Snob-Face sat down, a woman stood up, probably in her thirties…and she looked as though she could do the country some good…

"Hello, I am Victoria, and I am the representative from the British Dictatorship Party." Those impressions blew up as soon as she said that. How could anyone want such a tyrannous and evil party to go into power?

Finally, a small man, probably in his twenties stood up, shaking in his boots. "I-I-I'm Cola, and I am the leader o-o-f the Young People of Britain's Party." He almost fainted in terror.

"So that's everyone…now, just to explain the election. Everyone will vote across the country for the people they believe should be in power. Then, the party with the biggest percentage of votes will have that percentage of seats in Parliament. You will have to choose between yourselves who gets the seats. Now…I'd like hands up if you want an election. In that sort of government, the biggest party gets the biggest say, but smaller parties will be able to have some say in the votes the government take." I counted the hands. All of the Warriors leaders plus Stoneteller put their hand up, and so did Cola and Victoria. That was a majority.

"So it's agreed. An election will be called on the 30th May." I dismissed the group and it dissolved quickly. The election race had begun.

-x-

"You are all here to hear the content's of Firestar's will. Silence please," the solicitor asked.

"Are you ready?" I asked Squirrelflight.

"Of course, Bramblestar," she mumbled into my jacket.

"To Brambleclaw," the solicitor began. "My personal aide, Farthing, and my Parliament Jacket, something that gave me good luck when I wore."

"Thank you, Firestar," I told his presence. I felt it as it wafted on the solicitor's desk.

"To Sandstorm, the house, half of the money I saved and everything she gave me. Also, all of my love to her, and that I still think about her in the sky." Sandstorm smiled through sobs as her share got read.

"To Leafpool and Squirrelflight, quarter of the inheritance money each and my blessings to their partners, who I'm sure will give them eternal happiness." Squirrelflight grabbed my arm, and held it tightly. I stroked her hair, hopefully making her feel better.

"To Jayfeather and Lionblaze, the Van. I know they were so excited about it, and I sure I am putting it into good hands. Serve your country well, young ones." It felt as though he was saying it himself.

"To all of you, my eternal thoughts. I hope you all fulfil your dreams, and I will always watch over all of you. Regards, Firestar." The solicitor noticed a bit at the end. "The eulogy better be good or I'm taking half of that money back to pay for dignity surgery." Everyone laughed.

"Even in death, he's making jokes…" Sandstorm sighed, and looked at a photo she brought of him.

"If he's like that in the will reading, goodness knows what he will be like at the funeral!" Leafpool sniffed, but she was grinning none the less.

Squirrelflight was still a little upset, sniffing into my arm. I lifted her chin.

"Come on," I encouraged her. "You're supposed to remember all the good times you had. You need to embrace it."

"I know…it's just so hard that I lost him. I want him back." Squirrelflight sobbed.

"Come on…we're nearly done."

**Wow…that was long, huh. 16 pages…if any of the chapter was boring, the reason is I just wanted to put some of the more tedious bits in one chapter so it isn't so boring for you.**

**Also, I'd like you to vote on who should win the election. I will set up a poll and put what each party's manifesto as soon as possible! This is down to you! Don't forget to check.**

**Read and review,**

**Leopardstorm**


	26. Special Edition Party Manifestos

This isn't really a chapter, just a brief outline of each party's manifesto. That means that I won't be responding to reviews until next chapter. Think of this as Chapter 24 ½.

**Regards,**

**Leopardstorm**

**PS – I may refer to something called the political spectrum, which describes the party's ideologies. If a party is left wing that means it is Communist. If it is right wing that means it is Nationalist. A centre Party believes in parts of both. Centre-left is a party that inclines on Communism, a centre-left party inclines on Nationalism. Just thought I should clear that up. **

* * *

**ThunderClan Manifesto**

Political Description: Centre-Right

Leader: Bramblestar

HQ: Whitehall, Westminster, London

Economy: Believes in free trade, and the importance of small business as well as big.

Education: Medium-size classes, would support core subjects. Tends to give less money to the Arts/PE/DT.

Foreign Relations: They believe in having good, peaceful relationships with the European nations and beyond, but only for the sake of Britain being a peaceful place.

Media: Free media, freedom of speech.

Healthcare: Believes in the NHS (A/N National Health Service – In Britain, we have our healthcare free, that's if we don't go privately. This gets paid through taxes.)

Emergency Services: Medium Priority; Funding for Fire, Police and Ambulance.

Taxes: Fairly large – Income, Road, Congestion, Council, VAT (17.5%).

**

* * *

**

RiverClan Manifesto

Political Description: Centre

Leader: Mistystar

HQ: Bath, Avon and Somerset.

Economy: Believes in fair trade, that small businesses have an equal chance as big franchises.

Education: Smaller classes, would support the Arts/PE/DT. Core subjects slightly ignored.

Foreign Relations: Open to coalitions in Europe and America.

Media: Freedom of media and speech.

Healthcare: Believes in NHS

Emergency Services: More money spent on Coastguard/Mountain Guard, rather than the main services.

Taxes: Plans to raise VAT to 20%.

**

* * *

**

ShadowClan Manifesto

Political Description: Left

Leader: Blackstar

HQ: Liverpool, Merseyside

Economy: Believes in the working man, that everyone should have an equal share of the money.

Education: Large classes. Concentrate on DT, PE and Maths, rather than any others.

Foreign Relations: Would not want to form alliances with any countries unless it was absolutely necessary.

Media: Freedom of speech, but control the media.

Healthcare: Believes in NHS

Emergency Services: Funds the main three services

Taxes: Plans drop taxes to help the working man get by.

**

* * *

**

WindClan Manifesto

Political Description: Right

Leader: Onestar

HQ: Weymouth, Dorset

Economy: Believes in big business, and big bucks.

Education: Small classes, focus on Maths and Science rather than anything else.

Foreign Relations: Would unequivocally refuse to make any deals, unless it would weaken the opposition and strength Britain in the future.

Media: No freedom of speech, but freedom of the media.

Healthcare: Believes in private healthcare

Taxes: Lower some taxes (money will come in via private healthcare).

**

* * *

**

SkyClan Manifesto

Political Description: Centre

Leader: Leafstar

HQ: Canada Square Tower, Isle of Dogs, London

Economy: Believes in big business.

Education: Focus on PE and the Arts, rather than core subjects.

Foreign Relations: Open to coalitions within Europe and America

Media: Freedom of speech and media

Healthcare: Believes in the NHS

Taxes: Lower on VAT, Road and Congestion, higher on income and council.

**

* * *

**

Water Party Manifesto

Political Description: Centre-left

Leader: Stoneteller

HQ: Snowdonia House, Windsor

Economy: Inclines towards the working man, but understands the importance of big business.

Education: Focus on core subjects and DT, rather than PE and the Arts

Foreign Relations: Open to most agreements within Europe and America, experimental with offers from the Far East and Australia.

Media: Freedom of speech and media.

Healthcare: Belief in NHS

Taxes: Lower VAT, Council and Income, raise Road and Congestion.

**

* * *

**

British Green Party Manifesto

Political Description: Centre-left

Leader: Rocky

HQ: Dover, Kent

Economy: Believe in Fairtrade (the act of a fair sum of money given to farmers and workers in developing countries), and small business.

Education: Add green elements in the national curriculum, and a compulsory Eco lesson every week.

Foreign Relations: Would insist on green trading, and as little airtime if possible. If possible, all produce would be homegrown and organic.

Media: Freedom of speech and media

Healthcare: Belief in NHS

Taxes: Raise Non-Green Road and Congestion and Non-British produce (VAT), and abolish VAT in Organic Produce and lower Road Tax in Green Vehicles.

**

* * *

**

Party of the Smart Manifesto

Political Description: Right

Leader: Vauxhall

HQ: Oxford, Oxfordshire

Economy: Belief in the entrepreneur and big business.

Education: Make PE/the Arts/DT an optional subject. Most of school's funding on academic subjects (Core Subjects, Humanities).

Foreign Relations: Would make coalitions for the benefit of Britain/the Party, not for their 'allies'.

Media: Media control, Freedom of Speech outlawed.

Healthcare: Belief in private healthcare.

Taxes: Raise all taxes, and introduce a tax on people who choose not to go to college (Vocational Tax).

**

* * *

**

BDP (British Dictatorship Party) Manifesto

Political Description: Extreme-right

Leader: ???????

HQ: ????????

Economy: Overseas trade banned in the UK (unless it benefits the Party/country).

Education: Introduce a lesson (Britain), which replaces History/Geography/Religious Studies. This tells about the greatness of Britain and it's illustrious history and beliefs. PE will be compulsory, and any unfit children will be suspended until they maintain a satisfactory level of fitness.

Foreign Relations: Visas will be needed to come in or out of the country, and immigration will be outlawed within the country's borders.

Media: Complete control of public opinion and media.

Healthcare: Private Healthcare

Taxes: All raised to meet demands of the Party.

**

* * *

**

Young People of Britain's Party Manifesto

Political Description: Centre

Leader: Cola

HQ: West Bromwich, Birmingham

Economy: Big push on young entrepreneurs, and the opening of fledgling businesses.

Education: Push on getting secure places for teens in the country. All subject areas pushed on.

Foreign Relations: Open relations with all countries.

Media: Freedom of Speech and Media

Healthcare: NHS

Taxes: Fees on universities lifted immediately, and taxes placed on big businesses and the work shy.

**So here is your little guide. Now it's all down to you. Don't forget to review! And anyone can vote; if I don't get enough, I'll cast the vote myself. Please vote! I don't want to do it myself. That takes effort, and I'd much rather you lot make my mind up!!!!!**

**Happy voting! You have until 22****nd**** May!**

**Regards,**

**Leopardstorm**


	27. I'm A Celebrity Get Me Out of Here!

**I am back from my short hiatus (my holiday) to deliver you Chapter 25. Now, I'd like to just tell you why I didn't upload the two weeks **_**before **_**my holiday. TBH, I'm just not clicking with the story at the moment. This **_**doesn't**_** mean I am putting it up for adoption, because I have written some parts of Book 2 that are too good to lose, to be frank, but it does mean that I am losing my touch, IMO. I feel as though I am writing for writing's sake at the moment, like I'm churning out boredom in written form just to get to the moment I want to. And it's worrying me slightly. **

**I don't want to give up writing…I like Fanfiction too much to do that. But I just don't feel I'm connecting right with my characters at the mo. that's the reason why I had a little personal break. Just thought you should know why. :L **

**Responses:**

**Rubyblaze: Okay…**

**Laughing Rain: I see what you mean. (Oh, the ever-dwindling power of Leopardstorm's imagination).**

**LittleSpark: Hmm…Hollyleaf has her own destiny. And I really hope Vauxhall doesn't win, because I won't enjoy writing that.**

**LegendaryHero: I ran out of ideas half way down the page. :( And I had no idea how to finish it…I'd rather have had one big boring chapter that loads of several little boring chapters – that would have been a sure fire way to lose everyone from this story. I guess I'm eager to get writing on the climax of this book so I can get onto the next one. But I'm just not clicking with my characters at the moment, and it makes me slightly worried, TBH. *sigh***

**Swburnordie: I haven't seen you before, have I? At least I have one new fan…**

**Darkness of the Eclipse: I couldn't have more parties, otherwise the voting wouldn't work.**

**Tanglestalker: Bramblestar FTW!**

**Wildheart: Australia has a massive part in the second book of the series, but how…?**

**lolcatsrule: Yes, updating is fickle**

**Wildhead: ...thanks for reviewing, but I'd rather you didn't advertise your story on my review page. I don't want to sound like I'm recommeding stories when I'm not. Sorry.**

**Frosttalon: Thanks**

**Rainsong of SkyClan: Oh well, you've caught up. And aren't Mary-Sues so annoying? That's the major flaw with Harry Potter... :L**

**Can I please remind everyone who put their vote into a review that could they please put their vote into the poll I have put on my page. Anyone can vote in the poll, even anonymous reviews and people who have never reviewed…(please review!).**

**And, if you're a fan of useless facts, this chapter was written in sunny Portugal (hence my short hiatus). **

**Sincerely,**

**Leo.**

**PS – Tigerheart PoV**

Chapter 25 – I'm a Celebrity…Get Me Out of Here!

"Do I have to get up?" I groaned in my bed at the bleeping alarm clock next to me. Lazily, I put a hand on snooze and curled up back in to bed. The travelling had taken a lot of me, even though the travelling itself was fun and the beds were comfy. I suppose most of it was the quick journey back to London that did me in the most. Over the past couple days all I wanted to do was sleep because I was so tired. But today, Mum said it was school. I _hate _Mondays. The alarm clocks, the stupid bus and Life Skills. Kinkfur was the epitome of Monday – harsh, boring, slow and melancholy. In simple words: Kinkfur = Monday.

"Tigerheart, are you up yet? It's almost ten to eight!" Mum started banging on my door loudly. _Give me a break! _

"Whatever, Mum," I groaned again.

"I want you showered, dressed and ready for breakfast at five past eight!" she shouted. "Or else." And she went down the stairs. _I suppose I better get up…_

"Morning, Swallowpaw," I went to greet her like I had every morning of the trip. But of course, I was talking to thin air. She was in her own bedroom back home, not here. That was one thing I would miss about the trip – Swallowpaw sleeping in the bed beside me. She was my best friend on the whole trip – we did everything together. And now I could only see her at lunch times, and little time after school. I just wanted to be there with her, for her, to hold her close and –

"Tigerheart, it's five-to-eight! Stop groaning and get out of bed!" Mum was getting more livid by the second, which meant if I stayed in bed any longer, she'd come in with a tank and drag me to the shower. Deciding I liked my mornings to be peaceful, I took a final swig of the cup of water beside my bed and walked to the shower at the end of the hallway. I loved this house, simply because it had so many bathrooms and shower rooms, it felt like one to every person in the house. I was on the second floor, and only Mum and Squirrelflight's two children were on this floor, so privacy, thank StarClan, wasn't really an issue (unless Mum were to come and check up on me…_man that would be embarrassing_…). Just in case, brought my school stuff with me into the shower (but now they were all going to get wet :( ).

_Why must showers always start off colder than a fridge in the Arctic? _I complained. I wasn't a fan of morning showers; it was too much of a wake-up call for me. Nevertheless, I got in, but almost immediately jumped out in the coldness. _Why does it have to be that cold?_

Eventually, I got used to the temperature eventually, but it still annoyed me. I let my mind wander for a bit, but they always seemed to wander back to Swallowpaw.

I remembered when we went on that boat trip along the river. At the time, I regarded it as two friends meeting up for a good old fashioned boat ride, but now, looking back on it, I saw it as a date. Was that wrong? Am I being too optimistic? Am I just wasting my time?

I didn't want to dwell on it too much, but whenever I tried to think of anything else, like my friends, or rugby or after school, my train of thought just took me on a return trip to Swallowpaw. Giving up on the mental subject changes, I got out of the shower, getting hot water in my face. _OUCH!_

I was grumbling all the way down to the kitchen for breakfast where most people were already at the table. Leafpool was sat watching Crowfeather deliver the eight o'clock news, whilst Bramblestar was reading the Morning Standard. Squirrelflight had just gotten food thrown all over her face from Pricklekit's flailing arms, and Mum went to go and clear up the mess. Everything was pretty normal for a family who had just lost the leader of ThunderClan.

Bramblestar peered over the top of his newspaper, "You're lucky you got down here at five-past-eight. Your mother was going to come into the shower herself and give a right good telling off." That definitely would have been embarrassing.

"There's nothing I haven't seen before, Tigerheart," she called from the utility room. _Eugh._

Squirrelflight had made a massive pile of sausage and bacon rolls in the middle of the table, although ten hungry mouths had devoured much of the stock. Dawnpelt was in the lounge watching the TV – why was so obsessed with The Tiger Show? It had the same guests on every day, they had the same stunts and the same competitions. _Girls…_

"The school bus is here!" Leafpool called from the seat by the window. Grabbing my satchel I got from Edinburgh, I went out of the door with Dawnpelt in tow. The bus was always quite empty when it got to our stop, but it was anything but when we got towards the centre of London.

"Morning, Tigerheart," Brackenfur greeted as I boarded the bus. "How was your trip?"

"Long," I confessed. "But I learnt much more than I ever would at school."

"That's the good thing about experience," Brackenfur replied. "You learn things you never would have in school."

I said goodbye and went up to the top deck. Sneezepaw was already up there with Sedgepaw.

"Ah, it's our famous friend," Sneezepaw greeted as he moved over to let me sit with them. "Not off to some big mansion now you've been on telly?"

"Well that wasn't fun," I grumbled. "How have the last couple of months been?"

"Ugh, awful," my friend replied. "Val has been promoted to Acting Headteacher. She is a nightmare…you can't even have a good kick-about on the playarea because it's a 'safety hazard to the academic to the school.' I may not be the sharpest tool in the box, but I'm not thick! She got about thirty complaints and she had to write a written apology to everyone she offended. It's just not the same without good old Brambleclaw."

"Bramblestar," I corrected. "He's running from No 10, now. I wish he'd become our headmaster again, now matter how annoying he is."

"I know," Sedgepaw agreed as Dawnpelt sat beside her. "We can't have a good gossip in t'loos anymore without getting a break detention or twenty house points knocked off. It's not the same…"

"I don't think she'll become proper headmistress though," Sneezepaw said. "The teachers don't think she's up to it. They're not allowed to say, but it's pretty obvious when they see her handing out punishments."

"Apparently, I heard that Granite is going to run for the job," Dawnpelt put forward. "I'd like that, he's a good teacher and he's not over the top."

"But then History lessons would never be the same," I sighed. There was no good answer. Just then, the bus stopped in Kensington to pick up some more pupils.

"Tigerheart's back!" Redpaw called as he climbed the steps to our seats.

"How're you doing, mate?" I greeted him with a clap on the back and scooted up to let him sit with us.

"Not bad, yourself?"

"Shattered, but I'll live." Shattered was an understatement. "How's life been these past two months?"

"Redpaw's got himself a girlfriend!" Sneezepaw laughed.

"Who?" Redpaw's love life was…interesting to see the least.

"Ginger, that tall girl in Soho," Sneezepaw was still struggling with fits of giggles. "I don't know where that came from!"

"I heard rumours that Ginger paid her last boyfriend £10 to go out with her," Dawnpelt said. "I wouldn't put it past her." Everyone laughed. Except for me. I was watching the window, getting ever closer to Swallowpaw's stop in Pimlico.

"What's up, Tigerheart? Cat got your tongue?" Redpaw joked.

"He's pining for Swallowpaw," Dawnpelt chuckled. "He's been sulky ever since we came back. It's so obvious he likes her."

"I do not!" I shot back. "She's just a friend…" _Right? _

"Yeah, I bet by Friday they're going up to the corner of the field to have a good snog," Sedgepaw giggled. I burned red, because I wanted that to be true. So much. Finally the bus stopped outside of Victoria Station. I grew apprehensive, my hands starting to shake.

"He's getting nervous…" Redpaw laughed and everyone joined in.

"Just shut up! Shut up, all of you! You haven't got a clue what's going on between me and her, so just zip that crack shut!" And with that I moved to a spare seat down the front of the bus. I didn't look back to my friends when I got up, but the laughing stopped. I heard Swallowpaw's voice behind me as she sat down with the rest of my so-called friends. She sounded disappointed that I was sat here, not there, but she didn't get up to talk to me. We rounded the last few corners and finally we were there.

By the looks of it, we were the first there. The school was always rather eerie when few people were there. I said thanks to Brackenfur who wished me a good day and walked toward my houseroom – Hazeltail's room at the top of the Science block. Suddenly, there was a massive collection of footsteps behind me that got closer and closer. When I looked back, I saw a massive bunch of pupils, all wanted to get a piece of me.

"What do you want?" I bellowed to the crowd.

"What was the journey like?" was one question.

"Did you really see Firestar die?" was another.

"Are you and Swallowpaw getting together?" a short, plump girl asked at the front.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I turned away, but they weren't that easy to shake off. I got into a

sprint when I realised I wasn't going to lose them at all. I turned the corner up towards the Science block but ended up barrelling into Val. _Oh no…_

"Tigerheart…our newest celebrity," she said silkily. That was always the scariest technique to scare children with… "You may be in a new status above everyone else, but unfortunately that does not give you the right to knock over your head teacher! One hundred and seventy five points from Westminster!" She marched away, kicking up dust in the progress. _175 points? _

I skulked up to my form room, where even more people were harrying me for questions and autographs. Not even bothering to retaliate, I sat down in a seat near the back and facepalmed. _Why can't it go back to before, when I was reasonably liked and I had the best friends a person could wish for? I don't want all this attention!_

I looked up to see that Sneezepaw and Redpaw had joined me at the desk. I looked down again.

"Look, Tigerheart," Sneezepaw began. "We're sorry if we offended you, mate. We didn't know you were so wound up."

"You haven't just witnessed your grandfather get shot in the chest then drown, have you?" I sneered, but strangely, I regretted it deeply.

"Well, we're sorry you feel like that," Redpaw chipped in. "But you know you can tell us…what will happen if our top rugby player gets bogged down by girl trouble?"

I laughed a little, but I didn't feel happy. I merely just shook their hands in forgiveness and went back to hiding. More and more people were gathering around me; one person asked if there were flesh-eating carthwarps in Scotland (whatever they are)?

"Can't you let him have some peace for five minutes?" Sneezepaw roared at the crowd. Most people walked away, but some stayed to touch me and then scamper off in giggles.

"That's not the worst news," I groaned. "I accidentally ran into Val whilst running from that mob, and she docked Westminster…175 points."

"What?" they both leapt to their feet in horror. Everyone went silent for a few seconds and then went back to gossiping. "I didn't even know they could dock that many!" Sneezepaw clenched his fist in anger.

"Well, she has," I moaned. "People are surely going to find out, and I'm gonna become a social outcast!" As I said this, Hazeltail hobbled into the room, laden with sheets and books. The bell went outside and everyone went to their seats.

"Good morning, class," she greeted us in the usual patronizing manner.

"Good morning, miss," the crowd chorused blandly. _I had forgotten about how boring school could be…_

"Before I do the register, I'd like to talk to Tigerheart," she put down her books and beckoned for me to follow her. _She knows!_ I dreaded her response. _A month of detentions? Suspension? Expulsion?_

I walked out of the classroom door with baited breath.

"I've heard about your little mishap with our headmistress, and how it cost our house 175 points," her emotions were undetectable. "That's my opinion on it: little. I'm going to ask about what happened when I go around the school today, and if I get suitable evidence that it was only a minor incident, I will ask Val to reduce the points deduction. I know that you are a good kid, you wouldn't do something that serious to earn such a huge deduction, but I must urge you to be careful around her…" Hazeltail looked around for a second. "…hopefully it won't be long until a competent headmaster changes things around here for the better. Now, don't get into trouble. You may go."

I was still shaking, but I knew that Hazeltail was on my side. I breathed a silent sigh of relief and went to sit down with Redpaw and Sneezepaw.

"What did she say?" Sneezepaw asked after she had taken the register.

"She's going to go to Val and ask her if she can lower the deduction. And she's definitely against the headmistress, you just tell." I whispered the last bit.

My friends nodded in approval. "Tigerheart, can't you just tell us what's going on between you and Swallowpaw? You can trust us you know…" Redpaw trailed off as though he thought I didn't trust them anymore.

"Of course I trust you, you idiots!" I told them. "I'm just…confused, that's all."

"Tell us," Sneezepaw encouraged.

"Well, we…shared the same room together on the journey," I had expected them to make a comment, but they just continued to listen. _They really are true friends…_ "and, we just got closer and closer as the trip continued. Then, on the night before the wedding, Swallowpaw wanted to ask me something. We went back to our bedroom and she sat on my bed. I just sat there, waiting for her to speak, but before she could, Crowfeather came into say goodnight. Then she just got ready for bed and went to sleep. I thought I heard I crying, but I wasn't sure…I'm just really confused. Why do girls have to be so complex?"

"That is one mystery mankind will never solve," Redpaw commented. "But it's so obvious she likes you. I would say she was gonna kiss you and then improvise from there."

"But do you like her?" Sneezepaw asked.

I hesitated, but I decided to tell them. They were my best friends after all, "I suppose so. I just keep thinking about that night, and then I wonder if she could ever like me back."

"Well, I think she does," Sneezepaw nodded. "We could leave you two alone at lunch to talk, if you want."

"But I'm too nervous!" I exclaimed.

"Nerves are good, that means that your feelings are genuine," Redpaw advised. "You could ask her to watch us play rugby?"

"I could try," I sighed. "Thanks, guys."

"What are friends for, eh?" The bell rang as we picked our stuff up and left the building. Hazeltail looked at me for a second, her eyes filled with sympathy, then nodded and went back to her paperwork. No matter how much support I had, this was going to be a long day.

-x-

After what seemed like several millennia stuck in French, I walked out to the cafeteria to pick up a snack. This month's theme was Easter, and there were bunnies and brightly coloured eggs everywhere. After paying for a bunny-shaped biscuit, I headed down to the spot that my friends and my sister's friends hung out down by a rain-shelter on the field. I looked far to see that Sneezepaw and Redpaw were kicking a ball around with Sedgepaw, and Dawnpelt was talking to Swallowpaw. I started to shake again, but I knew I had to ask her if she wanted to watch us play rugby.

"H-h-h-hi," I stuttered as I walked up to her.

"Hi," she looked to the floor shyly.

"Um…do you want to watch us play rugby at lunch?" I blurted out.

"Watch you?" she repeated.

"Yeah."

"Do you mean to say I'm too girly to play rugby?" she looked at me tartly.

"N-n-n-n-no!" I didn't want to offend her.

She burst into laughter, "I don't want to watch, no."

"Oh." I hadn't prepared for that_. She didn't like me like that, at least not now_.

"I don't want to watch, I want to play," Swallowpaw smiled.

"Play?" I hadn't prepared for that either.

"Or don't you think I've manly enough to play your manly game?" she asked me mock offended.

"Of course not…" I was struggling for things to say. "Yeah, you can play. We meet at twenty-past-one, you'll have to go get changed in the dressing rooms. I think they have shirts in your size…"

"I'm sorry?" Swallowpaw piped up.

"No…it's just not many girls play," I confessed.

"Well, I'm going to change that," she replied briskly. "Twenty-past-one it is."

"See you then," I smiled as the bell went. Swallowpaw and the rest of the girls trotted off to their next lesson. As soon as she had left, my smiling face disappeared completely. "She can't play against Thorn's team, she'll get murdered!"

"I think you underestimate the girls," Redpaw said. "They're tough."

"Talking about girlfriends, you haven't seen Ginger since last Monday!" Sneezepaw pointed out.

"You know who I really like," Redpaw butted my friend in the side quietly, but I heard him.

"Who?" I was curious.

"I don't want you to flip out…" he looked down to the floor.

"Come on, you made me spill!" I said.

He gulped and said something incoherent.

"Didn't catch that," I was getting slightly impatient.

He sighed. "Dawnpelt." He tensed like I was going to hit him. But I wasn't it. I was fine with that; I thought they would be a nice couple. "You're not angry?" he was astounded.

"Of course not! If you love her, I can't change that!" I told him firmly. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Sneezepaw," I addressed my blond-haired friend. "Don't think you're going to get away lightly. You haven't told us who you like, yet."

"Me?" he sounded like he was in a completely different universe. "I…I like…Sedgepaw." He looked to the ground sheepishly.

"I knew it," I smiled as we climbed the stairs to Maths. "We just need to hook each other up with all of them…at least it will be easier to do in one swoop."

I felt much better about my love for Swallowpaw, and also that, thanks to Sneezepaw's rant, no one was interested in the journey anymore. I could do this.

-x-

Maths and Life Skills had surprisingly passed very quickly, like it was time's way of saying that this was my chance to get together with the girl who meant so much to me. I grabbed my lunch from the café and went down to 'the Spot'. However, only the boys were there.

"Where are our girlfriends in waiting?" I asked in confusion.

"Just what we were discussing," Redpaw gulped down the muffin they were selling in the café. "I know they take ages to get ready, but come on!"

Sneezepaw laughed but almost choked on his chocolate cake slice. "Do you think they are training? For this?"

"Pah! No, they're probably making sure that their make-up stays on during the game. Trust me, they'll be _murdered_ by Thorn's lot." Redpaw went back to chucking a rugby ball in the air aimlessly.

"Shall we get there early? Have some practice before the match?" I went to get up.

"It's only five-past-one, we have plenty of time," Redpaw waved a hand idly but missed the ball, which went bouncing away.

"It's lucky the girls are playing with us today," Sneezepaw said. "I heard Thorn recruited three more players today, so it'll be 6 on 6. And I agree with Tigerheart, I think we should get changed now so we have some practice."

Redpaw huffed, "Okay, you impatient lot," we walked up to the dressing rooms, which were up by the fences that cut off the school grounds and the city. On the way there, we passed the ball between us for small practice. We were a pretty good team when it was just us three against another team of three. We worked hard, and it was always much more closer knit than other teams since we knew each other better than other teams knew themselves. However, when we got nearer the changing rooms, we heard noise.

"I think the other team's got here before us," Sneezepaw mused in disgust.

Sure enough there were some people practicing, but when we got to the top of the ridge, it was not the other team, but the girls, who were passing the ball backwards down the pitch together.

"What are you doing here so early?" Redpaw was stunned.

"We thought we'd get a bit more practice in before the game started," Sedgepaw shouted as she ran down the pitch. "We didn't want to disappoint you."

"Well, you keep practicing, we're going to get changed and then we'll join you," Sneezepaw walked towards the changing rooms, which weren't state of the art, but they weren't bad for what they were. We quickly got changed into our rugby kit and we joined the girls for practice. Before we knew it, it was twenty-past-one, and even though we had practiced penalties, running down the pitch, tackling and passing, I still feared for the health of the three girls, despite their excited nature.

"Are you ready for some serious bone-crunching?" Thorn and his 'macho' men walked onto the pitch in their ogre-ly manner. They were tough, but their weren't the hardest nuts in the tree. They laughed when they saw the three girls warming up with us.

"Maybe I didn't need the three extra after all," he grunted as he took up position. The first to arrive was always first, and at the blow of the PE teacher's whistle, the game had begun. Sneezepaw broke away down the wing to keep in a good place should need to catch it, but Redpaw streaked ahead down towards the touchline. That was the problem with Redpaw – he always thought he could handle it, but sometimes he couldn't. He got taken down by one of the opposing side, but I managed to grab the ball.

I ran down the wing, Sneezepaw not far behind me. Suddenly, I ran into the path of a defender and I was taken down. Luckily, Sneezepaw picked up the ball and headed towards the line. No one troubled him to the line. 5-0 to us. Redpaw scored the conversion over the goalposts to make it 7-0.

So far, the girls had not made any impression on the game. Thorn's team started the game again and we sped after him to get the ball. He passed it to a teammate, Sedgepaw not far behind him. Suddenly, she dove for his legs, and he fell to the ground. _Maybe they won't be so bad after all…_

Swallowpaw picked up the ball and started running back towards our end. The other boys, however, were much quicker and quickly outpaced them. Swallowpaw was brought to the ground, and one from the other team picked it up and ran all the way to the touchline. 7-5 became 7-7.

The score stayed the same until the end of the first half – 10 minutes. We gathered in a huddle in the middle of the pitch and Sneezepaw began to do his talk that he did every game.

"We need to keep pushing them," he told us. "We can win if we can break their defence, but we need to keep an eye on our own defence. We can't let it slip. Come on, guys, we can do this!" The huddle dispersed and we ran back into the middle of the pitch. The teacher blew the whistle and the game was back on. For five minutes, the game was pretty level, both sides getting equal possession of the ball. Then, after six minutes, Dawnpelt managed to get the ball to the touchline. The score became 12-7 to us. The game started to get heated, as the other team got more aggressive. They were rougher in their tackles and brasher in their passing. We couldn't reach the ball and it became 14-7 after a try and a conversion. With one minute to go, I grabbed the ball and sprinted down the pitch. Just before I got to the touchline, Thorn himself grabbed my shorts and pulled me down. I knew that it wasn't particularly skilful, but I managed to scoot across the floor every so slowly, and I put the ball on the touchline. It was 14-12.

Play started up again, and it seemed as though Thorn's team were going to win. I managed to pass it back to Redpaw, who passed it to Sneezepaw who passed it to Swallowpaw. I watched the final few seconds dribble away, but in the dying femtoseconds of the match, Swallowpaw kicked the ball into the air. In slow motion, I watched the ball twirl through the air masterfully and went over the goal posts. The whistle went. The score was 15-14. We had beaten them. The girls had done it!

Everyone jumped up and down in joy, whilst the other team sat down in the mud and sulked.

"I told you they're worth more than you think," Sneezepaw panted proudly. Swallowpaw ran up to me and give me, completely out of the blue, a kiss, directly on the lips. Everyone had fallen silent, and she pulled away.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I don't…I didn't…I," I cut her off by giving her another one and this time she responded back, all the feelings we felt for each other going into this kiss. Eventually, we pulled away, leaving me longing for more. Everyone cooed happily, the other team had already gone to their dressing rooms.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Sneezepaw asked Sedgepaw.

"I guess it just comes natural," she replied in a pompous tone. Sneezepaw laughed uncontrollably. I fell back in step with Redpaw.

"How did they do that?" Redpaw was still amazed.

"Well, it seems Sneezepaw was right, we did underestimate them," I said. "But that does mean they have to play with us more often!" I said loudly.

"We're always ready!" Dawnpelt shouted back haughtily. "Just call us up and we're there." I let Redpaw go to talk with Dawnpelt while I waited for Swallowpaw.

"We won!" I told her.

"Duh," she giggled. "We deserved to win." I held her waist as we walked back to the changing rooms. I felt complete.

-x-

The school buses were parked outside the gates as we walked home. The sun had come out again; it's spring rays falling nicely onto our backs. Saying hello to Brackenfur we walked up to the top deck to our normal seats at the back.

"Well, that wasn't a bad day for a school day, was it," Sneezepaw commented.

"Are you kidding?" Sedgepaw replied. "That was great!"

"Well, lunch was," I put in. Swallowpaw was leant against my shoulder, whilst Sneezepaw and Sedgepaw were both on the same seat. "I see you two are getting quite close!"

They looked each other. "And?"

"Have you…?" I did some linking and kissing gestures with my hands.

"So what if we did?" Sedgepaw rebuked tartly. I laughed. The bus trundled through Pimlico and past Swallowpaw's stop.

"Haven't you just missed your stop?" I asked in confusion.

She shrugged. "I'll walk back." Looking back to my friends, I saw Redpaw down at the front of the bus, but I couldn't see Dawnpelt.

"Why's Redpaw down there, and where's my sister?" I asked.

"Redpaw asked her out, but then Dawnpelt told him that he already has a girlfriend. Dawnpelt says she does like him, but refuses to go out with him while he's with Ginger. So they had a row." Sneezepaw looked slightly annoyed with his friend.

"I'll talk to her, if Redpaw wants," I offered.

"I don't think he wants to be talked to, at the moment," Sedgepaw observed as we watched him kick a Coke can on the floor.

"Well, I'm sure Dawnpelt will talk to me."

-x-

"I'm not gonna talk about it!" Dawnpelt gritted her teeth as she changed her Facebook status again. "You'll only be on his side."

"But you like him, don't you?" I tried to probe her feelings out of her.

"So what if I do? It'll still be two-timing. And that's just not fair!" her fingers slammed the keys angrily.

"Redpaw doesn't even like Ginger, and you know that. He just did it because he's going through a barren spell." _Redpaw and my sister would go well together…_

"Well that's just sick," she spat. "If he becomes magically nicer to people, I might consider. But I've got other boys running after me, you know. More handsome boys than Redpaw." She slammed the door behind me.

"Well, you know you can always talk to your friends if you want to change your mind," I talked to her door, but I got no response from either her or the door. I sighed and walked back down the corridor. I hated it when my friends fought; the air was always very awkward and lunch times weren't as fun as they should have been. But I would find a way to get them two together. It just needed time.

**I thought we would take a break from the adults and get down with the kids for a chapter. I enjoy writing from this point of view…it lets some of my own opinions of school out into the world! :D but I don't like rugby though…I cannot stand it! But it was nice to write about. **

**Remember to read and review!**

**See ya l8er! **

**Leo.**

**PS – 5552 words! :)**

**PPS – I still plan to do some oneshots for this story in a spin off series…but I'm struggling for any inspiration. Does anyone have any suggestions/ideas? That would be gratefully appreciated – either put it in your review or a PM. Thanks. **


	28. Wiped Like A DryWipe Pen

Chapter 26! This is also been written in Portugal, for all those who were wondering.

**Only one chapter until the result!**

**Responses:**

**Rubyblaze: Well, at least he got a happy ending (for now).**

**LittleSpark: That link is intentional. **

**I found the source of the ticking – it's a time bomb! **

**Lolcatsrule: Sweetage at the max**

**LegendaryHero: Well…I like to think that the relationships had developed whilst our characters were away, and this was the tremor that started the quake. And do you have any specific moments you'd like me to cover?**

**NewProphecy: Thanks. Keep reviewing!**

**Wildhead: Did you get my PM I sent? And I'm using all of those ideas bar the first one – Tigerheart will get his time in the sun in book 2.**

**Wildwaters: But if I did Hollyleaf, all the mystery will go away! Hehe, I may do Breezepelt, and of course Nightcloud is in shadow at the mo. **

**Hawkfire: I do believe Dovekit is 3. I'm not sure we'll get anything intelligent out of that. Unless…BRAINWAVE! Watch this space.**

**Wildheart: 1 – Hi! 2 – Lots of Oz in Book 2! 3 – Woop! 4 – I hate football! Unless it's the World Cup (BOO US football team! How dare you draw against us?) I like motor sport 5 – Perhaps… 6 – It'll be soon, I promise. 7 – Okay! Calm, dear child! :P **

**This chapter is written from Crowfeather's PoV, in my plan to make the story slightly more interesting…**

**Keep reviewing!**

Leo.

Chapter 26 – Wiped like a Dry-Wipe Pen

Click. 0700, Thu 4 May 13

"Good morning London!" Hussar's loud voice burst into my eardrums. "And it is important day for the country because it's…" drum roll. "Election Day!"

I groaned. So began one of the longest days in my human life. As much as it was very exciting, I was dreading having to stay up a full 24 hours with no sleep. I wasn't worried that I was going to fall asleep, as I was sure the adrenalin would keep me up, but I was dreading the terrible feeling tomorrow when I was likely to be falling over all over the place.

The radio continued to blare out more idle chitchat from the gossipy realms of British news as the sun's rays splayed out across the bed sheets. I sat up, getting a face full of the fan that I had put last night. The days had gotten very humid and warm, and the nights were sticky and muggy. The political atmosphere had matched the weather, and it felt like there were dark storm clouds about to explode their energy over Westminster.

Sighing, I went out to the curtains and drew them open, the early morning traffic bustling through a waking city, and queues had already started materialise at polling stations across Shepard's Bush and down into Kensington.

"Good morning, Leafpool," I yawned as I heard the bed sheets move around.

"Ah…we really should change the radio station to Classic FM when we wake up…" Leafpool mumbled.

"Mmm…when I can be bothered," I muttered, half to myself.

"Come on, let's feed you up, you have a big day ahead," she made it sound like I was going on a school trip to Weston-Super-Mare.

"Can I have five more minutes?" I wailed.

"No! Get dressed!" she scolded and walked off to the _en suite_.

Feeling like a little child again, I went through the many different suits in my wardrobe. The untrained eye would say that they are all the same, however they all had different cuts and tapers. However, the BBC would dress me today to show no political incline, so I took out a regular shirt and jeans and got changed.

Walking down the stairs, I heard a massive flurry of activity downstairs. There were green and black banners streaming all over the rooms in the ground floor, but Bramblestar was absent from the breakfast table.

"He's gone to Trafalgar Square to meet voters," Squirrelflight read my mind as she placed bacon on a grill tray. "He's touring London's busiest areas to have a good old chat about politics."

"Well, good luck to him," it was certainly a thankless task, but if it got him into No 10, it would be worth all of the effort he has put in since he called the election a month ago. It had been early mornings and very late nights for him all month. Although he had been rather good at staying awake long hours, I had a rather large inkling that it had something to do with the massive coffee shortages that we were experiencing in the house. "Thank goodness Seville isn't doing the night shift with me…" I watched him read the News on BBC Breakfast. He had gotten a little better over the months, but he was still boring to watch, too emotional when something upsetting and/or scary came up and prone to making inexcusable mistakes.

"I heard you're doing it by yourself in the studio, with a couple of people outside," Squirrelflight said. "So you can be anti-social all you want."

"Oh shut up!" I laughed. "You'll be watching it here on a television with biscuits and a cup of tea!"

"I'm not, actually," Squirrelflight didn't turn round from cleaning plates. "I'm going to be part of the audience. Partners were invited to be there about a week ago. So you won't be able to be anti-social after all!"

"Well, I need to go to the studio now to do some sound checks, I might be back for lunch. See ya later, guys," they bid farewell as I grabbed my car keys and headed out of the door. The heat outside nearly bowled me over with its intensity. The sun was already quite high in the sky and there wasn't a cloud to be found in a large sea of blue. Starting up the car, I reversed out of the drive and down Westbourne Grove. I waved Tigerheart and Dawnpelt who were at the bus stop and turned out further into the city.

I felt oddly carefree in this car. Yes, it was an Aston Martin, but normally you have this massive roar of engine with supercars. Not this one. It made me feel peaceful, and that it was perfectly excusable to turn the radio up full blast and have a good sing-a-long. I saw my mother sat on a bench by Marble Arch. Honking my horn, I remembered she would also be having a long day with Onestar. That sent me on a rather…enlightening thought process.

I could remember when I was a WindClan warrior; I would fight and die for them, I would hunt for them to help them survive. Even though, with all my heart, I wished that I had managed to persuade Leafpool to keep on our journey, I still felt a tug to my birth Clan. But then the Transformation happened, and everything changed…

I could remember the night it happened, I was a loner (I had left WindClan) watching the Gathering from the roof of the horseplace. Then the metal birds came (which I still didn't know what they were) and everything went completely manic. I felt at that point that I had no loyalties to WindClan; I had severed all ties with them.

Now I was here, in my car more than six months later. Because I had been with mainly ex-ThunderClan warriors, I could see where they were coming from in their beliefs. I felt much more ThunderClan than WindClan, my friends were there and I had a family there as well. I had suddenly realised that I didn't classify myself as loyal WindClanner, but a ThunderClan supporter. I looked back on that revelation with confusion; I had been a big supporter of Bramblestar ever since we met up again in this form, but I never once thought that I had switched over to that side. It filled me with a sense of identity, although it felt quite odd to think that.

Shaking my head of all thoughts, I concentrated on the driving again. It was odd, because although I was concentrating on something else, I was still subconsciously driving towards my destination. However, despite my early start, I had caught up with the hefty London traffic as I drove down Piccadilly. I didn't mind much – I was rather used to having to wait ten minutes to travel down one road – and I was in no rush.

Feeling the need for a little bit of background noise, I turned up the radio. Hussar, although he had a rather loud voice for a breakfast show, was good-humoured and witty, and Tammay, despite her shrill voice, was a good co-host for Hussar. Today's topic was, obviously, the Election and they shared a few good (and bad) jokes and placed their bets on the leader on Friday morning. Hussar placed a bet on Cola, who over the past few days since the Television Debates, had drummed up a lot of support from the students and first voters. He was certainly a bookie's favourite, Hussar had said, at 3/1, but Tammay put her chips on Bramblestar to win, because of a huge following brought up by our sweep of the nation: odds 5/1. They both agreed that SkyClan had a very good chance as well following her campaigns in Berkshire and London itself at 7/1.

Before I knew it, I was outside of Parliament itself, and I flashed by pass at the security staff and drove in. The last time I had actually been inside was in one of Jayfeather's meetings, so it was likely to have changed a lot since. The security was certainly a lot tighter. Saying good morning to the policeman on guard, I entered the building. I could immediately see where the cameras and lights were being set up down the bottom of the corridor. Waving my pass at the receptionist idly, I walked down to the studio setting.

"Morning lads," I greeted the production crew as they got on with the set up.

"Morning, Crowfeather," some of them mumbled through unpacking boxes. "Did you want a cuppa?" one of them walked towards the kettle.

"I'd love one," I replied. "So what's going on here?"

"Well, we're just installing the podium system. So when you read out the results, each party leader will get push up by the podium. So tenth place will be only a tiny push upwards, whereas first place is gonna get jumped up into the air. It makes it more exciting – not all politics is boring! We're just going to hook up the sound system now, so could you test it for us?

Nodding, I walked over to the microphone I was, presumably going to be talking at all night.

"The quick brown dog jumped over the lazy fox," I repeated several times. _I wish they would think of something else to say! _

"Brilliant," the producer nodded in approval. "Well, I don't think we're going to need you for a while, so you go take a break. Come back at half-two."

"But I've only been here for a few minutes," I said.

"So? I think you might want to catch a few zeds…you'll be up till about 3. See you then," and with that he dragged me out of the studio. Looking back in annoyance, I brushed myself off. However, I was grateful for the sleep he just handed me. The cool corridors were a wonderful solace from the humid weather outside, and when I came back out into the open I felt the sticky heat stick to me like superglue.

I opened my car, the leather burning like eggs in Death Valley. Switching the AC all the way up and the radio up full blast, I reversed out of quaint old Westminster and down back towards home. I drove past queues and queues of people waiting to vote as I drove down past the Royal Albert Hall. There were cameramen sweeping past hundreds of people ready to vote for their Prime Minister. _What's the big deal? It's only crossing in a box…_ but it was the people's first vote, and it was bound to be very exciting stuff for them. I had voted by post to make sure that people didn't think I was siding with a certain party (a requirement that my boss imposed on all of us). I would have thought it were quite obvious who I voted for, being a Bramblestar supporter ever since the British government formed five months ago.

I drove past Hyde Park, watching hundreds of people on picnic towels having a _siesta_. Summers here had gotten hotter for quite a while, even while we were cats the temperature had risen considerably. I decided I wasn't going to sunbathe with the masses of Londoners who had flocked to the luscious green fields to catch some zeds, and instead chose to give the attic some more exploring when I got home.

The house was lovely and cold when I unlocked the door, the shady, cold air spreading through my home nicely. Quickly filling up the ice cube tray for a cold Coke later, I ran up the stairs to the attic. The attic itself was a big one, with mountains of mementos and knick-knacks the previous owners of this house must have left behind, like trophies and statues.

At the back, something caught my eye. It was a journal, an A5 sized leather-bound journal. I opened up the book and brushed the dust (this was obviously an old book). I decided to have the Coke now and read the journal downstairs. Making it quickly and putting the ceiling fan on, I settled down with the book and my drink and began to read:

_September 19__th__ 1990_

_Ugh…what do we have that the others don't? I mean, why can't Firestar or Cinderpelt do this instead? Or even any of the other opposition leaders? Doesn't StarClan realise I have studies to do? Why should I be the one that has to find out the secret of 'How to prevent Nuclear Warfare'? I'm not into politics…_

_And why did that brat of a teenager get chosen? He takes up most of the room in the Van, and the rest of us have to squeeze into two rooms. Squirrelpaw knew that Firestar's invention wasn't finished!_

_And don't get me started on her! All she does is natter for the whole day, sings us all to the edge of suicide and thinks she knows more than StarClan, Firestar and my Business Studies lecturer put together! Like she knows how to drive! She' s thirteen for crying out loud, she shouldn't even be out of school! I never should have let her come with us…just because she had a fight with her father, who just happens to be the Prime Minister of Britain. I'd rather be bungee jumping with an executioner than travel with her._

_It is nice to be with Tawnypelt again. Why did she have to run away from home to join my tyrant of a father in Manchester? Well, at least he got shot in the chest by that Scourge thing…_

_Stormfur and Feathertail are…a little odd, but I think they are good people. They have to be weird if they think Morris Minors are cool…I'd rather have one of those new Calibras…six-gears? That's some pretty cool gearage…_

_I am starting to miss home, though…I miss Mum's cooking, and sort of miss Ashfur and my other friends…_

_I took all my books with me, but to be honest, I don't I could get any revision done with Squirrelpaw singing 'Better the Devil You Know'…I used to like Kylie…never again…_

_Anyway, I shall update you on any news…even though you won't be asking for it…because…you're a book…no mouth…_

_Goodnight,_

_Brambleclaw_

_**Brambleclaw?**_My mind was confused. _This is dated 19/9/90. That's 23 years ago…unless this is what the human before us was called. But I'm there. And Tawnypelt, Squirrelflight, Stormfur and Feathertail! _Intrigued, I continued my read, but skimmed a few shorter entries to another, a longer one.

_October 6__th__ 1990_

_On this day, I enclose a picture of Feathertail sleeping on Crowpaw's lap. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they're going out. Crowpaw's been very close to her recently…I think they went on a walk when we were in Stratford-upon-Avon. Time shall tell…probably. Crowpaw would kill me if he found out I had taken this._

_Tawnypelt asked me if I felt anything about Squirrelpaw. How on earth could __I have feelings for such an annoying, brattish, hyperactive girl like that? Anyway, I'm going to 18 in a few weeks, and she's only 13. It could never happen, right? Even if her fun is contagious, and she cheers us up when we're all down…well, all but Crowpaw, who just sits with his Walkman and plays Led Zeppelin cassettes all day._

_I think we're nearly at Land's End…at least that's what the road map tells me. I think it would help if Stormfur hadn't brought along the AA Road Atlas from 1984…still better than none. _

_I tried reprogramming the VCR that Squirrelpaw had managed to break last week…it exploded. Parts everywhere. I thought I had picked all of the parts up, but Tawnypelt found one of the knobs in the magazine rack. _

_But, as I finish this entry, I wonder if I really do like Squirrelpaw, or if it's something Tawnypelt is teasing me with. She does have pretty hair…but it can't happen! There's five and a half years between us, for StarClan's sake!_

_Goodnight,_

_Brambleclaw_

I stared at the picture for a while. The 'young' me and the 'old' me certainly shared appearances. I then looked at the picture of what, at least what the entry had outlined, must have been Feathertail. Her face was pretty, so no wonder my teenage self fell for her. But, although I would always love her, I still don't think that it would've worked out. And besides, if I hadn't met Leafpool, I wouldn't have two wonderful children and lovely family. That romance was behind me; I had moved on.

I then flicked through to another long entry near the end of the book:

_November 1__st__ 1990_

_I don't believe it. We really have to go to the Nuclear Crisis Meeting in New York? I've lost so much time with my studies…and I have stooped as low as drawing pictures of my friends in my notepad. Looking back at the pictures, I've noticed that I have drawn more pictures of Squirrelpaw than anyone else. That worries me. Do I really like her that much? I thought I hated her…everything I thought has just turned on its head. _

_We met this old lady who could speak more languages than a language interpreter, and she claimed to speak the word of StarClan. How can she? She doesn't even come from the same culture…but it's the only thing we have…_

_I accidentally walked in on Crowpaw and Feathertail kissing _ (I blushed in embarrassment despite the lack of people around me)_…eugh. But when I think about Squirrelpaw and I doing something similar, I don't feel disgusted. Strange. _

_We are going to drive to Heathrow Airport to catch the flight tomorrow morning, but we are staying at a hotel in Windsor for the night. Tawnypelt says that she's pleased that she can have a night outside of the Van for a change. I managed to book three two-man rooms…I just wonder what the sleeping arrangements will be…_

_I managed to my brick phone working again…and then it broke. How can Squirrelpaw not know that it is dangerous to play football inside? Now there is a massive circle imprint on the wall and my brick phone is now looking a lot like the VCR. _

_Goodnight,  
_

_Brambleclaw_

_**This is the human version of the sun-drown-place journey…**_I realised. _But why would anyone want to do that?_ _Why re-write history? Or is there something they didn't want us to know?_

I kept reading, entry after entry:

_November 2__nd__ 1990_

_Stormfur met a girl! Her name is Brook (but her culture gives her a load more middle names…on a letter the top bar would say: Miss B. W. S. F. Swim…). She spilt water all over him at mealtime, but it's obvious that Stormfur likes her. _

_Tawnypelt said that she would share a room with Stormfur so that the _lovebirds _could spend the night together. As if! As I write this, Squirrelflight has been flicking between all four channels (A/N: We only had 4 TV channels until 1997). That means a mix of Trevor McDonald, Richard Whiteley, Noel Edmonds and the Nine O'clock News every ten seconds. _

_Before that, Squirrelflight continued to call room service and ended ordering a large buffet of sandwiches, mini sausage rolls and chocolate éclairs. Next door, all I can hear is Crowpaw and Feathertail kissing and…doing what they are doing (I had suspicions…). Is everyone being so sure that the headcase and me are going to get together? Pfff…fat chance…I think…_

_Goodnight,_

_Brambleclaw_

-x-

_November 3__rd__ 1990_

_New York! Mmm…bagels! Lovely and warm. I currently am writing this as we sit in a restaurant down by Times Square. Today has been a day for sightseeing, so that we have a whole day to go to the Nuke talks. We went up in the crown of the Statue of Liberty, and Feathertail dropped her disposable camera. Luckily, a hot dog seller had caught it on their awning, so we managed to get it back. _

_We had lunch in a building I couldn't remember, but the views were stunning. I could see Brooklyn Bridge, Liberty Island, Broadway and the towering World Trade Centre. We were going to be meeting in the Chrysler Building tomorrow…I don't like lifts…_

_We are going to go to watch Joseph tonight. All that fuss over a coat? It's probably going to be boring…which is why I stocked up on American chocolate to munch through the whole thing. Why couldn't we go watch the NASCAR racing that was going on? Ugh…_

_To be honest, I'd rather go straight to bed right now than go to watch a musical. I just don't understand how we go in there and tell the big leaders what they have to do. After all, I'm just a university student…_

_Squirrelpaw has just chucked another scrunched up serviette at my head, which means she wants my attention again…I'm gonna finish this…_

_Goodnight,_

_Brambleclaw_

_-x-_

_November 4__th__ 1990_

_We did it! They listened! I don't know how it happened. Mushka and Yankee, the Soviet and US leaders, were both talking, and when I managed to intercept, they told me that they were contacted by the same spirits, and they listened! We have to get back to London soon, but we plan to have one more day of sightseeing and shopping before we leave. _

_Squirrelpaw was ecstatic after it; she almost fell down 79 floors of steps. Even Crowpaw had a small spring in his step. _

_To celebrate, I managed to get some tickets to watch the Yankees take on the 49'ers. I don't know the first thing about baseball; I just want one of those massive foam hands you get for $5. And the funky music…_

_It's at times like these that I feel like I'm 25, not 18. I feel like the people I've travelled all this way with not acquaintances, but life long friends. Especially Squirrelpaw. I feel oddly close to her, and it was really strange. I felt like I wanted be next to her all the time, despite her rather annoying attributes. I wanted be there for her, and that we would grow old together and have children and grandchildren. I knew it inside me. I just didn't know how to tell her…why would she want to be with an old codger like me? What do I have that some handsome boy at school doesn't? Surely she'd want him rather than me…I don't think I should chance it…_

_Thinking about what might happen if I did tell her just depresses me. She'll never fall for me…she's been annoying me all trip…_

_Anyway, goodnight._

_Brambleclaw_

_-x-_

_November 5__th__ 1990_

_I don't think I would ever not remember the 5__th__ November after today. We went to the Empire State Building and climbed to the top. The others left to go to the toilet, leaving Squirrelpaw and me by ourselves. But that's not the best bit! She told me that she really liked me and she kissed me. I'm still stunned. At the moment, Squirrelpaw is leant against me, watching me write this. I'm not sure how this relationship will work or even if this will happen at all ("Of course it will, silly-Billy!" says Squirrelpaw), but at the moment I could not give a damn. I love her, and we are alone in a hotel room in one of the most beautiful cities in the world. _

_We can't do anything, but that doesn't matter (at least we're more responsible than Crowpaw and Feathertail – how can Crowpaw even do anything like that when he's thirteen!) _(I was petrified at the thought!)_. Just thinking that I am spending a night with her makes me happy enough. _

_We're going home tomorrow, back to London. We can deliver the good news to Firestar, I can get back to university and everything will be back to normal. _

_We went shopping, and I bought Mother a cardigan and a photo album (I'm going to put loads of pictures in there for her to look at), I bought myself a New York guide book, a Statue of Liberty paperweight and, you guessed, a massive foam hand! I'm pretty chuffed. And my present to Squirrelpaw? This journal. There is nothing here that she wouldn't know about my early dislike for her…and I'm sure she'd like to know about me more. _

_Goodnight,_

_Brambleclaw._

_-x-_

_November 6__th__ 1990_

_I write tonight in deep grief. Feathertail…is dead. As much as I don't want to, I will tell you what happened._

_We were at the airport, sipping cappuccinos in a restaurant in departures. Nothing seemed wrong…not until we noticed that Crowpaw's bag was missing. Stormfur caught a glimpse of a man in a balaclava running away with it. Immediately, we ran after him, twisting through down floor after floor until we got down to the runway entrance. Feathertail managed to find the police and they started their car, chasing after him around the runway entrances. We managed to find another car and we chased after him as well. We managed to catch up with the thief, but the G-Forces were hurting Feathertail and she passed out in exhaustion. _

_The thief, who we found out later was over the drinking limit, was not particularly careful and couldn't see where he was going. Just as Feathertail aroused again, the thief was coming straight for the police car. It was a side-impact at 60mph; unluckily it was Feathertail's side. She was pronounced dead at 1440 at the scene. Her body was in a pretty bad state as it was. _

_Crowpaw is devastated – at time of writing he is still sobbing into the armchair he's sat in, more than six hours later. We are going to stay in New York tonight, but we will be heading back tomorrow morning. I feel sick, I couldn't eat when we went to KFC earlier. I've never seen Crowpaw so emotional, which makes me feel awful for the cantankerous headache that he was. You could understand why – we all knew at least one person in the group; he was all by himself. Feathertail brought him into our clique and made him one of us. Now he's all by himself again. Except he's not – he'll always have a place within us, not matter if Feathertail was here or not. _

_We lit a candle in the windowsill of our room for Feathertail, Crowpaw struck the match. He's going to be like that for a while…I'm just grateful that it wasn't Squirrelpaw. If I had lost her today…I didn't want to think about it. I wanted to leave Manhattan as quickly as I could – it held bad vibes, I just needed to get back to London. I wanted my life to be like it was when I left, except with my friends and Squirrelpaw part of it too. But I knew it couldn't. I knew that I was going to be constantly bugged for the rest of my life. _

_I'm so choked up at the moment…I need to go to sleep. I'll write tomorrow, I promise._

_Sincerely,_

_A bereaved Brambleclaw._

I sat there, still as a pencil, for about a minute. Bramblestar was a good mind reader, if these are his words, of course. He had summed up my journey pretty well, with those musings. I read the final entry at the back of the book:

_November 7__th__ 1990_

_We're back in London…but without Feathertail. It seems that her spirit will always lie in New York, never coming back with us. As long as she is in StarClan, I won't mind. _

_Firestar found Squirrelpaw with me today – I wasn't sure of his reaction, but he was relieved I had brought his daughter back safely. But I don't care what he thinks. I love her. So what?_

_London looks even prettier than it did when I left it. I guess it's just homesickness that makes me feel better here. When I got home this morning, Mum gave me a massive hug and made me a full English breakfast. She always knows when I need cheering up. She doesn't mind that I'm going out with Squirrelpaw, she knows we will be responsible. Only three more years… I showed her this journal, which she pored over with much interest. Her eyebrows rose in the meeting part of the journal, but she said she was very proud of what my friends and I did._

_I feel a little more peaceful within myself. I can get back to my studies and my degree. I can start my life with Squirrelpaw and my other friends by my side. I can get back to normality. Except my life from now on will be anything but._

_For the final time till I give you to Squirrelpaw,_

_Brambleclaw… xxx_

There was a picture of all six of us sat in the lounge area of the Van. It looked very different, with big black boxes for tellies, and the leather settees were instead filled with patterned sofas. Bramblestar was certainly much more fresh-faced then, and he had a much more styled haircut than before. Squirrelflight looked much more girlish in the picture, and her now flowing hair was put in a bun. Tawnypelt had the same rounded face as her brother, but the look she had was much more mysterious, rather than the open and honest Bramblestar. Stormfur and Feathertail had exactly the same looks, like their father, and the same light brown/grey hair. Then there was me, at the back with my Walkman in my ears. I looked grumpy, but then I supposed I was back then (Squirrelflight constantly told me I was even when we are humans).

I was quite shocked; everything was from either someone rather knowledgeable, or Bramblestar himself. I wondered if this was someone having a laugh, but the pictures enclosed looked very real. _You couldn't mock up a picture like that…_

So who did it? I was pretty sure it was StarClan, but what were they trying to tell us? That we should forget our history? That we should look further back into the history of humans before us? I hoped that Jayfeather would come home soon, so I could show him. But what would he think? Just a mock up, a hoax, a façade? _There's only one way to find out…(A/N – FIGHT! Don't worry if you don't get it…it's an English thing…)_

I decided to see if I could find any more things up in the attic that was about us in the past. I had only expected to find a couple more things, but I instead found boxes and boxes of things. I saw a trophy from Westminster School with Bramblestar's name engraved into it: No 1. 400m July 1987. Then I found a picture dated 16/8/2005: it was a photo of Leafpool and our three children, but I wasn't there. _Odd. They would have all been 11 on that day…why wasn't I there?_

Then, I found a relatively young Brambleclaw shaking the hand of Firestar, a plaque in his hand that I couldn't read. All of these things were starting to hurt my head, so I went down the stairs to sit. Picking up the phone, I dialled Jayfeather The phone took a while to dial, giving me more time to think about how I was going to ask him here for lunch (Jayfeather was always a busy man).

"Good morning, St. Thomas Hospital, Jayfeather speaking," came the tired voice from the other side of the phone.

"Hi, Jayfeather, it's me."

"What do you want, Dad?" he was obviously rather harassed at that time.

"I hate to ask, but do you think you'll be home for lunch?"

"Yeah, but why do you ask?" I heard the scribbling of a pen, so he was still busy.

"I found some stuff I'd like to show you, it's rather odd. And I think it's quite important as well, for some reason." _This sounds pathetic. _

"Well…I'll be there soon…" he was also rather puzzled. "Bye, Dad." He hung up the phone. Now all I had to do was wait.

-x-

"Dad, I'm home!" I heard my son come through the door and into the hallway. "What do you have to show me?"

"Be there in a second," I called back as I grabbed all of the things that I had found and ran down the stairs.

"Better be good, because I had a waiting list of six people I had to transfer to Willowshine," he grumbled, but then added, "Well, actually I don't mind, that headcase can deal with however many she wants to."

I entered the ground floor with the knick-knacks I had found.

"Is that it?" he looked sceptical, _who could blame him?_

"Look closer at this trophy," I urged.

"First Place, 400m 1987, Brambleclaw?" he looked back in confusion.

"And look at this picture," I passed to him. "It's dated your birthday eight years ago."

"But…it's only been six months since we transformed," he looked closer at the picture. "Are you sure this isn't a practical joke?"

"Positive," I was sure of it. "Read this journal. That's the weirdest thing." Jayfeather walked over to the armchair next to the one I was sitting in and started to read the journal. It took him about fifteen minutes to read all the parts I had Post-It™ Noted, his faced growing more and more confused as he read on.

"But that sounds like a human version of your journey," he wondered aloud when he had finished.

"That's what I thought," I said. "It's not even made up, that's a journey that actually happened in our life, our cat life. But who would do such a thing? Why re-write history?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I can ask StarClan now, if you want."

"That would be great, thanks," I was grateful for his help. My son always had strange connections, but I always thought he had a destiny unlike no other. Jayfeather got up and disappeared upstairs. I waited eagerly for his return.

-JAYFEATHER PoV-

The things that my father had found astounded me. I felt like I should have recalled many of the memories that were locked inside those knick-knacks, but they didn't have a place in my mind. Opening the bedroom door I led on my bed and began to fall into a slumber.

I opened my eyes to bright lights and bustling voices. Getting up, I looked around in confusion, I realised I was sat at the front of a rather large resort park. I looked around for someone I recognised, but it was people who I had never managed to see in their human form. Just then, I felt a tap of a walking stick on my head. Looking back in anger, I saw Yellowfang.

"What in the name of StarClan are you doing outside the gates, Jayfeather?" she grumbled.

"Gates? What have you done with StarClan?" I gasped in horror.

"We built a massive complex," she replied nonchalantly. "We can't meet as humans around a pond. We need a real place to meet. So we built a business park, resort, spa and Jacuzzi centre. And it has a gateway into your world through the font of Westminster Abbey. If we've been good people down there, how can you expect us to watch over you on uncomfortable and frankly lame grass?"

"But isn't this ground holy?" I tried reasoning with the spirit.

"It was, but then we got the builders to fill them all in," Yellowfang twitched her nose. "Look, what did you want? I was tanning nicely by the pool before I got wind of you being here!"

"I want to ask you something," I started. "Can you bring Spottedleaf, Firestar and Bluestar with you?"

"Whatever, your Majesty," she sniffed and we walked into the reception area. There were many different coloured fountains and the floor was varnished to the point that you felt you were in a house of mirrors. The floor itself was chequerboard-pattered all the way down the steps. "We have the business suites up there." She pointed to a sign that said 'Fourtrees Meeting Rooms 1-7' and we followed the arrows. I could see the silhouettes of gatherers in these rooms, probably ancestors meeting about their relatives or other living people that needed to contact them. "I think this one's free until three. You wait here while I get those three." I sat in the meeting room, which had very formal swivel chairs and a glass table. There were places for drinks around the table, carved intricately into the glass itself. As I sat down, there was action by the door.

"Hey, it's Jayfeather!" Granddad entered the room with a wispy blue-grey haired woman and a dappled haired young woman, with Yellowfang at the back. "What did you want to talk to us about?"

"You know my father, right?" I started.

"How could we not," Yellowfang spat but was hit in the side by who I presumed to be Spottedleaf.

"He went up into our attic, and found a journal, a trophy and a picture. On further inspection, he noticed that it was us in our younger days. But we weren't even human, then. There's a picture of my siblings and I, dated 16th August 2005. That's over seven years before the Transformation. Can you explain?"

"We don't know anything!" Spottedleaf, Yellowfang and the woman I presumed to be Bluestar said a bit too quickly.

"Hang on," Granddad led across the table. "So you mean to say someone tried to re-write history?"

"That's what the journal was saying," I told him. Turning back to the women, I asked, "Are you sure that you don't know anything about it? Because if you can't or won't tell me, I'll find out myself."

"We don't know anything," Bluestar rushed. The two medicine cats nodded with their ex-leader.

"Well, if you're sure," I mumbled. I didn't believe them for a second, but I decided not to make a song and dance of it until I had sufficient evidence. "Thanks for meeting me." I let myself out. Walking out of the corridor and out of the lobby, I began to think that StarClan were not the wisest spirits. They had started to let us down before the Hollyleaf Gathering, and now they were starting to become bystanders rather than active spirits. Despite the peace that was filling the country at the moment, I had a horrible feeling that it was about to change. A war was coming, I knew it. It could be tomorrow, it could be in a few years, but nothing could remain peaceful forever. The storm could be about to break.

**We'll find out who you voted for next chapter!**

**Review (please! I promise it will be worth your while!)**

***hugs reviewers***

**Regards, **

**Leo.**

**PS – 6,500 words. Phew!**

**PPS – Please keep sending suggestions for Nuke Oneshots!**

**PPPS – I have updated my SpongeBob fic! If you follow it, or you like SpongeBob, head to the fic through my profile page!**


	29. Author's Note

**Okay, I know I haven't updated. And I'm really sorry. Now, what do you want me to do?**

**continue the story, and make it even more boring than it already is**

**or**

**tell you the results of the election and skip to the climax?**

**You tell me, please. That's if I have any readers left. If I do, then thank you. It means a lot that you have stayed with me all this time. **

**Sincere apologies,**

**Leo. **


	30. It's Partay Time, Leave the Penguins Out

**Nuke Warriors is back! :) I'm sorry about the Author's Note yesterday – most people want me to continue, and I think I'll follow your advice. But I think we'll ditch Crowfeather for a while and follow Tigerheart – people liked my switch to his goings-on when I did it last.**

**A few days ago, while I was just searching through my bio, I found my first story – A Different Prophecy. Does anyone want me to continue that, or shall we admit that that story is dead in the water?**

**Now, onto the responses from Chapter 26:**

**LittleSpark – Hmmm, definitely strange.**

**Rubyblaze – I'm just trying to think of scenarios that I can make the story not boring with. **

**Wildhead of Winter Park – Believe it or not, the sun does shine on the UK. Just not now. :-(**

**Wildwaters – Have I made it too obvious?**

**LegendaryHero: My writing was definitely starting to wane in quality by that chapter. To be honest, my life has been just too hectic to sit down and churn out a good chapter. As long as it isn't going to be too confusing, that's okay. I just hope the conflict that I am about to stir up will repair some of the parts that are broken with this story – and regain my fanbase again. I've gone down from 11 reviews to 5 per chapter. Oh well, I'll keep writing for my loyal ones. :D**

**Wildheart: Fingers crossed, indeed. And why don't you just order SkyClan's Destiny from Amazon? Warriors aren't published here in the UK, so at least you can buy some of the books in your bookshops! **

**Tanglestalker: Good or bad?**

**Darkness of the Eclipse: At least I still have some style left. **

**Lolcatsrule: Ditto. P:**

**Tigerheart PoV – Have fun reading…**

**Signed,**

**Leo**

**Chapter 27 – It's Time To Partay…Just Keep the Penguins Out!**

-IN STARCLAN-

"He knows!" Yellowfang cried. "He knows our plan failed!"

"Well, if Spottedleaf hadn't completely mucked it up…" Bluestar sneered as she downed the rest of her cocktail.

"You know that wasn't my fault!" she shot back. "We had no time, and it wasn't like God was particularly welcome to the idea!"

"Well whatever's done, is done," Yellowfang growled. "What do we do now?"

"Should we have another go at trying to wipe their memories again?" Bluestar was still shooting daggers at the dapple-haired young woman.

"No!" Spottedleaf gasped. "That was what brought us into the mess in the first place! We'll just have to leave it be."

"But Jayfeather is already losing faith in us – he'll tell his traitorous father about what he thinks we're up to, and then he'll broadcast it to the entire nation!" Bluestar chucked her pens across the table in furious anger. "Jayfeather is a nosy little brat, who will one day find himself in bother he can't get out of."

"Remember he is one of the Three," Yellowfang pointed out. "Should we tell him which one is the One yet?"

"No," Spottedleaf dismissed the thought with her hands. "There's peace at the moment in England, there's no need to rush anything. Jayfeather will find out in his own time."

"Well his time is much longer than our time, and I'm not prepared to wait much longer for him to get his backside in gear," Bluestar got up and left the meeting room. "I'm going back to the salsa class…"

"Oh dear," Spottedleaf buried her face in her hands. "I knew it was a bad idea, but did she listen? No." She sighed heavily and looked at Yellowfang curiously. "Where did Firestar go?"

"He's right ther-" She stopped when she noticed he _wasn't._ In his place was a note which read – _Pathetic. _

-x-

"Mum, I'm home!" I called into the empty house, Sneezepaw, Sedgepaw and Swallowpaw following me and shutting the door behind them. No-one answered, so we just walked into the living room and sat down. "Have you got all your night time stuff?"

"I don't," Sedgepaw got up. "I'll go later when everybody has come."

"I think Redpaw got off because he still had to persuade his mum to let him come," Sneezepaw laughed as he picked up the _Afternoon Standard_ beside him. "Historians think they've found descendants of the Royal Family – a postman and his brother in Blackpool."

"Very majestic," I commented drily as I walked out of the room to get some lemonade.

"Well, they've searched through mountains of records and certificates and they believe they've found the new King of Britain – Henry IX."

"It's just a title," Sedgepaw said. "Pointless really, they don't have much power, except to call a war, or to overrule Parliament and do absolutely anything they wanted and…" she trailed off and looked to the floor. Sneezepaw laughed in silly little fits – most like the quirky boy.

"So he's got the most power in Britain, to sum all that up," he guffawed. "Anyway, what's the plan for tonight?"

"We'll have a free house tonight, since everyone is either attending the Election Results Programme or are part of the production team, so I say we have a big sleepover tonight and watch the results. They won't be back home until 8 o'clock tomorrow morning so we can do and go where we please. Now where is Redpaw? He said he'd be here by now…"

Redpaw had still not managed to patch things up with Dawnpelt. No amount of persuading and prodding was going to crush my sister. She was much like my mother, an indestructible torpedo who wasn't going to back down from even a hydrogen bomb. Things had been going pretty well with Swallowpaw, and everything was going perfectly – too perfectly. We hadn't squabbled once since we got together, and it just seemed too perfect. Sneezepaw had threatened to walk out on Sedgepaw a couple of times, but that was really because we let him have too much Red Bull and ended up telling Sedgepaw that she had a really large –

"Tigerheart, I'm here!" Redpaw's loud voice came from the other side of the door. I opened the door, my hands full with lemonade. I nearly dropped it on the floor when I saw the amount of stuff he brought with him. He had brought two suitcases, a big pile of board games in a trailer, stacks of DVDs and CDs and a dozen red roses in a porcelain vase.

"I do hope those flowers aren't for me," I sneezed to the side. "I don't want you to hit on me this early in the party. I presume those are for my sister."

"Of course," he sighed. "Where is she? I thought she came on the bus with us back home."

"No, I haven't seen her since lunchtime – she seems to spend a lot of the time by the bike sheds quite a lot these days." My mind stroke a light in my thoughts – the cliché was that kids snog behind the bike sheds. Surely she hasn't…

As soon as I had thought that through, the door clicked and swung open. There stood Dawnpelt and a relative tall boy, who I recognised as Sherbert from Soho house. Everybody just stared in confusion.

"Oh, haven't you met my new boyfriend?" she asked innocently. "This is Sherbert. You know, the kid in our German class, Sedgepaw?"

Redpaw dumped his stuff in the corridor and run upstairs, presumably to go to the balcony – the place we always went to if we were upset.

"What's wrong with him?" my sister asked the rest of us. "What?" We just stared at her mutinously as she understood our anger. "He needs to let go of the past – he's been through so many break-ups and dumpings I'm surprised he still finds break-ups emotional."

"That's not the point," Sedgepaw pointed out, her eyes narrowed in disgust. "He did actually have feelings for you, and he knew that you did too. But you're just rejecting him out spite. He won't be there forever, you know."

"You…have feelings for another guy?" Sherbert looked distressed. "After all I've done for you!"

"What, you gave me a bite of your chocolate digestive?" she rebuked, but she looked frustrated rather than heart-broken.

"Well, if that's what you think of me, I guess I'll go find another sweetheart I can give my chocolaty savoury snakes to." And with that he slammed the door and left. The rest of us stifled a giggle as the silence set in.

"Oh thanks a lot," Dawnpelt shouted. "Now you've lost me my boyfriend."

"Well, it just seems to me that you were using him to get back at Redpaw. And I thought that sort of thing was _sick._" I pointed it out smugly.

"Well…he deserved it. I was only making a point. He does it for fun." She picked up her schoolbag and hauled it on her back. "I'm sure he'll want to come back to us soon."

"Don't be so sure," Sneezepaw warned. "You'll lose him – I wouldn't be surprised if you've lost him already. I'm gonna go up and see him."

"I follow you," I called as I followed my blond-haired friend up the stairs. The sniffling was audible from even the ground floor. I felt sorry for the red-haired Romeo. Although he did a lot of skipping around girls, I think he had finally found someone he could settle down with. Dawnpelt was actually completely out of order – she was too much like Mum. I knew she would never, ever get back together with Dad again. No matter how much begging would get them back together, but that was okay. My father wasn't the nicest of chaps.

We finally got to the top of the stairs and onto the main balcony, where Redpaw was looking out to the swarming metropolis below him whilst fingering around a red rose.

"She dumped her 'boyfriend'," Sneezepew screwed up his nose at disgust with his quotation marks. "You'd be proud – it was hilarious."

"That's it though," Redpaw didn't look up. "I'm probably one in a very long line of potentials who didn't get through to the next round. We didn't get anywhere, to be honest."

"Well it's up to you if you want to stay with her or not," I laid down the ultimatum. "But don't expect her to hang around long. She's already got many boys on her followers list."

"Do you think I should bother?" he asked.

"Of course, that's if you still have any sort of feeling for her?" Sneezepaw encouraged him.

"Well, obviously, but how do I tell her?" he shook his head.

"You know what to say, you just need to say it from the heart," Sedgepaw walked up to us. "She'll understand. She may be tough, but she does have a soft side to her."

"I will do, and I won't need this rose either," and with that he threw it off the balcony. However, to a watching Dawnpelt from her bedroom window, Redpaw sent off the worst message possible, and sent his love into tears. Who said love was easy?

-x-

After a wonderful pizza dinner, and many games of Monopoly (in which Sneezepaw cheated six times), the Election Results Show was about to start. Settling down with popcorn, drink and Pringles, we turned the TV and started to watch.

"The polling stations will close any second now – then the teams of counters will count your votes and send us your results – we expect a result around midnight." Crowfeather was outside the House of Commons in a massive temporary studio, with masses of audiences behind him. He looked up to Big Ben; it's huge, illuminated faces ready to strike ten o'clock. Suddenly, the massive bells inside sounded the four quarter bells tunefully, and then after much silence…BONG.

"That's it, folks, now it's just a case of counting all your votes…" I started to ignore most of the stuff he was saying. I hoped Bramblestar was going to win – if he couldn't be our headmaster, he had to be our Prime Minister. And anyway, even if he didn't win, we'd still have a massive party.

Sneezepaw was snoozing with Sedgepaw on the other settee, and Redpaw was intently watching the television, so I decided to go have a nose around the house. I decided to leave Dawnpelt alone, since she hadn't come out of her room in over six hours, and she looked as though she needed her space. Instead, I went into the attic. It was rather eerie up there, but my curiosity took over from me, eager to look through the knick-knacks spread everywhere.

I picked up one letter that was in a box filled with mementos and pictures:

_24__th__ March 2004_

_To my dearest Crowfeather,_

_I still miss you. Every day. This house is too big when it's just me around. But I couldn't live with a cheater for much longer. How dare you go off with her? I don't give a monkeys if you were young and stupid – you were 18! We were together, we had three beautiful children together, a wonderful, prosperous family and you went and had a bit of fun with Nightcloud? _

_You now have a fourth child – Breezepaw, who I don't mind saying is the most obnoxious little moron I have ever seen. And I thought Jaypaw was a headache. I don't see any incentive to cheat on me. I really don't. I thought we were happy, we were going to get married. Thank StarClan we didn't. Otherwise there would be so much paperwork to deal with._

_But you've damaged your kids' lives forever. They won't have a father anymore (no one could ever replace you in my life), and now I'm on my own. Yes, I have Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, but we were together forever. Or so I thought. _

_It's odd, because I still want you in my life. I still want you to hog the bed all night so I'm hanging off the side, I still want you to make a lasagne and then spill it all over me. I still want you to go out in the garden in the rain, and then bring in all the mud. I still want you to fill my work inbox with silly love notes. But you're not the same Crowfeather anymore. You stay out until unsociable o'clock, stink of drink, and get in completely the wrong crowds. I don't recognise you anymore. _

_You can still see your children – I can't stop you. But don't expect us to get back together again – you've blown your chance and you aren't getting it back. I just hope you and the tart are very happy together. _

_Goodbye,_

_Leafpool_

2004? This is nine years ago! It can't be right…weren't we still cats then? I then found another letter next to it.

_June 24__th__ 1993_

_Hi Crowpaw! I keep seeing you looking at my sister like that! Well, she wants to meet you. I'm surprised you haven't got another girlfriend yet…it's been three years since the…yeah, well she wants to meet you. _

_I've arranged for you to meet near 'the Spot'. You know, the one down by the mobile classrooms. Just meet her there at one, you silly thing. And don't bring your Walkman. Because otherwise you'll hear a lot from me. _

_Be there, OR ELSE!_

_Squirrelpaw. _

Squirrelpaw wrote this? I thought we didn't exist then. I thought we were cats. SThey used to go the same place we do? My mind was a blur with all sorts of thoughts. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come on, Tigerheart, or you'll miss the results!" Sneezepaw said with Sedgepaw giggling outside. "What were you doing?"

"It doesn't matter," I replied quickly. "Let's go."

-x-

"The results are in…the podiums will show who's in which position. Now in equal last is…." Crowfeather let the silence drag on _way_ too much. We were all waiting with baited breath. _Bramblestar can't come last…_

Suddenly, Cola, Vauxhall, Rocky and Onestar all rose into the air, but only very slightly. We laughed, although I was quite surprised Cola didn't do very well – I was sure the young of the country were going to vote him in.

"Next, is…" more silence, and then calls of different leaders filled the air. We all whispered, "Come on Bramblestar, come on Bramblestar…" Just then, Blackstar shot up in the air, slightly above the last people.

_Bramblestar's closer…_

"In joint third…" the drumroll was getting ever more agonising. I just wanted to know who it was and done with it. Mistystar, Stoneteller and the empty space for the BDP rose into the air. Stoneteller's however, launched a bit too fast, and he was shot into the air and fell onto the ground. It provided a funny spectacle for us, but I bet he didn't feel too good.

_Bramblestar's nearly there!_

"It's just Leafstar and her SkyClan Party, or Bramblestar and his ThunderClan party. In second is…" Nearly a minute ticked by until…Leafstar shot into the air! Bramblestar had won the election!

"Yes!" we all shouted, and the crowd were the same, confetti and tickertape falling on my uncle. The crowd went nuts, and we fired party poppers and balloons went everywhere. We turned the TV off and turned the music on, and all the disco balls came flashing on. We quickly laid out all the food quickly, because we knew that if Bramblestar had won the election, he'd be coming right back to party here with us. It only took ten minutes until Flametail came in.

"They're all coming home now…Squirrelflight's a tad drunk, so I think Pricklekit and Scorchkit will be staying with Sandstorm tonight." Flametail went upstairs to get changed. A couple of moments, the whole lot came in, Squirrelflight looking slightly delirious, but still merry.

"You made this for us?" she squeaked as she put her handbag down on the table. "You are such lovely kids." She flopped down on the settee.

"Thank StarClan there isn't school tomorrow," I commented to Sneezepaw.

"Yeah, I don't think I can sleep anyway. Hey, look, it's Dawnpelt!" Sure enough, my sister was trudging down the stairs in her nightgown, looking disgruntled to say the least.

"Could you keep the noise down?" she shouted irritably. "I'm trying to get some sleep!"

"Dawnpelt!" Redpaw got up and followed her. The party started to fall silent. Dawnpelt, however, didn't want any of it and started to run back up the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Redpaw followed her.

"Like you care!" she spat and turned back to the stairs.

"Of course I do!" he shouted back. He lowered his voice and added, "You mean everything to me."

"Of course," her voice softened, but then hardened again, "So why did you throw that rose to the ground?"

"Because I wanted to prove that I could ask you out without anything else," he looked down to his feet. "I need you, Dawnpelt."

"You want me as much as you want diarrhoea, Redpaw," she sniffed. "You just want to pull as many girls as you can so you can get into the 'it' crowd. Well, you won't get me, no matter how hard you try. So leave me alone. Leave now. Because I would sooner kiss the radio than kiss you. Goodbye!" Everyone gasped and Redpaw collapsed on the floor. As soon as he regained consciousness, he ran out of the room and through the front door. He was completely crushed. Soon enough, the party restarted again, but we weren't in the mood. We went to my bedroom where my friends and I slept with worry. Dawnpelt needed to calm down, but she would be hard to crack.

-BRAMBLESTAR PoV-

I woke up early on Friday morning by the obnoxiously loud alarm clock.

"Good morning, London!" greeted Hussar on the Breakfast show. "Do you know what's different about today?"

"Tell me, Hussar," replied Tammay, his co-host.

"We have a new Prime Minister!" he shouted at the top of his voice. With a lazy swing of my arm, I hit the snooze button on the radio and curled back up into slumber. _I deserve an extra hour in bed, right?_

"Good morning, Mr Prime Minister," Squirrelflight sat up in bed beside me.

"Uhh…do I have to get up now? I need a rest…" I sounded like Tigerheart.

"Yes! You have to be outside No 10 at eight o'clock for your photo shoot going into Downing Street for the first time. Now, I'll call you when breakfast is ready." Squirrelflight put her dressing gown on and left the room. _Oh well. At least all of this was worth it in the end. _Today was going to be another hectic day, but I wouldn't want it any other way.

**That's Chapter 27! :) I hope it's okay…I will hopefully be updating with Chapter 28 soon. Which is where the fun climax starts! :)**

**Remember to review! :)**

**Leo.**


	31. Week From Hell

**Chapter 28 of NWW. When I uploaded C27 last Sunday, you lot scared me big time. On my first night of a fresh update, I got three reviews. Three. And you played me good, didn't ya. Making me think that everyone gave up on my story by waiting a couple of days till you reviewed. Dang, you're good… :)**

**The climax begins today, and will last for the next six/seven chapters until we get to the epilogue of Book 1 and onto Book 2 (a mammoth task since I will have soooooooooooooooo many exams next academic year…dang UK education systems…), which will be much faster paced, I can (hopefully) guarantee. **

**LittleSpark: For once, not much. :)**

**Legendary Hero: Some of them will merge. I would Bramblestar and StarClan will be the two main plots of the story, whilst Redpaw/Dawnpelt will take a back seat and will persist in the background (remember they fought because Redpaw asked her out whilst still dating the 'tart', Ginger?). **

**Wildheart: 1) It's this really complicated thing – Borders sold them up to New Prophecy, but after that it was Amazon ahoy. 2) Woop 3) The readers voted and SkyClan were one vote behind ThunderClan. 4) I haven't worked it out and it won't be like that for long. :D 5) Well I am, so there. 6) A good addiction, as long as you still do well in school! 7) Yay Firestar! :)**

**Rubyblaze: I'm not like Dewfrost (a favourite author of mine who 'died' years ago…)**

**Laughing Rain: YAY, I wondered where you'd got to. I missed you deeply, my chief reviewer. Well, chapters are (and will begin to) getting shorter. **

**Wildhead: I replied to your message. Of course I had to! Where would the story go? :)**

**Darkness of the Eclipse: Another who hasn't been around for a while? Welcome back! :)**

**Bramblestar ahoy! :) See you on the other side of the story!**

**Signed,**

**Leo**

**PS – Look out for the new oneshot series! :)**

**Chapter 28 – Week from Hell Part I**

The engine roared as I backed out of the garage and onto Westbourne Grove, the hot sticky May air heating up the leather seats so it felt like Death Valley in a car. As much as last night was the best night in my life, I felt groggy and sick as I drove through the twisting London backstreets and onto the A40 into central London. The press was most certainly going to be queuing inside the gates of Downing Street, harrying for my every word. I didn't mind Crowfeather interviewing me, but with the rest of the media there, I wouldn't get a word in edgeways.

Still, I couldn't be more pleased with the result. The whole hype about the BDP turned into mush, and Leafstar, the Opposition Party leader, wouldn't be much competition. I still needed to find people for my Cabinet, but that could be sorted out later – all that mattered was that the right result came out on the night.

The streets looked pretty normal despite the massive partisan crowds that lined the streets in Westminster the night before. However, as I turned into Parliament Square, the streets looked far from normal (besides the massive stage and platforms). Protestors lined the streets, armies of them marching down in front of the entrance of the House of Commons and up toward Whitehall. Upon closer inspection, I saw BDP slogans and logos plastered all over the picket signs.

_I guess I spoke too soon, _I sighed to myself as the policemen opened the doors that guarded Downing Street from the rest of the public. I couldn't spot Crowfeather in the crowd, but then immediately remembered he would be broadcasting the Breakfast News at the time. Sighing again, I got out onto the plinth in the middle, trying to think of the shortest and most concise speech I could think of.

"Er…" I searched for something to say, the dozens of journalists in front of me leant forward, hungry for a silly mistake from me. "The result went the right way last night, and now I am going to meet the team in No 10 for this term. If you'll excuse me…" I walked with purpose off the plinth, the door swinging open quickly. As soon as I closed the door behind me, the media burst into a flurry of activity, phone ringtones going off and people tapping into keypads. Straightening myself up I walked into the hallway of my new home/office, my secretaries and officers lined up.

"Right," I addressed the group. "Let's acquaint ourselves, shall we?"

"My name is Tessie, Tessie Gringall," a tall reedy woman shook my hand. I raised my eyebrows at the second name, but dismissed it as a poor name that her old owners gave her in cat form. "I will be your Head Secretary. This is your whole office."

"I'm Reg Carmé," a well dressed man with a slight Belgian accent shook my hand. "I am the Vice Head Secretary."

"I am Suzannah Morley," another well dressed woman shook my hand, her blonde hair tied back in a knot. "I am Carmé's assistant, and also Head Secretary to the Economy and Education Ministers."

I moved down the line to a man in a swanky brown and green-chequered suit, and a blue beret. "I am Vivo Equasolini, the Head Secretary to the Arts and Culture Minister. I am also Suzannah's assistant."

"My name is…" the next woman fainted as I went to shake her hand.

Mr Equasolini went to pick her up, his face straining, "she's Laurie Driver. HS to the Minister of Transport and Foreign Affairs and my assistant...she's a bit shy…" he looked around to everyone else who was staring at Laurie. "I can't pick her up by myself…I don't do picking up…"

Ignoring him, I moved onto the last woman – someone who looked like she had just got out of bed after a very disturbing dream.

"I'm Regina Jones, I'm…" I interrupted her.

"Let me guess, you're the Minister for the Military and the Media and you're Ms Driver's assistant?" I guessed.

"No, I'm just your cleaner," she worked the floor in slightly with her small foot. "The Minister for the Military will be here soon."

"I'm here," a familiar voice came from the front door. It was Lionblaze.

"What on earth are you doing here?" I asked faintly.

"I'm your Minister for the Military, and Heathertail is your Minister for the Media." He looked harassed and worried. "Those journos are waiting for you to come back out…and don't forget those protestors."

"I thought you were in training for the Army," I still couldn't believe he was here.

"Meh, you need a Cabinet, and an oak one won't cut it," he walked up and shook my hand. "Heathertail will be here soon, she's just on the phone to the news broadcasters to get those reporters off of your drive."

I smiled for the first time since I got in the car, and beckoned Lionblaze to follow. "You all have jobs to do," I addressed the rest of the group, "let's all crack on." The group nodded and went their separate ways.

"I need to find a Cabinet, and fast," I had just realised how much trouble I would get into if I didn't form a proper government soon. "Do you know if anyone wants to be part of this?"

"Nope," he confessed as we sat down in the big meeting room. "You're going to have to find them as quick as you can, before any parties can try and burst your bubble."

"That's what I'm worried about," I admitted. "And judging by the queues of people outside, the BDP certainly has followers. The last thing we need is a revolution."

"We need to head over to the Houses of Parliament – we are having our first meeting in half an hour, but how do we get out?"

-x-

"I didn't know there _was_ a back way to this house," I was impressed with Lionblaze's quick thinking. "Are you sure we won't be seen?"

"Of course not," he assured me. "They're too focussed on out there." However it didn't take long until our cover was blown by an Irish tourist shouting my name.

"Leg it!" I screamed. Suddenly, hoards of protestors descended on us, closing in on us at the front of the pack. Just then, a car roared behind me.

"Need a lift, sir?" It was Farthing. Breathing a sigh of relief, Lionblaze and I jumped in and we sped down towards Trafalgar Square.

"They're still keeping up with us," I watched them from the wing mirror. "Shake 'em off!"

"Right on it, sir," he did a 360 and sped down towards the West End, theatres and shops flying past the windows as we drove through Shaftsbury Avenue and up to Tottenham Court Road. Protestors were running through any old backstreet through Chinatown, catching up with us and coming through all the nooks and crannies we could drive down. "Forget it, let's just head back to Parliament and rush in before they eat us!" I screeched to Farthing who was concentrating on dodging all of the oncoming traffic.

London life flew by as we struggled to keep our stomachs in our bodies. Protestors were still everywhere, running and trying to climb on the car but missing. But then…

"Red light!" I gasped. They were closing in on us…I hardly spent an hour in office and I was going to die. Silently willing the lights to change, I pressed the locks on all the doors. Suddenly, Farthing pulled out on to the other side of the road and sped down towards the centre of London.

"What are you doing? This isn't America!" I slunk back in my seat in terror. This was worse than any rollercoaster that I'd been on.

"Ah, but my time as Firestar's Aide taught me a few things," he chuckled and carried on tearing tarmac down the road.

"What? Like how to commit suicide?" Lionblaze was tugging at his seatbelt in hope that it would work if it came to it.

"If that's what you call it," Farthing kept smiling as we screeched down St George's St and down in Parliament Square again. There were even more protestors than before, but Farthing just kept on driving, and protestors got out of the way. We quickly got in the gate and we were shut away from the protestors. I was safe…for now.

"Let's just get to that meeting," I sighed briefly and strode to the meeting room. The room was already busy when I entered, the green seats covered by black suits. But as soon as I entered, the room burst into rapturous applause. Smiling again, I took up my position at the lectern and spoke into the microphone.

"Thank you everybody," I spoke calmly, but my frayed hair and my expression showed what a rough morning I had had. "How are you all doing?" The room responded with an incoherent murmur. "Well, I would like to introduce you to a new member of my Cabinet : Lionblaze, my Minister for the Military." The MPs clapped politely until I continued. "I would like to get the elephant out of the room now, before we begin properly. Where is the leader of the BDP?"

Silence ensued until a woman put her hand up, "I am the Grand Master-"

Everyone gasped. But she hadn't finished.

"As I was saying," she glared at the audience. "I am the Grand Master's PA. I will represent him while he's…on duty."

"Well, could you tell him or her to get those protestors off my back?" I responded. "I can't go five yards without one trying to kill me."

"They are no responsibility of ours," she said coolly. "You're the Prime Minister – you have to deal with them." I physically felt smaller after that. Today was going to be a long day.

-x-

"Scorchkit's got chickenpox," Squirrelflight sighed on the other end of the phone. "We're going to have to quarantine him in his room – Pricklekit's already wailing for his brother. When are you coming home?"

"As soon as possible – and when I get home, can we not mention work at all today?" Without waiting for a reply, I ended the call and entered the reception area. The rest of the meeting was incredibly awkward, and I was still incredibly curious and frightened to find out who the BDP was represented by. But now it was lunch-time, which unfortunately meant that I had to go back outside again. But I couldn't go running forever – even if they had been trying to stab me. I took a deep breath and walked out of the security gate at the exit.

"Oi, he's back out again!" shouted one chubby man with a huge sign. I just kept walking, pretending that I didn't care, but inside I was confused. Surely if this many people wanted 'Grand Master' in, they would have voted for him? He didn't win many seats last night – that was certain. Why would they want to get rid of democracy, anyway? It would have been democracy that would have got them in, had it not been for lack of voters.

The protestors this time just jeered me; there were plenty enough people lining the streets getting the message across. There were still protestors jeering me by the time I got to Cinderheart's café. She was cleaning tables outside when she saw me.

"Don't worry, I've refused to let in protestors today," she rushed me inside. "They're blocking the entrance – how am I supposed to attract customers when Mr Big-Butt is marching right outside my door?"

"Sorry," I apologised.

"Blame democracy, not yourself. We're all proud of you, no matter what happens. So, what can I get you?" She got out her pad and pen.

"The normal Ham & Cheese Toasty, please," I slumped back in my chair. "Did you hear Scorchkit's got chickenpox?"

"Leafpool's round there now, making sure he's isolated so we don't all get it. Jayfeather was _way_ too busy to come." She sighed again. "He's always busy these days…"

"I'm sure there are loads of sick people at the moment," I sincerely wanted that not to be the case – a pandemic was the last thing we needed.

"No, he just seems…distant at the moment," she ripped the order off of the pad and placed it on the order holder. "Like he's too busy to forget about work when he comes home."

"Why don't you ask him to take a day off, or change his shifts or something?" I suggested, suddenly realising my job would be stressful on Squirrelflight too.

"I've asked, but he's always says he has a meeting or he has to stay longer hours," she looked down at the floor. "I'm beginning to think he doesn't want to be with me anymore."

"No! You know what an insensitive little thing he is! He loves you, I'm sure he wants you – he wouldn't have gotten back together with you otherwise. You need to confront him, and ask him outright. You don't want to turn into Squirrelflight and I when we're angry. And if he doesn't want to be with you, then you're still welcome under our roof – you're practically family to all of us, and there's plenty enough rooms to go around."

"Thanks, Bramblestar," she smiled, "I just hope it doesn't come down to that…here's your toasty." And with that, she left me alone._ Why can't anyone love each other?_

-x-

"I'm home, everyone," I trudged through the door and into the hallway. "If you want to know about my first day, it was awful. That's all I'm saying on the subject."

"And that's all we're asking," Squirrelflight came down the stairs. "Scorchkit won't stop itching – he's in his room, we have to keep him there since it's highly contagious at the moment."

"I'm gonna go watch the news," I put my briefcase on the floor and walked into the living room. "Let's see what the media have to say about me today…" I switched the television on and turned on the BBC.

"Our top story tonight," I fell back into the chair in confusion – it was not Crowfeather who was presenting, but Seville, the hapless and annoying replacement whilst Crowfeather was touring with us. _Is it because they know I live with him and his family?_ Seville carried on, "Bramblestar starts on wrong foot: New PM shuns reporters and injures protestors. Forty injured and four serious after a high-speed chase through the West End…" the sound drifted out. They were showing images of the chase through London – these were taken completely out of context! I needed to crack down on these, and quickly.

Picking up the phone, I rang Heathertail's office quickly, "Hello?" came the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hi, Ms Gringall," I spoke quickly. "Do you think you could connect me to Heathertail please?"

"Of course, sir," she said in her silky voice and ended her side of the call. Cue Greensleaves. The most annoying tune anyone can listen to on the phone. After a minute and a half, the music finally stopped.

"Bramblestar? I thought you went home," Heathertail finally came on the other end of the phone.

"I am home, but have you seen the news?"

"No, I'm still at work, making sure that the papers won't say anything unfounded tomorrow," she yawned.

"While you were doing that, the BBC have done exactly that – I need you to have a word with the Head of News there. They've taken the chase through the West End and blown it completely the way the BDP wanted it to. If you ask me, I think they're even starting to lean towards them. No wonder they finished the election programme early last night."

"Will do, Bramblestar," she replied.

"Just make sure you do it delicately – if you overreact they'll blow that out of proportion as well. See you back home." I put the phone down and buried my face in my hands. _I know I said I didn't care if it was hectic – but can we just scratch that. I do care…_

Behind me, Crowfeather walked through the door and dumped his briefcase next to mine. He looked as harassed as me, and looked incredibly tired when he came in.

"What's happened to you?" I asked, moving over on the settee to make room for him.

"I've been sacked from the BBC," he explained dully. "They were worried that I was going to slant towards you, and they don't want that image."

"I'm sorry," _That's two lives I've hindered today._

"No, it's alright. 3TV noticed and snapped me up. They've made a whole documentary on today, and they actually sympathise with you. Did you want a coffee?" He sounded like he had everything taken out of him today.

"If you're putting one on," I replied with the same level of enthusiasm. Emotions couldn't be more different than from earlier on today. Tigerheart came in and slunk into the armchair opposite.

"How's your day off been?" I asked the teen.

"Terrible," he spat out the word. "All I've had is Redpaw and Dawnpelt bickering at each other because of last night – and they won't stop moaning about it." And with that he ran up the stairs again.

"I'm home!" shouted Jayfeather, who had just walked through the door, his jacket drenched by the pouring rain outside. Putting his briefcase next to the others, he came into the living room, cleaning the rain from his glasses as he walked in.

"Hi, Bramblestar," he greeted as he took off his coat.

"Hey, I think Cinderheart wants to speak to you," I prompted my ex-son.

"…OK," he looked at me strangely and left the room. Life went on for two minutes until a massive sound like a slap filled the room. _Oh dear…how worse could this day be?_

**But of course, it's going to get worse isn't it. :) I can't wait until Chapter 30/1 onwards. :)**

**Review!**

**Leopardstorm**


	32. The Straw that Broke the Levee

**Chapter 29 of Nuke Warriors. I don't know if I've already said this somewhere (and looking takes effort!), but I was reading through 'A Different Prophecy' a while back (for people who don't know what that is, it was my first ever story – unfortunately never finished) and I was wondering if anyone out there actually wants me to continue…? Anyone?**

**Anyway, I can exclusively reveal to you that in the next three or four chapters that at least two characters will be killed. But who?**

**It was my birthday on Monday, and I thank you all for my presents in forms of reviews. But I've also heard from an American friend of mine that Monday was your first day back to school? :3 Tee hee – I hope it wasn't too boring! I'm going back in September, so hopefully I can do some chappies before I'm bogged down with exams. :)**

**Reviews:**

**LittleSpark: It was terrible. I'll focus on the relationships a bit more, perhaps, shall I?**

**LegendaryHero: No, I haven't got a clue what I'm doing, but I know what the big action bit at the end will be…I reckon it's going to start in this chaper! :)**

**Wildhead: September 3****rd**** (A FRIDAY?), my friend. And thanks for your birthday message! :P**

**Wildtalon: Who says Redpaw will even get his warrior name? Oops, was that a spoiler? :X**

**Wildheart: Non EU countries in what? Skyclan, FT2nd ;) £5? That's cheap! I don't a Health Minister is necessary really…not after what I'm about do to them! :-)**

**Rubyblaze: Mind your language! :)**

**Laughing Rain: Oh dear, I'm sending off mixed messages again. :( Was indeed referring to the 'right side of the road' thing, not that Americans are bad drivers.**

**Stormheart13: Have you reviewed at all before this? I don't recognise you.**

**Tigerheart PoV again, I think. Let's see how Redpaw and Dawnpelt are doing…**

**With best wishes for the next academic year!**

**Leo.**

**PS – If you don't like disaster and blood, I would probably not read these next few chapters…definitely T+**

**Chapter 29 – One Straw Broke the Levee**

It hadn't stopped raining since the previous evening, and it seemed to get heavier as Dawnpelt and I walked to the bus stop at the end of our road. I hadn't talked to her since the previous Thursday, and now a week later, neither of us was prepared to give in. The bus came round the corner, and threw up water everywhere, narrowly missing us. Striding to the bus' door, I said hello to Brackenfur and ran up the stairs.

"Morning, Sneezepaw, Sedgepaw," I nodded to the couple as I sat down in the seat in front. "I wouldn't be surprised if the river would burst with all this rain coming down."

"Ah, but we have the Thames Barrier," Sedgepaw replied softly. "That didn't fail the humans before us and won't fail us."

"I hope so," I said as we turned through soaked London backstreets towards the centre. Umbrellas were being blown inside-out with the force of the wind, and newspapers were getting soaked with the hail-sized raindrops falling on the miserable commuters on their way to work.

"Any luck with trying to convince Dawnpelt she's wrong?" Sneezepaw went all serious as he addressed me from looking out of the window.

"No," I spat out the word. "It's no use. It would bring a disaster to bring them together. Have you seen him since the party? He's been ill all week!"

"No, I haven't. He's lovesick…I wouldn't be surprised if he missed today too." Sneezepaw flicked through his iPhone to find another song. "Do you want me to ring him?"

"Nah, let's leave him to pine," I replied. "I don't want him here acting like a complete loser all day. He's not fun when he's grumpy." Sneezepaw shrugged and went back to his iPhone. "You're quiet today, Sedgepaw. Cat got your tongue?"

"No, I have a sore throat," she said croakily. "I'll be fine, though."

The bus stopped again in Kensington to let on more students. Surprisingly, Redpaw was among the throng of kids, walking droopily with Swallowpaw trying to cheer him up behind him.

"Good morning, all," my girlfriend smiled as she sat down next to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Not much good about it, I'm afraid," I replied, hugging her softly. "Where did Redpaw go?"

"Down there," she pointed to near the front of the bus, Redpaw with his face buried in his hands. "I think he saw Dawnpelt…"

"Should we leave him?" Sedgepaw asked hoarsely.

"Let's leave him to recover," Swallowpaw advised. "A broken heart takes a while to heal. No person can find the cure but Dawnpelt." Swallowpaw was so poetic with words. Perfect for me. And I knew Redpaw was perfect for Dawnpelt, but my sister was too stubborn to realise it. This could only end in tragedy, however morbid that seemed.

Finally, the bus stopped at the school, and we picked up our bags and satchels and walked in through the school gates, our claret uniforms not noticeable under all of the coats and anoraks we were wearing. Redpaw did not follow us off the bus, and stayed until the end of the queue to get off. _This is going to take some time…_

Swallowpaw kissed me and then banked off to a different side of the building whilst Sedgepaw, Sneezepaw and I all huddled under a golfing brolly towards our form room. Climbing the steps to Science was tiring at such an early time and it was a relief to be able to sit down in our seats.

Looking to see if Redpaw was around, I addressed my friends, "We really need to do something about Redpaw. You all have lunch passes right?"

Both of them nodded. "So does Swallowpaw," Sedgepaw added weakly.

"Good," I said half to myself. "Let's meet up for lunch in Cinderheart's café, she'll know what to do."

"But hasn't she got problems with Jayfeather?" Sneezepaw raised his eyebrows, his shortened blonde hair bouncing slightly.

"But she's also a woman – she might know how to get to the heart of Dawnpelt and give her a good shake," I countered.

"Okay, shall we meet at the pass warden's office?" Sedgepaw croaked.

"Alright, but we'll need to tell Swallowpaw at break," I wrote it down in my planner so I wouldn't forget. "Here comes Redpaw."

Redpaw was plodding toward his chair in the same despondent way he had been all morning, pulling out his chair raggedly and forcing himself to sit down.

"Definitely lunch time," I muttered to Sneezepaw.

-x-

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Redpaw?" I urged my friend to join us to lunch at Cinderheart's. "Please?"

"No, Tigerheart," he replied flatly. "Please, can you just leave me be for a while?"

I gave in. "Okay, we'll see you later." Pulling my hood over my head, I walked briskly towards the warden's office, Sneezepaw, Sedgepaw and Swallowpaw waiting impatiently for me ahead.

"Get a move on, we're getting soaked here!" Sneezepaw sneezed and walked up to the warden's office. "Here you are," passing all of our passes over.

"Very well," Mary scoffed. "But be back by 2:00 or it's after school detention for a month."

"Will do, Mary," Sneezepaw replied like a six-year-old who wasn't really sorry for hurting someone. "Let's go guys…" The streets were no less murky than they were before; in fact the rain had gotten even heavier through the day. We didn't speak until we were outside Parliament, Big Ben overlooking the miserable weather in silent disapproval.

"Cinderheart better know how to get to Dawnpelt," Sneezepaw growled against the driving rain. "Otherwise I've got completely soaked for nothing! We could be at the canteen eating lasagne, but no. We gonna have a dollop of misery and a side order of frown."

"Oh shut up, Sneezepaw," Sedgepaw tickled her boyfriend and he giggled. Crossing the road whilst dodging tourists, we walked down the embankment. I noticed that the river was rather high, but still about five inches away from overflowing. Picking up the _Morning Standard_ from a street seller we opened the door of Cinderheart's café and walked in.

"Tigerheart?" she approached us from the back of the café. "What are you doing out of school?"

"It's lunch, and we have lunch passes," I explained. "And we also came for your advice."

"Okay," she sat us down at a table near the till. "What can I get you?"

We each ordered light lunches and she went away to put the orders on the ordering rack. "So what's your problem?" she got a chair and sat with us.

"You know Dawnpelt and Redpaw's situation, right?" I asked the grey/black haired woman.

"Yes," she answered slowly.

"Well, we were wondering if you knew of a way to get the message into Dawnpelt that she's wrong about Redpaw." Sneezepaw said.

"Why me?"

"Well, you are woman, and you serve lunch," I told her clumsily.

Cinderheart laughed. "Well, let me just get your lunch and I'll talk to you." Cinderheart got up and went over to the kitchen.

"I hope this works," Sedgepaw whispered.

"It will – Cinderheart knows loads about relationships," I reassured them.

"I don't know about that," she chuckled. "But I think I might be able to help you." She put plates down on the table in front of us and sat back down. "Tuck in!"

We didn't need to be asked twice and we dug in like famished foxes.

"So, spill the beans," Sedgepaw prompted quietly.

"Well, one way to get to a woman is – " Cinderheart stopped abruptly. "Sneezepaw, is everything okay?" Sneezepaw was staring out of the window and into the street.

"The…river…I saw water spill over the walls," he trembled.

"That's impossible, the Thames Barrier protects us from floods and surges," Cinderheart got up to have a better look. We all looked around at the door. Sure enough, water was gradually spilling over the wall and onto the pavement, commuters running from the huge puddles forming along the pavement and spilling into the road.

"Get out, now!" Cinderheart bellowed as she collected her stuff and ran out of the door. The chefs followed out of the door. We frantically picked up our things and ran through the door, the water lapping at the kerb. Cars were swerving to avoid the flood whilst buses were getting stuck and causing traffic jams. Bikes were falling over and people were trying to avoid the puddle, running and bumping into each other. "Get in my car!" Cinderheart fumbled in her handbag, but managed to unlock the car and we rushed in. She turned the ignition, but nothing was happening. "Come on, car!" she was almost crying. It didn't work. "Come on kids, we're going to have to run. We rushed out of the car and back onto the pavement. Litter was being rushed everywhere, and drains were overflowing causing the murky water to spread even further across the already soaked ground.

"Keep close, kids, we're going to have to run to high ground," Cinderheart held our hands as we ran through hoards of people towards Trafalgar Square. Water was already rushing into Parliament Square, strangely absent of protestors all day, cars being pushed into each other, and a bus was looking very unstable.

"Whatever you do, don't look around," Cinderheart was almost in tears as we ran up Whitehall. "Everything's going to be okay."

I did the exact opposite as I kept running. "The water's nearly catching us up! Let's try and get in a high building!" The river was swallowing up everything behind us – litter, signs and people. The screams of civilians was echoing through the historic streets as those ahead were piling onto the lions at Nelson's Column, hoping that they would be high enough to save them. However, their attempts were to be in vain. The water suddenly had a massive turn of speed and swallowed us all.

Water was getting everywhere – in my eyes, in my mouth, in my clothes. I couldn't breathe, and the disgusting water was getting down my throat and into my lungs. I was spluttering and choking, trying to grab onto anything that was going to stop the torrent of water taking me forwards. Suddenly, Cinderheart saw a branch and grabbed hold.

"Grab this tree!" she screamed as she held tightly to the tree. The water must have been six feet high at that point, the smashed windows seemingly becoming the floor. I grabbed hold of another branch and so did Sneezepaw and Swallowpaw behind me. But Sedgepaw didn't hear the command and swept past us.

"Sedgepaw!" Sneezepaw cried and let go of the tree and after his girlfriend.

"Come back!" I screamed. This had to be a dream. I needed this to be over. _I'm gonna wake up and the sun will be out and everyone will love each other. _I closed my eyes and then opened them again. No such luck. I decided my friends needed me and with a massive degree of reluctance and fear, I let go, Cinderheart and Swallowpaw following behind. People were floating everywhere – some screaming, some unconscious, and some dead bodies floating limply in the dirty water.

I was looking desperately for my two dear friends – everyone looked the same!

"Sneezepaw? Sedgepaw?" I called miserably, like a little kitten in distress. My stomach clenched and my muscles ached with fatigue. There seemed no end to the misery and hopelessness in this city. The floodwater must have reached about a half mile into the city and through the West End. The water at Trafalgar Square was about ten feet deep now, and the ground floors of buildings were virtually non-existent. Suddenly, there was a huge roar from ahead, and more people were screaming. A boat was coming into view, a speedboat from the river's hire centre (me and Swallowpaw's first date). My eyes widened as I saw Sedgepaw and Sneezepaw on the boat.

"Quick, get on!" Sneezepaw bellowed over the roar of the floodwater and hauled us each onto the boat. "It was a good thing that Sedgepaw drifted off – she found this boat ahead and went to get it instead of holding onto branch." We hugged together as they passed round towels to dry us off.

"Keep warm, guys," Swallowpaw shivered. "And stay awake – we don't anyone catching hypothermia or something!"

"Here's some hot chocolate – we found a flask of it in that bag over there," Sedgepaw pointed to the bag in the corner. "I think there's some mugs down in the galley." Sneezepaw went down the stairs and into the kitchen-diner area. _They managed to find the best boat possible! Now we need to go back to school and see if anyone survived…_

"Dawnpelt and Redpaw!" I shouted. "They're still at school!"

"Oh, StarClan," Sedgepaw whispered into her hands. "We need to go back pronto…" No one had noticed that Cinderheart was weeping in the corner of the boat, but her sniffles were audible after a heavy silence descended on us. The screams of 'help' were going past our deaf ears, and we were only interested in finding our friends.

"What's up, Cinderheart?" Swallowpaw dried herself up before sitting down with the nineteen-year-old.

"I told Jayfeather last night that there was no future in our relationship whilst he was too caught up in the hospital. So I told him it was over, that I didn't love him. But I do, and the last thing I did to him was not pack him any lunch." The grey/black haired woman sobbed more into her knees. "I never would have said it if I knew this was going to happen…"

"Maybe we should find Jayfeather first?" Sneezepaw suggested quietly whilst coming back up to the deck with mugs of hot chocolate. The rain was still falling like small meteorites on the broken city, but we were crowding underneath the small shelter in the cockpit.

"But what about my sister?" I screeched, my voice feeling the same amount of pain that the rest of my body was having to deal with. "She could be drowning right now!"

"But if we have a doctor with us, then we have a much better chance of saving more people," Sedgepaw explained. "And Cinderheart is broken enough as it is."

I saw sense, but my heart didn't want to know. Finally, my mind won, so I said of the roar of the engine, "Head to the hospital."

-x-

The city was looking desolate and broken with the river now over the ten-foot fences at Big Ben. The clocks were stopped – the beating heart of London life had been stopped by such a terrible disaster. The lampposts on Westminster Bridge were completely swallowed up, and the bridge now just became more of the river. London double-decker buses were also overwhelmed, with just a tiny part of the red roof over the top of the burst Thames. We could see people begging to be helped inside buses and taxis filling rapidly with water, but we could only look on forlornly as we rode over the waves to the South Bank.

"I can't look on anymore," Swallowpaw sniffled. "I'm going into the galley…" She ran down the stairs and into the living area in the hub of the boat. I quickly followed her down but she waved me away. I understood – I knew that her parents were in the centre of London in a business conference in the City. My mum was in Bristol today, so there was no need to worry about her. Our phones weren't working – the whole of the National Grid in the South would be wiped out to stop fires breaking out. We'd just have to wait.

I looked out into the city and the damage was even worse, with trees and other obstacles in the road. Sneezepaw had taken over the wheel and was concentrating on getting through the carnage safely whilst at the same time trying to find any signs of the hospital from the overwhelmed buildings around us.

"Found it!" Sneezepaw exclaimed, and leant forward in his seat as he navigated past branches and drowning people in his path. Ahead of us, the hospital towered slightly over us – it now looked like a small block of flats instead of a huge hospital.

"Some us need to stay in the boat so no one tries to take it from us – who wants to come?" I asked the others.

"I need to find Jayfeather," Cinderheart replied weakly. "If he's…" she couldn't continue and just put a life jacket on.

"I'll come with you," Sedgepaw offered softly but Sneezepaw but his hand on her shoulder.

"No," he told her firmly. "I lost you once today – that's not happening again. I'll go."

Sedgepaw, too tired and ill to argue, let her boyfriend put a life jacket on and get ready to go in the water.

"Go careful," I told my friends who just nodded as they put the swimsuits in the emergency chest and dove in. They needed to come out – they needed to.

-SNEEZEPAW PoV-

The lights had been blacked out after the electricity shut down, so we could only rely on a small torch to light our way. Beds and patients were bobbing up and down in the murky water, and the horrible stench of death filled our noses and lungs.

"Which floor does Jayfeather work in?" I shouted over the deafening silence.

"Second-to-top floor," she replied, her eyes locked on the way forwards. Suddenly, I heard a massive cracking sound behind me. Flashing the torch in that direction, I saw a huge crack in the wall. The foundations of the building was being deteriorated by the water, and soon they were bound the crumble beneath us.

"Look, some stairs!" I exclaimed. There was a stairwell ahead, the floodwater lapping steadily at the entrance. A little more energy surged through me as Cinderheart and I swam towards the stairwell. Climbing onto the ledge, I hauled myself onto the floor and got up.

"Jayfeather?" Cinderheart shouted through the building, but there was no reply. We ran up the stairs, continuously calling their names, but we couldn't hear anything.

"This is the second-to-top floor, Cinderheart," I told her gravely. "Do you think they went down to get the patients out?"

"We need to check his office first!" she braced herself as she opened the door down the corridor. The building made the same crack again, a sign that we had little time to be idle.

"Help!" came a cry from down the corridor. We stood, fixed to our spot. Leafpool!

"Leafpool?" Cinderheart shouted back.

"Cinderheart! You're here!" she screamed back. It was evident that she was crying, but this helped us find her. "I'm in the medicine room at the end of the corridor!" We ran down the corridor and opened the door, but suddenly a load of water rushed into the corridor and down into other rooms.

"Jayfeather!" Cinderheart exclaimed as she wade through the water to her love. I came over too, to see Jayfeather lying on a table with blood streaming from his head. "He's not…?"

"No," Leafpool sobbed. "Just unconscious. The building creaked slightly and the pipes burst. The water knocked him to that massive steel cabinet and caused this." Cinderheart carefully embraced Jayfeather but nearly fell in the water under his weight.

"We need to get out now," I told the other three. "The building won't last much longer and we need to get to the school. How can we take Jayfeather down? The whole of the third floor is pretty much underwater."

"Well, we have to try," Leafpool vowed. "Let me just bring some bandages and first aid." The doctor grabbed the box off of the wall and jumped into the knee-deep water. "Someone try and mop Jayfeather's blood and tie a bandage around his head. He may wake up."

Leafpool held her son up whilst Cinderheart tidied up his wound. I scouted ahead slightly to make sure the path was safe. The building was on its last legs, and we needed to escape as soon as possible.

"Uh…where am I?" came a male voice from behind. Jayfeather had woken up! "I can't see a thing…where am I going?"

"It's Leafpool and Cinderheart," Cinderheart told him softly.

"Cinderheart? What are you doing here?" he asked weakly.

"To save you and Leafpool, silly," she sorted out his hair and he smiled.

"Where's my glasses? I can't see anything!" he complained.

"They…they broke," Leafpool confessed as they helped his walk down the stairs. "I'm sorry – I couldn't save them when they flew out of the window."

"That's okay, Mum," he sighed. "I'll have to get another pair…"

"We'll help you around, and I have a stick for the blind to help you," Leafpool held onto him. "I've always kept it in my bag, just in case."

"Mum!" Jayfeather went slightly red as Cinderheart laughed weakly.

"This is where the dry ends, guys," I told the others who were on the last step. "Jayfeather, do you think you can swim with Cinderheart helping you?"

"Kinda," he replied. "Just keep talking so I know where you lot are."

I jumped into the ice cold water again, and waited for the other three to step into the water. Hearing the splash behind me, I swam down towards the stairs towards the third floor where we could exit. The building creaked again and I sped even faster towards the stairwell.

"It's completely underwater here!" I called back. "Hold your breath!" I braced myself as I swam down the stairs. Suddenly, an ear-splitting noise cracked above me – the building was about to collapse on all of us! I could see the exit window and the others were swimming agonisingly slow. I reached the window and grabbed out for the hands of the other three. I was outside, and I could see the building collapsing, the floors falling in on each other, ever closer to where we were.

I grabbed Cinderheart and Jayfeather's hand, and just managed to save them before the ceiling collapsed. But it was too late for Leafpool whose screams were echoing through the building. _She must be dead, she couldn't have survived that!_

"Mum?" Jayfeather was wide-eyed, despite his blindness. "Mum!"

"I'm so sorry, Jayfeather," I fought to keep the words back, hoping they wouldn't come true, but they came out nonetheless, cementing the fate that Leafpool had suffered.

"We need to back in there!" he shouted, trying to break free of Cinderheart's grasp. "She has to be alive!"

"It's all gone – she can't have survived," Cinderheart told the distressed man solemnly. "We need to go now."

"Get in the boat!" Tigerheart shouted. "We need to get to the school!" He noticed our crestfallen faces. "What's happened?"

"We managed to save Jayfeather, but we've lost Leafpool," I reported, my stomach wrenching in pain.

"She'll be remembered, we can be sure of that," Tigerheart said sadly. "Let's get you in the boat."

"What are we going to tell Dad?" Jayfeather was at a loss for words. Then his head went up again. "What if he's dead too?"

"He won't be!" Cinderheart told him and hauled him onto the boat. "I managed to cling onto Leafpool's bag, so I have the first aid kit and your stick."

"Thanks," he grimaced. "She's alive, I know she is."

I didn't say anything, but everyone knew he was just confused after the accident. She couldn't have lived after such an impact. The boat restarted and Tigerheart sped off. I walked down into the galley to take my wetsuit off. I felt cold, but the rain and the pain made me feel so cold I was going to freeze all over. I longed for a good rest, but I remembered what Swallowpaw had said about hypothermia and battled by fatigue. The only thing that kept me going was trying to find my friends. My dad was in Brighton today, so I knew he was safe. I just wanted him to know as soon as possible.

Tigerheart decided to drive along the river instead of down the roads, as the school overlooked the river directly. The school wasn't that big, so there was a big chance that the river had claimed it all and all of the kids underneath as well. Pushing that terrible thought out of my mind, I looked out for survivors, but there were only a few that I could see on top of buildings and hanging their arms out of windows. The water wasn't getting any deeper now, but it was still twelve to fifteen feet deep. Suddenly, I saw the top of a building with a few people waving frantically.

"That's school!" Sedgepaw croaked. She was right – we sped up towards the school, water building up behind us and spray everywhere. We got closer and we saw about five people waving and shouting at us.

"Dawnpelt!" Tigerheart screamed as he saw his sister crying as she looked out at us. We pulled up against the roof and saw Hazeltail, Blackclaw, Granite, the likeable history teacher, Dawnpelt and…Redpaw!

"Everyone get on!" Swallowpaw called as Tigerheart and Dawnpelt embraced each other tightly. However, the elation ended abruptly when Granite and Blackclaw loaded Redpaw onto the boat. He was definitely unconscious, but he couldn't be…?

"He's very weak, and he keeps slipping out of consciousness," Dawnpelt sobbed. "I think he's dying."

"Well, let's make him warm and dry," Sedgepaw suggested as she helped her friend pick Redpaw up and into the galley. We all followed.

"Dawnpelt?" Redpaw rasped as the two girls put him on the sofa. "Is that you?"

"I'm here," she whispered softly as he sat down next to him. "Listen…I'm so sorry for what I put you through. You didn't deserve any of it, and…I love you really. I really do. But now we can make a start on our future, right?"

Redpaw shook his head weakly. "No, it's too late for a future."

"But I can change, I promise!" Dawnpelt yelped.

"No, I'm dying. I can feel it creeping up on me, and I can't change that." He coughed and spluttered a little. "Can we have one kiss before we go?"

"Of course," Dawnpelt sobbed before the two reached for each other. The room was silent where the two lovers shared their last moment.

"I'm going now," Redpaw looked around. "I'll see you up there…especially you Dawnpelt. I'll be watching until you join me up there. I know it's gonna be a long time…but as long as…" he choked and spluttered. "You're…happy…" he coughed and wheezed before he slumped into a position that he'd remain forever.

Dawnpelt's wails echoed around the cabin until she looked up again. "Forever's too long!" she growled as she marched over to the kitchen area. "I'm coming for you, Redpaw!" She grabbed a knife and pressed it to her throat. "Goodbye," she waved simply to us.

"Don't do it!" Tigerheart cried out desperately. "We can work it out!"

But it was too late – she had slit her throat, and her blood seeped out onto the tiled floor.

"No!" Tigerheart clambered onto his sister tightly. Three deaths already. How many more of our closest friends would be claimed by this tragedy?

**Wow…did you expect this? Bet you didn't. I hope this has raised excitement levels a bit, and I'm really happy with the chapter. Three deaths already, but is Leafpool actually dead? You'll have to find out….**

**Now, a little vote – who do you want to see the flood from next?**

**You can choose from:**

**Crowfeather**

**Bramblestar**

**Squirrelflight**

**Jayfeather (before we join him)**

**Lionblaze**

**Heathertail**

**Or someone else (tell me!)**

**You have till 28****th**** August 2010 to decide!**

**Remember to review!**

**Signed**

**Leopardstorm**


End file.
